Lost and Found
by Naty17
Summary: When you lose something that means a lot to you, it can be really sad. You can look for it for a while, but eventually you'll give up, and find something else. But then, when you find it again...It might be broken, or changed. Len has changed. But then again, so have I. And even if we're not twins anymore, for some reason, I still love him. And family ties aren't an excuse anymore.
1. Prologue

**Lost and Found**

_So, this is my new (Edit: and first!) Vocaloid story! It's for Rin and Len, my two favorite Vocaloids! This will be my first long Vocaloid story, so I'm really excited! I really hope you all enjoy it!_

_Small Note: This may become a lemon in the future, but for now, there isn't anything rated higher than T, which is why the rating I gave it is T for teens. If I do decide to make it a lemon later, I'll change the rating to M._

**Edit: Since chapter 5, I've been saying I should redo these first chapters. Now, I'm starting on chapter 14, and I STILL haven't done the edits I've been talking about doing. So... here I am! I won't change much; I'll just try to make things sound less amature-ish.**

_Now… shall we begin?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"<p>

With a groan, the young girl reached over to the other side of the bed, and pressed a small button to stop the shrieking of the alarm.

"No…" Came a muffled groan from the body under her reached out arm, as he rolled over.

Rin laughed softly, and lay on her brother's blanket-covered body. "Wakey-wakey!" she chanted quietly, poking his cheek through the blanket.

Her brother's body remained motionless. Rin pulled the blanket down to his neck, so his head was revealed, and bent down to his ear.

"We have school this morning!" she whispered.

"No we don't…" Len replied, trying to re-cover his head with the white sheets.

"Yes we do!" Rin said with a giggle. "Come on, wake up already!"

Most would think that the interaction between the two kids was a little too intimate for twins, but Rin and Len wouldn't hear it. They loved each other as siblings, and nothing more, and they had made that clear to everyone. Or, at least, they had tried.

But people could think what they wanted. To them, the only opinions that mattered were each others.

"We're almost done our last year in Junior High, Len. Might as well finish it."

Her brother sat up.

'Finally!' Rin thought. Waking her brother was always such a pain. Len had always been a real sleepy head. And he snored…

"But we have all our end of year tests and stuff…" Len muttered.

"No we don't! Len, it's the last day of school! We don't have any more tests!"

Len frowned, and without another word, got out of bed, and headed towards the screen in the corner to get changed.

Rin giggled, and started making the bed.

Why did they have a screen in their room?

Well, come on. There was such thing as taking things too far! Their parents let them sleep in the same bed like they had always done as children, but they had never ever let the twins see each other naked.

This, though, Rin could understand. They didn't want their children growing attracted to each other, much less developing a sexual relationship. Even if they may have exaggerated this a little by enforcing the rule when they were children, Rin knew they just didn't want the twins to grow used to it.

And she accepted this. It didn't really matter to her either way.

Len emerged from behind the brown colored screen fully clothed in his school uniform. A navy blue jacket with white lining, black and white pinstriped dress shirt, and gray pants, complete with black leather shoes (1).

"Rin, can you help me with this?" Len asked, holding up a navy blue tie.

Oh Len… Three years of having to wear a tie in Junior High, and he still couldn't tie it properly.

Rin walked over, took the tie from her brother's hands, and wrapped it around his neck, being careful not to choke him in the process. She tied a small knot, and smiled.

Even if Len couldn't do it himself, she would always be there to help him… right?

She breathed in a whiff of his cologne. She could never tell what it really was, and could never really describe it, but she loved the smell.

She stepped away from him, and looked up at him. She still couldn't remember when he had gotten that much taller than her.

"I still don't get why you wear perfume." She said with a small teasing smirk.

"Well, you don't seem to ever mind it." He pointed out. "And besides, I'm not the only one who wears cologne in the school."

"True, true…" she said, tilting her head, and tapping her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm guessing you wear it just to please your lady friends, neh?"

Len was a real ladies-man at Subarashii Academy.

Well, maybe not exactly; he wasn't a womanizer of any sort; he was just good looking, with a nice personality. A gentleman. The girls naturally flocked to him.

Rin didn't mind too much, as long as it went no further then kissing. She certainly didn't want her brother to lose his virginity at 14!

As for Rin herself? She wasn't that popular with the boys. Unlike her twin, she hadn't even kissed a boy, much less dated anybody.

Most of the boys in her school thought of her as perhaps a little sister, and the few who did possess slight feelings for her would either be too shy to admit it, or would get threatened by Rin's friends, should they ever find out.

"Well… maybe." Len smiled.

They just stood there, grinning at each other, until Rin hit his shoulder playfully.

"Come on, we should get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>After a quick goodbye to their parents (3), Rin and Len were off to school.<p>

"Don't you just love spring?" Rin asked Len, running ahead.

"Sure, I guess." Came Len's quiet reply from behind her.

"I don't like being born in December… It's so gloomy…"

"You do realize that you said the complete opposite in December, right?"

"Well… that's true…" Rin admitted. "Well… I guess both seasons are beautiful in their own way, aren't they?"

Len sighed. Rin had always been an optimist. She saw the glass as half-full, and although she was self-less most of the time, she could be very naïve when she wanted to be.

"I can't believe it's our last day in Junior High… Next year, we'll be done middle school, and we'll finally be in High School!" Rin ranted on. "We'll be with Miku, Kaito, and Luka!"

"I know, Rin."

"And who knows? Maybe I'll even get myself a boyfriend!" she giggled.

'I hope not.' Len thought discreetly. But, of course, he wouldn't say this to his sister out loud. "Yep, maybe."

"Hmm… do you think Mum and Pa will treat us more responsibly when we get to high school?"

"I don't know."

"I hope so… Adults always treat me like a kid. I feel like they think I' m dumb."

Len stopped. "Rin…"

Rin stopped, and turned, so she was facing him. "Hm?"

"Rin… You… You don't think that… that I treat you like a child, do you?" Len asked. He admitted that he kind of babied her a little because of her naivety.

Rin smiled sweetly. "You're different. I like it when you baby me! You're special; you're my twin!"

Len smiled back, and started walking again. This time, though, Rin waited for him, and walked alongside him.

* * *

><p>"There are our favorite Kagamine twins!" Miku yelled out, waving.<p>

Rin ran up to their group of friends. "Hi!"

"Can you believe it?! It's almost summer!" Miku yelled out in disbelief.

"I know! I can't wait!" Rin replied, hugging her older friend.

"And then you're finally going to be in High School with us!" Miku squeezed the girl tighter.

While Rin and Len were only 14, Miku was 16, as were Kaito and Luka. Small group, was it not?

They had all met in the school's Glee club, when they were in Elementary. They became good friends, but the club only lasted a year, because of lack of members. But even so, the five friends still joined each other, and sang their hearts out to random songs.

"Stop babying her, Miku." Luka said with a small smile. "And you're going to squeeze her to death! Let go!"

Kaito laughed as Luka tried to pry Miku off Rin.

"I'm gonna miss them when we graduate…" he said sadly.

Of course he would. Next year, they'd be high school third years. Then, they'd graduate, and the Kagamines' would probably never see them ever again.

"Them, huh?" Len said with a small smirk. "You won't miss me at all?"

"Hey, don't say that!"

"You hurt my feelings, Kaito!" Len teased, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Hey, stop! You're just twisting my words around now!" Kaito laughed, pushing Len's shoulder.

"Oh, you wanna go!" Len raised a brow.

"Yeah, you bet!" Kaito raised his fist. "Let's bring it outside, little shota! (4)"

"… We are outside, Kaito…" Len pointed out. "… And I'm not a shota…"

"Yeah you are, little shota!"

"Baka. (5)"

"Shota!"

"Baka."

"Shota!"

"Would you two shut up already?!" Luka yelled at them. Miku was glancing discreetly at Rin behind her back, probably wondering if she could risk glomping her again.

As if reading Miku's mind, Luka turned around and glared at Miku. "Don't. Even. Think of it."

"Only I can hold onto Rin like that." Len said, motioning for Rin to come into his waiting arms. Rin smiled, and held onto her brother tightly, while his strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

She just loved it when Len hugged her.

"Dude…" Kaito said with a slightly disgusted face, even though he'd seen this display many times before. "Are you sure this isn't twincest I'm witnessing here?"

"No. We're just brother and sister!"

"Yeah…" Kaito said sarcastically. "Just brother and sister…"

Len cocked his head to the side. "You're such a pervert, Kaito-senpai. You probably wish we really were in a relationship!"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

"Len, watch your mouth." Luka ordered. "And… let go of your sister, 'kay? We don't need Kaito to get any more bad thoughts in his head…"

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert!"

"And I'm not a shota."

"…"

"Didn't think so." Len said, satisfied.

"Whatever." Kaito mumbled.

"Anyway, are you guys gonna be spending the summer here?" Luka asked.

Len and Rin glanced at each other. "Probably." they answered in unity.

"Oh, us too!" Miku announced happily. "We'll be able to spend summer together!"

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" the bell rang.

"Well, it's time we go, I guess." Luka said, grabbing her book bag from the ground.

"Aw! Okay, see ya after school!"

And with that, the group of friends parted, Miku, Kaito, and Luka heading towards the High School section, Len and Rin, towards the Junior High section of Subarashii Academy.

* * *

><p>Len dropped his backpack to the ground.<p>

"Ugh... school is exhausting..." he groaned.

Rin dropped her bag beside his. "Agreed."

"Well… at least school's done. That is, until September…" Len mumbled with a sigh.

Len was smart, he really was. But even if he was smart, that didn't mean he necessarily liked school. In fact, he found it boring enough to die of. Metaphorically, of course.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so depressed over school being back in September. It's summer, for God's sake!" Rin said, dropping her bag beside Len's.

Then, Len frowned, realizing something. "Where's mum and dad?"

Rin had just noticed this too. Normally, their parents would be there to greet them when they got home.

"Maybe they're in the kitchen?" Rin suggested.

The two walked over to that room, and noticed the door was closed. Strange… the kitchen door was never closed… Rin hadn't even realized it had a door!

"Yep, they're in there." Len affirmed, and began to walk away into the living room. Hushed whispers could be heard through the wooden door.

"Wait, Len!" Rin called out in a whisper. "Aren't you going to listen to their conversation?"

Len raised a brow. "You mean eavesdrop on them?"

"Well, it should be interesting, shouldn't it? They wouldn't close the door for nothing, would they?"

Len stared at her in disbelief. She judged a conversation's importance by if or if not the door was closed?! He sighed, shaking his head, and pressed his ear to the door, beside Rin.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell them yet?" Their mother's voice echoed.

Huh? Who? And what?

"No. They don't have to know." Their father's voice answered.

"But… it just… doesn't feel right…"

"Well, what's the worst that can happen? Nothing will change if they don't know. If anything, telling them would ruin everything for them."

"Yes, but they're old enough, aren't they? They can't just live the rest of their lives without knowing… can they?"

'Are they talking about us?' Rin wondered, eyes widening, as she kept on listening.

"What difference will it make?" their father answered.

"B-But-" their mother tried again to protest.

"Come on, Miriam. The kids must be back by now."

Footsteps. Not good.

Rin looked at Len in panic, but then realized he was already sitting on a couch in the living room, reading a magazine.

Rin ran towards him as quietly as she could, and plopped herself down beside him.

Len glanced at her quickly with those beautiful blue eyes, and held the magazine further away, so it looked like she was reading it too.

But they weren't reading. They were listening carefully to the opening of the kitchen door, and the footsteps coming towards them.

"Rin, Len! You're here already!" came their mother's voice.

Len turned, and smiled casually. "Oh, hey mom!"

He discreetly whispered something into Rin's ear, while he was turned, in a way their mother wouldn't notice: "Act normal…"

"Mom! Dad! We… didn't… know where you were!" Rin said. She mentally pinched herself. Len was an amazing actor, compared to her. And an amazing liar…

"Really…?" Rin's father narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rin gulped, and avoided his gaze.

"Yeah. Was something wrong?" Len asked.

Rin stared at her brother with a hidden panicked expression. 'What are you doing? You're going to get us caught!' she thought, and hoped twin telepathy would work its charm.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, hun." Their mother said from behind their father. She shot a sly glance at their father, that didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

It was obvious, what she was trying to tell him: 'Ease off. Don't make them suspicious.'

Their father sighed.

"So… how was your day today?"

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the bed she and her brother shared.<p>

Her mother and father always told her everything. There weren't any secrets in their family. Or so she thought…

What was so important that it had to be kept from their own children? Didn't they trust her? Had she done something to disappoint them?

Were they… embarrassed of her?

"Stop thinking so negatively, Rin." Rin jumped at the voice behind her.

"Len…"

"I can feel your negativeness from over here." Len said, walking over to his twin, and sitting down beside her.

"I don't think negativeness is a word, Len."

"Well, it is now. Don't change the subject."

"Well… what did we do that was so bad, Len?" Rin asked.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Rin. Stop worrying."

"But they never keep secrets from us!"

"Well, then there must be a reason. That, or it's not important. Maybe grandpa died, or something, and they don't want to tell us yet."

"But why?"

"Maybe because they don't think we'd be able to handle it." Len explained, and stretching his arms. "Although I wouldn't really approve of that method..."

"But they clearly said, 'They're old enough to know'. They had to be talking about us! And what's so bad that they haven't bothered telling us since birth?"

"Something was."

"But what?"

"Rin, we can't even be sure they're talking about us."

"But what if they are?"

"Well then, it's a secret, and we shouldn't try to find out what it is."

"Why not?"

"Because maybe if we did know, things wouldn't be the same." Len said, taking Rin in his arms. "You're only over exaggerating things."

"…"

"Come on, let's go to bed." Len said, in effort to get Rin to think of other things.

"…"

"Rin…" Len kissed his sister on the forehead. "Rin… No matter happens, I'll always love you, and I'll always want to be by your side. I'm your brother! Brothers and sisters stick together."

"… I love you Len…" Rin whispered, clinging on to her brother's shirt.

Len kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Rin."

* * *

><p>That summer they spent with their friends was filled with happy memories. They were just spending their days as teenagers, not worrying about a thing.<p>

Little did the Kagamine twins know, after that blazing hot summer, right before school started, they would find out something that would completely ruin everything.

They'd find out the secret that had been kept from them for 14 years. And that secret just might tear apart the once tight bond between them.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kay, so this chapter was just a prologue, so it was probably kinda boring, wasn't it?<em>

_Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself!_

_Dear Vocaloid fans, I am Naty17! This is my first long story for Vocaloid, but I have one other really crappy oneshot for Gumi, based on 'The Last Revolver'. But, like I said, it was really crappy, so I barely got any views._**(Edit: I ended up removing that oneshot from Fanfiction, due to its immense crapiness.)**

_Anyway, normally I write for the game Harvest moon, but I have decided to put some of my time into a Vocaloid story, because of my newly-found obsession for them. I really hope you all like it, and I thank you all for reading this story out of the 5000 there are! _**(Edit: This shows just how long this story has been here... Today is September 28th, 2012, and the Vocaloid fandom now has about 10 000 fanfictions.)**

_Anyway, like I was saying, this was the prologue, so it wasn't that interesting. I just wanted to… how should I say this… display? Meh, I'll just say display. I just wanted to 'display' the characters personalities, before we start the main plot. So there will be a big time skip next chapter. _

_We'll go from the end of June to the end of August. _**(Edit: I don't really know when the Japanese school year starts, so I used the regular Canadian-American school system. I believe the Japanese school year ends somewhere in April, but I have no idea when it starts.) **_So basically, the summer they were looking forward to so much… well, it basically didn't happen. Hahaha._

_Speaking of the characters and their personalities, I'd like to maybe explain my choice a little._

_So, at first, I was gonna make Len and Rin's little 'group of friends' a lot of people; meaning Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi… basically, all the MAIN Vocaloids. But then, I thought… hey, wouldn't I need some other Vocaloids in the story later on?_

_So now, their 'group' suffices of only 5. ;) They lost quite a few friends, didn't they? Poor guys…_

_I also had trouble finding parents for Rin/Len. I seriously spent an hour and a half looking for blond Vocaloids! … And I still haven't decided completely…But… bleh. _**(Edit: Their parents are Miriam and Rei Kagene. It's official.)**

_Rin and Len's birthday is coming up too! 2 days after Christmas, the 27th of December!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, please, please review!_

**(Edit: Sorry if these edits are annoying, but you have to know that a lot has changed, both with me, AND this story in the year I've been writing it. Not only is this my first Vocaloid fic, however, it is also my favorite of the ones I have. So! I'm going to ask you, even if you didn't really like this chapter, to please stick with me. I promise it gets better, or else I wouldn't be editing this to try and improve it. Please, at least read a few more chapters before you definitely decide you don't like it. Please?)**

* * *

><p><em>(1) I tried describing Len's outfit from Spice, but…<em>

_(2) Okay, don't make fun of me… I couldn't find a good name for their school, seeing as I know no Japanese whatsoever. So… I started scrolling through different Vocaloid vids, trying to find a name… and I ended up with Roshin Yuukai Academy. Roshin Yuukai is Meltdown in Romaji/Japanese._**(Edit: That was the old name. Then, I figured out Roshin Yuukai meant something along the lines of 'Kidnapping a child'. So I changed it to Awesome Academy. XD Well, the Japanese translation of awesome, and then Academy. I can't remember its name right now, though, which is why you don't see it mentioned here. … Oh. I remember now. Subarashii Academy. XD)**

_(3) Sigh… So I spent nearly 2 hours auditioning different Vocaloids for Rin's parents, and they're barely even mentioned… Anyway, her parents are supposed to be the Engloids Leon _**(Edit: This was changed to Rei Kagene)**_ and Miriam. But it's the blond version of Miriam. I personally don't really like any of the Engloids' voices, Leon being my only exception, so it was hard to decide on Rin's mother… Believe it or not, my final choice was between either Blond-Miriam, or Sweet Ann…_

_(4) I didn't know what shota meant at first, but that's what people keep calling Len; a little Shota. At first, I thought it was some sort of pun (get it? A little shota = a little shorter?). Anyway, to anyone who doesn't know, a shota is basically a term to describe a girly-ish boy. You know... a boy that most would describe as 'cute'._

_The opposite of a shota is a loli, which would be a cute girl who looks, or acts younger than she really is. Rin is a perfect example of a loli._

_(5) Baka is Japanese for the following terms: Stupid, idiot, retarded, and other adjectives along those lines. So basically, a perfect way to describe myself… :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Gemini

**Lost and Found**

_Yay! I'm so glad I got so many reviews! And so kind, too! Sigh... you guys are so sweet..._

_(Edit: Oh yeah, someone mentioned in a review for chapter 2 that I said the wrong horoscope; Chinese, instead of Greek. Blame it on Fruits Basket, people... Anyway, I'd like to tell that certain reviewer that I fixed it~!_

_Are you ready, guys?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Gemini<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we stop at that shop?"<p>

"Really Kaito?" Luka raised a brow. "More ice cream?"

"Well what?" Kaito objected. "It's the last week of summer! Give me a break, aren't I allowed?"

Miku rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Well, I guess he kind of does have a point... Come on, let's go!"

Kaito fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

Luka rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Don't get too used to it, Kaito. If you eat too much ice cream, you're gonna get fat."

"Not I won't." Kaito said seriously. "I have abs, and they're staying here."

"Not for long if you eat that much ice cream." Len said with a small smirk.

"Nobody asked you, little shota."

Len glared daggers at the blue-haired young man. "Say that again, and I will suffocate you."

"Shota."

Rin laughed. "Oh stop it, you two! Let's just get some ice cream!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Kaito agreed, and the two ran to the small shop, the others simply walking in the same direction like normal people would.

.o0o.

The group of friends sat at their table, each with their own share of ice cream.

"You know..." Luka said, taking a bite of her strawberry flavoured ice cream. "This actually wasn't that bad of an idea, Kaito. I'm surprised."

Kaito frowned, dropping his plastic spoon full of party cake (1) flavoured ice cream. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered, or insulted by that."

"Stop it you two!" Rin said with a small giggle. She just loved her friends... Rin had a plastic bowl with orange sherbet.

"Take it as an insult." Len said nonchalantly, resulting in his sister shoving him, and some of his banana flavoured ice cream falling from his waffle cone and onto his lap. "Hey, Rin!"

"Wasn't me." Rin said, inching away from her brother, taking another bite of orange delight.

"You know, just for that, I'm taking a bite of your precious ice cream!" Len said, stealing his twin's red plastic spoon, and taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Hey! Len!" Rin whined. "Fine, then give me a bite of yours!"

As ordered, Len handed her his banana cone.

Kaito faked a coughing fit. "Cough... twincest... cough cough!"

They all ignored him. Rin took a big bite of the ice cream, and swallowed. "... It tastes weird."

"Like bananas?"

"... Yeah."

Luka snorted. "Wonder why?"

Miku snickered. The teal-haired girl was eating chocolate-mint ice cream. Miku's face brightened up suddenly. "Oh! Hey guys, why don't we check our horoscope thingies!"

"You mean our Greek zodiac birthday things?"

"Yeah!"

Rin cocked her head. "Okay... but I don't know what Len and I's horoscope is!"

Miku shrugged. "That's okay. I don't know mine either! As long as you know your birthday though, it's fine!"

Rin and Len glanced at each other, and shrugged. "Okay, cool!" Rin chirped.

"Yay!" Miku cheered, while rummaging through her bag for her teal green phone. "Alright, let's see... your birthdays are on December 27th, right?"

The twins nodded.

"Okay then, you two are... Capricorns!" Miku announced. "Here, look at what it says about you two!" she said, as she handed them the small phone.

**Capricorn:**

**Your element: **Earth

**Your ruling planets: **Saturn

**Symbol: **The Goat

**Your stone:** Garnet

**Life pursuit: **To be proud of their achievements

**Vibration:** Powerful resilient energy

**Capricorn secret desire: **To be admired by their friends and family and the world at large.

**Description: **

The sign of the high roller (5), Capricorn is regarded as the zodiac's top, but also quiet, life and business achievers.

The one thing a Capricorn must always try to do is balance work with play; otherwise they can become too one-sided and work can replace true personal emotional fulfilment. Continually climbing the eternal mountain of success, Capricornians rise to the occasion when faced with a new task or deadline. Even if something comes to a grinding halt, their ambition to reach the ultimate keeps them moving forever onwards and upwards (prompted by the strict influence of ruling planet Saturn). Although conservative and cautious, Goats are willing to try unusual approaches on their road to success in business or in love. Romantically, they desire a permanent relationship with someone who'll give them the affection they crave (and often neglect to give themselves!)

The ruler ship of Saturn - the planet representing responsibility, structure and hard work - ensures that Capricorns in their truest of expression, are ambitious, practical and superb organizers. Although many Capricorns are borderline workaholics, this doesn't necessarily make them dull or gloomy! They have an offbeat sense of humour, which seems to erupt at the most unexpected moments. Their motivating force in life is success, money, status, authority and - although many might not admit it - love. By nature Capricorns are cautious when entering a new love relationship, but once they feel 'safe' with their partner, the cool exterior melts away to reveal a sensitive and loyal heart beneath. As a friend, Capricorns can be relied upon to provide the strongest and most sympathetic pair of shoulders in the zodiac...

Rin and Len looked at each other uncertainly. "That doesn't really sound like us..." Rin said.

"Well... I guess it kind of sounds like Len..." Miku suggested.

"Not really..." Len said. "Sorry Miku."

"It's all because you're such weirdoes, n' stuff..." Miku muttered, but then she suddenly cheered up. "I'm gonna search up mine!"

She pressed a few buttons on her phone, making little beeping sounds emit from the small machine.

Then she paused, and started reading through it.

"I'm a Virgo!" she announced. "According to this, my secret desire is 'to love and be loved in return'!"

"Okay, and what else does it say?" Luka asked.

"Hmm..." Miku hummed. "It says... that Virgos are often put down by astrologers... and are often written up to be fussy and narrow-minded."

The others laughed, and Miku's cheeks turned a soft pink. "H-Hey! I'm not done yet! It also says that when a Virgo shines, there is practically no sign to meet their inner light! Take that!"

"Wow..." Kaito said sarcastically. "You have a shiny inner light. Impressive."

"W-Well it also says that Virgos would make very good doctors, teachers, massagers, and... herbal tea makers?"

The others chuckled, and a fuming Miku kept on reading.

"'Virgos are givers, and when the chips are down and you need a friend, the one available during those testing times when you need advice or companionship the most is likely to be a Virgo.'"

Luka nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess that one fits well."

Miku nodded too, looking satisfied. "Alright, now it's your turn, Luka! Let's see your horoscope!"

Miku pressed a few more buttons. "Oh, hey! Luka and Kaito are both Aquarius'!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, great." Kaito said sarcastically.

"Anyway, your secret desire is to be unique and original. Aquarius' are natural leaders. Their intense ability to live on many mental levels holds both pain and pleasure for Aquarians. For example, in the American Hall of Fame, there are more Aquarians than any other sign."

"Aha!" Kaito yelled out, punching his fist up in the air. "Here that? Bow down in my glory, you filthy peasants!"

"Weren't you listening?" Len snapped, before Kaito got too far. "She said in America. Not Japan. Sorry Kaito."

"Aquarians usually have strong political, social, or environmental beliefs. But whether it is a relationship, career, or cause, Aquarians are happiest when they have something to believe in and nurture." Miku looked up from her phone once she was done.

"Well... it doesn't really sound like Kaito..." Rin said. "But it kind of sounds like Luka!"

The pink-haired girl didn't react, but instead stared into space. "Luka?"

Luka jumped. "Hm?"

Miku smiled. "Never mind." (2)

"Anyway, we better go." Len said, picking up trash from the table. "We have to organize papers n' stuff for high school."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Miku exclaimed, hugging Rin from across the table.

"Me too!" Rin cheered back.

"Well, see ya, Rin, Len!" Luka called out.

"See ya, Luka!"

* * *

><p>"Mum, Dad! We're back!"<p>

"Oh, good!" Their blond-haired mother said. "We're going to go school shopping tonight."

Len chuckled. "Mum, you realize we're old enough to do that on our own now, right?"

Their mother frowned. "I guess so… would you prefer going on your own?"

Rin jumped in surprise. "No, mom! Come with us, or I'll forget to buy something!"

Her mother laughed. "Okay, okay! But you know, Rin, once you're in college, you won't have me around to do things for you!"

"Yeah, mum, but right now I do, so I'm taking advantage of it!"

Miriam laughed. Her daughter was growing up now, wasn't she? But for now, she still needed her mother. That's all Miriam could ask for.

Just then, her loving husband, Rei, stepped into the room. With one look, he could already tell where they were going. "School shopping?" he asked.

Miriam smiled, and nodded.

"Hm. Well, before you go, Rin, could you go get your birth certificate from the upstairs filing cabinet? We need to send it to the high school."

"Okie dokie, dad!" Rin said with a smile, as she sped up the stairs.

"Don't run up the stairs, Rin! You'll fall and hurt yourself!" her mother warned.

"I'm fine, mum!" Rin reassured, then reached the top of the stair case. She turned around, and flashed a gloating smile. "See?"

"Alright, alright. You know I worry, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I turned away from my mother, and continued down the hall.

I understood that my mother was worried, but for some reason, it had always seemed like she was more worried about me, then she was about Len. Not that she didn't worry about Len, but… she just seems to worry about me more…

Maybe it's because I'm a girl. That makes sense…

I took a right turn into the computer room, where the filing cabinet was.

It's not a real computer room, with 20 computers, or something; the room has bare white walls, with a bookshelf on the right wall, and a brown wooden desk in the far left corner, with a single computer on it.

There are cream colored blinds in front of a large window on the back wall, and there's a big green potted plant beside the bookshelf. There's

another small wooden table to the left of the door, but it isn't really used much.

And finally, in the near left corner, was the big green filing cabinet, which was even taller than I was, and had about 5 drawers in total.

I pulled open the 3rd drawer, where all of Len and I's files and other stuff were.

I smiled when I accidentally pulled out a picture I made when I was five. I tried to draw me and Len, but it just ended up looking like… like a 5-year-old kid's drawing. I'm not even sure if that's an arm, a leg, or a tail there.

I kept rummaging through the drawer, going through old school memories like Len and I's first science project, my first writing essay, Len's first perfect 100% math test, more of my (fail) drawings, and a few pictures of us.

I didn't get why they kept all this stuff, but it sure did bring back a lot of memories.

I stopped when I found what I was looking for. My birth certificate. It was just like any other:

**Name**: Rin Kagamine

**Sex: **Female

**Date of Birth: **Dec. 27th, 1997 (4)

**Birthplace:** Japan

**Mother's name: **Miriam Kagamine

**Father's name:** Rei Kagamine (3)

There was more after that, like my height, weight, and current address. Not of any importance anymore.

I grabbed the paper, and headed for the door, but then stopped in my tracks. While I'm here, I might as well look for Len's birth certificate.

Back in the drawer I looked, getting a little frustrated. Where the heck is his freaking birth certificate?!

Then I realized; there are 4 other drawers. It might be in one of those.

About 15 minutes later, I was frustrated to the max. Where the heck is his freaking birth certificate? I had searched through 3 of the other drawers, but the stubbornness I inherited from dad wouldn't let me give up until I found the darned sheet of paper.

The last drawer was locked. I felt like I could scream, I was so frustrated. But… why would Len's birth certificate be locked up in the first place?

I ignored my doubt, and started thinking of where the key could be. Dad was a very protective person, to both his children and his things, so he probably hid it somewhere… but then again, he isn't very good at hiding things… so think of somewhere obvious, and I'll find it for sure!

So... what here would make a good hiding spot?

Let's see… bookshelf… desk… window… table. Pretty normal looking, if you ask me. But this room has always been empty.

Maybe it was in the bookshelf. I could look behind all the books, but that may take too long. Besides, dad isn't really that organized a person.

"Rin? Are you alright?" My mother called.

"I'm fine, mum! I'll be down in a sec!"

Bookshelf… desk… window… table… hmm… I think I'm forgetting one… oh yeah, I forgot plant… Wait a sec…

That's it! Plant! Duh! That'd be the perfect place to hide a key!

I started digging through the dirt in the pot, and sure enough, I felt a small metal shape with the tip of my fingers, and pulled out a silver key from the dirt. I was right!

I slipped the key into the 5th drawer's keyhole, and like I was hoping, when I turned it, a small click was heard.

In the drawer were a bunch of unimportant things like taxes and receipts. Useless to me right now. I was about to close the drawer and give up on my mini-search, when suddenly, a paper sticking out from a divider in the back caught my attention.

**Certificate of Adoption**

I pulled it out, and examined it closer.

**Certificate of Adoption**

This is to Certify that  
><span>Len Katsuri<span>  
>Has Been Formally Adopted<br>Into the Kagamine Family by Mother Miriam and Father Rei  
>and is Entitled to all the Rights and Privileges there to as One of Their Kids<br>On this 27th of November 1998

Miriam Kagamine  _  
><span>Rei Kagamine _<span>  
><span>Ann E. Sweets<span>

And that's when I found out that everything people told me was a lie. Maybe I was adopted too; how would I know? I had just seen a certificate proving my believed-to-be twin brother was in fact adopted.

Suddenly, my world seemed to flip upside down. Suddenly, I was falling, unable to cling on to anything to save me. Suddenly, reality was crushing me from the inside out. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Suddenly... things were so wrong.

"Rin? Are you sure you're alright? You're taking a lot of time up there…"

"…"

"Can you not find the certificate?"

"… No, I'm not…"

"What was that, hun? I couldn't hear you."

I ran out of the computer room, and into the hall, clutching the certificate that had just turned my life into such a complete mess.

"No, mom! I'm not alright!" I yelled down at her.

She came over to the bottom of the staircase to see what was wrong, and a look of shock betrayed her features, when she recognized the certificate I was holding.

"O-Oh, honey…"

"M-Mum…" I whimpered softly, and I felt my eyes water. A tear slid down my cheek, and then another. Soon enough, the hall echoed with my loud sobs.

"Rin?!" Len ran over, looking alarmed. He had heard me cry, that was obvious. I wondered how he'd react when he found out. Would he find out? Or would mum and dad keep it a secret from him too?

"Miriam, what's all this-" my dad stopped mid-sentence when he too noticed the familiar certificate. "Oh… she found out…"

My mother wiped away at a few tears that had managed to escape her own eyes. "Rin… Len… I think it's about time we tell you the truth…"

* * *

><p><em>Ah, another chapter done! I actually liked this one a lot, even if I don't think it's as long as the last one. I still really liked it.<em>

_Again, very dramatic ending, and a bit of a cliff hanger. Okay, maybe just a little more than a bit. Or a lot more…_

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews you sent me! 7 is a lot, especially for just my 1st chapter! So I'm really happy!_

_I'm really excited for this story! Even I'm wondering how it'll turn out! Yeah, I haven't COMPLETELY figured out what I'm doing yet, but… what does it matter? As long as I get it moving, it should all follow out in the end, right? _**(Edit: I'm STILL not completely sure how it'll end... XD)**

_Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I really hope you review! Pretty pretty please? If you don't, you do know that Len has a roller-roader in his garage… right? Just a warning! So please review! _

* * *

><p><strong>(Edit: These notes are kinda out of order now, but the numbers are the same. Sorry... XD)<strong>

_(1) Yes, there is such thing as party cake flavoured ice cream. It seriously does taste like birthday cake! It's pretty cool. There's like, real pieces of cake in there, and sprinkles, n' stuff, and- you know what? Never mind. I'll quit babbling now. XD_

_(2) So, anyway, I really liked the fact that the Vocaloids had birthdays. So I couldn't help but mention their horoscopes! But after Rin and Len's horoscope, Capricorn, was explained, I had to keep the others short, and turned them into a brief summary instead, in fear that it would make the chapter too boring. If you want to know your horoscope, go to www .psychicguild horoscopes_ , but delete the spaces. _

_(3) I actually googled a birth certificate so I could be perfectly accurate... it wasn't easy. It would seem people don't like putting up their birth certificates on the internet. *shrug*_

_(4) I decided to count from year 2007, which was the year Rin and Len were released to the world. So that's the year it currently is in this story: 2007, although I'll include whatever I want from later years (like the iPhone, for example), even if it technically hasn't been invented yet._

_(5) Heh, high roller... like, road roller! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, I mean YOU!<strong>


	3. Shreds of Paper

**Lost and Found **

_Only 3 reviews so far… but that's alright! It just means the second chapter wasn't good enough, and that I have to work HARDER! But although 3 isn't 7, it is still a lot compared to some other stories. _

_For example, my Ouran High School Host Club chapter 3 got only 1 review. I had a feeling that story wasn't going to be as good… But that's alright! I'll just keep working! I won't ever stop, guys! I don't care how many haters hate on me, or how tired I get; I will write until I am no longer able to! TAKE THAT! XD_

_Anywho, this story is the one I've been updating the most lately; I just love the story line, and the whole plot! LOL, sorry… I'm kinda flattering myself, aren't I? Heh heh…_

_BTW, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the reason I named the chapter 'Gemini' was because, although Rin and Len are Capricorns, they are "twins". Hopefully, you've realized why I put the word "twins" in quotation marks… But since they were looking up their horoscopes n' stuff, I decided to name it Gemini, because Gemini (my sign) is the sign for twins._

_But let's continue on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Shreds of paper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

"Rin… Len… I think it's about time we told you the truth…"

"About time? If what we overheard in the kitchen yesterday is true, you weren't going to tell us the truth ever!" I shouted.

"What? What truth?" Len asked. "What's going on?"

I looked at him with a mix of pity and horror.

This wasn't my brother… this was just some blonde 14-year-old guy that was in my house right now. He doesn't belong here. Where is his real family? ... Oh God. I've been sleeping with a boy I don't really know for 14 years. Oh God...

"Len? I'm not your sister."

Len blinked. "Wh-What?"

"We should… sit." Dad- no, Rei -said. I don't know if he's my dad. Maybe they adopted me too! How would I know anymore?!

What was I supposed to believe?

* * *

><p>So now, we sat in the living room, as my parents tried their best to explain.<p>

"We… we used to have a friend at the orphanage…" Miriam said brokenly. "She told us… she told us that the owner… found a-a baby on the front steps… the mother abandoned him."

"We felt bad for the kid, so we went to see him." Rei continued, as Miriam took a Kleenex and blew her nose.

He knew she'd take it hard if Rin and Len started to act differently if they found out. He knew she'd take it even harder if Rin blamed her for it. But he couldn't really do much to help.

"Your mother fell in love with him, and didn't want to let go of him, so we ended up adopting him." Rei glanced at his foster-son. "That boy... was you, Len."

Len showed little to no emotion, but Rei could see that, from the way Len's brows furrowed slightly, and the way he lowered his head so that his bangs hid his face, he knew that his son was now broken up inside.

"So… you… mum… Rin… you're all just my foster family?" he asked, sounding as if he were choking on the words.

"That's right." Rei nodded.

"…" Len said nothing, but nodded, and turned his still lowered head a little to the right.

"So does that mean that I'm adopted too?" his daughter spoke up. She was visibly still angry. "If Len's adopted, does that mean I am too?"

"No, Rin… you're ours." Miriam spoke softly.

"How do I know?" Rin shouted. "You lied about Len, so how do I know you're not lying to me too?!"

"Rin, you're ours, please, you have to-"

"So Rin's not my twin?" Len interrupted, talking so quietly, they barely heard him.

'He's a lot like you.' People would tell Rei. 'I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?' They didn't know that Len wasn't from that tree at all. Heck, Len may not have even been an apple! He could be a cherry, or a peach, for all Rei knew!

'They're identical, alright! They look almost exactly the same!'

Coincidence. It was only coincidence that Len had the same blue eyes as his foster-mother and sister. It was only coincidence that his golden-yellow colored hair looked almost exactly like Rin's shade, which was a mix of her mother's pale blonde hair, and her father's dark shades.

'They seem really close!'

But they probably wouldn't be as much when they found out the truth.

"… No, Len. Rin isn't your sister."

* * *

><p>For once, the twins weren't together.<p>

Len was downstairs in the family room watching TV (although not really paying attention), with the doors locked, meaning he needed time to be alone.

Rin was upstairs in their room, lying on their bed, facing the ceiling, also thinking profoundly.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him… Maybe I should've pretended I didn't know anything. I'm probably just being over dramatic now…

Everything will be fine. It's just… temporary distress, or something.

Right?

* * *

><p>Dinner had never been so quiet at the Kagamines' table.<p>

Everyone ate in silence. No one asked how each others day was. No one asked if they needed to pass around the salmon sashimi. Nobody even looked at each other.

Was it awkward? Yes. Only the sounds of each other swallowing were heard, and the occasional honks of cars outside.

Suddenly, Len swallowed, and spoke. "What orphanage was I adopted from?"

Miriam finally looked up. "Hm? Why?"

Len shrugged. "I was just wondering…"

"… Len…?" Rei asked suspiciously. He knew his son, even if he wasn't the real father. He knew Len well enough to know there was always a reason to why Len would 'wonder'.

"Well… I want to go find her." Len admitted, playing around a bit with his food.

"… What?!" Rei yelled, rising from his seat almost violently

"I said I want to go find her." Len repeated, looking just a little surprised.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?!" Rei asked incredulously.

"I want to meet her." Len said simply, with a small shrug.

"Len, because she abandoned you, she didn't fill out any forms of communication." Miriam said sadly. "We have no idea who or where she is."

"Well then, I'll find her." Len answered sulkily.

"Len, you don't know what kind of person she was!" Rei tried to reason with his foster-son. "There has to be a reason she abandoned you! Maybe she had an addiction, or was a criminal, or something! She might even be dead!"

"But I don't know that." Len responded in a monotone voice.

"Either way, you're our son!" Rei gestured to he and his wife. "Even if you were adopted, we still have a certificate that proves that we're responsible for you!" (1)

"… I just want to see what she's like." Len finally explained himself. "I… I want to know why…"

"It doesn't matter Len! I'm still your parent, and I'm saying no!" Rei sat back down with a small sigh. "Besides… you have no idea where she is. She abandoned you, so you won't be able to find her."

"But I can always try, can't I?"

"Not under my watch." Rei snapped back.

Len was quiet, staring at his food with disgust. Miriam was going to speak up to try and comfort him, but he rose from his seat, grabbed his plate, and walked away.

He dumped his food in the trash. Put his plate in the sink, and walked through the kitchen doors, leaving his foster-family watching after him in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I watched my brother leave. He seemed completely furious.

I hadn't said anything at all during this discussion; I suppose I went into shock. Did he really want to leave us that bad? Did he really hate us that much now?

I hated to admit it to myself, but I agreed with dad on this one. I didn't really want Len to leave.

Even if he wasn't my brother anymore… he was still my best friend. I was stupid to have thought otherwise, even if it was only for a minute.

I stood up, and took my plate too, dumping the rest of my food in the garbage, and placing it on the counter, before following after him.

Up the stairs I speed-walked with slight urgency.

Past the computer room, then the bathroom, and the master bedroom I walked, until I came to the last door on the right.

I tried the knob. It was locked.

"Len…" I called out, rapping lightly on the door.

No answer.

"I'm not stupid; I know you're in there!"

"… Rin…" came a muffled groan from the other side.

"You know, it's my room too."

"…" Click! He unlocked the door, so I opened it. He looked upset, but who wouldn't after finding out you weren't related to any of your family members, after having it be kept a secret for 15 years? (2)

"What is it, Rin?" He asked, a slightly bitter edge seeping into his voice.

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I wanted to see him and help him… but I didn't think, of what to say. I don't know if there was anything to say. Nothing would probably make him feel better.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, crossing my hands over my chest.

Len stared at me, then walked back over to the bed, and sat. "You can go first."

"Hm?" I asked, a little confused.

"To shower? You can go first. It doesn't matter to me."

Oh. He always insisted on showering first. Who really knows why? I think it's because whenever I take my shower, I use up all the hot water.

I glanced at him. He really was troubled. He just didn't want to worry me, was that it? Or maybe he just needed some time alone, and was ushering me to the shower so I wouldn't bother him.

In that case, I decided I'd go.

I walked towards our bathroom. Our house may not be a mansion, but it was fairly big. Big enough for us to have our own bathroom, as well, as my parents.

I glanced back at him in worry once more before closing the door.

I slipped out of my clothes; a cute orange sundress with yellow colored daisies that Miku picked out for me, normal white socks, and my matching set of an orange lace bra and panties.

I made sure there was a fresh towel on the towel rack, then turned on the shower.

I put my hand under the running water. Once it was hot enough for my liking, I undid the bow in my hair, and placed it on the sink counter, along with my white barrettes.

Then, I stepped into the shower, and pulled the white curtain close.

I loved hot showers. The water hit my skin, and simply slipped off into the drain.

I wet my hair, and put in some orange scented shampoo.

It all made sense now…

Why they wouldn't let us see each other nude. Even if it was her foster-son, mum probably felt uncomfortable having a boy my age see her daughter in such an intimate way, even if we were supposedly brother and sister.

Why my parents seemed more worried for me then for Len. Because no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't ever be able to treat us equally. There was a big difference between the two: my daughter versus that kid we adopted. Big difference.

Why the Capricorn zodiac sign didn't fit Len. Perhaps it was just nit-picking of me, but even though my own horoscope didn't really suit my personality, perhaps Len's real horoscope suited his perfectly.

So would things really change between us? And would it be for better, or for worse?

I didn't know. And it worried me.

I lathered dark vanilla (4) scented body wash over me, and after rinsing myself off, turn off the water.

Without opening the curtain too wide, I grabbed for my soft white towel, and wrapped it around my body, covering my skin from my brother's sight.

I pulled open the curtain, finally, and was not surprised to see Len waiting there for me, wearing nothing but another white towel around his waist.

Since he always went first, I didn't often notice how well-built my brother was… no wonder why he was so popular at school…

His cheeks were just the lightest shade of pink, and when I looked down, I realized why.

"Oh, sorry…" I said quietly, clutching my towel, and bending down to pick up the clothes I left on the floor. Including my lacy orange undergarments.

He gave me a small strained smile. 'It's okay.'

I smiled the same strained smile, and took my exit.

I put my clothes in the laundry, then walked over to the screen on the other side of the room.

I picked up my silky white night gown from the ground, where I had left it (I was too lazy to put it away neatly), and, dropping my towel, slipped it over my head.

Then I lay down on our bed and waited for him to come out, so we could sleep together, like we always did.

* * *

><p>I sighed. He was taking a lot longer than usual…<p>

Our room was just your average bedroom. There was a large window that filled up the whole wall on the right side, hidden by long red velvet curtains (although we rarely opened them the whole way, because the screen where we changed was right in front of it).

Our bed was in the middle of the back wall, with clean white sheets, and white bedding and pillows. I always slept on the right side, closest to the door, and Len always slept on the left.

Beside the bed, on my side, the right, was a small wooden night table in which I kept a few of my things; make up, every valentines day card I had ever received, the charm bracelet Len got me for my birthday 7 years ago, and a few ribbons were only some of its contents.

On top of it was a big lamp that I liked to turn on later at night. Like now.

The screen was in the front right corner, in front of the window, and behind was two small dressers, one for me, and one for Len.

In front of our bed was a round wooden table, with four cushions at either side, although we rarely sat there.

The bathroom door was in the northern wall, behind the table, and the entrance was on the left wall.

Like I said, an average room. Nothing very much out of the ordinary.

Feeling rather bored, I opened my drawer of stuff in my night table, and started rummaging around.

Ribbon… Another ribbon… Another ribbon… Gloves… Socks… Earrings… Oh hey, that library book I thought I lost!

'Oh, finally, something to do!' I thought, as I pulled out my yellow iPod.

I plugged in my ear phones, and put them into my ears.

I searched for a song I liked on the list, and smiled, as I pressed the play button. The song had really no real meaning whatsoever, but it was catchy!

Popipo pipo poppi po! Popipo pipo poppi po! Popipo pipo poppi po!  
>Sa noma omae suki daro<br>yasai juice  
>Watashi ga kimeta , ima kimeta.<br>Dakara nonde watashi no  
>yasai juice<br>Kakaku wa 200 yen!  
>Soyah! Soyah!<br>Do Say! Do Say!  
>Soyah! Soyah!<br>Do Say, Do Say!  
>Maroyaka, yasai juice-<p>

The song was cut off as I pressed the pause button. (5)

"Hey, Len!"

He smiled slightly. "Hey, Rin-kun."

Rin… kun? We never used honorables when referring to family members or close friends, unless we were teasing them (3)! And… why kun? If anything, call me Rin-chan! You made it sound like I was a stranger…!

He walked over to the screen, and dressed in his pajamas; a simple whiteT-shirt , and orange sweatpants. Plain and simple, like Len had always been. I was always the one who made things complicated, who messed everything up…

I scooted over a little, and patted the space to my left, where he usually slept. "You coming?"

He frowned, staring at the empty space beside me. "No thanks, Rin, I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight…" he said, and headed for the door, leaving me gaping, and staring after him.

'So it's true…' I thought, as I turned off the light. 'No matter how hard I try to pretend like nothing happened… Nothing will ever be the same.'

With that thought in mind, I tried my best to fall asleep, although I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>It had to be at least 1:00 am now.<p>

I was still tossing and turning, and whenever it felt like I was finally falling into a light sleep, I heard an imaginary thump, which just woke me up again.

Like right now; I was almost dozing off, when an imaginary creaking of a door woke me back up.

Oh great, now footsteps too? Sigh… The world just insisted on keeping me awake... I thought I might as well do something useful, since I was awake…

I was about to sit up and try to get out of bed, when the light from the lamp clicked on beside me.

Someone was breathing. I could hear it.

I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent from opening them in curiosity. The person was still beside me; they'd see I was awake. If it were a robber, they may leave me alone if they didn't see I was awake.

Suddenly I felt something warm on my cheek. The person had kissed me…?!

My eyes snapped open. "Len!"

He jumped back, a little surprised. "Rin-kun… you weren't supposed to be awake…"

He wasn't in his pyjamas, I noticed. Instead, he had on a black T-shirt, and an unzipped maroon colored hoodie. He also had on a pair of dark jeans. Behind him, on the round table, was a big blue bag the size of a suitcase.

"What the…" I stood up and walked over to it, taking a peek inside, while Len watched me.

Inside was a bunch of clothes, a cooler, a blanket, and a black wallet. There was also a picture album, which I picked up and opened.

It was a bunch of pictures of us. Me as a baby, us playing together when we were about 4, my mother putting a band aid on a crying Len, my dad pushing me on the swing… Memories.

"L-Len…?" I turned to look at him.

He looked away, over to the wall. Avoiding my gaze.

"I'm going after her."

His mother?! He was running off to find the mother who'd abandoned him?! "… Well then I'm coming with you."

His head snapped over to me. "No, you're not, Rin." He said angrily.

I gasped quietly. Not only did he rarely angry with me before, but he didn't use an honorific after my name this time!

I walked over to him, and took his hand in mine. "Len… I can't be without you… if you're going away somewhere, I'm coming with you."

He wrenched his hand away, and I couldn't help but wince at the rejection. "Rin, you have your own family! You belong here!"

"Len, you are family! Even if you were adopted, you're still my brother!"

We both stared at each other, both waiting for the other's opinion to fall.

Finally, he gave up. "Go grab some clothes. There should be another bag downstairs in the closet…" Len said, breaking our gaze by turning to get some more clothes from behind the screen.

With a small smile, I ran quietly downstairs and grabbed the other big bag from the closet.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I made this a lot longer then I thought I would! It was originally supposed to stop at the scene were Len went upstairs. Rin was only supposed to go after him in the next chapter! But then again, that would've been really short, so…<em>

_Anyway, I think this chapter was, again, kinda crappy, and a little too dramatic… I'm sowwy! Hopefully there will only be one or two more dramatic chapters. _**(Edit: ... I don't even know what I was talking about there. I thik I meant only one or two more OVERLY dramatic chapters... I can assure you, dear readers, that the drama DEFINITELY doesn't end here!)**

_Oh, and by the way, before I forget, in chapter 1, at the end, it said something along the lines of "they'd find out the secret that had been kept from them for 14 years". That was a MISTAKE! I'm so sorry! Len's already 15. His birthday is earlier than hers._** (Edit: Huh. It would seem I've already edited these first chapters before, because when I went back to fix it now, it said 15. *shrug*)**

_So, now, the plot's explanation thingie has been explained, and you now know why, in the last two chapters, I often referred to Rei and Miriam as 'Rin's mother/father' instead of 'Rin and Len's mother/father', or even just 'Len's mother/father'. Wonder if anyone actually noticed that… heh._

_As for the house… Someone asked me in a PM what the house looked like, so I'll try to kind of… explain it, I guess._

_There are 3 floors: the top floor, the main floor, and the basement._

**(Edit: Feel free to skip all this blah, dear readers.)**

_The top floor is where all the bedrooms are. The first door to the left is the computer room, the next door is also to the left, where the bathroom is, then the next door is to the right, which is the master bedroom, the next door is to the left again, which is the guest room, and the last door is at the end of the hall, to the right, which is the other master bedroom occupied by Rin and Len._

_The main floor starts out with the front door (duh…). The entrance is a kind of narrow hall, and there's a door to the left. In there is the living room, where the (big flat screen) TV is, and the couches, n' stuff… just your average living room, you know. Then, if you go a little further down the hall, you'll find a two-door entrance, although the doors aren't very thick, which is why the twins' were able to eavesdrop on their parents in chapter 1._

_Through those doors is the kitchen. It isn't too big, just a few counters and some cupboards, a fridge here, and some cooking appliances. Then suddenly, the white tiles just stop, and the floor becomes wooden; that's because the dining room and the kitchen are connected together. The dining room is where they always eat._

_So let's say you didn't go into the kitchen, and just continued forward. In the far left corner are the stairs leading to… well, upstairs! In the room beside that (there's no door to this one), is the other living room, or the family room, whichever you prefer calling it. This is where Rin and Len escaped when they heard their parents coming out of the kitchen after their argument, in chapter 1. There's another flat screen (god, do they have the money!), on a TV table thingie, and all their movies n' stuff are stored in there. In front of the TV is a small rectangular table, surrounded by 3 leather sofas on either side. Just think of the scene in Just Be Friends, except with 3 sofas instead of just one._

_Then, in the stairs, there's another door, which is a closet. This is the closet where Len found the bag in, and it's pretty big, so it holds a lot of stuff._

_On the same left wall as the upstairs stairs (LOL), if you move down a bit, is another door (ANOTHER ONE?!) that leads down to the basement._

_Honestly, I'm not too sure about what's in the basement yet, except that it's mainly one room, until you turn into a room to the left, where the laundry room is. I don't know what I'm making the rest of the basement look like yet! XD_

_Hopefully, that clears it up for you… sorry, can't remember who it was that asked me that now…!_

_As for inspiration for the house, for the upstairs, I was inspired by my aunt on my dad's side's house, and for the basement (or what I have so far from the basement), it was based on my aunt on my mum's side's basement. As for the main floor… don't laugh… but… I was watching the show Max & Ruby on the Treehouse channel with my 3-year-old cousin, and… HEY! I SAID DON'T LAUGH!_

_For some reason, this story kinda reminds me of the song Romeo & Cinderella, but the Rin/Len version, not the Miku version. Maybe it's because I'm listening to it right now, and have simply deluded myself into thinking so… but they both end up running away together, see?! But… there's no sex yet… but still!_ **(Edit: I know what you're all thinking... yet?! XD However, I think my old self may just be right about this... Don't you worry though. For any of you freaking out right now, the first actual risque-ish scene is in chapter 14. And it's still not a lemon.)**

_Sigh… because of my HUGE author's note, I've really exaggerated the word length of this chapter… the actual story is only 3 171 words… my author's note added like, 1000 more words, LOL… Sorry, 900, I just checked. What? I had a lot to say! XD_

_Anyway, please review!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Wow! Lots o' bolding and italics in those… two phrases!<em>

_(2) Len is older than Rin, so for him, it's already been 15 years._

_(3) _**(Edit: I thought about taking this part out, but... it is Japan, after all. They do use honorifics... just not often. I believe Len used it once in chapter 1, but... *shrug*  
><strong>**For those who don't know, honorifics are just a way of refering to someone.  
><strong>**When you add -san to the end of a name, it shows a sign of respect, or unfamiliarity.  
><strong>**When you add -kun to the end of a name, it shows you're friends with the person. It is often used with boys' names, though girls can use it too.  
><strong>**When you add -chan to the end of a name, it also shows you're friends with a person. Most of the time, it is used with a girl's name.  
><strong>**I add whichever of those two last honorifics that sound best with the name. For example... A fellow FFN author, and good friend, Remi Nikols (she changed her pen name, but I still call her by the old one). I like to call her Remi-kun, but she insists on me calling her Remi-chan instead. However, I often forget to do that...  
><strong>**Oh, and -sensei, the best known honorific, is used when reffering to a teacher. Remi-kun- I mean, Remi-chan! -calls me Naty-sensei, which is very flattering, and makes my ego grow even bigger. XD)**

_(4) What, you expected orange-scented body wash? Pfft, no! She's a smexy 14-year-old, she's gonna use a body wash with a smexy smell, shouldn't she? _**(Edit: ... I'm going to have to ask you to ignore that comment there... -.-")**

_(5) … Hopefully every real Vocaloid fan will know this song already… but for those who don't, the song is called Popipo, by Hatsune Miku, and it's about Vegetable Juice. Why did I choose this song, out of all the Vocaloid songs I could've picked? Because I know I probably won't have to use it at all in the story! I mean, really? What in this story would include Vegetable Juice?! … Maybe I should've used Levan Polka instead… _**(Edit: That was such a fail... I ended up using that song in Chapter 8. XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Romeo & Cinderella

**Lost and Found**

_I'm sooooooo sloooooooow at updating… I'm sowwy… But hopefully this chapter'll make up for it?_

_By the way, I'm going to apologize in advance; I'm really bad at Geography, so I'm sorry if I get you too confused with cities… I might not even mention the cities! However, I'll mention that I think the Kagamines' live in Shibuya (yes, it is a real place…)._

_Gah… Why can't the Kagamines' be Canadian? It'll make things a lot easier for me!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Romeo &amp; Juliet's beginning <strong>_

"_Rin-Rin, what's your favorite fairy tale?" Miriam asked her daughter._

_Rin gave her mother a big grin. "It's Cinderella! She's so pretty…"_

_Miriam smiled. "She sure is. That used to be my favorite fairytale too!"_

_Len tugged at her sleeve. "Used to, momma? What is it now?"_

_Miriam wrapped her arm around the 5-year-old child, and lifted him up into his arms. Well, 6-year-old, really, but he didn't need to know that._

"_My favorite is Hansel and Gretel now!"_

"_Why, momma?" Rin asked, her blue eyes sparkling._

"_Because!" Miriam laughed. "They remind me of you two!" She patted Len's head. "Hansel…" Then she bent down and patted Rin's head, "…and Gretel!"_

_Len and Rin looked at each other and giggled. "Len Hansel…" Rin said with a snicker._

"_Rin Gretel…" Len countered back, also snickering. (1)_

"_What's your favorite fairy tale, Len, hun?" Miriam asked her adoptive son, setting him back down to the ground._

"_Hmm… I think Romeo and Juliet!" Len answered with a toothy grin._

"_Romeo and Juliet isn't a fairy tale, baka!" Rin said, smacking her brother in the head._

"_Rin, no hitting!" Miriam scolded, but was completely ignored by the two._

_Len blinked. "Huh? Yeah it is! If it's not a fairy tale, then what is it?"_

_This time, Rin was the one who blinked dumbly. She turned to her mother. "Momma, what **is **Romeo and Juliet if it's not a fairy tale?" she asked._

_Miriam looked from one to the other. She **could** say it was a play… but then Rin would ask who it was by. Then Len would ask who Shakespeare was, and she'd have to give them a whole History lesson._

_Shaking her head, Miriam looked down at her kids, and smiled. "I guess it could be a fairy tale!"_

"_B-But it doesn't have a princess!" Rin objected, while Len smirked._

"_You were wrong Rin! Hahaha!" Len laughed._

"_Don't laugh, Len…" Rin pouted._

_Len eyes widened, and he hugged her from behind. "Sorry Rin… I didn't want to make you sad!"_

_Rin tried to stay pouting, but ended up giggling at her brother's antics. "It's okay, Len."_

_Miriam thought this was adorable… until Len kissed Rin's cheek._

"_Len don't do that." Miriam scolded, pulling the twins away from each other. "It'll disgust people."_

'…_including me.'_

* * *

><p>"They sure are sleeping in late, aren't they?"<p>

Miriam snapped out of her day dream at her husband's voice, and smiled. "Well, after yesterday, they probably didn't sleep much during the night. They're probably exhausted!"

'Probably didn't sleep much…' Those words echoed in Miriam's head. Maybe she should make them sleep in separate rooms now that they'd discovered their secret?

Miriam shook her head. Nah, even if they _did _find out Len was adopted, they were still brother and sister at heart.

"Yeah, I guess so… but shouldn't we wake them up soon? I'm getting hungry…" Rei suggested.

Miriam laughed. "Oh Rei… Always thinking about your stomach!"

Rei smiled. "Not **always**!"

Miriam sighed. "Well, I suppose you're right. Since we didn't get to go yesterday, we might as well go school shopping today." She said, standing up.

"If they'll go…" she heard Rei reply, as she walked out of the kitchen, and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Rin… Len…?" Miriam sang, as she knocked on their bedroom door.<p>

No answer.

They must really still be asleep! Miriam raised her brows. It was unusual for the twins to sleep in this late, even for Rin. It was nearing 12 (2), even!

She opened the door quietly, and looked over to their bed. Strange… It was all done perfectly… but there wasn't anyone in it.

Miriam looked around the room. "Rin? L-Len?"

No answer.

She walked up to the bed, and sat down on it, crossing her arms. "'Kay, it's not funny guys. Come on out."

Still no answer.

"You know I don't really like hide and seek." She tried again.

Only silence greeted her.

Miriam sighed, then out of the corner of her eye, noticed a folded paper on Rin's paper. She picked it up. '_Mom, Dad' _was written on it.

She unfolded the paper, and read it over silently. Suddenly, her hands started trembling, and the letter dropped from her hands. "Rei? **Rei! Come here!**"

_Dear mom and dad,_

_You've probably noticed by now that we're gone. If you haven't… then that's okay._

_We're going to look for my mother. My __**real**_ _mother. And you can't stop us. We'll be fine, so please don't worry; we've got clothes, a few snacks, and money. We also brought our cell phones, but we changed the number. We'll tell you the number once we're sure you're not angry anymore. Please forgive us._

_We'll call you as soon as we get to our stop, using one of those city phones._

_We love you._

_Romeo & Cinderella _

* * *

><p>Rei read the letter left to them. Slowly he began to tremble too, but out of anger instead of sadness.<p>

Not that he didn't feel sad- in fact, he was filled with sadness. The only way he could express it right now though was through the anger pulsating within him.

"What the hell were they thinking?" he yelled, more to the absent children then to his wife. "They'll run out of money! They're going to starve!"

He turned to Miriam. "And to their 'stop'? Why didn't they tell us where they were actually going?"

"Because they knew we'd go after them." Miriam said. Her eyes had finally stopped watering, and the tears were finally starting to dry.

"It… might not be that bad, Rei… to let them go?" she suggested, preparing herself for an outburst.

"What? Whose side are you on, now? Do you want our kids to die?" her dark-haired husband yelled.

"Rei, you know that if we didn't let them, Len would be unhappy. And if Len is unhappy, that'll make Rin unhappy too. You _know_ that." Miriam said.

"…" Rei stormed upstairs, and left his wife there to mourn.

* * *

><p>My back hurts. This… is really uncomfortable. I feel so… icky.<p>

Slowly, my eyes started to open, and my other senses started to activate.

… It smells weird.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard Len say from beside me. I looked over, and saw him in a chair- or more like some sort of… seat. Behind him, I saw more people in more seats.

I shot up. Where were we? Looking around, I realized…

"Oh yeah. We're on the bus."

Len smiled weakly. "You forgot?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… kinda."

An awkward silence set itself between itself.

"So… we'll be at Tokyo in maybe another hour." Len said, finally, trying to fill in the silence between us. The noise in the rest of the bus wasn't enough to make things comfortable.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask." I suddenly remembered. "Why are we going to Tokyo in the first place?"

Len tilted his head, then seemed to realize something. "Oh! Yeah, I was planning to go on my own, so I didn't tell you…" He went quiet, as though he didn't really want to talk about what happened then. "Well… uh…"

I watched as Len rummaged through his night bag, and pulled out a big orange envelope. He opened it, and showed me the adoption certificate again.

I gasped. "Oh, you… looked at it again!"

He nodded. "Looks like you didn't look everywhere."

He pointed at a small bunch of words in a corner, and when I squinted, I could read an address.

"123 Kagome, Tokyo, Japan…" I read out loud. "Oh. You want to visit the orphanage?"

"I want to know if they have anything left from my mother." He affirmed. "A picture, a name, a letter… anything that'll help make these things easier."

"Oh…" I nodded.

That awkward silence set itself between them again.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, as I started rummaging through the small handbag I brought along (for portable things). "I should probably try texting Miku, or Luka. They won't be able to reach us since we changed our numbers."

"Sure." Len said simply, while staring beside me out the window.

My gaze lingered on him for a little longer, before turning to the phone I had just fished out of my bag.

I started typing a text.

**To: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**Subject: No subject**

**Hey Miku, you up?**

Miku was an early riser, I knew that. So it didn't take long to receive a reply.

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Yep! What's up? Why'd you change your number?**

**To: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**I… need to tell you something.**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Oh, oh, me first! My cousin Mikuo is coming over in a few months! You'll just love him, I know! Ooh, maybe you'll even FALL IN love with him! Ahahaha! Then we could be related! Wouldn't that be great?**

**To: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

… **I won't be there.**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Aw, come on, don't say that! I haven't even told you when he's coming!**

**To: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Miku… I probably won't be there. Len and I… we… ran away from home.**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Hahaha, not funny. Do you REALLY expect me to believe you two goody two shoes ran away? Yuh-huh, no.**

**To: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**I'm not kidding Miku. We're on a bus right now, headed for Tokyo.**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Is that so? Well, then, may I ask why you've "run away from home"? Ooh, let me guess; your parents turned out to be evil crooks, and wanted to use you two for experiments, so you could all start the process of world domination! Right?**

Len snickered, and I elbowed him. "Shut up."

**To: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

**Close enough. What if I told you that I found out Len was actually adopted, and that we're going to go find his mother?**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Miku Hatsune  
><strong>**Subject: Re: No subject**

… **Wait, are you freaking serious?**

* * *

><p>"Well… now what?" Rin asked. "I already told all three of them. Now what do we do?"<p>

I kept looking out of the window beside her. "Well… nothing I guess. We should be there in about 15 minutes. So now…"

Rin turned away. "… We wait."

Len frowned sadly and turned away also, facing the seat in front of him.

He had always thought it was twin telepathy- because that's what everyone had told him. But if they weren't twins after all… then what was it? What was it, exactly?

What was it that they shared, that was so strong, they even knew what the other was going to say without them quite finishing their sentence?

He looked over at her. Rin… She was so beautiful. He knew that for sure. It sometimes took his breath away how beautiful she could look. And she was so sweet, and caring, and understanding, and more or less naïve… What else could you want in a girl?

He brushed a lock out of her face, and she looked over to him in surprise. She then smiled, making him smile back.

So even if they weren't really twins… they were still together. That was the important thing. … Right?

* * *

><p>"Driiiiiiiiing. Driiiiiiiiing. Driiiiiiiiiiing!"<p>

"I'm sorry, your call could not go through. This line has been disconnected. Check for a wrong number, or hang up, and try your call again."

He hung up the phone almost violently, and sighed.

"Damn those kids…"

* * *

><p>The bus stopped. They had finally reached their stop.<p>

"Well, we're in Tokyo, now, Len." Rin said, while taking in all the large buildings around her. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

Len smirked, and glanced at her. "Don't I always know where we're going? I wouldn't run away from home without anywhere to run to- you should know that, of all people!"

Rin hid her face from embarrassment. "Whatever. Just… lead the way…"

"Not yet." He said, and her head shot up.

"What do you mean?"

Len frowned. "We promised we'd call mum and dad as soon as we got off the bus. Rin… don't you remember? You were the one who insisted."

Rin sighed. "Oh yeah… Doesn't seem like such a good idea now, does it?"

"No, you were right. It's not fair to keep them worrying. Even if they are probably angry right now… We might as well. They're probably worried too."

Rin smiled weakly, and looked around for a phone. Len did the same. (3)

"Oh! There's one!" Rin pointed. There was a familiar red glassed box with a phone in it. Bingo. "Come on!"

Rin dragged Len by the arm.

'Why is she suddenly so excited…?' Len wondered.

Rin opened the door to the glass box, and pulled them both inside. "Len, do you have 25 cents?" she asked.

Len dropped both their bags (somehow, Rin had convinced him to hold her bag too) and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and fished out a few coins (4). He dropped them into the machine, and Rin dialed the number.

* * *

><p>"Briiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing!"<p>

Rei looked up.

He had tried calling the kids, but it appeared they were telling the truth about changing their numbers. So now… could that be them calling him? They promised they would…

He scrambled up and practically ran towards the phone. He picked it up and nearly dropped it while trying to put it to his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Dad?" Rin's voice said through the speaker. "Dad? Is that you?"

"Rin…!" Rei gritted his teeth. "Where the hell are you two? Your mom and I are really worried, do you know that?"

"…"

"You tell us where you are, right now, and we're coming to get you and bring you back! And you're both grounded!"

"…"

"Answer me, God dammit!" he yelled.

"…" Sounds of movement. It sounded as if she were about to hang up.

"Rin, I swear, if you-"

"Stop." That was Len's voice. "Dad… stop it."

"Len! You… You are so grounded when you get home! How dare you just-"

"Dad. Don't bother threatening us." His voice was serious. "There are too many questions, and not enough answers. I just want to figure out a little more. I didn't ask Rin to come with me, she just did."

"Hey!" he could hear Rin say. "You're making it sound like I'm a nuisance."

"Stop lashing out on Rin." Len continued, ignoring her. "If anything, you can be angry at me. But we aren't coming back until I get my answers."

"… Be back for Christmas break."

"… Okay."

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~! … The caller has hung up. Press one to redial, or hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>"So? Are we almost there?" Rin asked.<p>

"It should be just around this corner…" Len replied, as they turned into that direction.

There, another big building stood in front of them. It had the rusted numbers 123 nailed onto the bricks, and there were only 4 windows looking out to them, 2 on the lower floor, 2 more on the top floor.

The two looked at each other, before walking up to the orange metal door. They rang the door bell, and waited.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a woman with light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail stood there, looking them over curiously.

She wore a light blue polo, with a black vest. She also was wearing short jean shorts, and had on blue boots. Her bright blue eyes were brimming with curiosity and wonder. (5)

"Oh, hello! May I… help you with something?" she raised a brow. "You both look a little young to adopt…"

"And you'd be right." Len nodded. "We're looking for an old friend of our parents… a certain 'Ann E. Sweets'?"

The woman raised her brow even higher. "I'll… see what I can do."

She walked away into a hall, and the two blondes invited themselves into the lobby.

The lobby was a rather large room. There was a desk in the back area, with a small cheap looking laptop. There were a few papers scattered across, and a small bell was placed on the corner.

There was a plant in the back right corner, its leaves a bright green, proving it was well taken care of.

There were small halls on either side of the room which lead to two staircases in each hall, and two doors in the left hall.

One of them was probably an office or something. The other might be a janitor's closet.

A girl walked down the first staircase in the left hall.

She wore a school uniform, with a navy pencil skirt, and a loose shirt tucked into it. The shirt was sleeveless, but not strapless, with a folded collar. A thick vertical yellow stripe decorated it.

Her hair was a bright yellowish blonde, pulled into a long ponytail on the left side of her head. Hey eyes were a yellow amber color, and were completely glued to a yellow mobile phone in her hands.

"Yo Natsu, when's dinner? I'm starved!" she said, never looking up from her cell phone.

Rin and Len glanced at each other, and stayed quiet.

The girl crinkled her eyebrows, and looked up. She looked surprised to see Rin and Len standing before her. She tilted her head, and smirked.

"You two look kinda young to adopt. What, did your parents die too, or something?"

Rin gasped. Len frowned. "No… are you an orphan?"

"Yep." The girl said, propping herself up on the counter. "I was abandoned when I was 5. I never thought my folks were serious when they said they'd give me up for adoption if I were bad. Should've known…"

The girl sighed, and turned her gaze away to the wall. Rin gasped.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'd hate to be abando-" she stopped, realizing that Len too had been abandoned, and that she could offend the both of them by finishing her sentence.

"Pfft, s'not that bad." The girl brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Besides… soon they'll be doing the exact same thing again."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

The girl looked over at her. "I'm 17 (6). Once I turn 18, they're going to kick me out. It's the rules. Once you turn adult, they don't need to take care of you anymore. They'll be more than happy to get rid of me."

Rin frowned. "O-Oh… I didn't know that…"

Len cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but what's your name exactly?"

The girl's smirk returned. "My name, huh?" she laughed, and hopped off the counter, walking over to him. "The name's Neru. Neru Akita."

* * *

><p><em>Hullo! I'm back, with chapter 4! Hoorah! I hope y'all liked it! And Neru's here! With her cell phone, of course, har har har! (Do they even allow cell phones at orphanages? Hmm… *shrugs*)<em>

_So, on to my unimportant blah blah blah!_

_Well, apparently, it doesn't seem like Miriam is a twincest fan… if you look at the end of the first paragraph? Yep, well… her loss. You can't spell twincest without the word win! :D_

_Now, since we were talking about fairy tales early on, I thought maybe I'd mention my own favorite tale. Now… I just have to decide which one I like best… -.-" I think it would be Hansel & Gretel. But the Grimm version! Ahahaha! I love the original Grimm ones! They're so… well, grim! Need an example? In Rapunzel, the prince falls from the tower, into a thorn bush, and gets his eyes poked out. Yup, kinda disturbing, huh? And that's far from being the worse! So… yup! The original Hansel & Gretel is my favorite fairy tale. But then again, little red riding hood isn't that bad either…_

_Remember how I said in… I think it was last chapter? That I said this reminds me of Romeo & Cinderella? Well… :3 I couldn't help it! I just HAD to add that! It's so cuuuuuute! I love that song… The letter was supposed to be a lot shorter though…_

_And GAWD! Those To:, From:, Subject: things from the text messages where so ANNOYING! Grr… I've decided I don't like writing texts. Not that it really makes a difference…_

_Speaking of texts and phones, and whatnot, I think I'll have to use the phones a lot more often now! Funny, cause I don't think I've ever used a phone in any of my 13 stories before this one! Ah, well… And sorry for the corniness of the messages… Again, too dramatic, I know, but…!_

_So, you've all been introduced to Neru now! And there was a brief mention of Mikuo earlier… hmm… will you meet him too? Maybe…! You'll just have to wait a little to find out!_

_Oh! And happy (kinda late) Thanksgiving to all the Americans! Normally, I'd have no idea Thanksgiving was last weekend, but I've gotten so many PMs asking how my Thanksgiving was… My Thanksgiving was back in October. Different countries, different dates!_

_Oh! Also, I'm taking requests for characters, n' stuff! I'd like my readers to request who they wanna see in this fic, and how? For example, Neru, here, appeared at the orphanage, and was abandoned. See? Just something simple like that is fine! I've already decided on Neru, Gumi, Sweet Ann, and someone else (not saying who), but apart from that, you can request practically anybody! But don't say everyone's at the orphanage. Rin and Len won't be there forever! Request different places/situations too!_

_I'm excited to hear all your ideas! Please note that I may not include our request; I only will accept certain ones! Thank you!_

_And also, I made a new forum! It's called Misunderstandings, and it's where you can discuss what you think happened in certain Voca-songs! I'd love it if you checked it out! Here's the link: http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ Misunderstandings/101127/_

'_Kay, I think that's it now! I hope you liked it! Please review!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Why that specific fairy tale? Well, in Abandoned on a Moonlit Eve (part of mothy's Seven Sins series), Rin and Len play the characters Hansel and Gretel, while Kaito and Miku play their step-parents, Adam and Eve Moonlit. Rin Gretel and Len Hansel… That actually isn't bad as names! Hahaha!<em>

_(2) Which, I'd like to mention, is the time I usually get up at on weekends! _

_(3) I'm not sure if there actually are public phone booths in Tokyo, but there still are some in Canada, so… if there aren't, just pretend there are._

_(4) I suck at Geography. I don't get the difference between Canadian/American coins and yen. It's just so confusing! GAH! So… yeah. I think he took out 38 yen. Still not sure, though._

_(5) Her name? Introducing Miss Natsu Mizuka! She's an Utauloid, although not very well known. Her character item is supposedly supposed to be a watermelon._

_(6) According to Honey, Neru is 17, but I'm not sure it that's her official age._


	5. Impossibility

**Lost and Found**

_Yay! I'm back with whichever chapter I'm on now! Which is… *checks quickly* 5! Wow…! *checks again* 5? How'd it get to five? Normally it takes FOREVER for me to update a story, but… this has gone so fast! But… then again, it has been a while… … I'm spoiling the moment, aren't I? :(_

_… I was reading over my last chapters… and might I say… bleh! I might have to re-write those. I used a bunch of unnecessary Japanese, as if I were trying to brag about knowing stuff I don't know about! … And I mentioned 25 cents instead of _ yen… *shot*_

_So thanks everyone, for your character requests! I'm still open for more, and note that they won't be soon straight away, but more along the story, they'll appear. Hopefully. Since I'm sure I'll forget to add it in at the end, this is the order of appearance the sub characters will appear in:_

_Natsu, Neru, Mikuo, Teto, Ted, Gumi, Big Al, _? (male), Sweet Ann, Dell, Sonika, Yuki Kaai (I think that's how it's spelt…), VY1 (Mizki, right?), VY2 (Yuma?), Gakupo, Meiko, Piko, Lui Hibiki, Lily, Leon, _? (male)_

_So the first two have already appeared, obviously. The third one will appear this chapter! Also, as you can see, I'm still missing two male characters. The first one is a kinda skinny guy training to be a full-fledged policeman. The second one… falls in love with Meiko. I don't really have a personality set for him yet… So if someone could help me with those two, that'd be great!_

_Also, I might change up the order, or add more characters later, so… yeah, just a warning. IDK. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Impossibility <strong>

"The name's Neru. Neru Akita." She brushed away a bang. "I'd say nice to meet you… but since I think this is kind of a waste of my time, n' all, it ain't really all that nice, so…"

Len raised his brows. She obviously wasn't the kindest.

"So what are you two here for anyway?" she asked, backing up to lean on the counter again.

"I was supposedly adopted here when I was little." Len explained.

Neru raised a blonde brow, looking him over. "Let me guess. The whole 'I'm-going-to-find-my-real-parents-and-we'll-live-happily-ever-after!' thing, right?"

Rin nodded slowly and uncertainly.

Neru laughed, some bitterness in the sound. It didn't seem like she found this very funny. "Now I'm saying this for your own good, kids. Don't. Even. Bother."

She stood up straight. "If your parents gave you up, it means they don't want you. Simple as that. Don't bother going back to find them."

"That's not it." Len objected. "I just want to know why. Then I'll go if she wants me too."

"It's probably just the same reason as any other kid here. Either they're dead, the mom was a high school student, or they just thought you were useless."

Len frowned, and stayed quiet.

"B-But he was abandoned! In a basket! And there was a note!" Rin protested. She didn't want Len to get his hopes up.

"Well then." Neru clicked her tongue. "Review my second explanation. She was probably a high school student. Or a criminal, maybe… hmm…"

She thought for a minute. "She might have been a wanted person too, and dropped you off here so you wouldn't get hurt. Yeah… that might be it…"

Rin's eyes widened the size of saucers. "O-Oh…!"

Len patted her shoulder. "Rin… don't listen to her…" But he was listening to her himself, wasn't he? He was trying to find if this was a possibility. Trying not to believe it was.

Just then, a door from the left hall opened, the one leading to the office. The woman from before came back out, her ponytail bouncing as she walked towards them. She seemed to have spotted Neru.

"Neru!" she hissed. "I told you not to disturb customers or visitors! Up, up!"

Neru rolled her eyes, grabbed her phone, and walked into the left hall. Before she disappeared up the stairs, though, she gave the two blondes a salute sign.

The brunette turned to those said blondes. "Sorry… she's been through a lot, and she's kind of… how should I say it? She's emotionally scarred."

Rin gasped. "Oh! That's terrible!"

Len held onto her shoulder, rubbing his thumb on her back.

He knew it probably hurt her, knowing people could live so sadly. She was still a naïve girl, and didn't really know much about how the world could be.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know…" the brunette woman said sadly, shaking her head. "Anyway, as for the reason you're here… I looked it up in the records, and apparently, this 'Ann E. Sweets' woman retired a few years back."

Len nodded, registering this. "Do you have an address?"

"As a matter of fact, we do, but it's only for the apartment she lived in when she retired. If she moved, we can't help you."

"Okay, thank you." Len turned to leave.

"Wait." The brunette said. "Neru there…" she jabbed her thumb towards the left hall. "She wasn't any trouble for you guys, was she?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Rin piped up.

"Alright good." The woman said, sounding relieved. She tilted her hand and looked them up from head to toe. "How old are you, by the way?"

"We're both fourt-"

"I'm 15, she's 14." Len cut her off, and Rin felt her heart sink. Of course… they weren't really twins. Of course they wouldn't share the same birthday anymore.

"Y-Yeah…" Rin trailed off.

"Huh." The brunette replied. "Well… if it's not too much of a hassle, would you like to come back and visit the kids? They like visitors. It might make them feel a little less sorry for themselves, and a little more hopeful."

"Okay!" Rin chirped. "If we can! We might be kinda busy though…" she glanced at Len.

Len thought for a moment. It seemed Rin really wanted to come back to visit. "Only if we have the time." He finally agreed.

The woman smiled. "Alright! Take care!"

Rin waved, and started towards the door.

"Wait." Rin stopped and stared at the other blonde. "You never gave us the address, miss…?"

"Natsu." The woman gave a small nod.

"Miss Natsu-san."

Natsu gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'll be right back!" she ran towards the office, and came back a minute later with a small paper.

"Here you are!" she handed the paper to Len, and he pushed it into his jean pocket.

"Thank you." He nodded. "Rin?" he looked to his ex-sister. "We'll be leaving now."

She nodded, and followed after him as they left.

"Len… even if we're not related anymore… we're still brother and sister, right?" Rin asked.

Len glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Len, even if you're born from a different mother, it doesn't mean we should act any differently then we did before, does it?" Rin explained.

"Rin…" Len was at loss for words. He didn't really know what to tell her. "… Sure. Fine."

"Good… okay then." She concluded. They both walked on in silence.

"So… um…" Rin looked down to the pavement. "Uh… Len, where are we going to be staying… for the night I mean?"

Len stopped walking. "Um… a hotel." He kept going along the path as if Rin had never asked the question.

"Oh… okay. So… what are we going to do now?"

"Shouldn't we just go to the address we got?"

"Already?" Len stopped again, and looked at her.

"Yeah… Why not?"

"Well… I don't know, I mean, like… I've never been to Tokyo before, I thought maybe we could-" Rin trailed off, and squinted her eyes at the stream of people walking down the sidewalks.

She tapped his shoulder. "Len… look! Over there! Do you see that? There's someone with teal hair!"

Len bent down and looked. She was right; in the middle of all those people, he could see a flash of teal hair.

"No… You think Miku-san's here?" he asked.

"Well, teal hair isn't that popular around here! Especially not naturally teal hair! It must be her!"

Without Len being able to say another word, Rin ran over to the other side of the street.

"Wait! Rin! You'll get hit by a car! Wait for me!"

Rin ran up to the person, panting, and tapped the person's shoulder. The person turned… and that's when Rin noticed the lack of pigtails. This… was a guy!

"Um… do I know you?"

Rin blinked. "… You're not Miku-chan…"

Len joined Rin's side, also panting. He looked up to see Miku's male look-alike, and frowned. "Rin… That's not Miku… That's a boy."

The teal-haired guy blinked in confusion. "Oh! You must mean my cousin!"

"Cousin?" Both Rin and Len said in unison.

"That's right!" Rin pounded here fist in her other hand in realization. "Miku-chan said she had a cousin who was coming to visit soon!"

"Yeah, that's me!" he laughed. "At least, if we're talking about the same Miku." He put out his hand. "The name's Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune."

Len shook it, then Rin did the same. "My name's Rin, and this is Len." Rin said, gesturing at first herself, then at Len.

"Oh, the twins!" Mikuo snapped his fingers.

"Uh…" Rin frowned.

"Not exactly." Len explained. "Well… we found out recently that I was adopted."

"… Wait, you're serious?" Mikuo exclaimed. They nodded. "Wow… I don't know how you two did it. That's like… wow."

Rin nervously twirled her hair. "Mm-hmm…"

"So… what are you guys doing here, then?" Mikuo asked. "Shouldn't school be starting in a few days for you two?"

Len furrowed his brows. Did he not go to school too? "How old exactly are you?"

"I'm 18. I'm just starting college." Mikuo answered, looking proud.

"Really?" Rin chirped. "What for?"

"I'm a comic artist." He tilted his head. "Or, at least, I wanna be. My folks kept trying to convince me to go to medical school." He stuck his tongue out. "Ew…"

Len frowned. Medical school wasn't that bad in his eyes.

"You never answered my question though. What are you two doing all the way in Tokyo?"

"I'm looking for my mother." Len answered. "My real birth mother. And father too."

"Huh." Mikuo rubbed the back of his head. "Well… that seems kind of… hard. Forgive me for saying this, but it seems kind of… impossible. Do you have a name at least?"

"Katsuri."

"Really? Do you know your real last name too? That would make things a lot easie-"

"Katsuri _is_ my real last name." Len interrupted. "I don't know her first name at all."

"…" Mikuo stayed silent. "You realize there are probably at least thousands of people with the name Katsuri, right?"

"… Yeah."

"…"

Both of the young men stared at each other silently, until finally, Mikuo broke the silence. "So, do you two know where you're going to stay for the night? And… maybe also the following nights?"

"We were just looking for a hotel now." Len replied coldly.

Rin nudged him. 'What's wrong?'

Len brushed his hand against Rin's, and Rin understood a little better.

Since they were children, if Len didn't like someone, or felt danger, and Rin was around, he'd gently let his hand brush against hers. She didn't quite know why he did it; to remind her she was protected? To warn her? Either way, she knew to keep her guard up when this did occur.

Besides… normally, Len was a good judge of character.

"Well why waste the money?" Mikuo asked. "My apartment's just around the corner, and there's room for another. You can stay there instead!"

"N-"

"Sure, thanks." Rin interrupted him.

"Great! Follow me!" Mikuo turned and started walking.

"I don't like that guy…" Len mumbled.

"Len… there's no point on wasting money on a hotel, and besides… he's Miku's cousin!" Rin exclaimed. "There bound to have some point in common! So if you get along with Miku-chan, you should be able to get along with Mikuo-san!"

"…"

"You're just sulking on the inside because he thinks this is hopeless. But you know this isn't hopeless, and so do I, so please," Rin pleaded, "just come with us!"

"…" Len stayed quiet, staring at the pavement on the ground, frown still intact.

"Or…" Rin started. "I could stay at Mikuo-san's apartment… **alone**…" she made sure to add, "Even at night… and you can stay in an empty hotel room… how's that sound?"

Rin couldn't hold back a smile when she saw Len's eye slightly twitch.

Mikuo looked back behind him, and suddenly realized the two blondes weren't following him. "Hey, guys! You coming?"

Rin looked Len in the eyes. "Well Len? Are we?"

"…" Len hesitated. "…Fine."

Rin grinned, then straightened up and called back to the teal-haired man. "Yep, coming!"

* * *

><p>"Nice place." Len commented.<p>

The place was tidy and organized, which frankly, quite surprised Len. Mikuo seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't care about cleaning.

"I like knowing where my things are." Mikuo shrugged.

"The only way I can find my things is if they're where I can see them." Rin said. "But Lenny here always cleans things up, so I can never find my stuff!" she pulled her tongue out at him, and he shot her a playful glare.

Honestly, Len expected Mikuo to be as organized as Rin was- which was the complete opposite.

The living room had two cream leather couches facing each other in the middle of the room, with a long table in the middle.  
>The walls were a light yellow, and the floors were wooden, but didn't seem to make any creaking noises, and were nicely polished.<br>There was a tower of cabinets in the far right corner, with a brown wooden desk beside. The desk was completely clear of paper, and any books on there were placed in the shelves or small compartments of the desk.  
>There was a (fake) plant beside the doorway, and a small welcome mat where he was standing. There was also a small little cubby where you could fit several pairs of shoes, and a small worn out rug in front, most likely for guests' shoes.<p>

All in all, it looked more like one of those dream homes you can win in contests than a regular teenagers' apartment.

"So, um… do you guys mind sleeping together?" Mikuo asked.

Len narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you had room."

"Well, uh…" Mikuo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think. You know, since you're not twins n' all anymore, I just didn't-" Len winced. Rin shot Mikuo a look. "Uh… never mind… but do you?"

Len glanced at Rin hesitantly. He wasn't completely comfortable about this. After all, this girl… wasn't his sister. Not anymore, at least. So he'd be sleeping with a girl.

But then again, that would mean he had been sleeping with a girl he wasn't related to for at least 10 years.

"I don't really mind." Rin said.

"Me neither." Len finally agreed.

"Great! So I guess I'll sleep on the couch then!" Mikuo grinned.

Len nodded.

The three of them then just stood there awkwardly. "So… uh… what's for dinner?" Rin asked.

"I wasn't really planning anything, so how about just getting pizza?" Mikuo asked. (1)

"Fine with me. You okay with that, Len?"

Len nodded. (2)

"So pizza it is, then!" Mikuo clapped his hands together.

"Uh, hey, can I, uh… use the shower?" Len asked. "I've kinda been in a bus since 1, so…"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Mikuo said. "Follow me!"

Mikuo guided Len out of the living room, but instead of continuing straight through what seemed to be a kitchen, he turned left into a narrow hall. There was only one door to the right.

"Right in there, kay?"

"Thanks." Len said, as he entered the bathroom.

.o0o.

"Does your brother hate me, or something?" Mikuo asked, as he walked back into the room.

"Nah, he's, well…" I searched my mind for the right word. "He's not always like that, just… when…"

"He just gets a bad feeling about someone?"

"Uh… yeah…"

Mikuo frowned. "I don't really know what I did…"

"I think it's just the fact that you said our little 'mission' here is impossible." I answered, hand-brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. "He doesn't hate you though."

"Okay… good. I think…"

We stood there in silence, both probably thinking of what to say.

"So, you said you wanted to become a comic artist?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! I'm studying at college right now. I probably should've gone back to America though. Japan is more manga than cartoon."

"Back to America?"

"Yeah, I was born here in Japan, but I moved to America when I was about 3. I came to visit from time to time with my family, and we just moved back here permanently last year." Mikuo explained.

"Why? Is there any special reason?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"College." Mikuo answered, sitting down on one of the couches. I sat down on the one opposite him.

"My parents wanted me to go to medical school. And of course, Asia has the best medical education around. Or… at least… I think it does."

I nodded. "Huh… so why'd you turn it down?"

"I didn't, and still don't want to be a doctor." Mikuo explained, frowning. "I don't like seeing people hurt. I just… don't think I'd be able to do it."

I watched him, not knowing quite what to say. "O-Oh… I… I guess that's a pretty good reason, huh?"

Mikuo smiled softly. "I sure hope so."

We sat there smiling at each other until Mikuo asked: "What do you want to be?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Is there anyone else in this room?" Mikuo lifted a brow.

I felt myself blush a little. "Well… I don't really know what I want to be yet. I mean… I guess I just haven't experienced enough to know."

Mikuo nodded. "I get where you're coming from."

I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny?" Mikuo asked, tilting his head.

"You really are American, you know that?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Len! The pizza's here! Want a slice?"<p>

"No thanks." Len answered. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed, kay?"

"How come? You okay, man?" Mikuo asked.

"It's just been a long day, s'all." Len shrugged. "I'm just tired. That's okay with you, right?"

"Yep, all's cool, I guess." Mikuo frowned. "Your room is straight through the kitchen, then turn right. You should see two doors to the right. The first one is my work office thing, the second is the bedroom. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Len answered flatly.

He walked through the kitchen, ignoring the stairs of his ex-twin and a certain teal-haired man.

He entered his room. There wasn't a lot of color, which he didn't really mind in the least. The walls were white, the floor was of wood, the bed was white, and a cabinet on one side of the room, all was white.

Len sat on the bed, setting down his bag, and pulling out a pair of pajamas. He slipped the garments on, and switched off the light. Then he just lay there, doing nothing but thinking.

'_Forgive me for saying this, but it seems kind of… impossible.'_

Mikuo's words echoed in his head, over and over again.

Was this really impossible? Everyone seemed to think so. Everyone except for Rin, but maybe she was just too naïve not to. But if she believed in this journey, and was considered naïve… then what did that make him?

Maybe this was a stupid idea after all. Maybe he should just be wrong for once, and go back home. Life was already good there, wasn't it? Sure, Rei and Miriam weren't his real parents. What's so bad about that?

But then again… the chances of meeting his real parents, although little, seemed… good… in a way. All questions would be answered. Maybe he had a little brother or sister… And maybe, although again very unlikely, his parents were looking around for him too…

But what if everyone was right? He'd never be able to find them, not with as little information he had.

But he may be able to get **more** information, once he meets up with that Ann E. Sweets. Maybe she'll give him a little more clue on where to find his mother, maybe-

"Len?"

Len's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. Rin's voice. Rin Kagamine's voice.

"Yes?"

Rin strode in. "I'm sorry… were you asleep?" she asked.

"No, I was just… you know, just… thinking." Len said, propping himself up. He tilted his head. "Rin-chan, it hasn't even been 10 minutes. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm tired." She said. She looked almost relieved that Len had called her Rin-chan instead of Rin-kun. "You're right; it has been a long day for us, so… I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no, not really." Len scratched the back of his head.

Rin smiled. "Good!" She scanned the room. "… There isn't a screen here, is there?"

"Nope."

Rin frowned, and looked hesitant. "We're still brother and sister, though, right?"

"Whatever you say, Rin."

Rin nodded, then looked up at him. "Don't look." She said in a serious tone.

"What?" Len shot up.

"Just don't look!" Rin cried out, sounding somewhat panicked.

"Okay, okay!" Len lay back down. Rin seemed satisfied, as she started to pull off her sweater.

Len could hear the rustling of clothes, and his curiosity took the best of him: he lifted his head just a little to peek.

She had her back to him, and was fiddling with her shirt.

Len blushed. No matter how popular he was at school or how many girls he had dated at school, he had never slept with anyone for a few reasons:  
>1) He shared a room with Rin, and he was sure she <strong>would definitely<strong> mind having another girl in the same bed.  
>2) He was only 1415, for God's sake!  
>And 3) He would always say no whenever a girl asked because she never seemed special enough.<p>

After all, it _is_ called making love, isn't it? So why would he want to make love with someone he knew deep inside he didn't really love?

After a girl would offer him her body, he would dump her right after. He knew he wanted to save it for that special someone. Who she was, he still didn't know, but he hoped he'd find her someday.

But back to the current event now.

He had never ever seen a girl naked before. Yes, he had health classes, so he knew what they looked like under the clothes, but… he had never seen it in person. That was a completely different thing.

Rin pulled the long sleeved shirt off of her, and threw it on the ground. She bent down, and grabbed a silk garment of clothing from her own bag she had brought, and placed it on the bed beside her.

Then all that remained on her top half, dividing her from bare and clothed was her bra.

Len felt his whole body heat up. (3)

He heard her groan in frustration as she tried to undo the clasp. Without even thinking, he leaned over, and did it for her. Why don't bras just have clasps on the front side instead? That'd make things a lot easier for them… (4)

A loud squeak from Rin brought Len back to reality, as he realized what he had just done.

Oops.

Well… shit.

"Len!" Rin crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head in his direction. "What the hell!"

"Hey." Len smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "We're still brother and sister, right?"

Rin pouted angrily, her cheeks still a very dark shade of red, and still thinking of the intimate gesture her companion had just done.

"Fudge you, Len. And seriously, don't look anymore, or I **will** freaking slap you. And I mean **hard**!"

Len laughed, and he lay on his side, staring at the wall.

Soon enough, he felt the bed sheets being pulled, and he looked over to see the petite blonde climbing in.

"Good night, Rin-chan." He cooed.

"'Night Len." She said with a sigh.

And Rin had managed to clear Len's head, thankfully. He was able to sleep peacefully, as was she.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: You people are lucky. Well, sorta. I originally wanted to end it here… but… then I decided to leave it at a huge cliffhanger instead for you guys. As in, a matter of life and death type of cliffhanger. So… look forward, and just keep reading, 'kay?)_

"So, do you even have any idea how to get to this Ann E. Sweets woman's house, Mr. I'm-so-much-smarter-than-Rin?" Rin asked.

"Of course, Miss. I'm-so-much-dumber-than-Len." Len answered, with a smirk.

Rin was glad that the awkwardness between the two had finally more-or-less dissolved. Len was back to his old teasing self. And boy, was that a relief! Rin missed his teasing.

"Well then, do you mind telling me where the heck we are, exactly?"

In Rin's mind, they'd been walking for hours, and each street looked exactly the same as the last.

In Len's mind, they'd been walking for about 5 minutes, and shoot be there in about 5 more.

"We're in Tokyo, Japan." Len answered matter-of-factly.

"Quit being so cocky." Rin pulled her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle. "I kinda figured that out on my own."

"Good for you! You've actually achieved something."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna check my phone to see if we have any messages from anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, change the subject. That's very like you to do." Len said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye to see if she reacted.

She chose to ignore him this time, much to his disappointed _(A/N: And because the author couldn't think about a comeback fast enough…)_, and focused on her phone.

**3 NEW TEXTS**

**From: Luka Megurine  
>Subject: RE: No subject<strong>

**From: Luka Megurine  
>Subject: RE: RE: No subject<strong>

**From: Miku Hatsune  
>Subject: RE: No subject<strong>

Rin decided to open Luka's reply first.

**To: Rin Kagamine  
>From: Luka Megurine<br>Subject: RE: No subject**

**So… let me get this straight: You found an adoption certificate for Len… and now you've suddenly decided to run away with him to find his real parents? Rin… please tell me you're joking! I'm calling your house RIGHT NOW, and if either you or Len pick up the phone, or your parents say you're still here, I will freaking MURDUR YOU!**

**I'm calling. Right now.**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
>From: Luka Megurine<br>Subject: RE: RE: No subject**

**Oh my God, you were serious. Just… what the hell were you thinking? You're going to miss so much school, and you're going to fail Year 1 of High School, and you're going to miss so much, and just… ARGH! You do realize that the chance of finding Len's parents is as little as… as a microscopic germ, right? And… you could've at least told us before you left! **

**Gah… I miss you already…**

**To: Luka Megurine  
>From: Rin Kagamine<br>Subject: RE: RE: No subject**

**Don't worry, Luka! We're fine, okay? We'll be back for Christmas break, if not, even earlier! And we'll take supplementary classes to catch up on what we missed. So don't worry, we won't fail Year 1. Tch. I'm almost insulted you'd even think of us as that irresponsible! And the chances of us finding them aren't that little. People should stop saying that. We have as much chance as the next guy. And… yeah, we could've told you before we left, but it was kinda short notice. I don't know when Len decided… but I decided at about 2 in the morning, so…**

**I miss you too, Luka!**

**Message Sent.**

**2 NEW TEXTS**

**From: Len Katsuri-Kagamine  
>Subject: No subject<strong>

**From: Miku Hatsune  
>Subject: RE: No subject<strong>

**.**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
>From: Len Katsuri-Kagamine<br>Subject: No subject**

**Rin, keep walking, or I'll go without you. : P**

Rin looked up to see Len a few feet away, with that annoying cocky smirk.

**To: Len Katsuri-Kagamine  
>From: Rin Kagamine<br>Subject: RE: No subject**

**Screw you.**

Rin heard a small bleep emit from Len's phone, and after pushing a few buttons, and reading her short message, a smile spread itself on his face.

Rin shot him an annoyed look, and rolled her eyes.

**From: Miku Hatsune  
>To: Rin Kagamine<br>Subject: RE: No subject**

**Good luck you two. …I don't know what I'll do without you guys… I'll miss you!**

**P-S: Bring me back a souvenir, plz?**

**To: Miku Hatsune  
>From: Rin Kagamine<br>Subject: RE: No subject**

**Thanks. And you'll live. We're not moving to America! We'll be back soon enough.**

**By the way, is your cousin that you mentioned earlier named Mikuo?**

**P-S: Maybe.**

She was about to press the send button, when Len said, "Hey… what's that girl doing on the road?"

Her head snapped up to the street, where a girl who looked about her age was dancing and skipping on the black pavement.

Her dark pink corkscrew curls bounced in their ponytails on either side of her head, and her pink-colored yes looked dazed, as if she were in a trance.

She giggled, and starting to skip along the yellow lines painted onto the road to separate it.

Meanwhile, a woman, about 25 years old, with pale white hair and red eyes, rode her car. She was having a less-than-bad day, and was currently complaining to a friend on her phone.

"…And he tried to put some moves down on me, that jerk! Then, as if it wasn't bad enough as it was, with him harassing me and all, he spilled my coffee all over my new skirt! I know! I freaking hate him. Maybe I should report him to my boss; maybe it'll knock some sense into- OH MY GOD!"

The woman finally laid eyes on the girl in the middle of the street, and slammed onto the brakes.

There's a reason it's illegal to talk on phones while driving.

The car was slowing, but not fast enough. The magenta-haired girl looked up at the black vehicle coming towards her with a deer-in-headlights look. "C-Car!"

"Len!" Rin yelled out in horror, as he jumped into the street, in attempt to push the girl out of the car's way.

She could only hope he'd make it out safely.

* * *

><p><em>What an evil cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I think this is a nice place to end the chap, don't you think? I think so! You don't agree? Aw… :( Too bad.<em>

_To make up for the long wait, I made this chapter longer than usual. Normally, the chapters are usually 4500 words (including the A/N). This one is exactly 5357 words right now! (Now it's 5363.)_

_So! About my list of characters up top… that's pretty sad, how I ALREADY added an extra person on there. Ahem… Add Haku before Ted, and after Teto. Oh yes! And if you haven't realized yet, the girl dancing in the middle of the street is Teto! Hmm… Why exactly is she in the middle of the street in the first place? Hmm…_

_Okie dokie, I've decided to add some sort of "question of the chapter" thing, since I tend to ask so many questions! So…_

_**Question of the Chapter:  
>One of the characters in that list above will be suicidal; who do you think it will be?<strong>_

_Tee hee, you heard me right, I said suicidal! Who could it be…? That's for me to know, and for you to find out. _

_Also, HAPPY VERY BELATED BIRTHDAY, KAGAMINE TWINS! I'll love you forever and ever!_

'_Kay, please review for me~!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) I officially hate writing stories where people live in Japan. Are there even any pizza places there? *sob* I feel so helpless! I don't know anythiiiiiiiing! *shot*<em>

_(2) Apparently he does this a lot. … Len's pretty awkward, isn't he?_

_(3) I'm not even going to mention anything else he experienced (specifically on the lower half, cough cough), because I don't want anybody to get the wrong impression. There shall be no lemon anytime soon, everyone understand? When things become slightly more graphic, THEN you'll know. But for now… they haven't even realized how they feel towards each other yet! So come on, just give them some time!_

_(4) The answer to that question is: because it's probably a male invention, and men just aren't smart enough to think, "Hmm, maybe since women can't turn their heads 180 degrees and can look behind them, we should put the clasp in the front!" Stupid inventors… :P As for me… I don't even bother undoing the clasp! I just pull it off over my head! XD Why did I just tell you guys that…? I talk too much… OTL_


	6. Two Close Calls

**Lost and Found**

_I'm sorry everyone… but this shall NOT be a lemon. I've decided that now. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking forward…_

_Well, anywho! Um… … … I was gonna say something else… uh… oh yes! No one guessed who the suicidal character was. X3 One person said that everyone was probably suicidal. XD Yesh, you know who you are, person. I don't have to tell them!_

_Uh… *searches for something to say* I know the answer to the riddler series! Or… at least… I have a very very accurate theory… :D_

_Oh, and here is the updated list of characters!_

_Natsu, Neru, Mikuo, Teto, Haku (very briefly, but…), Ted, Gumi, Big Al, Tonio, Sweet Ann, Dell, Sonika, Yuki Kaai (I think that's how it's spelt…), VY1 (Mizki, right?), VY2 (Yuma?), Gakupo, Meiko, Piko, Lui Hibiki, Lily, Leon, Kiyoteru_

_Umm… I don't think I have anything else to say. Now, shall we find out if Len dies?_

_Len: :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Two close calls<strong>

"Len!"

She couldn't do anything to stop him. He'd already jumped in front of the car, pushing the pigtailed girl out of the way.

She saw the car speed through the spot he had been… and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Len sprawled on the ground on the other side of the road, dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

She ran over to the other side, and wrapped her arms around him. "Len, thank God you're okay!"

And somewhere in the crowd, the author of this story wiped her brow, and sighed. "Phew." She muttered. "Close one… that would've definitely delayed the plot…"

The owner of the car stepped out, and ran over to the circle of people crowding the teenagers.

Len stared at the girl he had just saved. She was glancing around with a confused look, as if wondering why everyone was staring at them. Did she not realize she'd nearly been hit by a car?

"Chu?" she said uncertainly.

Len blinked in realization. "Oh God…"

Just then, a young man pushed through the crowd. He had the same hot pink hair as the girl, except pulled into one corkscrewed ponytail on the back of his head. He wore rectangular glasses too.

He gaped when he saw the girl. "T-Teto!"

The girl spun around and saw him staring. She cocked her head and frowned. "Teto?"

The guy hugged her tightly, tears in his eyes. "No… I almost lost you…"

The girl sat frozen, not reacting to his gesture. "Teto?" she repeated again.

"Oh…" This confirmed Len's suspicions.

She was definitely not all there…

The man turned towards Rin and Len. "Thank you all too much! You have much courage!" He nodded towards Len. "How can I repay you?"

Len lifted his hands. "No need." He said.

The man's grin widened. "You are a very generous man, but please, at least allow me to offer you lunch somewhere."

As if on cue, Rin's stomach rumbled. Her cheeks reddened. "Uh… sorry…"

The girl- Teto –stared curiously at Rin's stomach, then looked up at her. "Chu?" she pointed at Rin's mid-area.

"Don't worry Teto, that's normal." The man smiled. "Oh! My name is Ted, and this is Teto." He held his hand, and both Rin and Len took turns shaking it.

"Teto?" Teto repeated again.

"My name is Len, and this is Rin." Len introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you!" Ted grinned. "Now… where to?"

* * *

><p>Soon enough, we were at an American-styled fast food place (1).<p>

Rin only took a small bag of French fries, while I took a cheeseburger. Teto was staring at her French fries with a disturbed look, while Ted talked.

"I'm really terribly sorry you had to go through all that trouble. You see… Teto isn't exactly like regular people like you and me… she's… special. Right Teto?"

"AFB 48K." she said, without looking up from her fries.

"Yes, if you say so, Teto." Ted smiled and patted her head.

"The license plate…" Rin murmured.

"What?"

Rin looked up. "That was what it said on the license plate. She remembered what it was…" (2)

"Ah, yes! Well, many autistic children have special gifts like that. Teto has photographic memory."

"Autistic?" Rin repeated.

Ted's smile turned sad. "There was a bit of a miscarriage… Teto was born with autism. I still do all I can to make her happy."

"Oh. I'm… sorry." Rin said, bowing down her head.

"No, no, all's fine!" Ted assured. "It's just hard to keep her safe all the time. I was only gone for a minute…"

It became awkward. Nobody spoke.

"Well, thanks for this, Ted, but we have somewhere we have to go." We still had to get to Anne E. Sweets apartment.

"Oh, no problem! Goodbye!" he waved.

"Bye Ted, bye Teto!" Rin waved to them. Teto never even looked up as we left.

As soon as we were out of sight, Rin's face fell, and her eyes showed depression. "You're feeling sad." I didn't even have to ask.

"It just… doesn't seem fair. Teto could've been such a smart girl…"

I understood how she felt.

Rin had always been kept safe at the Kagamine house. Kept away from the dangers of the world. She had no idea how unfair life could really be.

"Be happy with what you _do_ have, Rin." She looked up with a confused look.

"What?"

"Be happy that it's not you. I don't know what I'd do if it were you like that."

The corner of her lip turned up. "Thanks, I guess."

Seeing her happy made me happy.

But seeing her as close to death as I was only a half hour earlier would get me even more worried than she must've been.

But seeing her save a life would make me proud… if she didn't get hurt in the process.

"Which way is her apartment again?" Rin asked.

"That way." I pointed left.

She glanced the way I pointed, and shivered. "It's awfully dark there…"

"Don't worry." I smiled at her. "I'm right here."

I took her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. Her cheeks colored a little, but she smiled back. "Okay…" she said quietly.

We walked through the dark. I had to agree with her, with all the buildings around, it made the path look very dark.

Suddenly, Rin stopped walking. "Look, Len! There's a person there!"

I turned to look in the direction she pointed to. She was right; there was the silhouette of what looked like a young girl about our age, maybe a little younger.

She was standing against the wall closest to us, head bowed down. There was something in her hand, though I couldn't see what it was.

But Rin saw.

Her eyes widened. The girl raised whatever it was to her chest, and I realized: we were going to witness someone's suicide.

"No!" Rin dived in front of the girl, knocking the gun out of her hand, but it was a little too late.

"BANG!"

(A/N: I thought of ending it here… but two terrible life or death cliffies, one after the other? Now that's just plain evil. So… continue on. Now think… who comes after Ted in the list? So… who is this suicidal girl? Heh.)

Rin lay on the ground. The girl stared at her, looking horrified.

I rushed over to the blonde. "Rin! Are you alright?"

Rin propped herself up so she was on her hands and knees. "I'm fine. The bullet hit the wall, not me."

She glanced at the girl. "Or, at least, I hope…"

That's the first time I got a good look at the suicidal girl. The girl who'd nearly taken Rin's life. (3)

She had green hair, but the style was… strange. The front part of her hair was long, down to the middle of her chest, but the rest was short. It looked… chopped off.

She was watching us with a horrified expression, and I worried for a second that she'd gotten a heart attack from surprise.

But then she seemed to snap out of it. She closed her open mouth, turned around, and ran away.

"Wait!" Rin called out, but it was too late; the girl was gone. "Len…" she bowed down her head. "What if… she's going to try again?"

I patted her head. "I don't think she will, but we'd better file this with the police anyways."

She nodded, but I could tell she was still bothered.

I swear, if either of us try to play hero again, we really are gonna die…

* * *

><p>"A suicide attempt, huh? With what weapon?"<p>

We were now at the police station, sitting in front of a big police man, whose nametag showed his name was Al.

"A gun, sir." Rin responded nervously.

He lifted a brow. "A gun, huh? In this case, we'll need to have a good description."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause, boy, normally a suicide attempt by jumping off a bridge or hanging themselves, et cetera, is usually caused by depression. A lot of gun suicides though are by people with mental conditions."

"Really? How come?"

Al leaned in closer. "Because only the crazy ones know how to get a gun."

I nodded. Okay… so this girl might be crazy. Nice to know…

"Hey, Tonio!" Al called out. A somewhat scrawny boy in a police uniform jumped, and turned towards us.

"Yes, Mr. Al sir?" He looked very nervous.

"Get your sketch pad, we need a good picture of this one."

"Yes sir!" he saluted, and scurried away. Less than a minute later, he reappeared with a sketch pad and a pencil.

"Okay, I'm ready!" He sat down in the chair beside Al's.

Al nodded towards Rin. "Well…" Rin started nervously. "She looked about 14… she had a… small nose… big green eyes… green hair…"

"Her hair was long in the front, but shorter in the back, like someone chopped it off." I added, trying to help.

"Mm-hmm…" Tonio said, quickly sketching this into the drawing. "What about bangs? Did she have any bangs?"

"Um, yes, straight across her forehead." Rin said. I smiled to myself at how nervous she looked.

"Alright… do you know how tall?" Tonio asked.

"About my height."

Tonio glanced up at Rin, then scribbled down the words 'about 5'0"'.

He paused, then looked up at us. "Did she look like this?"

What he showed us was an exact replica of the girl, but in black and white. Little scribbles and arrows on the side showed what color certain of her features were, such as her hair, but I wonder how he knew her skin color was white, since we hadn't mentioned it. (4)

"Yes, that's her!" Rin exclaimed.

"Good." Al said. "Thanks Tonio."

"You're very welcome, sir!" Tonio bowed his head, and ran off. I had a feeling Al intimidated him.

Al turned around, and started rummaging in the drawer behind him. "Here, you'll need this to protect yourself."

Rin gasped when she saw what he took out.

A silver revolver gleamed in the light.

"N-No, I couldn't, sir! I mean, I wouldn't be able to shoot- Eep!"

Al pointed the gun at her, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He grinned. "It's fake. Gave you quite a scare, though, huh?"

Rin nodded quickly, as if afraid he'd try to shoot her again with real bullets this time.

"Well, thankfully, that's its only use. To scare people." He said. "Since this girl ma have a medical condition, we don't know if she'll be holding a grudge against you or not."

"So you're saying she might be coming after us?" I asked.

Al shrugged. "We don't know. Mental patients are unpredictable. I just want you to take this just in case, alright?"

Rin nodded.

"The world of criminals is a very dangerous place, little girl." He said. "Once you take your first step in, it's not guaranteed you'll ever get back out."

I saw Rin's expression turn into horror, but she nodded.

Seeing she understood, Al let us out, assuring us they'd try to find the girl as soon as they could.

I knew it wasn't true though. Unlike Rin, I wasn't too naïve to know how the world worked.

They'd look for the serial killers and the kidnappers first, then the robberies, et cetera, et cetera. They'd only work on our case if they had nothing else, or if they were seriously bored.

But I knew Rin was already shook up by today. I wouldn't ever tell her that. It'd be best if I could keep her away from life's misery, so she'd stay her naïve self. It was better this way.

"So… are we still looking for Ann Sweets apartment?" Rin asked.

"Definitely NOT!" I said, raising my hands in a 'no more' gesture.

I've had enough near-deaths for today, thanks.

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around my waist.<p>

I really needed a relaxing shower after today; my muscles had been tense the entire way home, anticipating that suicidal girl to come out of nowhere and shoot us.

What I really didn't need was for Mikuo to be waiting by the door for me.

I didn't necessarily dislike the guy… he just bothered me. Stereotypical American…

(A/N: XD!)

"Oh, hey, Len!" He looked nervous.

"Mm?"

"Look, I-I just wanna say… whatever I did, I'm sorry!" He really looked apologetic.

But… why was he apologizing?

"You didn't do anything." I said, raising a brow.

"Then why are you acting like such an uptight jerk?" he blurted.

I spun around to face him, a glare on my face. "What?"

I knew exactly what Mikuo was thinking just then: Oh, shit.

"Uh, no, um… that's not what I meant!" Mikuo tried.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked coldly, feeling like I was looming over him, when in reality, I was looking up.

Mikuo sighed. "Look, kay, maybe I shouldn't have said it in that way…" he started, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yuh-huh." I scoffed. "Maybe."

He ignored me. "But you've got to admit, you do act like you don't like me very much."

"Maybe it's because I don't?"

"Well, why not?" Mikuo asked. "That's all I want to know."

"…" I had to think for a minute, but still couldn't come up with a good enough reason. "I don't know." I admitted. "I just don't trust you."

Mikuo's expression softened just a little. "Well until you come up with a good enough reason, at least try and pretend we get along. For Rin."

I raised a brow. "For Rin, huh?"

Mikuo nodded slowly, uncertain. "She said she wished we'd get along."

I narrowed my eyes. "You seem to be pretty close to Rin already."

"Yeah, she's a great girl, and all, so it's-" he stopped when he saw my glare. "Not like that, Len! God, I only met her yesterday!"

I turned away, embarrassed at myself for assuming such things. It didn't last long though…

"But even if Rin and I _were_ dating, it shouldn't give you any reason to be so rude."

I glared at him. "So you _do_ think of her that way."

He shrugged. "I've considered. But please, just stop hating me."

I glared at him one last time, then left for my room.

Maybe I should be feeling greatful to him. After all, he did take us in and all. But… I didn't like the thought of he and Rin being close. Why? Well… I guess I still had that brotherly instinct in me.

But if Rin wanted it… then maybe, just maybe, I'd try to… get along better with him.

* * *

><p><em>Ah… I'm sorry. It's like… 1000 words shorter than the chapters usually are… maybe even 2000… I feel depressed now… OTL<em>

_I'm listenin' to a Matryoshka x Rolling Girl mash up right now. It. Is. Absolutely. Amazing! You have GOT to listen to it! It's on YouTube!_

_Okay… what was I gonna say again? Oh yeah- sorry it took like, a whole month to upload this… I usually am very slow… Sorry!_

_And… uh… anything else?_

_Oh yes. I'm dying of Luka Luka Night Fever. Hooray! At least it's not Beiber Fever~!_

_Twincest is hot._

_Please review, or else Gumi will hunt you down. She'll find a way… only the crazy ones know how to get a gun! Hmm… but is she really crazy? Is she really dangerous? Will she remain a trouble for our favorite Kagamines?_

_Oh! I almost forgot!_

**Question of the chapter:  
>Is Len right for not trusting Mikuo? Is Mikuo hiding something that could endanger them?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(1) Because somehow, writing this makes me homesick.<em>

_(2) How do **you** even remember that, Rin?_

_(3) Why always the girls? First Haku, now this not-so-unknown green-haired girl… next thing you know, someone's gonna try to stab Mikuo! … Heh heh heh…_

_(4) Most of the time, when describing someone, the first thing a person will mention is their skin color, such as black, Asian, Indian, and whatnot. If people don't say the skin color at all, most of the time, the person is white-skinned, since people consider that the 'normal' color._

* * *

><p><em>(Adding random lines to make this look longer... XD)<em>

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>

* * *

><p><em>OTL<em>

* * *

><p><em>:P<em>

* * *

><p><em>8D<em>

* * *

><p><em>0-o<em>

* * *

><p><em>&amp;: (my "eating spaguetti" face XD)<em>

* * *

><p><em>XD<em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, done. Please review!<em>


	7. So We Meet Again

**Lost and Found**

_Well, I assume you now know who the suicidal one is!_

_I'm sorry I'm so slow… I should be faster, but I'm just NOT! Gah… I'll try to keep updating… DeviantART is to blame for this. … And Vocaloid. … And my laziness…_

_At least I posted a oneshot! Yep… that was profitable…_

_Anywho, I'll start now, or else I'll never get this done…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – So we meet again…<strong>

"Pancakes for breakfast!" Rin chanted.

Mikuo rushed in happily. "Yes! Pancakes!"

Len was a little slower. He seemed grumpy this morning. "Morning, Rin."

Mikuo pouted. "What about me?"

Len glared at him through half-closed eyes. He hadn't slept well last night because of this guy, and now he was already bothering him… "Hi, you."

Mikuo sighed, and rolled his eyes, seeming very annoyed. "The least you could do is be polite, Len. I _am_ letting you stay here, no charge, after all."

Len narrowed his eyes. "Sue me."

Rin watched their interaction with interest, and slight worry. "Len…"

Len looked up to her, and the imaginary dark cloud above his head seemed to disappear for a split second. "Sorry…"

Rin couldn't help the curve of her lip. "Be nice, Lenny. Mikuo's right."

Here comes that black cloud again…

Len sat at the table without saying anything, his grumpiness returned. Rin laughed, and hugged him around his neck.

Mikuo noticed how Len suddenly tensed, and raised a brow.

"Oh Len…" Rin purred. "What would I do without you?"

Len sighed in content. "Who knows…"

Rin giggled, and placed a freshly made pancake on his plate using a spatula. Len smiled. "Banana, please?"

"I was just going to get one!"

"Thanks…"

Mikuo smiled at Len. He could understand why Len hated him so much. He was only being an overprotective brother. Mikuo was another man in the house, so naturally Len would feel threatened; he didn't want anyone to replace his spot in Rin's life.

"What are you smilin' 'bout?" Len asked with a frown.

"Oh, nothin'…" Mikuo chuckled. It was almost cute to watch…

* * *

><p>"Are we going to try Ann Sweets apartment again?" Rin asked.<p>

"Thanks, but I've had enough close to death experiences for one week…" Len said, stretching his arms. "We'll go tomorrow."

They were walking through the neighborhood. Mikuo said he had to work, and Rin and Len didn't feel like staying inside all day.

"So what do we do now?" Rin asked. She was anxious to find out if this Anne Sweets lady had any information for them.

"Can't we just walk?" Len asked, gazing intently at her face for any sign that she didn't like this idea.

"Yes, of course we can. It's just…" Rin gazed up at the sky. "We only have until Christmas. It's not exactly easy to find a lost parent- especially when we don't know anything about them."

Len was surprised to hear that from her. He didn't think she'd think of that. Naturally, he was already aware of this fact. "Rin… I can't risk losing you again. Can't we just have a calm day today? Preferably _without_ any drama or crime scenes?"

Rin pouted slightly. It wasn't necessarily her fault… "I'm sorry I scared you… but I couldn't just let the girl shoot herself!"

"Why not?" Len sounded angry. "It's just a person! Plenty of people die every day! It's not a big deal!"

"So you're saying I should've just let a girl die, knowing I could've stopped it?" Rin cried out. That was just downright insensitive!

"I care about you! I don't care about people I don't know, because they don't matter! I could care less if they died." He said.

Rin nearly laughed in relief. "You're lying."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are! I know you are! Because you risked your life for someone you didn't know too! She would've died without you! You saved someone's life too, in complete selflessness!" she cried out.

Len sighed. She was right there. "I just… don't want to lose you. Please, just promise me not to-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when a shrill scream echoed through the neighborhood.

"It's coming from one of the alleys between the apartments!" Rin squeaked. "Len, come on! Someone's in trouble!"

'For God's sake!' Len felt like yelling out. 'Right when I was about to tell her NOT to get involved in anything dangerous anymore!'

But he followed her anyway.

For Len would always follow Rin, no matter where. Unless she didn't want him anymore.

Rin rushed up to the nearest alleyway, and gasped, flattening herself against the wall before she was seen.

Pinned against the wall was a young girl, seeming about her age. An older man was over her.

Her head was turned to the side, and the man's hand was raised.

'Oh, my God!' Rin thought, horrified. 'He hit her!'

Len was finally at her side, and, thank the lord, as quiet as she was. It's a good thing Len could understand these things…

'Think, Rin, think! You have to do something!' She leaned further against the wall to think, but she almost squealed when she felt something press against her butt.

And an idea suddenly came to her!

She pulled out the fake gun Al had given her. Thank God it was fake… or else she would've shot herself in the butt! (1)

"Let her go." She said, stepping into the alley and pointing the gun at the man. Her voice may have been steady and powerful, but she sure sounded a lot more courageous than she felt…

The man turned to look at her, and flinched, seeing the gun.

It was too dark to see his features, but he did have hair down to his shoulders- this, she could see.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

Len quickly came around the corner. "Rin!" he hissed in alarm.

Len gasped. The girl, know crouched down on the ground… he recognized her. "It's the girl from yesterday…" he whispered to himself.

"Get away from her, or I'll shoot." Rin said menacingly, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

The man scoffed. "You're just a girl. You wouldn't be able to kill me."

"No…" Rin admitted. "But I can shoot your arms or legs. It wouldn't kill you, but you wouldn't be able to get away before the police arrive."

'A good plan.' Len thought, impressed with his ex-sister. 'Too bad the gun isn't loaded.'

"Fuck you!" the man yelled, glaring at Rin. Then, he turned to the other poor girl, and snarled. "Your sister will pay!"

Then he ran away, jumping the fence behind him. He ran through the backyard, and disappeared.

Rin sighed, and collapsed to her knees. She didn't realize until now how scared she was…

"Are you okay?" Len asked the girl. She was a lot worse than she seemed; blood was dripping from a split lip and a possibly broken nose. Her cheek was bruising, as well as her chin.

A bunch of other, older looking bruises were lined up and down her arms. Len wondered how many times this had happened to this girl.

"It's you two again…" she said weakly, struggling to stay conscious. "Why are you here…?"

Rin turned, and knelt by her side. "It's alright. He's gone."

Tears prickled in the young girl's eyes. "I hate her…" she whispered.

Rin and Len glanced at each other in confusion. Her? They thought for sure it was a man. And how did the girl know him…?

"What's your name?" Rin asked quickly, before the girl lost focus.

"Me-Megumi Megpoid." She whispered, and fell asleep.

"I'll call the police." Len said, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi<strong> (2)

Someone was dabbing wet stuff on my lip. … Ew! It tastes gross!

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw four people standing around me. Two looked a lot alike, one boy and one girl. Brother and sister? Maybe.  
>Another was a largely built man in a police's uniform. His nametag read 'Al'.<br>The last one was kind of scrawny. He was the one dabbing the stuff on my face.

"Where am I…?" I asked, cringing from the taste on my lips. … Blood and alcohol? My memory was fuzzy…

I tried to sit up, but it kind of hurt.

"How old are you?" The officer named Al asked.

"What?" What was going on?

The blonde girl smiled sadly at me. "Don't you remember what happened?" she asked.

I frowned, and tried to think back. It was hard to concentrate. Ah…

I suddenly gasped. "Oh…" I remembered now.

"So how old are you?" Al asked again. Naturally, being a victim of abuse, they'd need to know this stuff…

"14." I replied honestly.

"Tonio, get your victim clipboard thing already!" The scrawny officer, Tonio, scurried off, and came back with a clipboard in hand.

When's your birthday?" the officer asked.

"June 25th." I answered.

He looked me up and down quickly. "Female…" he said to himself. Tonio scribbled this down too.

"Do you know who your attacker was?" Al asked now.

"No." I answered.

"Do you know _why _he attacked you?"

"Yes." Even Tonio looked up from his clipboard at this.

"Why?" Al asked.

"My sister… she kind of went the… the wrong way in life. Got included in things she shouldn't have. She always dates guys like that." I explained.

"And you think your sister dumped this man… which is why he went after you?" Tonio asked to confirm.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" I sighed.

"I guess that explains… the rest of the bruises." The male blond gestured to her.

Sure enough, the old bruises were still all over my arms and legs. Fading, but still visibly there.

I squinted at the boy and his sister. "Who are you? Why do you keep appearing everywhere?"

The ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "My name's Len. This here is Rin." He gestured at the girl, who waved. "And if anything, it's you who keeps showing up wherever we go!"

I frowned. "I can't help appearing where I appear. I'm not stalking you though, if that's what you think."

"So… you're perfectly stable right?" the girl – Rin – asked. "Mentally, I mean."

"Well… yeah, I think." I said. Either this girl was too naïve to realize that sounded pretty rude… or she was jus trying to annoy me. Judging by the sweet smile on her face, my guess was the first one.

Blonds…

"So that's one less case for us!" Al exclaimed.

"But… don't you have to look for the guy that went after her?" Len asked.

Al's mood deflated. "Right…"

"Don't bother." I said. "He probably won't come back. I never usually see the same face twice."

"Yes, but what he did was still a crime!" Len protested.

"I'm fine now. I'd rather not drag him into imprisonment, just because he made a wrong choice. He'll be thankful one day."

Len looked impressed with my reaction.

I sounded so calm and collected- even I was amazed. On the inside, however, I was still in shock.

Another one… there was another one. I just went that much closer to death…

"Here." Rin handed me a gun. I began to wonder if she had some issues in her head. "It's fake." She reassured me, seeing my expression.

"Oh." I said bashfully, a little embarrassed I'd think a 14-year-old would be carrying a loaded gun around.

"You'll be needing it more than I will, if this keeps up." She said, smiling. "That is alright with you, right Al?"

"Yeah, sure." Al said, dismissing the subject as unimportant with a wave of his hand. "It's fake, so… not that big of a deal. Just be careful if you decide to cross any borders… and don't go pointing it at any innocent people either."

Rin giggled.

"So… do you have anywhere to go, little girl?" Al asked.

"…" I hesitated. "Not really… They know where I live."

Tonio's brow creased. "How?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't you have an alarm system, or something?"

I bit my lip. This would be embarrassing. "I can't afford one. My… my parents died two years ago. I live in some abandoned place."

"You realize we'll have to send you away to a foster home." Al warned her. "Is there any other legally aged person in your family?"

"My older sister." I said in disgust. "But she wouldn't want me, and I definitely don't want her."

"Well unless you can find someone else, that's where you'll have to go." Al said.

Tonio gazed at me sadly.

"Please… I'd rather die than live with her." I said.

Rin flinched, and Len bent down to my ear. "You shouldn't say things like that… it'll probably wind you up in a mental hospital."

"But it's true, Len!" I protested, throwing up my hands.

Tonio looked really depressed suddenly. "Al… could she not stay with me? I mean… I'm old enough, and I have my own place. So why not?"

Al frowned. "You really don't want to find your sister?" he asked me.

"No. Definitely not."

"Would you mind living with me?" Tonio asked me.

I hesitated. Living suddenly with a boy about 10 years older than me… alone, without any adults… I wouldn't be able to defend myself against him, even if he is kind of skinny.

"I won't try anything!" he exclaimed suddenly, holding up his hands.

I must've looked relieved. "No, I… I don't mind."

Al seemed satisfied. "Good. It seems that's all taken care of."

Rin smiled sweetly. "I hope we'll be able to see you again!"

"I can give you the address if you want!" Tonio offered.

"Oh, thank you!" Rin smiled. She wrote it down.

"Well… is there anything you need to bring with you?" Tonio asked.

"Just a few things I have in some alley…" I answered, a little embarrassed of the place I had to live in.

And with that, we left. And maybe, for the first time in a long while… I might be… safe?

* * *

><p>"So now that that's all over with…" Len stretched. "I guess we still have to go see that Ann Sweets lady, and get that over with."<p>

"If we actually make it this time!" Rin giggled.

She had a point… they'd gone 3 times, and every time, something big happened. Hopefully, they'd actually make it this time…

"You know… maybe instead of walking, we should just take a taxi…" Len suggested.

"Not that bad of an idea, my dear brother!" Rin smiled. Len tensed, and she realized her mistake. "Oh… um… I'm sorry. I… I forgot."

Len shook his head. "It's fine. It's not really something to get used to quickly…"

Rin nodded.

They followed Len's suggestion, and went by taxi to the lady's apartment. Thankfully, they didn't witness a car crash, or another attempted suicide. Everything was calm… which was good. Both of the blondes didn't feel like another trip to the police station…

When they finally got there, Rin looked really nervous.

Len paused his knocking. "What is it?"

"It's just…" she started, and bit her lip. "I don't want you to leave me! I mean… if you do find your parents… please, let me… let me at least visit you."

Len cocked his head, touched at her concern. "Don't worry so much, Rin-chan." He caressed her hair.

Rin-chan… is that what he'd call her from now on?

And he knocked on the door.

Rin felt the emotions build up inside her. This was it… Len would be leaving her now… she felt like her heart was hurting.

The door opened to a middle-aged woman with long strawberry blonde hair curled up on the top of her head, some strands hanging down to her pale shoulders.

"Yes?"

Len glanced at Rin nervously. So he felt the same pressure she did… "My name is Len Katsuri. I was adopted at the place you used to work at, and apparently I was… abandoned. So now I'm looking for my parents."

The woman blinked. "Oh… I remember you…" she said quietly. "Miriam took you in…"

"Yes, that's me." Len nodded. "Do you know where I might be able to find my mother?"

"Uh- um, my name is Ann, um…" she looked quite shaken suddenly. "You'd better come in."

* * *

><p>"Have you had any luck yet?" Ann asked.<p>

"No, not really." Rin answered. "We went to the original orphanage, and they gave us your address, so we came here."

Ann nodded. "I'm afraid I don't have much…" she pulled out a note she'd gotten earlier from a filing cabinet. "I just have this note. It was taped to him when we got him." She pointed to Len.

Len's eyes widened. A note! That was better proof than anything yet!

Without realizing, he grabbed for it.

_Dear whoever you are,_

_- I have to drop off my son here. His name is Len Katsuri. I really need you to take him in. I'm sorry I can't fill out any forms. I just… can't. But I really need him to find his own family to grow up in. And it is important – **VERY IMPORTANT – **that you don't advertise him in any way. Please, I beg you – I need him to stay hidden. All I want is the best for him.  
>Sincerely,<br>A stupid girl that can't be called a mother_

The first line was scribbled out, but if Len squinted, he could see the strokes of the pen carefully spell out the words: _My name is Lily Katsuri._

"Rin!" he yelled out. "We have a name! A full name!"

"What is it?" Rin hurried beside him to read it.

"Lily… Lily Katsuri."

They both stood there gaping. They'd found a name. A name…!

Suddenly, Rin hugged Ann. "Thank you, thank you oh so much!" (3)

Ann was surprised at first, but smiled, and hugged the young girl back. "I wish you both the best of luck. Especially you, Len."

"Thank you." Len nodded.

The sooner they found Lily… the sooner they could be home. Both of them in their **real** homes. Why was he suddenly sad thinking that?

* * *

><p><em>Hmm… I wonder why Len's sad? *coughHeTotallyLovesHercough* Thanks to Microsoft Word, I just added that to the dictionary~!<em>

_Guess what? I just misspelled dictionary… and misspelled… Thank you autocorrect! ENGLISH IS SUCH A HARD LANGUAGE! French is way easier…_

_Oh, and I think I've had enough of all this criminal activity! The next criminal stuff… I think it'll happen when Piko comes around. So it won't be for a while…_

_Currently listening to: Loveless (by Len, Gakupo, and Kaito)  
>Song I listened to before that: iNSaNiTY (by Miki, and Kaito<em>

_I made my own YouTube playlist! ^0^_

_Speaking of Loveless… I'm thinking of making another story sooner or later based off Loveless and Imitation Black! Yay! … Mikuo's totally gonna- *covers mouth* Oh no! I almost spoiled it! Never mind~! _

_Please review. If you do… you'll get a virtual banana._

… _Len just tried to review._

* * *

><p><em>(1) D: I'm saying the word God a lot too much for my liking this chapter… and I'm not even into religion! I'm atheist! <em>

_(2) Someone requested I say the name of the character whenever I change to someone's 1st person perspective. … So I did. I almost forgot to, but I did._

_(3) … Why does Rin suddenly remind me of Tohru from Fruits Basket?_


	8. In Over our Heads

**Lost and Found**

_If I manage to get this up super early, it's because of an awesome reviewer. Thank them! Thank PreciousAll!_

_I've been trying to put actual deadlines on my calendar to help speed up my updates… My deadline for chapter 7 was on Thursday (May 12th), but instead, it got posted May 4th! The deadline for chapter 8 is actually somewhere near the end of the month… I think it was May 28th? Somewhere around there. So if I get this up early, I DEMAND YOU TO BE PROUD OF ME!_

_Anywho, uh… I just realized right now that I forgot to ask a question last chapter to you all… I do love to hear what you guys think! I guess I'll just have to ask two questions this time!_

_By the way… I think it may actually be a prefecture (state) in Japan… But I've decided the Kagamines live in Kawasaki. And if it **is** a prefecture… Then please just pretend it's a city… *exhausted from searching around and finding NOTHING useful…*_

_Oh, and I added an extra character to my list! Introducing… Iroha Nekomura! *clap clap clap*_

_I feel drunk for some reason… even though I haven't had a drop of alcohol. Must be adrenaline mixed with writer's side effects; I just came back from shooting hoops outside (and I was really good, might I say), plus reading a story with drunk characters…  
>please forgive me if Len and Rin decide to go drinking suddenly… ^.^"<em>

… _I just realized I wasn't supposed to let the Kagamines know the name until much later… oops. Oh well._

_I have a feeling there'll be a major cliffy here… Uh-oh! Beware, sweet children…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – In Over our Heads...<strong>

"Gumi?"

The green haired girl looked up as Len stepped into Popipo general store. Her can tower was almost complete… Just two more…!

"Over here, Len!" she called to him.

He walked over to her, and handed her the last can.

Ah, yes… We may as well recap why Gumi was stalking cans, shall we not?

It'd been a week since Tonio took Gumi in.  
>A friend of his parents, who was old and dying, had let him have the apartment when Tonio was first getting into college.<br>It had fairly cheap rent, but the first floor was a general store. Tonio had no use for it until Iroha had come along, and asked if there was a job available.

So the general store on the first floor had been reopened, and completely taken over by the 19-year-old cat lover.

The second floor was where Tonio lived. There was a main bedroom, and a rarely-used guest room, which is where Gumi now slept. To earn some money, Gumi now worked downstairs with Iroha, despite being so young.  
>Besides, Tonio couldn't afford paying for her education, so she might as well start saving up to go to a cheap college.<p>

Which concludes the now fully-stacked can tower.

"I was going to go to the library to search up some stuff…" he started, scratching the back of his head in that boyish way. "You know, just look through phonebooks to see if the name shows up anywhere."

Gumi nodded. She was already aware the two had found a name; Len had visited her just a few days ago.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. Two is better company than one."

Gumi looked over to where Iroha was, further away stalking some apples into a shelf.

The pink-haired girl with the cute neko hat was so obviously listening, and she smiled. She brushed her long silky ponytail behind her shoulder, and turned to her younger co-worker.

"You can go, Gumi. We rarely get many customers anyway! I'll be fine!" she giggled, and Gumi knew why she let her off so easily.

Iroha admitted to her before that she was often very lonely working alone all day, so it was nice to have someone else now- especially when that person is such a cute little girl! Iroha probably wanted Gumi and Len to get together. (1)

Gumi gave her a look, which made Iroha giggle even more.

'How immature for a 19-year-old…' Gumi thought to herself, but couldn't help a small smile. 'Although Iroha wouldn't be Iroha if she weren't so girlish…'

"I'll be back by 1:00, I think…" Gumi said, glancing at Len for confirmation.

Len nodded. "That's fine."

Iroha winked. "Okay! But you'd better give me details when you get back, Gumi! And don't you dare hold back a thing~!"

Gumi rolled her eyes, and left the small shop with Len by her side.

"What song was playing in there?" Len asked.

"Popipo, by Ring Suzune. (2)" Gumi answered. "Since the store was named after it, we pay the song on repeat all day. It gets a little annoying after a while."

"I can imagine it would." Len said, and thought for a second. "I think Rin likes that song… She probably wouldn't mind much."

Gumi smiled to herself. "You certainly think of her a lot."

"Well of course I do." Len said. "She is- I mean, was –my sister after all."

"I can only wonder what you'll be **after** you both get back…"

Len got a distant look to his face. "I… Friends, I hope."

"Do you think things will change much?" Gumi asked.

"I… I don't know." Len answered honestly. "But… don't they always?"

Gumi nodded. "That's true."

Len was silent for a few seconds. "I just hope that… if anything… it'll be a good change."

Gumi mulled this over. "I hope so too." She then pointed in front of them. "Is that the library we're going to?"

Len nodded. "Yeah. It's the closest one, so…"

Gumi ran up, wanting to get out of the chilly early fall temperature. "Hurry up, Lenny!" Len smiled, and ran after her.

* * *

><p>"Rin? Are you awake yet?"<p>

Rin rolled over on the bed and groaned. "Too… early…"

Mikuo laughed from the doorway. (3) "Rinny, it's already 11:00."

"What day?"

Mikuo chuckled. "Get on up, already."

It was then that Rin noticed something missing. She rolled over and saw the empty space beside her. "Where's Len?"

"He left earlier to go find Gumi. He said he was going to the library." Mikuo said.

"Oh…" Rin was a little disappointed he hadn't woken her to go with him. But then again, he probably just wanted to let her sleep in. She was still so exhausted after all the excitement from the week.

"Come on. You must be hungry. For breakfast this morning is scrambled eggs!"

Rin smiled to herself. What a cheerful American…

She reluctantly got out of bed, and dragged herself to the kitchen table. The scent of breakfast wafted through the air, and she suddenly realized how hungry she was.

Mikuo placed a full breakfast plate in front of her. "Congratulations to one full week of Len not saying anything noticeably rude to me!"

Rin smiled. It was true, after all. Although Len never said anything nice to Mikuo, he hadn't said anything downright rude. He just ignored him most of the time, but it was better than before.

"Come on, eat up! I have something I want to show you!" Mikuo said.

* * *

><p>Gumi pushed away another phonebook. "Still nothing…" she sighed.<p>

Len pushed away one of his. "Same here…"

"Have you considered searching through computers?" Gumi asked. "They're usually really accurate."

"I guess I should." Len said. "It might be a little easier, but…"

"Hey Len… What if… you know, what if she moved out of the country or something?" Gumi asked.

Len didn't say anything for a minute. "I've… considered it. I guess I wouldn't be able to do anything about it then. I guess… I can only hope she's still somewhere in Japan."

"… I guess I'll just have to hope with you then." Gumi whispered.

Len smiled. "Thanks for being here…"

"It's no problem, really!" Gumi objected. "I wanted to help."

Len shrugged. "Still… It's nice having someone to share the workload with."

Gumi laughed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what is it you want to show me?" Rin asked.<p>

"Over here." Mikuo waved her towards his desk.

Rin walked over, and gasped at what she saw.

It was a small comic about the two of them; Rin and Len. It was when they first met Mikuo.

In the first panel, it showed Rin and Len walking.  
>Rin was groaning. "We <em>really<em>have to find someone we know, so we can crash at their place, or something…"

Then suddenly, in the crowd, a teal head appeared.  
>Rin pointed at it. "Look! It's Miku!"<p>

The third panel showed them in front of Mikuo.  
>"Wait… you're not Miku…" Rin pointed out.<br>"Sorry, sir." Len said. "We thought you were a girl."

In the fourth panel, Mikuo had them in a hug.  
>"Oh, hey, you must be friends of my cousin! I'm going to temporarily adopt you!"<p>

In the fifth panel, they were at Mikuo's apartment. Len was standing in front of Mikuo with his arms crossed.  
>"I don't like you." He said.<br>"I can tell…" Mikuo said with a little sweat drop icon.

Then, they were at the breakfast scene from the week before. Rin had her arms around Len's neck. Mikuo had a cute small blush on his face.  
>"They're so cute!"<p>

In the last panel, it showed Mikuo squeezing them both tightly.  
>"I love you guys…~!"<br>"Let go of me!" Len yelled.  
>Rin hit him. "Be nice, Lenny…"<p>

"Haha, it's cute!" Rin laughed. "We're in little chibi form!"

"I was hoping you'd like it." Mikuo said with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to make one?" Rin asked.

"Sure thing!" Mikuo stood from the chair, and let Rin sit in it instead.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: GAH! I need more freaking words! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH, LEN, GUMI!)_

Len sighed. "I guess I should've known we wouldn't find her in a day."

"But that's alright, isn't it?" Gumi asked. "You have until Christmas break, right?"

"True…"

"And besides…" Gumi bowed her head down. "I don't mind you staying a little longer…"

Len stopped walking. "Oh, I'm… I'm sorry Gumi, I… I didn't know you…" he blushed.

Gumi blinked in confusion, then her face lit up in realization. "O-Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! (4)" she said.

Len breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides…" Gumi continued bashfully. "I know you already have feelings for someone…" She blushed furiously.

"What?" Len asked. "I don't love anyone! I… I don't have a girlfriend. And I'm perfectly fine with it being that way."

Gumi giggled. "No you're not! You just haven't realized it yet!"

Len glanced at her uncertainly, but didn't say anything. He felt it was useless to ask anything, since she probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

* * *

><p>A half an hour after she started, a chibi version of Miku, Kaito, Luka, Len, and herself were waving from Rin's page.<p>

"Not bad." Mikuo said.

"Not very good either, though…" Rin sighed.

"I say it's plenty good!" Mikuo protested.

"Yes, well you probably say everything is good…" Rin said.

"No, I only say that to true works of art." Mikuo objected. "And this is as great as DaVinci art! It would be worth millions if I sold it!"

Rin rolled her eyes.

Then, she suddenly realized how close his face was to hers. She started to blush beet red.

Mikuo noticed, and chuckled. "Problem?" he asked, and cupped her cheek. She stared into those pretty turquoise eyes, and didn't see any at all.

She saw even less when he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Iroha! I'm back!"<p>

Iroha looked up from the cash register. "Hey, Gumi~!"

She eyed Len mischievously. "Got anything good to tell me?"

Len smirked. "Sorry to disappoint."

Iroha's face fell. "What? Then why did I let you leave?" she pointed at Gumi accusingly.

"I told you nothing would happen!" Gumi laughed.

"What?" Iroha asked. "Does he have a girlfriend, or something?"

Gumi bit her lip. No, not a girlfriend, just a girl… but he loves her. It's close enough. And besides, Gumi held no such feelings for him. They were just friends. (5)

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Len said as he walked in.<p>

Mikuo smiled. "Home, huh?" How cute.

Len scowled. "Fine. I'm back to your place."

Mikuo chuckled. "Silly boy…" he said, ruffling Len's hair.

Len glared at him as the teal-head walked away. What the hell was that for? He wasn't an 8-year-old!

He walked to the room he and Rin shared. Rin was on the bed, drawing something on a sketchpad.

"Hi." Len said.

Rin looked up, and started blushing furiously for no reason. "Oh, hey…" she said.

Len frowned. "You okay?" He asked. Rin only blushed harder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

One thing Len knew from his experience with Rin; whenever a girl said everything was fine, it always meant the opposite.  
>He only shrugged though, and decided not to press any further.<p>

Suddenly, Rin's cell phone rang.

She quickly picked it up. "It's Luka…" she told Len.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

Len leaned in to hear the conversation.

"Rin? It's… It's Luka." said the voice over the phone. "I… I have to tell you something."

Len frowned. That sounded serious… and oddly familiar. Kind of like the things they say in the shows where… Len's eyes widened. Where the main female character revealed she was pregnant.

"What is it?" Rin asked in worry.

"Rin… I think… I might be… lesbian."

* * *

><p><em>CLIFFHANGER!<em>

_I have a feeling my readers are gonna kill me now… XD First, Mikuo and Rin kiss, and now Luka's a lesbian? The hell?_

_Hmm… I wonder if you can guess who the lucky girl is? Hmm… it's fairly obvious, in my opinion._

_**Question of the chapter #1: Who do you think Luka is in love with?**_

_**Question of the chapter #2: How long do you think Mikuo and Rin's relationship will last?  
><strong>_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>(1) … 'Kay, what? I really like Gumi x Len too… just not as much as I love Rin x Len!<br>__(2) That's my way of including Ring, since she won't show up at all in this story… Not many of the Vocaloid 3s will… I think the only one will be Lui. In fact, I wasn't even supposed to add in Iroha!  
><em>_(3) Don't worry; he's not in bed with her… yet. LOL! *imagines all the fans freaking out* You know, I may be lying… *sigh of relief from fans* But I may not. *fans freak out again* Although I probably am. *Fans: …* But perhaps I'm not…? *Brave fan comes up and hits me in the head with a leek* Ow… *Brave fan: :P*  
><em>_(4) Oh Gumi… you're just too cute~! I suddenly wish I could get you and Len together! *angry fans: GRR!* But I won't…  
><em>_(5) Yeah, RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT. Yeah, no, sorry, Gumi won't have any romantic feelings at all for Len… She's telling the truth. :(_


	9. Request

**Lost and Found**

_:') I love you all so much~…! You people are so awesome~! _

_Haha, not one person guessed wrong about who Luka is in love with… kinda shows how predictable I can sometimes be~._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 -<strong> **Request**

"I'm lesbian."

Rin could feel the words echo through her head that whole night. Lesbian... lesbian... Dear Lord! She felt her head might burst.

"Who...?" she'd asked.

"Miku." Luka had cut her off. "I think I'm in love with Miku."

She remembered Len shifting back. "So she's finally realized it."

So he knew... all along, he knew- or at least, had suspicions -and he didn't tell her? What else was he keeping secret?

Lesbian... there it was again, resounding through her skull, giving the blond girl a headache. Lesbian! Of all things...!

Had one of her best friends have a crush on her at one point? Or was Miku the only one...? And who else could Len be keeping secret from her? Maybe even Gumi had a secret crush on her?

She groaned. 'Don't think about stuff like that...'

She flinched as Len rolled over, but when she reassured herself his breathing was still steady, asleep, she calmed down.

She'd been doing this a lot lately... was she afraid of him? Why?

She shook her head almost violently. No, not afraid OF him; afraid of how he'd REACT.

She was aware of his suspicion of Mikuo. He didn't trust him. Perhaps he'd decided he didn't like Americans anymore? He certainly disagreed with most of their ways.

Or perhaps it was that American stereotype... horny boys.

Rin smiled to herself. If he heard her say that, Len would freak.

Len... Len was getting on her nerves a little lately. Why, Rin didn't know. He was overprotective of her, though. She didn't like it.

"I'm not a little girl anymore..." she whispered to his sleeping figure. He didn't respond in any way, only continuing his soft inhaling and exhaling.

...Lesbian.

... Gah! There it was again! She couldn't stand it anymore!

Rin rose to her feet, grabbing the robe Mikuo let her borrow. It was of a navy blue color, and much too big, the cotton spread out like a small pond around her feet.

However, it was better than getting caught by Len in skimpy nightwear.

She crept out of their shared room, tiptoeing across the hall.

If there was one person that could clear her mind, it was Mikuo.

"Kuo?" she whispered loudly, hoping he'd be the one to hear instead of Len.

She didn't hear an answer, and kept her sneaking. A few feet before the kitchen, though, a floorboard creaked.

Rin winced, hearing the sound of footsteps, knowing she was caught, and having no excuse to-

"Rin?"

She sighed in relief, and spun around. "Mikuo!"

The teal-haired young man yawned. "You okay?"

Rin shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

A small half-smile spread itself across his face. "Come here... I was about to pack up for the night anyway."

It was only then that Rin noticed the lack of pajamas. He was still in the clothes he'd worn all day!

"Catching up on work?" she asked.

Mikuo grinned. "Gotta keep those bills paid somehow, right?"

She followed him into his little office area.

He had a lamp on to illuminate the room, but that was it. Rin scrunched up her nose, thinking about how that would affect his eye vision. Len always made sure she had enough light, so she wouldn't'-

Right... enough about Len.

Papers were strewn everywhere. The trash bin was overflowing with balled up story drafts, outlines, scripts, et cetera.

Mikuo sat on the leather desk chair in front of his steel desk, and beckoned her over.

She obeyed like a well-paid maid, scurrying over and plopping herself on his lap. He let out a small 'oof!', then chuckled.

"Easy there, Rinny!"

Rin leaned against him. Her head nuzzled against his left breast, and she listened to the thumping of his heart.

"Hmmm～!" she hummed in content, and looked up at him. "Your heart sure is loud!"

He smiled that soft smile, the one she loved so much, and cupped her chin, lifting it more so he could stare deep into her aqua blue orbs.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, and all she could think was, Please Len, please stay asleep!

His lips moved hard against hers, and she cocked her head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

She nearly squeaked as she felt his tongue touch her own.

And God, it just felt so right, if it weren't for whatever was pressed against her left thigh, and...

She reached down to move whatever was poking her, when suddenly, Mikuo gasped, falling back into the chair.

As Rin rubbed around, she recognized the texture, and her face blanched before turning a bright pink.

Jeans. Denim jeans was what she felt against her fingers. She forced herself to look down, and realized she was indeed touching-

She squealed, quickly pulling her hand to her chest, her face only reddening more and more.

Mikuo seemed to finally regain his senses, and lightly circled his fingers around her hand.

"It's okay... I know you didn't mean it..."

Looking into his eyes... she wanted to deny it, but could clearly see the disappointment. And not just that, but something else too, a little flicker of emotion that made her throat dry.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said quietly, lowering her head from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it!" he smiled. "It's late, and you're tired. You should go back to bed."

She sighed. "Alright..."

He kissed her one last time. "Goodnight, Rinny..."

"Goodnight, Kuo-kun..."

* * *

><p>Upon waking the next morning, Len couldn't help but feel that something was strange.<p>

But what? No, no, that wasn't exactly it; Rin was obviously the 'what'.

The real question was why?

She didn't act much different than usual. Apart from a confused look or a suspicious blush every once in a while, she seemed perfectly fine, though Len knew better.

He could feel her... what do they call it? Vibes? Nervous and confused- perhaps even scared -waves of energy seemed to roll off her entire being.

Was it because she realized Luka's sexual preference? That Luka was a lesbian?

Len had his suspicions, though he figured she was more bi than just lesbian.

He'd caught her staring at Miku a few times- like that time they all went to that water park, and Miku was self-conscious wearing her new bikini. Or whenever Miku sang.

But she also still reacted to males too. She'd spend hours chatting with Rin about the cutest guy at school, and often blushed (and sometime even flirted back) whenever a guy hit on her.

So in his head, Luka was bi. That shouldn't bother Rin as much... would it?

He glanced up at her. The cute blond (though he'd never admit it) was washing off the table with a wet cloth.

He watched her frown, and scoff, rolling her eyes to no one.

He turned away, a small half-smile on his lips. It was almost as if she were arguing with herself... funny.

"Oh! Len-Len?"

He turned back to face her. "Hm?"

Rin looked over to the wall, and blushed again. Len frowned. What was she so embarrassed about...?

"Well, um... Mikuo..." Her face reddened. "Mikuo's gone shopping, and I was sort of wondering... if we could call mom and dad."

Len raised a brow. "Is there a payphone close by? Or should we see if we can use the apartment number?"

Rin shook her head. "I was thinking we could call from the cell phone."

"The cell phone?" Len propped his head up on his elbow, resting it on the back of the chair. "Are you sure?"

Rin nodded hesitantly. "I don't really think they're angry anymore..." she trailed off. "And I miss them, so..."

"Here." The phone was conveniently placed on the living room table right in front of him.

He grabbed it, and extended his hand backwards. He waited for her soft fingers to brush against his as she grabbed the phone...

... and couldn't help but notice they lingered there for a moment.

He turned his head to look at her, but she was staring at the wall, cheeks growing slightly pink, unable to meet his eye.

He breathed out a laugh, and clasped her hand. "If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask!"

She smiled a little, and bit her lip, before seating herself in the armchair beside his.

She punched in the number, and held the phone to her ear. It rang once, twice, three times, until...

Click!

"Rin? Rin, is that you?"

"Mom!" Rin felt so relieved hearing Miriam Kagamine's voice. It was almost as if someone were choking her, and had finally let go.

"Sweetheart! Oh, I missed you!"

Despite herself, Rin felt tears pool in the corners of her eyes. "I missed you too..."

"Any luck?" Miriam asked.

"We have a name, which should make things a bit easier, but..." she trailed off, suddenly realizing she hadn't been much help at all.

"A name? What is it?"

"Lily Katsuri. (1)"

"Pretty. Do you know why she um..." her mother paused for a moment, and lowered her voice. "Left him...?"

"Not yet." Rin admitted. "But we'll get somewhere. Hopefully."

"Yes, you still have some time, hun."

"What exactly is the date today?" Rin asked after a small pause.

"September 7th." her mother answered.

Plenty of time... or so it seemed. Surely they could... just maybe... take a week off?

"Um... maybe I should pass the phone to Len...?"

She gave him the phone before she could even hear Miriam's answer.

* * *

><p><strong>.o0o. Rin .o0o.<strong>

Alright, I'll admit it. I'm scared. Terrified. Not exactly of him... but of us. Call me stupid or naive, but I couldn't get over our little accident last night, or the look in his eyes after.

He wanted it. I knew he did.

But did I?

I could've smacked myself. Hello? Rin-chan, you're 14. FOURTEEN! No 14-year-old girl should be asking herself something like that!

'But then again... most 14-year-olds don't date 18-year-olds...'

Yes... true. But I couldn't help myself.

Why did I love him exactly? ... I... I don't know, exactly. I just do, I guess.

I had a feeling that might bother me for a while. It probably would.

But even though I was sure I was keeping my virginity, I wasn't certain if I could really look at him after what happened. Not for a while, at least.

... Okay, so maybe I was overreacting a little. Things like that happened... right?

'Yes... just not by accident.'

Stupid thoughts! It was a complete accident! Even she wouldn't have the guts (nor really the wills) to do that!

Though some space would definitely help. Maybe just a little. Or at least help me think a little.

* * *

><p><strong>.o0o. Luka .o0o.<strong>

As the teacher (whose name I just couldn't remember) droned on about math, I couldn't help but watch her.

She was seated diagonal from me; in front of Kaito, who was seated directly to my right.

They were passing notes. I could only wonder what they read... Oh, what did they say? Were they teasing me? Maybe the twins told them! Oh no, it couldn't be!

Just then, Miku caught my eye, and smiled.

My mouth slid open a little, my heart thumping rapidly. Oh god… I really was in love, wasn't I? She looked away again, and the feeling left.

Luka Megurine… a lesbian. … It didn't sound right to my ears. And yet… it was the truth. I, Luka Megurine, have fallen for Miku Hatsune. … … …

**But so did Kaito Shion. **

I could see it in his eyes, when he looked at her. Oh yes, he definitely felt it. Had he realized it yet? I could only shrug.

And what about Miku? Had she realized the truth yet about either of us? If so, was she pleased, or maybe even… scared?

"Luka? Were you listening?"

My gaze shot back to the unknown teacher. Quickly, I scanned the board for any hint on what we were doing.

"… The answer is 46…" I answered. "Right?" (2)

"Correct." The teacher smiled. "But please try to pay better attention next time." With that, the teacher turned back to the board.

I rested my head in my propped up hands. Oh God… I'm so messed up. (3)

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Rin-chan… please give me something I can work with…)_

**.o0o. Rin .o0o.**

I wondered and wondered on how to bring it up. I mean… we've only just got here about 3 weeks ago, and I'm already wanting to go back? Maybe that'll give him second thoughts about bringing me back…?

I shivered. No sense thinking negatively…

'No sense thinking too positively either…'

Shut up.

'Just saying…'

Well don't.

Okay, so I'll bring it up casually… no wait, he might freak then, and it'll make me look like an idiot… but I'll look even more stupid if I'm just straightforward. Oh, what to do…?

"You okay, Rin?" Len asked, seeming concerned.

Suddenly the door opened. It would seem Mikuo was back… One look in his blue eyes, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Len… I want to go back home!"

The sudden hurt in Mikuo's eyes made me feel guiltier than anything Len could've yelled at me. I rubbed my temples to try and get rid of the headache threatening to appear.

"What…?" (4)

"I just…" I took a deep breath. Somehow this was different than rehearsing in front of a mirror… Well, duh, of course it was! In a mirror, you couldn't see their expression! Couldn't feel their hurt…

_Kabe ni wa kagami, kagami... Watashi no menomaede sai hyōji sa rete kudasai..._ (5)

"With all that's been going on… you know, with Luka, and everything…" I could barely get the words out. "I just want to go home. Just for one week…"

Don't look at his face, don't look at his face, don't look-!

I couldn't myself. I had to see… but I wish I hadn't.

Oh God… Mikuo… I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><em>All done~! YAY! <em>

_Hopefully you weren't expecting that…! … Oh, who am I kidding? You were ALL expecting that… XD_

_I have to go; I'm running out of computer time…! Anyway, please vote on my poll, on my profile! It's for a new story, and I REALLY need help!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) I searched up the meaning for the name Lily Katsuri. Lily means purity, and is, apparently, the second most popular girl name in Scotland. Huh. As for Katsuri… apparently that isn't a real name. … … … Poo you, internet. I now hate you… for I actually like that name. It's not KASTURI, it's KATSURI! D:<br>__(2) What the question was exactly, we shall never know.  
><em>_(3) Oh, how sad reality is… cause really, who ISN'T messed up? XD  
><em>_(4) Couldn't decide which one to make say that… So I just avoided putting a speech tag altogether. You can decide as a reader who said that.  
><em>_(5) It says, 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall… re-appear in front of me, please...'_


	10. Ironic

**Lost and Found**

_Alright everyone… I'm sorry if I didn't update early enough for your liking. I was supposed to have this posted yesterday… but then I found out that my dog died.  
>Technically, it was my grandma's dog- a black and white shi-tzu – but I felt like it was also my own.<br>She was 12 years old, and wasn't doing well; last time I saw her was last Monday, a few days before they found out she had arthritis. She was really suffering… so they put her down on Saturday. They only told me Sunday. And I never even got to say my last goodbye…_

_So I've been grieving a little. Had a little emotional breakdown that night. Drew a picture of her. I think I'm feeling better now, though. I'm writing this on Tuesday, June 26th, 2012, by the way. So… sorry if I'm slow._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Ironic<strong>

Rin sighed.

Sure she was glad to see her parents again... but she didn't remember being this clingy. Sometimes, it was like they wouldn't let her out of their sight.

When she told them she had to go to the bathroom, they'd frowned, as if wondering if she'd climb out the window.

Even the strong father figure Rei seemed to have softened up a little. After the first half-hearted lecture when the two had arrived, he hadn't said much to them both.

Miriam insisted on bringing Rin out shopping with her, for some 'fun girl time', but honestly, Rin would rather find Luka. She desperately needed some advice... or at the least, someone to talk to.

But, knowing her mother was probably still very upset and concerned, she's agreed. After all, she couldn't really relate to how Miriam was feeling, but she could certainly imagine it.

"Oh, this one's cute!" Miriam said, stroking the soft cotton material of an orange sundress.

"I don't think I'd wear it though... it's been getting a little cold lately." Rin answered.

Miriam fingered the thin strap. "Hmm... I guess you're right."

Mikuo... I wonder what he's doing right now?  
>Is he thinking of me?<br>Is he sad?  
>... Is he already getting over me?<p>

Her throat seemed to suddenly clog up, and she coughed, trying to steady her breathing.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Miriam asked, lightly rubbing her daughter's back.

Rin coughed once more. "I'm fine." she declared, having succeeded in breathing normally.

A tear slid from her eye, having pooled up from her heavy hacks of air.

'Oh Mikuo... I really shouldn't have left..., should I?'

* * *

><p>He couldn't think straight today.<p>

Mikuo Hatsune's life just wasn't quite the same without the chipper blonde living in the room next to his.

He now understood why so many long-distance relationships didn't make it; the longing felt like she'd taken his heart with her, that all he had now was an emptiness where a steady pulse should be. He lifted his hand up to his chest, and smiled bitterly. Nope, still beating.  
>Oh, the irony.<p>

He walked across the street, not quite knowing where he was going exactly, only hoping the cool air would help clear his mind.

He mostly stayed inside, drawing, planning, drafting, and drawing some more. After all, that's all that really mattered to him.

Until now, that is.

His parents wanted him, pushed him to become a doctor or a lawyer, but he knew he couldn't do it.

He couldn't do strict schedules, and panicked under pressure. He was lazy, unorganized, messy, though he was also determined, creative, and somewhat pure.  
>He was meant to be who he was.<p>

So he ditched college.

He'd made it into medical school with only average scores, and suspected he'd make it out with only average scores.

So what was the point?

He'd decided not to go.

And yet, sometimes, he wished he had. He could be surrounded by people right now, dissecting frogs and comparing them to human anatomy, while laughing with the friends he could've made.  
>He'd be kept plenty busy, with no time to wander, no time to simply think.<p>

And now, time, he had too much of.

He couldn't concentrate on his work; the eye he drew was too far to the left, the mouth he drew too feminine, he'd drawn the wrong character at one point, and that smile he drew didn't touch the girl's eyes.

That wasn't something that usually happened- he was just too distracted.

So he came out into the busy streets of Tokyo to find some sort of relief, maybe an even bigger distraction to keep his mind off that girl...

... Rin Kagamine.

No... Mikuo shook his head. She was homesick, that's all. He didn't scare her off. She was only concerned for her friend. That's all it was... Of course she wasn't afraid of him!

'Right... that's why she didn't say much that day, and when she did, it was to say she wanted to leave... sure, it wasn't your fault at all!'

Mikuo rolled his eyes at himself. Sarcasm NOT appreciated.

He was so out of it, that when he reached the sidewalk on the other side of the street, he just kept walking, not paying attention to the girl standing in front of him.

He slammed into her, and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Mikuo apologized.

The girl looked up to him with curious half-lidded eyes, and a raised brow. "You're not Japanese."

The girl looked about his age. She had hazel-amber colored almond-shaped eyes, and a long (most likely dyed) ponytail of blond hair to the side of her head. Strands of escaped hair flew around wildly in her face from the wind, and she had some sort of mischievous aura to her.

"Are you Canadian? (1)" she asked, standing back up and dusting herself off.

"American, actually."

"Really?" She raised both brows. "Nah, you're too polite to be American."

Most would find that insulting, but Mikuo knew many American citizens weren't the most considerate. After all, didn't the U.S have the highest crime rate?

Mikuo shrugged. "I was raised well."

The girl laughed. "You're a funny one." He was? He didn't find it that amusing. The girl held out her hand. "The name's Neru."

"Mikuo." Mikuo shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mikuo-kun." she smiled, a teasing lilt still apparent on her face. "Say... Mikuo doesn't sound like an American name, and you've got the Asian eyes... could it be a lost Asian has finally reunited himself with his original country?"

"Yep." Mikuo smirked. "The Americans kidnapped me as a child, but I knew I was different from them; my awesomeness surpassed theirs by far!"

Neru laughed once more. "I'm sure your American friends wouldn't be pleased to hear that."

Mikuo shrugged. "They dealt with it."

They both grinned at each other.

"Got some time on your hand?" Neru asked him. "There's a coffee shop right there- my treat."

"Make it a hot chocolate, and you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>Rin knocked on the door.<p>

She waited 5 seconds, then rang the doorbell. She waited ten seconds, then rang again. She was about to push the yellow button a third time when I voice sounded.

"Coming! Jeez..."

The sound of a lock startled the blonde, and the door opened, revealing a boy with shaggy pink hair, and brown eyes.

Even though Luke was only 12, he was still Rin's height, much to her embarrassment.

"Oh hey, it's you!" he exclaimed briefly, eyes widening slightly, before turning around to yell. "Luka! It's Rin-chan!"

"What?" Luka's voice echoed. A sudden thud was heard, with a small groan.

"You okay?" Luke asked, eyebrows knitted closely.

"Fine, just tripped down the stairs." Luka's voice was getting louder as she got closer. "Where is she?"

Luke moved away, as Luka walked up to the door frame. As soon as she saw Rin, she squeezed her into a hug.

"Oh, Rinny, we missed you!"

Rin wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled, inhaling her scent. "I missed you too, Luka..."

Suddenly, they heard a giggle from the doorway. "Luka and Rinny, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Luki!" Luka growled at her younger brother. Luke ran away with an evil laugh.

Rin looked confused. "So he knows?"

"Unfortunately..." Luka sighed. She stared at Rin for a moment. "I'm guessing this isn't really the place to talk about things, is it?"

Rin shook her head.

"Come on then; Mom won't mind if I borrow her car. We'll go to the nearest coffee shop, or something."

* * *

><p>"So... you're from an orphanage, but you decided to sneak out for the day... am I right?"<p>

"You are correct." Neru answered with a smile, taking another sip of black coffee.

Mikuo warmed his hands around his cocoa mug. "Won't you get in trouble though?"

"Maybe, if they can bring themselves to care enough." Neru said. Her eyes clouded for a moment, but she blinked it away. "What about you?"

"The worst I have is that my parents think I'm a disappointment, but they certainly wouldn't... abandon me like that." He winced. "Oops… bad wording, huh?"

"Nah, it's fine…" She masked it well, but Mikuo could still see the pain that flashed in her expression.

"Just for the sake of changing the topic…" Mikuo said, "Do you sneak out often?"

Neru shrugged. "Not really… Maybe once every two months?"

Mikuo nodded, and they both went silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you this because you're a stranger, and I'll most likely never see you again…" Neru said, staring down into her coffee. "I'm actually… really scared- no, terrified –of the future. I mean… I'll be turning 18 soon… then the orphanage will have to kick me out. And… then what? I don't have money for college or anything… I'm just… lost."

"And you have no one to ask for help, right?"

She glanced up at him.

"If you had parents," he explained, "they'd be able to tell you things and give you advice about stuff. I take it you never went to high school either?"

Neru shook her head.

"Which of course makes it even harder." He rubbed his temples. "If I were you… I guess I'd just try to find a job as a waitress, so you'd have something to live with."

"But I don't even have a place to live at!" Neru objected. And he saw it; her fear, panic, showing in those golden eyes. "I have no idea what I'll-… I'll have to live on the streets…"

He stared at the wall. "Well then… I guess you'll…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

She stared at him. "What is it?"

"No… it's a bad idea."

"But it IS an idea, which is better than what I have." She pleaded. "Please tell me…"

He took a sip of his hot chocolate. _Stalling._

"You could… take it from them." He looked up at her with a serious look in his eye (2). "You need money; they have tons of it."

"But they'd notice." She said, shoulders dropping. "I'd get arrested."

"Not necessarily; if you start now, and only take… let's say, 392 yen (3) every night, they shouldn't notice it." He paused. "When's your birthday? (4)"

"November 1st."

Mikuo swore. "That's not that much time… it's only 2 months. An apartment should cost around 75000 yen, if you want one in Tokyo, which would take you…" He calculated it in his head. "About half a year…"

Neru sighed.

"If you took around 1160 yen (7) per night, though, it might only take you about… 60 days." Mikuo recalculated. "That's pretty close. So on the last few days, you can get a little more. Maybe even 2000 yen."

"You really think that would work?" Neru asked hopefully.

Mikuo smiled. "Sure. It should."

For the first time, Neru felt hopeful about her future. She had some sort of idea of where she was going… which was definitely better than what she had before.

"I'd better be going now…" Neru said, glancing at her watch (5). "But…" she looked up at him. "I'm glad I met you." It amused Mikuo to see her cheeks grow pink at her own words. "Anyway… I guess I'll give you my cell number… that is, if you want it."

Mikuo grinned. "I wouldn't mind another hot chocolate."

Neru rolled her eyes, smirking. She took a pen out from her purse, and wrote on the café napkin, before taking her leave.  
>And Mikuo watched as she ran out of his sight, clearly amused. That had been a truly interesting morning…<p>

* * *

><p>(6) "Huh, what a coincidence!" Luka laughed. "I'm in love with Miku; you're in love with her cousin!"<p>

Rin blushed. "Not so loud, Luka…"

"Who knows? Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll both become Hatsunes!"

Rin's cheeks turned a dark red. "Stop it… people are staring!"

Luka laughed again, and sat back down. "Alright, alright… so, you're both going out now?"

"…" Rin looked away. "I… don't know how exactly I should say it…"

"What? Are you, or are you not going out? It's simple, isn't it?" Luka cocked her head.

"Well… we _are_ going out… but I haven't told Len." Rin explained. "Len doesn't like him."

Luka sighed. "Of course he doesn't… I swear, the boy is trying to destroy your love life."

Rin giggled nervously, and nibbled on a piece of muffin. "In a way… he might sort of be right…"

"Aw, no! He's starting to convince you of it now too?" Luka face palmed. "Damn it… I'm going to have to have a talk with that kid…"

"Well, he _is _18…"

"Last time I checked, even if it turns out he **is** older than you, Len's only 15. Not 18, hun, no matter what he says."

"No… I mean Mikuo is 18…"

Luka raised her brows and disbelief, and blew out a whistle. "Not bad…"

Rin grew red again. "But I don't think I can give him what he wants. That's my problem."

Luka didn't say anything for a minute, only staring at her in confusion, when suddenly, it hit her. "Wait… he asked you for sex?"

Rin hid her face, she was so embarrassed. "Ah! Well, um… he didn't necessarily say it… but um…"

"He's American, so you think he wants it."

"Not necessarily because he's American… but yes." Rin looked up at her. "So… I don't know what to do!"

Luka looked away for a moment. Even a straight girl would have to admit Rin looked absolutely adorable just then… "Do what you want. It's not like I can tell you."

"But I don't know what I want!" Rin protested.

Luka sighed, and looked her in the eye. "If I were you, I'd wait. After all… you're only 14, and you don't know how long you two are going to last together. And besides… I think you'll regret it."

Rin nodded. "Thank you…"

Luka half-smiled. "So… are we done with all this love talk?"

"Yes… I think we are."

"Good." Luka picked up her stuff. "Might as well find Len and the others then."

* * *

><p><em>Meh… This was a bit more of a filler chapter. Sorry if I bored you all.<em>

_I'm wondering what I'll be doing for next chapter… Will it start with the whole group meeting up? Maybe they're saying goodbye? Or will it just start when they get back? Hmm…_

_Oh yes, I forgot to say! The reason for the chapter title is, well... I find it ironic how, 10 chapters later in this story, we're in th exact same place we started in. XD We just went around in a cercle! Tee hee~!_

_Wow... Ten chapters... already? I feel old..._

_Anyway… since I forgot to so the 'question of the chapter' last time **(AGAIN)**, I'll do two now._

**Question of the Chapter, 1: Do you think Rin would really… well… you know… give herself to him?**

**Question of the Chapter 2: Who do you think Miku will choose; Luka or Kaito?**

_Remember to please cast a vote on my poll, in my profile thingie! My new story is depending on it! And... please, actually read the descriptions at the bottom of my profile before voting... -.-"_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, OR BANANA SPLITS SHALL KARATE CHOP YOU!**_

* * *

><p><em>1) Canadians tend to say sorry to practically everything, and are very polite (normally). Even in the NHL hockey league, a lot of Canadian players, if they accidentally trip someone, or something, will quickly say sorry before they resume their game. It's quite amusing~! But, it's also one of the things that makes Canada such an amazing country~!<br>(2) Was he not serous before too…?  
>(3) About 5.00$ in Canada. Sorry… I don't know what it would be in American money.<br>(__4) Because I wasn't even planning to have Neru come back until much later, when she actually left the orphanage and met Rin again, Neru's whole faith in this story depends on this question. If her birthday is soon, as in between October and December, then she'll be appearing a lot more often than she would have. However, if her birthday is between January and September, well… Sorry Neru. This will be your last appearance until you leave the orphanage. So I'm going to check now, and the answer to this question will be the answer to how long she'll be staying in the story… let's see now… AHA! **November 1****st****. **Readers, you shall be seeing Neru more often! YAY!  
>(5) How she got a watch at an orphanage, I don't know.<br>__(6) No, they're not at the same coffee place as Kuo-kun; Mikuo's in Tokyo. The Kagamines are in Kawasaki.  
><em>_(7) Around 15.00$ Canadian._


	11. The Distance between Us

**Lost and Found**

_Hellooooo! Konni chiwa!_

_Wanna know something random? I auditionned for a YouTube Vocaloid chorus... two of them, actually! One English, the other Japanese! I think I have a really good chance at getting into the English one... though not so much for the Japanese one. :'( You see, the English one has like, 20 spots open (though I have no idea how they're going to balance that...). The Japanese one has only 8 spots, plus I auditioned a little later (not passed the deadline, but still...). I'd rather get into the Japanese one; it seems far more organized and likely to suceed. :)_

_Anyway, I am in a much better mood than last chapter, because I updated chapter 4 of The Girl in the Ward a few days ago, and got so many views and reviews... it made me really happy. :)_

_Yesterday, I actually started and finished (all in a day's work) the first chapter of a NEW STORY! It"s called... um... *checks again* Dust in the Corner, unless I manage to find a better name. Will it last? God knows... (so only Gakupo knows (1). XD) But I'm on a major updating role! Let"s see... It's almost August 6th... and I leave for Germany August 15th. I have 9 more days to update as much as I can! Can I do it? *shrug* Knowing me, probably not. BUT, one can hope! :D Let's DO THIS THING!_

_To be honest, I actually came to a bit of a dead end here. I wasn't sure what to do... so I'm basically just gonna improvise. :D Cause I'm both good, and really REALLY bad at that! XD So... yep. HERE'S TO CHAPTER 11!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - The Distance between Us<strong>

'That was a short visit. Very short.' Len thought, looking out the window. It seemed so familiar... just like it had been not too long ago. Though this time, they weren't sneaking off. 'I wonder what that was all about... if she was homesick, why didn't she stay at least a week?'

They were there three days, four, if you counted the day they got there, four and a half if you counted that morning.

And yet, when he'd asked Rin about it, her answer was a simple, "I'm ready to go back now and keep looking for your mom!" Though really, she hadn't done much looking. She hadn't helped much at all.

So what was she so anxious to get back there for? All there really was there was Gumi and... Mikuo. ... But still, that's nothing exciting, is it? Right?

He breathed out a sigh and rolled his eyes at himself. Of course that wasn't it. He was stupid to have even considered it. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Rin looked up at him. "You okay, Len-Len?"

He blinked, then realized he must have been repeating 'stupid' out loud. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He scratched the back of his head. "Just... yeah, fine."

Rin was quiet for a moment. She appeared to be thinking deeply. "Lenny... are you...? ... You're still a virgin, right?"

Len's head snapped towards her, a frown on his face. "Yeah... why? Are you not?" Not that it was any of his business really... but she'd asked first. Plus, he'd like to know who took his sister, so he could tell Kaito to give him a good beating.

Rin however looked offended. "Of course I am! Geez!" Women... Len would never be able to understand them...

But yet, before, he always understood Rin. He always knew what she was thinking, and there were never any secrets seperating them... so why was it that now, he came up blank? Why couldn't he read her as easily? Why did it feel like she was holding something back?

Len shook his head. No use doubting her for no reason... he had to trust her.

"Len... would you give it up? Like... I mean, your virginity?" she asked, which made Len even more suspicious. "I mean, if you really love the person, n' all..."

What on earth was getting at?! "Okay, Rin, what the hell?" he snapped in frustration. "Why the hell are you asking me this?"

Rin's eyes widened. She seemed frozen.

Len sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Sorry... I'm just kinda cranky, that's all..."

Rin looked away, seeming disappointed. "I-I get it... Sorry."

And they were quiet for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

><p>Mikuo was drawing her again. And again. And again.<p>

He couldn't even concentrate on making manga. He was so completely obsessed. Did she have any idea what effect she had on him? Any at all? And what exactly made her so special anyway? She was four years his junior, and he could possibly even get arrested for loving her. The thought made him want to laugh.

His pencil seemed to have a mind of its own. A few short lines, and there Rin was, making breakfast like she always did. A few more, and there she was again, blushing cutely. And then there she was, standing shyly in her cute little nightgown. Then there she was again, grinning at him.

Mikuo sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was completely obsessed.

But how could he not be? She was always so happy, so clumsy, so cute, so cheerful, so determined, so pure, so beautiful... how could he not be head-over-heels in love with her? She was so absolutely perfect.

Only later would he realize her only flaw: she liked to compicate things so much, she brought everyone down with her. Any man who loved her would find himself in completely agony until she finally made her decision. (2) But he didn't know this yet. He just kept loving her, waiting for her to return. If she ever did...

No sooner had he thought this that the door behind him opened, and in stepped the girl who'd made his world go upside down, along with her once-twin who seemed he didn't quite know how he considered Mikuo, but definitely saw him more as an enemy than a friend.

Mikuo had never felt so happy just to see her face. He stood up, a dazed look on his face, and quickly walked over to her. "R-Rin!"

He ignored Len's scoff of rejection in the backround. Len's greeting could wait.

Rin smiled up at him. Her smile was like sunshine peaking out from clouds of gray. "We're back..."

We're. Right...

Mikuo awkwardly cleared his throat, and turned to the younger boy. "Nice to see you back again!" he said, bracing himself for a cold remark from the smart-ass blonde.

Instead, Len only rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too..."

'Holy shit!' Mikuo, thought, his eyes widening. 'The kid's adorable when he smiles...' In fact, Mikuo could even call him beautiful, though that would hurt his manly pride, so he didn't.

Mikuo grinned, then turned back to the also beautiful female blonde. She was crouched down a little, fiddling with something on her suitcase. "Need help with that?"

She looked up at him. "Huh? O-Oh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks!"

He grabbed the bag and hoisted it up, carrying it to what was once his room, and was now theirs. She followed along, while Len, thankfully, stayed back, though Mikuo was sure he wasn't doing it to purposely give them a moment alone to advance their relationship.

In fact... Len still didn't even know, did he?

Mikuo put the bag down near the bed, and turned towards her. She looked away from him in embarassment. Both of them were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." they both said in unison. Both their heads snapped up to look into each others eyes. "What? You're sorry?!" they both said together again.

Mikuo smiled and shook his head. "You first."

Rin lowered her head, staring at her hands. "I'm sorry I ran off on you like that. I just needed some time to think, that's all."

Mikuo smiled, not even bothering asking what she had to think so hard about. No need to complicate things. "So that's all it was? Good... I thought I scared you off."

Rin let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah..."

She let out a small squeak of surprise, when he lifted her head up to gaze into her eyes. "Rin... I'm glad you're back."

She let out a deep breath, seeming both relieved and dreamy. "M-Me too..." She closed her eyes, as Mikuo leaned in and kissed her. (3)

It couldn't be long, seeing as Len was only the next room over, and could walk in at any second. But, when Mikuo finally did pull away, much to Rin's dismay (ooh, hey, it rhymes! ... I hate rhyming in my fanfics... makes it sound too Doctor Seuss-ish...), he lingered there for a moment.

She chuckled. "You know, that was very romantic of you... very Europian, actually. Are you sure you're American...?" She could feel his warm breath on her face (mm, mint...), could pratically hear his heart beat, and-

He smirked, and Rin expected him to reply with something about how not all Americans were fat burger scarfing monsters (only some), or how he actually was part Europian. But instead... "You forgot to brush your teeth this morning, didn't you?"

She froze. 'Oh shit...' Not exactly forgot, more like neglected. She hadn't thought this far ahead... But that was smart of him, using another jab as a defense. Very smart... darn it.

She quickly wiggled out of his embrace, bent down beside her suitcase and pulled out her toothbrush. His echoing laughter made her blush bright pink. "Shut up...!" she mumbled in embarassment, before hurrying to the bathroom, Mikuo's chuckles following her along the way.

Meanwhile, Len was staring at the many pictures of his sister on the desk. His eyes narrowed. What the heck was all this? Why was Mikuo drawing so many pictures of Rin? Wasn't that a little... creepy?

Yep, just a little, he decided, as Mikuo walked in. Len fixed his still-narrowed eyes towards Mikuo, a brow raised with intimidating confidence, as if Mikuo weren't almost a foot taller than him.

Mikuo rolled his eyes and laughed, as if he were already expecting this. Which he was. 'I knew a nice Len was too much to hope for...' he secretly thought to himself, then followed that with a 'Shit, what if Len is psychic, or something...?!'

Thankfully for him, Len was far from being a mind-reader. But that didn't make him any less pissed. "Well?" he asked. "What's this?"

He had to give the kid some credit for being able to face someone bigger than him, and with such scary methods too... Mikuo could have sworn the room temperature dropped a few degrees just from Len's cold tone.

"I didn't know you cared about my work, Len!" Mikuo said in a sugary tone, like one an adult uses with a naive child.

"I don't." Does he always have to be blunt?

"It doesn't hurt to pretend." Mikuo said, still slightly recovering from Len's brutal verbal abuse.

Len sighed impatiently, and rolled his eyes. Get on with it.

"If you must know - because you care so much about my work", he added, just to annoy the little blonde, "I was having a little trouble coming up with character designs for my manga. I've heard some people base their characters looks off real-life people they know, so I thought I'd do Rin. That was just me practicing." he gestured at the page Len was holding up accusingly.

Len glanced at it. It did look very good, to be honest... "You were having trouble coming up with character designs?" he asked, then paused. "You must not be a very good artist, then."

If Mikuo were a manga character (4), he would have sweatdropped just then. 'This kid...'

Len sighed, a little disappointed he hadn't caught Mikuo doing something bad. Getting angry at Mikuo was actually somewhat entertaining... somewhat.

Just then, Rin walked in. She stood between them, looking back and forth between the two. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

Len smiled, and walked up beside her. "You have some toothpaste right here, Rin..." Mikuo was amazed at how tenderly Len swiped it off with his thumb. So even Len could be gentle...

Rin pushed him away, flustered. "You could have just told me where and I would've wiped it off, Len..." she mumbled.

"What, you don't like being close to me?" he asked her teasingly. He took a step closer.

A mischievous smile spread itself on both their faces when Rin backed away. Mikuo watched in amusement as Len stepped towards her again, and once more, she stepped back. It was like an awkward little dance, until her back hit the wall. Playful panic filled her eyes as she let out a small scream, and ran.

Len, however, was faster. He grabbed her from behind, pulled her closer into a hug, and spun her around. "Ah! Len, let me go...!" Rin laughed. Mikuo was surprised he actually listened- though he let her go mid-spin and sent her falling onto the ground very ungracefully.

Rin gasped. "Len...!"

Len started laughing, really laughing, as Rin playfully hit and punched him, with a fire in her eyes that was new to Mikuo.

'Huh.' Mikuo simply thought. He wasn't jealous- in fact, he was very proud to have been able to see this other side of Len. Over-protective big brother Len, who'd do anything to save his sister from others, just flung her to the floor. So it's alright if he does it, is it? Sadistic little bastard. Mikuo chuckled softly to himself.

"Well... I'm off to see Gumi, 'kay?" Len told Rin. Then, at the door, he nodded to Mikuo. "Take care of her for me, alright?"

Mikuo raised his brow. "Sure." he said. With one last smile, Len closed the door behind him, leaving Mikuo thinking how much he liked 'Nice Len'.

"Stupid Len-Len..." Rin shook her head with a smile. "I can take of myself, but he doesn't believe me."

Mikuo stepped closer. "Can you, now?" he said. "Well, then, I guess I'll just go, since you obviously don't need me..."

He started to brush past her, heading towards the door, when he felt her tug on his arm. "Wait!" He turned back towards her, and she smirked mischievously. "Maybe Len was right... maybe I do need a babysitter..." Holy shit, did that ever turn him on.

"Now that's more like it..." Mikuo whispered, reaching back towards her, leaning down so their noses were touching. Her hands gripped onto his shirt, and she rose onto her tippy toes, and he was just about to kiss her when...

"Oh hey, while I'm out, do you need anythi- What the-?!"

Len stood in the doorway. Rin tried to jump back, but Mikuo wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close.

Len glared daggers at the teal-head. "Sorry... I didn't realize I was interrupting." he said coolly.

"Well, actually, we are running low on sugar..." Mikuo said casually. "Anything else we need, Rin?"

Rin just stared at Len with a horrified expression, mouth gaping, unable to say anything.

Len stared at Mikuo. "You lied to me!" he didn't sound as angry, just upset and disappointed, in a way that nearly broke Mikuo's heart. "Mikuo, you lied to me...!"

Mikuo's mouth pressed into a thin line. If Len had been angry, he could've shot something back easily like he just had, but this... he wasn't prepared for this.

"Rin..." he looked at her now. "You... You too..." Rin looked away. "I trusted you, both of you!" Len kept on.

"... I'm... ... I'm sorry Len..." Rin said, sounding ashamed, and on the verge of crying. Mikuo held her tighter against him.

"No you're not." Len's anger returned. "You're not! You don't regret a thing! You never will! I trusted you, Rin, and you stepped all over it! You could have at least told me-"

"No I couldn't!" Rin yelled at him, pushing herself away from Mikuo. Mikuo didn't try to grab her back; she needed to do this on her own. "You were so against it all, if I told you, you would've ripped us apart one way or another anyway!"

Len seemed suprised that Rin was standing up for herself, though he barely showed it, and stood his ground.

"Mikuo is not a bad guy, okay? He isn't! I can't just stay alone forever!" Rin yelled, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Someday you're going to find a girl too, and you're going to want to be with her too, and I won't stop you! Just please, understand that just because Mikuo loves me and I love him, it doesn't make him a bad guy! It doesn't make him evil, or anything!"

Len was silent for a moment, but when he finally did speak, his voice was a little deeper with determination, and laced with venom.

"Anyone who steals you from me is a bad guy, Rin. That's just how it is, because you're mine, and mine only." (5)

And with that, he left the two there.

* * *

><p>He stormed over in the direction of Popipo general store, fuming, though some of his anger was also directed at himself. 'Why the hell did I say that at the end?' he thought to himself in frustration. 'She isn't mine! She just isn't! She isn't just some toy, she dosn't belong to anyone! And why didn't Mikuo say anything? Doesn't he have enough guts to stand up for himself? But he didn't! Because he's a coward! Rin is too good for him!'<p>

He slammed the door open to the small grocery store. Iroha jumped from her spot behind the counter, and the few customers that were there stared at him.

Len stormed over to Iroha. "Where's Gumi?"

Her amber-colored eyes were filled with curiousity. "Today's her day off. She's upstairs studying. But you can talk to me if you want... It's kinda lonely here, you know..."

Len ignored the pink-haired 22-year-old and rushed up the stairs. He was about to burst into the guest room when the knob twisted open on its own, and a curious-looking Gumi appeared on the other side.

"Oh, Len!" she exclaimed. "Was that you who made all that noise downstairs?"

Len lowered his head so his bangs covered his face, making his expression unreadable. "Let me in. Please."

Even without the added please, Gumi would have let him in. Len was greatful for that; she never asked any annoying questions, just did what she was asked to, and listened.

He stepped into the room.

Gumi's room was painted green, her favorite color. Dozens of papers littered a desk on the right hand side of the room, and a round green rug covered the hardwood floors. A night table stood beside her white-sheeted bed in the far left corner with a small lamp and an alarm clock on it, and a trash can was placed beside her desk. That was all the furniture she had in her big room.

Len sat down on the carpet. Gumi closed the door behind her, and sat across from him. "What is it?"

"He... they... ugh." Len was too frustrated to speak.

"Can I take a guess?" Gumi asked. She took his lack of an answer as a sign to continue. "They got together and you caught them, didn't you?" She paused. "Rin and Mikuo, I mean. Am I right?"

"... Yeah..." How could she tell?

"Well..." Gumi stretched. "It was bound to happen."

Len looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"She's a great girl, Len." she said. "I've ony really seen her once, but not every girl has the guts to step in and stop abuse like she did. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for her, Len. I'm safe now because of her."

"So? I wouldn't mind so much if it were you, but why him?" Len sunk his head into his propped up hands.

"... Are you saying you'd rather Rin be in a homosexual relationship with me than in a normal straight relationship with Mikuo?"

A pause. "... Well... maybe not..."

Gumi shook her head with a small smile. "And what is so wrong about Mikuo anyway? I mean, if you trust Rin, and Rin chose Mikuo, wouldn't it mean he's not a bad guy after all?"

Len was quiet, listening, considering.

"And he hasn't really done anything, has he? So what makes him so bad?"

"... I just don't trust him."

"... Why, because he's American? That's a little racist, don't you think?"

Len scowled. "It's not just because he's American! Geez!"

"Just?"

"For God's sake!" Len yelled. "It's not because he's American at all! And I'm not racist! I just... don't trust him."

"But you trust Miku, his cousin. You said they're a lot alike, too. So why shouldn't you trust Mikuo?"

Silence.

"Oh. I understand. It's not that you don't trust him, you're just being worried."

"..."

She smiled again, and shook her head. "You're funny, you know that? Normally older brothers would be fine letting their sisters date-"

"I'm not her older brother."

"But you are just so protective of her, you're like an annoying dad!" Gumi giggled.

Len glared at her. "I'm not annoying. And I'm definitely not her dad."

Gumi rolled her eyes. "You're being difficult on purpose, aren't you?"

"It's part of my nature." A pause. "You were studying, right? Do you need any help?"

"It can wait." Gumi smiled.

Len shook his head. "It's hard to believe you're only 13. Nah, I'll leave you alone. You're already behind anyway. I'll just go..."

"Where? Back to the apartment?" Gumi asked. "Well, here's the thing about dramatic exits; they only work well if you don't go back 15 minutes later. Why don't you spend the night here instead?"

Len raised a brow. "With... you?"

Gumi rolled her eyes. "Yes! I'll set up a futon. Tonio-kun'll be fine with it, as long as we don't do anything... well, you know..." she started turning red.

"Sexual, I get it." Len said.

Gumi turned redder than a tomato. 'He didn't have to actually say it out loud...!'

"I'd have to get my stuff, though..."

"I'll go with you." Gumi chirped readily.

Len glanced at her. "... Thank you."

* * *

><p>Gumi followed her friend, struggling to keep up. He was so much faster than her, even when walking. Then again... he was also 15, two years older than her. But... that didn't really make much of a difference, did it? She was just slow.<p>

It was almost funny how stressed he was. He obviously still hadn't realized it yet, but Gumi was sure he'd fiind out soon. Or maybe he'd already realized, but was still in denial...? What it was, though, Gumi would let Len find out on his own. It would ruin everything if she tried to force it into his head, and it would only get him angry.

Len really had a short temper. He could decide right off the bat if he did or didn't like someone, even if they could possibly become close friends in the future. He grew quickly impatient, and had a short fuse. But he was also very loyal and honest. It was amazing, really. If you wanted to know something, all you had to do was ask, and he'd answer with only the truth. He was blunt, too, though. One thing you don't want to ask him is "What do you think of me?", for he could very well answer with something along the lines of "You're annoying."

But she didn't mind that. It seemed he'd accepted her as a friend, and she was content with that. She felt bad for Mikuo though, and whoever would one day marry Rin, if Len didn't. ... Oops! She wasn't supposed to have let that slip to the readers...

She mentally apologized to the author, and sped up a little.

Len saw her, and rolled his eyes, making Gumi blush a little. "Gee, it's not my fault you're walking so fast...!"

"No, it's just your fault you're walking so slow."

Gumi rolled her eyes at him. "It's like you absolutely need to be right about everything."

"It's what a smart-ass like me does." he said simply. "Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"No. It's just annoying."

"That sounded like me just then." Len smiled at her. "Maybe I'm not the only smart-ass here."

Gumi breathed a sigh, but didn't say anything. It was useless arguing with someone like Len.

They started climbing the stairs of the apartment. Gumi tripped once, and thank God Len stopped to help her up again, or she would've lost him. Finally, they came to the apartment door.

Gumi was about to ring the doorbell, when Len just opened the door, and stepped in. 'Isn't that a little rude?' Gumi thought discreetly, but didn't say anything about it. She just waited at the doorway and watched.

Rin was on the couch, drawing on a sketchpad, and a young man with teal hair who Gumi could ony assume was Mikuo sat behind her at a desk in the corner, also drawing on some papers. They both looked up as Len walked in.

Gumi had to admit that Mikuo was very good-looking, though not as much as Len. He had a playful glint in his eyes, and a laid-back look, quite like a young child would have. 'Innocence...' Gumi decided it was. Funny, since, because of what Len said about him, she expected the complete opposite.

Len ignored the two completely, and walked down a hall to where he and Rin's room had to be. The young couple stared at him until he was out of their eyesight. Then, Rin turned her head back to Gumi.

Gumi hadn't seen Rin since the incident, which she was originally a little disappointed in. But now, as Rin stared at her, Gumi wondered, where exactly did that sweet, innocent, helpful girl gone? The way Rin stared at her almost seemed a little bitter, a little competitive. But what exactly were they competing for?

"Hello, Gumi." she said, in an emotionless voice. Mikuo looked over to the green-haired girl.

"So you're Gumi?" he asked. "Rin told me about you." She had? Somehow, Gumi felt very pleased to know the blonde had mentioned her before. "You look a little younger than I assumed you'd be. How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Gumi answered. Mikuo looked surprised, but Gumi forgave him for it. Her round face, big eyes, and nearly flat chest all helped in giving the impression she was 11. Even her tastes in clothes- cute little flowery sundresses -gave the impression she was younger than she said.

"Oh... cool. Nice to meet you."

Gumi nodded, just as Len came back with a small bag filled with whatever he needed.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked in an almost accusing tone.

Len glared at her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm staying at Gumi's tonight." Rin's gaze flicked back to the 13-year-old, and Gumi fidgeted nervously. Why was the atmosphere so tense? Things had really strained between them, hadn't they?

"It is my business because you were my brother, and in a way you still are." Rin snapped at him.

"..." Len said nothing, just continued to stare her down. Rin stood her ground, not blinking either.

"And are you sure Tonio's okay with it?" Rin continued.

"My God, Rin, I don't fool around with 13-year-old girls!" Len yelled. "In fact, I don't fool around with anyone! Especially not 18-year-olds, like you seem to like to do!" Meaning Mikuo, of course.

"I'm guessing we're not forgiven then yet, are we?" Mikuo asked.

Len finally dropped his stare to narrow his eyes at Rin's boyfriend. "It doesn't matter anymore. Sleep with her for all I care!" With that, he spun around and left, a surprised looking Gumi following after him.

As the door slammed behind them, Rin and Mikuo sat in silence, staring at the spot Len was standing at only a few seconds ago. Mikuo was the one to break the silence, as he turned to his girlfriend. "You okay?"

'Sleep with her for all I care!' That was very unlike Len to say. She knew he didn't mean it... but still. It angered her too. What the hell was he so angry about anyway? "I'm fine." she lied. Mikuo didn't look convinced, but let it go.

"He's being pretty rough on us, huh?" he asked instead, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Too rough."

"Yeah..." Mikuo drifted off. He lowered his eyes. "You know... if you're having second thoughts, that's okay with me. I'm fine with it."

"Oh, don't say that!" Rin scowled. Her tone softened. "I'm not having second thoughts, okay? The only way I'll leave you is if you decide you don't want to be with me anymore, okay?"

Mikuo nodded, with a small smile. "Good... cause I want to be with you."

Rin leaned in. "Me too..." She brushed her lips against his teasingly. He smiled, and pulled her closer, kissing her. He placed his hand on her back, keeping her there, while the other was pushing against the arm of the couch, preventing them from falling.

It was so blissful. The feeling of being loved... Rin adored it. She liked to be wanted the way he wanted her. She could feel his love for her with just a single kiss. She loved him. She loved him! And it felt so good! She wanted more of this, this love. And she knew that Mikuo would give it to her, all the love she needed and more.

But, she wondered, would it ever be enough?

Sighing into the kiss, she pushed that thought away. It didn't matter; for now, she was happy, and he was happy. That was the important thing. So be it if Len didn't like it. He wasn't allowed a say, so he had to stop butting in.

'Sleep with her for all I care!' Maybe they would. And wouldn't Len be angry to hear about that! Oh, would that ever be sweet! He'd be ruined! Or maybe he wouldn't care after all? Oh, but what would it matter, really?

Shocked with her own thoughts, Rin suddenly jerked away from Mikuo. Mikuo watched her carefully, trying to analyze her as she stared at her own hands in horror.

"What is it?" he asked, worried he did something wrong. He could never tell with this girl...

"Hm?" she looked up at him. "Oh, nothing, sorry..." When he didn't look convinced, she brushed some of the hair out of her face, and sighed. "No worries, it was just me. I just..." she shrugged. "It wasn't you, 'kay?"

He relaxed a little. Rin pushed herself off him, and sat back at her place on the other side of the couch. She just sat there, knees pulled up in a very L-like fashion (6).

He watched her, wanting to get closer to her, but afraid that if he did, he'd get rejected, and she'd pull herself even further away.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, in complete silence, until Rin finally spoke again. "I'm... I'm not going to give up my virginity for you..."

Mikuo was taken aback for a moment by how random it was, then remembered Len's words. _Sleep with her for all I care! _He smiled, and shook his head. "You're silly..." She looked up at him. "I never said you had to!" He continued. "I never expected you to, either. I'm perfectly fine with the way we are now! Well, minus all the drama, but..."

"Really...?" Rin asked.

Mikuo smirked in an 'of course!' way. "I swear... in some ways, you're exactly like him, you know that? Just because I'm American does not mean that all I think about is sex! Geez..."

Rin laughed softly. "Sorry... and I never thought that."

"Uh-huh. Very convincing."

"I didn't!" she laughed.

"Whatever." Mikuo laughed too, and leaned into her. She lifted herself too, and their lips met. All drawings and nasty remarks were quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p>The door to Popipo General Store slammed open again.<p>

"Geez, if you break that door, Len, you're paying for it!" Iroha yelled after him, as he stormed up the stairs. Gumi followed, ignoring Iroha's muttering about male PMS.

Len was already in the hallway when Gumi finally made it up the stairs. He was about to step into Gumi's room, when she grabbed his arm. "I know a better place." she said, and led him to another door on the far end of the hall that he just hadn't noticed before.

In it was a ladder leading to an attic. Gumi went up first, followed by Len. She sat in front of a large rectangular hole, legs dangling down into Tonio's room.

So Tonio's room was missing part of its ceiling? Huh. Len had never noticed. He sat beside her, so that there were now two pairs of legs dangling down Tonio's ceiling.

"I don't know why, but I find it easier to think up here." she explained. "Maybe it's because it feels more private, even though it really isn't all that different."

Len laid back on is elbows. "I like it better up here."

"Oh, good. ..." There was a small sience between them. "... You really shouldn't have said that at the end." Gumi said. "You practically gave them permission to... you know."

Len winced. "Yeah, I know... but... they wouldn't do it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well... because... well... I just know. Rin wouldn't do something like that, especially not at this age."

"But you have no guarantee."

Len let his head fall back. "I... I know. But it was just a few words. They wouldn't take it litterally." A pause. "... I think."

Gumi watched him carefully. "Why are you so upset over it all, anyway? I mean... she was bound to find someone someday." That was a trick question; Gumi knew why already. She just wanted to see if he himself did.

"... I don't know." Len finally gave up. "I guess I really don't have any reason to, do I?"

So apparently, he hadn't.

"I wouldn't make a very good judge for something like that... but I don't think you do." Liar.

"..." Len thought for a moment. "Mikuo isn't really a bad guy, is he?"

"No, not really." 'Gumi...!' she thought to herself. 'What are you doing? You aren't helping!'

"And if I don't let them be together, she'll hate me, won't she?"

"..." Gumi said nothing. He had a point there...

"... You're right. I really am like some pathetic over-protective dad." He laughed to himself, Rei coming to mind.

"It's not really that bad a thing, to be protective." Gumi reasoned.

"I'm so stupid..." Len started to rant. "And I've got a short temper too. No wonder she hates me... I do stupid things like a stupid person does, and then I blame it on her! But she does stupid things too! I'm not the only one! She's stupid too! She jumps into whatever without even thinking! She's reckless! She has no right to be angry at me either, because she's even stupider than I am!"

'No Len, you're wrong; right now, you're being the stupid one...' Gumi thought to herself.

"But you... you're smart, Gumi." he continued, gazing at her with a strange look in his eyes. "You're probably the smartest of us all. You're smart, you're helpful, you're beautiful... you're better than she is, aren't you?"

What exactly was he getting at?

"I don't know if you even realize it, Gumi..." he said, leaning in a little closer. "But I'm sure a lot of guys would kill to be as close to you as I am right now."

Gumi's eyes widened, as she suddenly got some sort of idea of what was happening.

"Gumi... you wouldn't get angry at me for nothing, would you?" Len asked, leaning in closer still. "Because you're perfect, Gumi. Way out of my league. I'm lucky to be here right now. Really lucky."

Before she could fully realize what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her.

Gumi's mind went fuzzy for a moment, and when she found herself coming back to her senses, she realized she was kissing him back. 'Huh.' She thought to herself. 'So I really am in love with Len Katsuri...'

It wasn't surprising, really. She'd thought Len was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen from the moment they'd met. And then, he accepted her as a friend, took care of her in his own way. She'd had her own suspicions, really, from the moment he'd started speaking his emotions to her. When he felt frustrated about anything, she was there to listen. And in that way, she was special. As long as he kept coming to her first, she was special.

But she wasn't Rin.

She pushed him away, and they both had to catch their breath. "S-Stop..." she said between pants. "Don't."

Len's eyes hardened as he stared at her. "Why?"

When Gumi's breathing returned to normal, she looked him straight in the eye. "You don't want this." she said. "You're only doing this because you're angry."

Len narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know?"

"Because... you're only trying to get revenge."

"I repeat, how do you know?"

"Because." she said sternly. "I know you, Len Katsuri. I know you well enough to know you don't really want this."

They both stared at each other, when Len finally gave up. "... I think you might be right..."

Gumi's heart sank at this, for there was this one little hope inside her wishing he'd say, "No, that's not true, I do want you, Gumi." But it was simple enough. Even though this wasn't a competition, Rin had already won.

"I'm sorry, Gumi." Len said.

"I-It's no problem." Gumi said, blushing slightly. 'No problem at all... really.' "I-It's getting late, and, um, you've had a long day, so..."

"Alright." Len agreed. He started to stand. "But don't bother setting up a futon. I don't need one."

"You're going back?" Gumi asked in surprise.

"No... I may have forgiven them, but I'd rather not step in and find out they really took my advice, no matter how unlikely it is." he said, and smiled in a way that made Gumi's heart do happy flips. "We can share."

* * *

><p>Well... there was no way getting out of this one.<p>

Or, there was, but Gumi couldn't bring herself to object. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to hurt Len's feelings, or if it was because of her newest realization, that she was in love.

He'd fallen asleep right away. The day really had tired him out, it seemed.

But Gumi lay wide awake on the other side, listening to his soft breathing. She turned, and leaned over is sleeping body to see his face (his back was facing her). ...He seemed so peaceful when he sleeped. She could only wonder what he dreamed about. She wished he could always be this relaxed, so worry-free.

Sure he was asleep, Gumi nuzzled up to his back. She didn't see his small smile. He turned over so he was facing her, and draped one arm over her.

'... Oh God.' Gumi tensed.

She'd never been in love before this, but had seen enough from her older sister's many relationships to know that this was real. Or so she could only hope.

How had it come to this, being completely loveless an hour ago, then finding herself on her back sleeping beside a boy not too long after? Well, sure, it wasn't the same thing, for he didn't really love her, but... still...

She couldn't help but think back to their kiss for the umpteenth time that night. Her first kiss... but it wasn't very likely to have been his first too.

She wondered if she really should've stopped him. After all... this was what she wanted, wasn't it? She could at least have milked it for what it was worth, then let him go when he was done with her... but not only would that be selfish, it would also hurt her more than it did now. But...

She turned from her back to her side, where her ear rested on his chest. She could feel his body-heat, hear his heartbeat...

But... she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him if he ever kissed her again.

She raised her head, and planted one last soft kiss on his lips. It took all Len's strength not to peek an eye open to see her expression.

No, she decided. If he ever kissed her again, she wouldn't even try to stop him.

* * *

><p><em>Wow... see, this is what happens when I can't check the word count: UBER long chapters. :D Although I'm sure you don't mind... and the Author's note probably makes about a whole 1000 of it... but whatever!<em>

_I'm grinning like a moron right now. Apparently, cheesiness gets me excited... So... remember how in chapter 8, I said Gumi would not be developing feelings for Len? ^-^" Well... yeah, about that... I kinda changed my mind. (Duh...) I couldn't resist, okay? XD Actually, I thought of it while writing my new story, Dust in the Corner (please read it!), and... it was kind of my main motivater for the chapter. I just couldn't wait to get to that part! _

_Actually... when I was thinking up the idea, at first I lightly considered (note the word lightly) having Len sleep on the futon after all, and making Gumi climb in with him afterwards, when he fell asleep. Then she'd like... sit on top of him (in a suggestive way, I know), just to see how it would feel if she could. If she'd let him kiss her, maybe she would've been able to do that...? But I ended up changing my mind because:  
><em>_1) Gumi would probably be too shy to climb in with him, even if he WERE asleep (and he wouldn't have woken that time, but still...), and  
><em>_2) It seemed too sexual and risque for a 13-year-old girl. (Says the 13-year-old girl writing it. XD) But really, it turned me off enough to decide against it (yes, me, with the perverted mind, actually chose NOT to!), so imagine how it would turn off the readers. But really, I'm not the average 13-year-old, and even I wouldn't do that. I was honestly disgusted by the idea of ruining Gumi's innocent portrayal and making her appear just as slutty as her sister. *there's a hint right there...*_

_What, did you not realize I was trying to portray Gumi as innocent? She never swears (unlike Mikuo), and she gets embarassed just hearing the word 'sex'. She can't even say it! She may be mature for her age, but she's also very childish in her own way. Hmm... sounds familiar... isn't that what people say about me? XD Yep, that's it..._

_But I still don't want them to actually get together, so I decided to give a reason for it: revenge on Rin. To do this, though, I had to make Len angry right before he kissed her. But Gumi has a way of being able to calm people down really quickly... it even works on Len! So I was panicking, thinking, "He's too calm, he's too calm, what do I do?!", which is why his random rant is quite random and crappy. XD Sorry..._

_I might be making a new story with tips about how to write. You know... some sort of 'How to write good Fanfictions' tutorial! It should be fun, but my draft was WAY too sarcastic and offending... XD ...so if I do type it up, I'm going to have to get help from CoffeeDetective to soften it up a bit. XD Cause I'm kinda insensitive, and am not good at being "soft", LOL. And that was me advertising! Aren't I great at it? *shot*_

_On another note..._

_Tee hee hee! I'm sho funneh! XD I was just reading my notes at the bottom of old chapters... my stupidity amazes me sometimes. But it's just so entertaining...! XD I wonder... am I the only one who finds me funny? Hmm..._

**Question of the chapter: Am I the only one who finds me funny?**

_I personally find myself hilarious! Although... everyone does, don't they...? :'(_

_Oh, before I forget, when reviewing this story, I'll have to ask you to not say anything negative about anyone elses fanfictions. I had an angry author today PM me about an anonymous reviewer who apparently said something bad about her fic in the review column for my story The Girl in the Ward, at chapter 3. The matter is resolved now, but I'd rather not have to go through it again... especially since it convinced that author to actually delete that specific story. T-T So just... please, don't. Anything outside Fanfiction, like movies, real-life novels, music, etc. is fine, though. Thank you very much for helping this story become a war-free zone~. _

_Tch, Rin's so lucky... I wanna kiss Mikuo! T-T But... I'm jealous of Gumi too, because Gumi gets to kiss Len... why is everyone kissing everyone?_

_Oh, hey, did anyone think of Rei when Len went all angry? It actually wasn't supposed to be like that, but suddenly, I thought of how Rei was at the very beginning of the story, and how it was kinda like deja vu... it makes you wonder if Rei and Miriam's relationship was like Rin and Len's? Which actually made me consider writing a little flashback at the beginning of chapter 12 for those two, but I don't think I will._

_But anyway, I think the similiarities between Len and Rei fit very well, since Len was raised by Rei. It would seem he absorbed Rei's bad qualities, though, like the short fuse and constant impatience. Plus, they're both REALLY dense. XD_

_Well, my author's note is looking huge now, but I'm in such a good mood, I'm gonna keep going. :D_

_Sometimes I wonder if you people even read this stuff. Do you? *shrug* I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as you read the actual story. Although even if it turns out no one reads this stuff, I'll write in anyway. Because I like reading them. And it makes me feel closer to my reviewers, and cheesy and creepy as it sounds. I like letting you guys know what's going on with me, and what I'm thinking! I wish real novelists could be allowed to do that too... but one day, when I **do** become a real author, I'm going to have a special copy of the book where I write all my thoughts about anything and everything on the pages. Then I'll auction it off, or give it out as a contest prize, or something. Although most people wouldn't find it much of a prize... *laughs* I wonder, would they be all handwritten, or would they make me type it all...?_

_By the way, just thought I'd mention that my other story, The Girl n the Ward, who only has 4 chapters, is starting to catch up with its reviews. It's far more popular than this one. XD Just sayin'!_

_Oh, and if you look at the list of upcoming characters I posted in the earlier chapters, you'll see that the next two are Dell and Sonika... it was actually Dell and Haku in my draft, but Sonika looks more bad-ass *wink wink*, plus her looks are actually really useful for something else... *nudge nudge* So now for another question..._

**Question of the Chapter (2): What do you think Sonika will be like? What will her personality be like? Why do you think she'll be important in this story?**

_To be honest... Sonika isn't THAT important... all she does is bring back some memories about someone's past (who, I wonder?), and gets Rin to do something that'll be critical for to the story. Like, the big turning point._

_Oh, but wait... she's not even there next chapter! First, we have to get Len to go back, then we have to make _ and _ _ _, then _ has to catch _ looking at a _ _, then he has t _, and then he has to _ them again, and THEN Sonika appears. Yep. :) Oh, oops! I forgot to say spoiler alert! (Because there were SOOOOOOOO many spoilers here!)_

_Well, all I can say is, the best part really starts here, and I have WAAAY too much to cover. We have to visit Neru, check on Len's progress, oh, and I'm sure you're all wondering about Luka! Expect some really long chapters. :D Trust me, you've seen NOTHING yet! THIS is where the drama REALLY begins!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Reference to The Cursed Glasses, by Rin Kagamine feat. Kamui Gakupo, where at the end, Gakupo says "Who the hell am I? God knows..." So Gakupo is God?! XD Feel free to disagree with me, but I would DEFINITELY follow THAT religion! (At least then we'll KNOW that God doesn't really exist, instead of having huge debates over it ad using an ancient book that could very well just be full of lies as evidence.)<br>__(2) And he's absolutely right. Mikuo is depressed because she left him, dangling on a string too. He subconciously wonders if he did something wrong. And then look at Len. He's completely misrable because she's not being completely honest, and they're drifting apart. The more she neglects him, the more he wants her, and that's one of the biggest things that frustrate him (though he doesn't know it yet). And guess what? He's gonna realize it really soon! *wink wink, nudge nudge* I wonder how you think he'll react... I already know so... XD Suckers. Now the story's gonna get REALLY exciting! :D  
><em>_(3) =^o^= Eeeeeeeeee! Now I know why Crystal-senpai (Anonymous Crystal) is holding off so long with the romance; kissing scenes are so embarassing to write! I'm so worried I'm not doing it right! ^_^" But... I have to admit... it's fun. :") I've never actually written romance before this... I'm so very cheesy at it. XD  
><em>_(4) Best part is, he really IS a manga character! XD  
><em>_(5) I don't think I've EVER fangirled this much over something I wrote. =^o^= LEN IS SO SEXY!  
><em>_(6) Death Note reference. ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like Vocaloid figurines; you can never have enough! (Says the one who has zero...)<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU, person staring at the computer screen, reading this piece of poop fanfiction! **

**IF YOU WRITE SOMETHING IN THAT BIG REVIEW BOX, and press that pretty button right there, my day will become that much better! And don't you want to make someone happy? ... Please?**


	12. Morphed

**Lost and Found**

_Hmph... ... ... *mumble mumble*_

_Luka: Sigh... she's a little disappointed in you guys, so she's giving you the cold shoulder like the immature child she is._

_*glare*_

_Luka: Why exactly is she disappointed? Um... something about you guys not reviewing enough._

_It was almost 9000 words! *sob sob sob* Couldn't you have given me a little more love?_

_Luka: You got like... 3 reviews._

_Yeah! Just 3! I thought, hey, for my reviewers, I'll write an 8000 word chapter (lies, I didn't even notice the word count while I was writing), make 'em happy, and then they'll review more!_

_Luka: You said 9000 before._

_WHATEVER! QoQ 8500!_

_Luka: *rolls eyes* She's just being over-melo-dramatic, as usual..._

_NO I'M NOT! D': Why do you Vocaloids all hate me so much?!_

_Luka: I could ask you the same thing. You're really sadistic, you know that? Do you know how much we suffer in your stories?_

_Pfft, I do not! Like when?_

_Luka: Hmm, let's see, when Rin and Len first figure out they're not related, when Rei and Miriam discover their kids ran off, when Teto almost gets hit by a car, when Neru worries about her future, when Gumi nearly shoots herself, when Rin saves Gumi from being abused, when Rin goes back home and leaves Mikuo, when I find out I'm lesbian, when Len catches Rin and Mikuo kissing, when Len yells at them, when Gumi finds out she's in love with Len, when-_

_OKAY, I GET IT!_

_Luka: And that's only in THIS story. You should take a look at some of your others once in a while. We have plenty reason to hate you!_

_Yeah, but... *smirks* Happy stories are lame. BRING ON THE ANGST!_

_Luka: Happy stories are not lame! And, besides... why do I have to be the lesbian...?_

_Cause. You're good at that. :D_

_Luka: 0_o Whaaaaaat...?!_

_Meiko: Oh, quit you're bitchin', I'm not even IN the story yet!_

_Language, Meiko!_

_Meiko: And when I finally DO appear, I'm all like, depressed, n' stuff!_

_SHHHH! Don't spoil things, Mei-chan!_

_Meiko: *sticks up the finger*_

_MY POOR EYES! Luka, SAVE ME FROM MEIKO'S VULGARNESS!_

_Luka: No thank you..._

_Sigh... well... um... I guess that covers the fact that all the Vocaloids have some sort of grudge against me. Well, except for Gumi (sometimes), Miki, Aoki, Lily, Ring, and... Yuki. And Kiyoteru. And Mikuo. But for most of them, it's because I've never even used them yet, which is why they have no reason to. *evil grin* Patience, dearies... for your time shall come...! *they all back away scared*_

_So... wanna know somethin' weird? People in Quebec don't buy hotdog buns; they just take regular bread, fold it in two, and toast it that way, somehow. That's their hotdog bun. ISN'T THAT STRANGE?!_

_And now, you know how people in Quebec eat their hotdogs. You are very welcome for that awesome knowledge. They also say the word 'okay' funny. They pronounce it 'ah-kay'. ... It sounds quite similar to the way some French people pronounce hockey. XD_

**Anonymous Reviews**

_**Purple f: I'm sad you don't have an account… that review really made me smile! ^-^ And no, I'm not at all offended, don't you worry! I get what you mean. I rarely ever pair the Kagamines' with anyone other than each other. I'm also not a huge fan of Miku x Len, but occasionally, I find a story with them together that I actually like. Or… that I can at least stand. XD I like Rin x Mikuo though. Mikuo's cool. 8D I'd like to see one of your drawings, then. Funny you mentioned that about your memory; when they tested me, my memory turned out as 100% (which is amazingly good), but ironically, I can rarely remember anything useful, apart from story plots. If you want, I could try to help you out to come up with a good idea! It'd be fun! And I'm glad you think I'm funny! n_n But yeah, Vocaloid figurines really should be cheaper… argh!**_

* * *

><p><em>I've decided to post my little side-notes at the top now, too. Ironic, isn't it? They're called side-notes, but I have them on top, and at the bottom. Not on the side. Tee hee!<em>

_(1) I met an American not too long ago, at some water park... he kept on calling it a 'griddle', though I still don't know if a griddle and a stove are the same thing. Are they? Also, apparently, there's American bacon, and there's Canadian bacon, according to him. Apparently there's a difference between the two, but... I don't get it. *shrug* He did, however, mention that Canadian bacon tasted better. :D Yay! (And... why is it that Canadian quarters are magnetic, but American quarters are not? I love playing with magnets and coins! American coins are so dull this way... Plus, Canadian change is shinier! *sparkle sparkle*)_

_(2) Ich liebe dich is German, Je t'aime is French, and they both mean I love you. Since I'm leaving for Germany in less than 5 days (never mind that, I'm already at Germany now, so…), I do know SOME German, and I'm completely fluent in French._

_(3) LOL, when I typed the word 'tealette', the spell check swooped in, and changed it to 'toilette', aka, the German (and also French) word for toilet. XD I just thought I'd mention that._

_(4) And this is where all you readers realize that, oh God no, it will not be as simple as that. Poor Luka…_

_(5) Tee hee, I love the spell check! It tried to change 'Megurine' into 'Me urine'. XDXDXD_

* * *

><p><em>Well... are you ready?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Morphed<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rin woke up to the mouth-watering scent of breakfast.<p>

'Ugh... I swear, if this is my imagination...' she thought groggily, muttering something unintelligent.

But no, thankfully for her, after rising off the couch (she and Mikuo had ended up somehow falling asleep there instead), she found Mikuo leaning on the counter, spatula in one hand, phone in the other, two pans simmering on the stove. (1)

She gaped at him. "... I love you..."

Mikuo's head shot up, surprised, for he hadn't noticed her there. He laughed. "I don't think I've heard you tell me that yet! So if I cook for you, you'll keep loving me?"

Rin nodded. "Yes..."

Mikuo grinned. "Well, then, consider me your own personal chef!" He put his phone on the counter, and walked up to her. He pecked her on the lips, and smiled. "Good morning, Rin."

Rin's cheeks flushed. "It's too early to be sexy... Too...", she yawned, "early..."

She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at him. She frowned. Why was he grinning like that...?

"You think I'm sexy, huh?" he asked, eyebrows raised cockily.

"... Meh?" What was he talking about now?

"You just said I was sexy." he explained, the grin never leaving his face.

"..." Had she? ... Oh, darn. She had. "It was an accident. I say stupid stuff in the morning." she reasoned, a blush darkening her cheeks, as she pushed him away.

"I didn't think it was stupid." He said with a shrug, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"That's because you are stupid."

"That's not very nice!" he chuckled. "I don't have to make breakfast!"

"..."

Mikuo laughed at her silence. "I'm guessing you don't like that idea?"

"Not really, thanks."

Mikuo sighed in content, turning back to the stove. "You're cute..."

An all too familiar red spread across her face. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing." Mikuo chirped happily. "I just felt like saying it!"

"... You're a weird one."

Mikuo laughed. "You're the weird one who apparently loves this weird one!"

"About that," Rin said, tilting her head, "you never told me that either, you know."

"Told you... what?" Mikuo asked, glancing her way.

"Well... you know..." Rin glanced away.

Mikuo smiled to himself. It was adorable how flustered she got at every little thing. He felt really lucky to have gotten her... "Ich liebe dich?"

"Huh?" Rin stared at him in a confused manner.

"Je t'aime?"

"Wha- are you talking different languages?!" Rin exclaimed. "What are you saying?!"

Mikuo held her close to him. "I love you." And he leaned down and kissed her. (2)

When he finally let her go, Rin was feeling a little light-headed, and her cheeks were burning. "..."

Mikuo smiled to himself once more, while carefully watching the eggs. Yes, so very, very, lucky. "Do you think Len'll be back today?" Mikuo winced as a pained look crossed Rin's features.

She may not have seemed so then, but Len's words had really hurt her, and it was obvious she missed him. "I don't know... he's the best when it comes to being unpredictable. I mean... we're here, right?" She laughed. "I'd never go to Tokyo on my own, or anywhere else for that matter!"

Was that a subtle change of subject? If so, then Mikuo ignored it. "I think he'll come around, probably sooner than later."

Rin watched him carefully. "... How do you know?" she asked.

Mikuo shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"..." Only a months had they been there, and he could already say something like that with confidence. ... Rin wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. She wasn't sure if she felt offended or not. Just confused.

Meanwhile, Len was packing his few items again. "Thanks Gumi... I appreciate it." he said.

Gumi was putting away the used plates into their cheap dishwasher. "It's no problem, really..." she said, mumbling slightly.

Len glanced at her in amusement. "Yeah, it probably was. So... It just meant a lot to me. So thanks."

Gumi grumbled to herself as she felt her cheeks prickle. He'd been doing that on purpose, she was sure of it- saying things like that just to see her reaction. She could tell by the amused look on his face. But despite being frustrated by how easy it was to make her blush, she didn't mind all too much...

She just wished he didn't know. It'd be so much easier... and although there was strong chance he didn't, Gumi was sure he knew of her feelings. And he liked it. Idiot...

"Did Tonio have the night shift last night?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Gumi said, glad he's stopped mentioning how very grateful he was.

"Huh. I hope he doesn't mind I stayed over..."

"I doubt he would. He's very easy-going that way." Gumi answered with a small smile. Tonio was so very good to her... he treated her like the younger sister he could've, but never really did have. Never would she ever find something good enough to repay him for it.

"That's good." Len quickly finished his packing, and was ready to leave. Gumi squeaked as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Remember to thank him for me, 'kay?"

She nodded quickly, and could feel his chest vibrating as he chuckled. It made her face go pink again, much to her dismay.

"I will..." she breathed out.

"Good." He released her from his arms, and Gumi let her shoulders fall. She hadn't realized how tense she was until he let her go.

He walked back to his bag. "Well… I think I've got everything, so… Bye!"

Gumi peeked over her shoulder. "Bye… tell me later how everything went, okay?"

He grinned at her, and she forced herself to look away. "Alright. I will."

She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to bang her head on the counter. "God damn it!" she cursed.

She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been banging her head away, but it was comforting, and the constant whacking prohibited her from thinking, to which she was very grateful.

"Gumi… are you okay?" she looked up at the sound of Tonio's voice, and tried to remember where she was. Had she given herself a concussion? She hoped not, as her memory returned. She was still standing in the kitchen, hair now a mess, dishwasher still waiting for soap.

"Oh, um… sure, I'm fine." She said, blushing slightly.

Tonio raised a brow. "… Fine isn't all that good, you know."

"But it isn't bad."

"You don't go banging your head on the counter when things are all fine."

Oh. "Occasionally, you could. I don't know any rule against it."

Tonio smiled, and shook his head. "Alright, alright, I get it. Just… what's up?"

"Nothing!" Gumi persisted.

"Are you sure?"

Gumi hesitated, and made a face. "Maybe."

"Well then, what's bothering you?" Tonio asked, as he hung up his coat.

Gumi slumped into one of the kitchen chairs with a sigh. "I'm in love with Len Kagamine."

Tonio paused, and couldn't help but crack a smile. And that smile turned into a snort. Gumi scowled. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought… you of all people…" He chuckled to himself. "I guess it's just hard not to forget you're still only a little girl."

"… What's that supposed to mean?" Gumi asked, not quite catching if there was a double meaning or not to his words.

All he did was smile. "I think he'd be really lucky to have you. That's all it means."

She watched him walk away, wondering what was going on in that man's head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Luka, hey!" came Miku's excited voice, the one that Luka loved so much. But she couldn't tell that to the tealette (3). Not yet, at least… but very soon, maybe.<p>

"Miku." She acknowledged the girl with a nod. "What is it?"

Miku jumped in place, glancing around the hall of busy students. "There's something I really need to tell you, but I can't tell you here, cause I don't want anyone else to hear, and I know you'll keep a secret, cause you're really good at keeping secrets, and, oh, you're also really good at giving advice too, so I really need to tell you something, and no, it can't wait 'til later, because I need to tell you now, so why are you just standing there?! Follow me!"

Miku scurried away, and Luka couldn't help but chuckle. She was always so happy about everything… "Actually, there's something I need to tell you too." She called out to the younger girl, walking behind her.

"Okay, but me first, because it's really, really important!" Miku called back.

"So is mine."

"Yeah, but mine is really, really, really important, like, important times infinity!" Miku grinned. "The auditorium's empty, I already checked, so let's go there!"

Luka smiled, and followed the girl she loved into said auditorium. She walked over to where Miku was sitting, way in the back of the room, and sat beside the pigtailed girl.

Today was the day. She was going to tell Miku. Ask her what she felt about it. And sure, Miku would be shocked. So she'd let the poor girl take as long as she'd want to come up with an answer. There was a 50-50 chance things would be in her favor. A yes, and everything would be perfect. A no, and… well, Luka didn't want to think of that just yet.

"Okay so…" Miku squirmed. "Well, now that I got you here, I don't even know how to ask! Well… um…"

Ask? About what, which color suit her best? Most likely something like that. (4)

"Well, what I'm trying to say is… well… what do you do when a guy you really, really like finally asked you out somewhere?"

Luka's stomach lurched. "What?"

"Well… like, he didn't actually ask it directly, or… well something like that. You know I'm not all that good with big words when I'm nervous…" Miku babbled. "But he asked if I wanted to meet up at some café. You know… like a coffee place? I said I'd think about it, and he winked at me, and oh my God, I like him so much, and oh my God, what the heck am I gonna wear, and…"

She glanced back up at Luka. "Whoops… that wasn't what I was asking… what I mean is, how should I act? Like it's not a big deal? Or maybe I could even say no, but show up anyway! Oh… but then, he might not even be there, so that would be bad… just… I don't know. And how should I tell him, in person, or by text, or maybe Skype, or what?"

Luka couldn't say anything. Her throat had run dry. It couldn't be… nah, it wouldn't… but maybe…? "Who is it?"

Miku blushed. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Luka slowly nodded. "Alright then…" Miku squirmed around in the red velvet seat. "It's… It's Kaito."

Luka gulped. "As in… Kaito Shion?"

"Well duh!" Miku giggled. "How many Kaitos do you know?"

"… One too many."

There was no way she could tell Miku now. Everything was ruined. Miku had a crush on Kaito since the 3rd grade, she'd told her so, but Luka had thought it'd gone away. There was no way she could tell Miku now. There was no doubt at all she'd get rejected!

"Don't be silly! Kaito wouldn't be happy to hear that!" Miku laughed. "But really, what do you think I should do?"

Luka's mood had sunk like a boat in a game of battleship, but Miku was too preoccupied with her happiness to notice. "Tell him in person." She said, her voice now dull. "And be your own cute self." Miku didn't even notice the compliment.

"Be 10 minutes early too, just in case." Luka added.

Miku beamed. "Thanks! You're the bestest best friend ever, you know that?"

Luka smiled gloomily. "I know…"

And a best friend was all she'd ever be, wasn't it? She was happy for her, really, she was, but…

Just because she was happy for her didn't make the truth hurt any less.

There was a short pause, when Miku piped up again. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, not much…" Luka said. "It's just that I'm lesbian. Not really important anymore."

* * *

><p>Rin jumped at the sound of the door slamming open.<p>

Alright, so it wasn't quite a slam, but… she was a little distracted. It felt like one.

She pulled away from her new boyfriend (she still couldn't quite get over that fact), and peeked into the living room.

Len was there, setting down the bag he'd brought along to Gumi's. Suddenly, he looked up, and their eyes met.

Rin was surprised by the fact that didn't look angry. In fact, there was something about his gaze- though she wasn't quite yet sure what –that made him seem older.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Hey…" Rin waved awkwardly.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Rin looked back into the kitchen to where Mikuo was leaning against the counter, watching her carefully.

"Without him." Len added.

"Sure, go ahead!" Mikuo said casually, strolling into the younger boy's view. "I have to clean stuff up here, so go ahead and use your room. I promise I won't eavesdrop." He slid a glance at Rin, and she nodded. She'd tell him what had happened later.

She followed Len into their room, and sat down beside him on the bed. "Well?" she said. "Have you figured out a punishment good enough for my evil crime?"

"You can date him." Len ignored her.

Rin opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. "… Can…?"

"I was wrong, you were right, okay?" he continued. "Just because I used to be your brother, doesn't mean I'm the boss of you. He's an… okay guy. So… yeah. You can date him. I won't bother with you two anymore."

Rin was speechless, gaping at him. 'What happened at Gumi's last night?', she had to wonder. The Len she knew was stubborn, so extremely stubborn, he rarely ever admitted he was wrong. Never. And now…

"You're different."

Len tilted his head in confusion, in a way that was so familiar, Rin could've collapsed in relief. So he wasn't a completely different person… just a little morphed.

"How?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." Rin admitted, and looked away. Suddenly her cheeks were flushed. Why did she suddenly feel so embarrassed? Nothing had happened. Not really.

"… You're different too, you know." Len said after a short pause.

"I am?"

"Yeah… you really are."

She took a quick peek at him. His face was shadowed, but there was an expression on it… she couldn't quite pin what it was. Regret, it looked like. "How so?"

"Before, you used to follow me everywhere. You were always beside me. Now…" he looked up to the ceiling, and Rin barely caught the words he muttered. _"it's like you don't care anymore…"_

Rin didn't know what to say. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that was. Duh! Of course she cared! But then… why wasn't she ever with him?

Without even realizing, they'd replaced each other. Instead of Rin, Gumi was now looking out for Len. Instead of being snuggled up in Len's arms, Mikuo was the one Rin leaned against now.

"… So… what now?" she asked quietly.

Len looked her in the eyes, and they just stared at each other, as if that would solve everything.

Before they'd gone to Tokyo, Rin and Len knew everything about each other, and loved everything about each other. Because of how well they knew each other, they could often tell what the other was thinking just by their body language.

Something Rin was sure they'd lost now. But as if Len were reading her thoughts on lined paper, he knew exactly what she was talking about with those two last words- or so Rin liked to think. 'What now?'

"We move on." Len simply said. His voice had gotten a little deeper… why hadn't she noticed 'til now? "There's really nothing else we can do, Rin, except for keep living our lives. You should know that."

Again, she wasn't quite sure what to say to this. She was wrong about him not being a completely different person. The change in him was a little overwhelming. Sure, the old Len might have said those same words at some point, but he never ever said anything with that subtle hint of sadness in his serious tone. In a way, it sounded like self-pity.

"… Before… I was wrong before." Rin started, her cheeks flushing again. "I said… I said things would still be the same, that things wouldn't change, but… I was so wrong. Wasn't I? Everything's changed."

No matter how hard they tried, they'd never be those same two happy twins they were before, the ones who laughed and smiled, and didn't have even a drop of sadness in them. They'd never be able to regain that purity. Never.

Although in a way, Rin didn't want it anymore. Everything came with a price. She'd found love, and she'd lost her brother. It made her feel guilty to realize she'd rather have Mikuo than the boy she'd grown up with, and loved so much as a child. But it was the truth. And the truth always stung, didn't it?

In that intimate way he always used to do it, Len brushed back a few strands of hair that had slid out from her hairclips. But this time, instead of giggling and smiling like she used too, Rin only stood there, mouth slightly gaping, cheeks reddening.

She now understood why doing these things before had made people uncomfortable. It seemed so dirty, especially being alone with him in this room, and…

She blinked hard, and pulled away from him. Len let his hand fall.

This wasn't right. She couldn't do this anymore.

"You're right." Len said, in a tone that made her feel even guiltier. "Everything really _has_ changed."

* * *

><p>Rin didn't feel all too well after that.<p>

Her stomach kept on churning, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She felt so stressed, she was sure that when she woke up the next morning, her face would be completely covered with angry red pimples.

'Damn you, Len…' she thought to herself.

She turned over and glanced at his sleeping body. Ironic how she wasn't going to let him touch her face anymore, but she was alright with sleeping beside him. If she were someone else just watching, she'd laugh at how stupid that cute blond girl with the white ribbon always was.

Although she wouldn't be sleeping beside him anymore.

One of Len's conditions for her to date Mikuo was that the both of them – as in, both Rin and Len – would be staying at a hotel from now on instead of at Mikuo's apartment. And even though her twin telepathy was gone, Rin had a feeling that hotel room would have two single beds.

What she wanted right now was to sneak into Mikuo's room and just… talk to him. She felt so lonely all of a sudden that even just being near him would probably calm her. But no, she couldn't risk upsetting Len again. She didn't want that. Or… did she?

Rin was horrified at her train of thought. But only slightly. Strangely enough, for a reason she couldn't figure out, she wanted to anger her brother. She wanted to make his blood boil, and to know it was all her fault. She wanted him to be just as frustrated as she was right now.

But no. Len could fall asleep right away without a care in the world, while Rin was wide awake at 1 in the morning.

Or… was he really asleep? She hadn't actually checked.

She leaned over his back, and scrutinized his face. His lids were closed, his lips pulled into a thin line. He _seemed_ asleep. Except for that small little tic of his nostril. He could feel her leaned over him, and it annoyed him, for whatever reason. When Len was annoyed, he scrunched up his nose. It was a habit he just couldn't get rid of.

Rin chuckled to herself as she lay back down on her side of the bed. 'Nice try', she thought to herself.

But whatever. If he didn't want her to know he was awake, she'd pretend he wasn't awake. Although she wasn't going to lie there herself and pretend she wasn't as sleepless as she was. One thing that hadn't changed about the two Kagamine twins was their extreme stubbornness.

She groaned, and reached over to the night table, where her phone was sitting. She hadn't really understood at the time why her parents had gotten them both a cell phone, instead of getting just one for the both of them to share. Now, she was grateful for it.

The phone flashed as she turned it on, and she smiled to herself, imagining how that must be annoying Len.

She had one text from Miku, about how she was dating Kaito now, and how their first date was so awesome, and that she had her first kiss, and how oh my God, Rin was dating Mikuo?! That was so cool!, but all Rin could think of while she was reading was, 'Luka… Poor, poor Luka…'

The next text was from the pink-haired girl herself.

'**I talked to my parents. I'm coming down to Tokyo with you guys. Just… something… happened. I need to get away. I'll be there on the 20th.'**

Rin knew exactly what that something was, so she didn't need to ask.

**To: Luka Megurine **(5)  
><strong>From: Rin Kagamine<strong>  
><strong>Subject: RE: Tokyo<strong>

**R U taking a bus? We'll meet you there.**

She dropped the phone back onto the night table, seeing as after a minute of waiting, no reply came. She turned over to the blond boy next to her.

"Luka's coming down to Tokyo with us." She said.

No answer came from him. Rin let out an annoyed sigh. "You're being a real ass, you know."

Silence, then, "I know."

Rin stared at him. He turned over and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said. And suddenly, he looked even more frustrated than she did. "I just…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry…"

Rin just sat there in silence, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do.

* * *

><p>Neru was surprised at how much she enjoyed sneaking around at night.<p>

It terrified her, yes, but at the same time, with every time she jolted at the slightest creak of a board, she felt more alive than she ever had, the adrenaline coursing through her veins heating her.

She knew that once she left the orphanage, she wouldn't be allowed to steal anymore. Hell, she wasn't even allowed to steal right now, but there were less risks here. Be caught at the orphanage, and she could get kicked out. Be caught in the real world, and she could go to jail.

Down the stairs she went, leaning against the wall to check if Natsu, or someone else, had decided to work late. Seeing the lobby was empty, she quietly walked up to the desk in the middle of the room.

The first time she'd come down, she'd tried tip-toeing. Well, that didn't work well. She'd ended up losing her balance, and falling to the floor. A light had flicked on somewhere, and she'd been so scared, she ran into the kitchen behind her, just as Natsu came down the stairs.

An despite all that, she hadn't been caught, and had stolen a good amount of money.

It was September 18th. Her birthday, November 1st, was less than two months away. Out of her 75000 yen goal, she had about 20000. Which was good. Very good. Or, at least… she hoped.

She ducked down behind the counter, opening one of the desk doors that hid the orphanage safe. It didn't contain **all **the orphanage's money- they were smarter than that –but it contained enough. The key was in one of the drawers, easy enough to find.

She slipped the key into the lock and twisted it. The lock clicked, and Neru opened the small gray safe. She counted 2000 yen, and closed the safe, putting everything back in its place. Then, she stood up, ready to quietly slip back up the stairs.

But she didn't. Instead, she stood frozen in place, staring at the window. Something had moved, a silhouette of some sort. Neru (quietly) walked up to the window and peered out.

Someone was in the middle of the street.

It was a black shape, walking in circles again and again. It had to be a child, aged about 8 or 9. An orphanage child?

No, not possible.

Neru had run away from the orphanage at the dead of night, years ago. She was about 11, and sick of being unwanted. She's run and spent the night in an alley not far away. However, she couldn't handle it; she'd returned the next morning, where the lady who worked there before, Ann, had given her a half-hearted scolding, as she hung up her phone call with the police.

After that incident, they'd put alarms on the doors at night. This kid couldn't have gotten out without triggering the alarm- unless it was smart enough to know how to disable it (which, mind you, Neru could. She just didn't have any reason to).

She considered flicking on the porch light, a simple lantern outside the door, when suddenly the figure turned towards her.

It was a young girl with dark hair. That much, Neru could tell. Everything else was shrouded in the darkness of midnight.

Despite it being a simple child, Neru couldn't help but suddenly feel scared. Without caring if she made noise, she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, and ran into her room.

Like a 5-year-old, she jumped into her bed, and hid under the covers, trying to slow her breathing, and quickly beating heart.

After a few minutes, Neru gathered her wits, and peeked out of the window over her bed.

The girl was simply lying in the middle of the street, seeming dead. Collapsed like a rag doll, in danger of being run over.

Neru watched her motionless body, until she decided what the right thing to do was.

She climbed out of her bed, walked down the hall to the first room on the right. She knocked, and heard a groan on the other side. Although the room's inhabitant should have been asleep at the time, Neru's running up the stairs must have woken her.

The door eventually opened, and the orphanage's youngest worker stood yawning, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What is it? Neru, it's almost 2 in the morning…" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, I really need your help."

* * *

><p><em>*grins* Gotta love my awesome cliff hangers, huh?<em>

_Alright, so before I begin my blah, I'd just like to say that I did not plan to have that happen with Neru. I was just going to make her steal, and whatever, but… *shrug* Now we have some random kid lying in the middle of the road. Is she dead? Nobody knows… *creepy* …yet._

_So, I said Sonika would be the next to appear. Well… I guess I lied. I'm sorry. XD Before we get Sonika, we get 'strange random girl lying on street'. Hmm… maybe she's related to Teto? I mean, Teto dances on the street. Not much different. XD_

_ANYWAY, I'm currently in Trier, Germany. Yep… I hope that explains why there have been no updates for the past month. I've tried to answer PMs and stuff as often as I usually do, but… I'm always somewhere. There's never any time!_

_I'm currently waiting for my Aunt Heidi to get here to bring me off to… somewhere… so I'll have to cut this short. I think. I'll tell you something about Germany, though._

_The squirrels are anorexic._

_:D Yep._

_But the ice cream is way better in Germany than it is in North America. They call it… *drum roll please* Eis. You pronounce it 'Ice'. How original. *rolls eyes*_

_Anyway…_

**Question of the chapter:** **Who is this mysterious girl lying in the street?**

It's actually pretty obvious, buuuut… by the way, no one's guessed right about Sonika yet. :D

_Okay so… I'd like to mention that now we enter the beginning of the 'Frustrated period', as I like to call it. It's at this point that the twins will build the most distance between each other- perhaps even hate each other at some point –and is the most interesting, edge-of-your-seat part of the story.  
>Therefore, it requires extreme organization, and perfect timing. You must understand exactly what will happen at what time, and what will trigger what emotions.<br>So, naturally, I have nothing prepared. :D The usual, you could say. So if I screw up like I always do (like accidentally forgetting Gumi was 14, not 13, but I guess she somehow lost a year of her life), I apologize in advance for making the story sound super cheesy and fake.  
>If, however, I succeed at not screwing up (which is as likely as it is for Justin Bieber to become Santa Clause, and rape statues for no apparent reason), I will celebrate by… … … doing… … … well… nothing other than what I usually do (AKA, eat, sleep, and poop. :3). Yay!<em>

_Oh, great. My annoying 17-year-old cousin is back from school. Go away, Matthias. Please. _

_I'd better post this before he kicks me off. Any second now… CRAP!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, OR MATTHIAS WILL KICK YOU OFF THE COMPUTER TOO!**_

* * *

><p><em>(1) I met an American not too long ago, at some water park... he kept on calling it a 'griddle', though I still don't know if a griddle and a stove are the same thing. Are they? Also, apparently, there's American bacon, and there's Canadian bacon, according to him. Apparently there's a difference between the two, but... I don't get it. *shrug* He did, however, mention that Canadian bacon tasted better. :D Yay! (And... why is it that Canadian quarters are magnetic, but American quarters are not? I love playing with magnets and coins! American coins are so dull this way... Plus, Canadian change is shinier! *sparkle sparkle*)<br>__(2) Ich liebe dich is German, Je t'aime is French, and they both mean I love you. Since I'm leaving for Germany in less than 5 days (never mind that, I'm already at Germany now, so…), I do know SOME German, and I'm completely fluent in French.  
><em>_(3) LOL, when I typed the word 'tealette', the spell check swooped in, and changed it to 'toilette', AKA, the German (and also French) word for toilet. XD I just thought I'd mention that.  
><em>_(4) And this is where all you readers realize that, oh God no, it will not be as simple as that. Poor Luka…  
><em>_(5) Tee hee, I love the spell check! It tried to change 'Megurine' into 'Me urine'. XDXDXD_


	13. The Second Phase

**Lost and Found**

_Ugh... boy, am I ever feeling sluggish right now. It's understandable, though. I haven't slept much for the last two weeks. It's 10:53 pm right now._

_For the last 2 weeks, I've been working on my stories during the night, because I haven't had enough time in the day, especially now that school has started._

_And it's about time I start getting more serious about this stuff anyway. Before, it took me a month to even update one chapter. It sometimes took me three months to update a specific story chapter- like, say I uploaded chapter 2 of Dust in the Corner on May 6th, 2012 - if I were the same as before, chapter 3 wouldn't come until about August 14th._

_Now, I'm determined to upload a new chapter every week, or every two weeks._

_I've got Dust in the Corner Ch.3 waiting on my computer to be edited right now. It should be already posted by the time you read this. But my point is, while that chapter is waiting to be posted, I'm already starting on this one._

_If I'd suggested this to my old self from September 20th, 2011, she would have thought I was joking, and told me to lay off and relax._

_But if I'm planning on becoming one of the best authors in the Vocaloid fandom, there is no time to just 'relax'. LET'S DO THIS THING!_

**(Edit: Hey guys, wazzup? I finally started editing the first few chapters! I've fixed up chapter 1, 2, and 3 so far. Feel free to check out what's changed! Oh... and to those who've already read this chapter, skip to the bottom: I've added a special contest~!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The Second Phase<strong>

* * *

><p>Neru took another glance at the young girl.<p>

At 6 in the morning, Neru had decided she wouldn't be able to sleep, and should stop trying.

Then, she'd gone down the stairs and into the large dining room, only to find the young girl from last night sitting in front of a bowl of cereal. A tired looking Natsu had been beside her, trying to coax her into eating.

According to Natsu, the girl's name was Yuki, but that was the only information she'd been able to get out of the girl. The poor thing was too tired, and too stressed to concentrate.

Neru wondered why Yuki was even awake at this time. If she was so tired, shouldn't she be asleep for days?

Natsu had answered her that she'd been afraid Yuki would die in her sleep, or something of the such. She'd wanted to at least give Yuki something to fill her stomach with so she wouldn't starve to death, but Yuki didn't really seem too alive to Neru.

Yuki's eyes were half lidded, and drool was sliding out of the corner of her mouth. She was staring at the far wall, eyes glassed-over, spoon paused halfway.

The poor kid looked more like a zombie than a 9-year-old girl.

Neru noticed Natsu had fixed the pigtails Yuki had appeared with. She had to agree, the pigtails really suited the girl, although it gave her a loli quality.

Though Neru would be surprised if Yuki even knew what a 'loli' was.

"Eat your cereal." Neru was annoyed by the realization that this sounded far too gentle to be an order. It worked anyway.

Yuki's dead eyes slid in their sockets until she was staring at Neru (although it looked more like she was staring through her). Then, her spoon made it the rest of the way into her mouth.

The dark-haired girl's lips wrapped around the metal as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth with a slurping sound. Then, she dropped it into the bowl, making some of the milk flow over the rim, onto the table.

She dropped her head onto her propped up palm, and her eyes shut.

Neru sighed. Darned kid... No, darned Natsu for keeping the darned kid up so long.

Neru took the spoon out from Yuki's hand, and tried to lift the girl up into her arms. To her horror, she almost dropped the poor thing at first, but managed to catch herself before the girl dropped onto the ground and broke a bone or two.

Neru climbed up the stairs, and pushed her room open with her foot. Being the oldest kid there had its privileges; Neru had the whole room to herself.

She placed little Yuki on her bed, and tucked her into the blankets like a mother would do to her child.

She gazed at the battered girl. She really needed a shower, she noticed. Dirt still streaked her face, mud and other gunk was caught in some of her hair, and she smelled like sewers.

Neru could only hope she hadn't really been living in sewers, and that the smell didn't spread around the room.

For some reason, she didn't want to leave the girl. Yuki's chest rose up and down steadily, fast asleep, but her expression remained straight-faced.

What had happened to this girl?

Who had done this to her?

Neru sighed, and ran her hand through her hair, as she asked herself the most important question:

"What will this do to me?"

* * *

><p>Luka sniffed.<p>

It may only have been September 19th, but it felt like late November, and Luka's nose was running.

She knew she looked terrible; her eyes were puffy and surrounded by dark circles, her nose was red and irritated, her hair was all messed and tangled.

She hadn't really thought Miku's rejection would affect her that much. Or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't even able to get rejected, because Miku had already found someone.

"Damn Kaito..." she mumbled to herself.

A young woman in her early twenties sitting the row over sent her a look of pity. "Bad day?"

Luka snorted. "Bad week. Bad life, more like."

The woman tilted her head, and her long black hair fell into her face. "I know the feeling..."

Luka glanced over, and noticed the woman was very beautiful.

Her skin was very pale, but it seemed to be her natural skin tone. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the side of her head, and strands fell out onto her shoulders in a way that could only be described as absolutely gorgeous.

However, it was her dark colored eyes that Luka found her most attractive feature. They showed warmth and wisdom, but sadness too.

Luka wondered if they'd really sparkle when she was happy, and was sure that even a straight woman would find some kind of attraction glancing at this person, just as she herself did.

"How so...?" Luka asked her, still a little awestruck at this lady's beauty.

The woman leaned back, so Luka could see the young man sitting quietly beside her.

"Yuuma and I... we finally got married a few months ago." she explained, with a sad smile.

This 'Yuuma' strangely reminded Luka of her younger brother, Luke, with his pink colored hair. His amber eyes stared at the seat in front of him, and his arms were crossed, like he was deep in thought. He wore a white beanie, and a labeled cotton jacket, along with a pair of jeans.

"We've been dating since we were 17. I was so happy when he proposed..."

"Did it not work out?" Luka asked.

The woman cocked her head. "You don't seem so naive after all." She said thoughtfully. "No, we're still very much in love, but... I wanted to have children. He was fine with it, but..." she glanced over at her zoned-out lover, "I think he secretly wants them too."

"And... 3 months ago... my period didn't come. I was a whole month late, and I thought, 'Oh my God, I must really be...!' But the test came out negative. We weren't sure, so we went to see my doctor, and..."

Tears glistened in her eyes. "It was just an infection. But..." she took a deep breath. "He told me... that something was wrong, though. He told me... that I wouldn't be able to have children." she bit her lip.

"So... we're going to Tokyo to adopt." she concludes, her smile returned.

Luka was speechless. "Uh... G-Good for you." she finally managed.

"Sorry..." the woman said. "Yuuma often says I can be really overwhelming. He says I shouldn't bother people with things like that, because they don't care." She looked up. "Do you...?"

"I'm... glad you told me that." Luka said. "It's... It cheered me up." she smiled weakly to prove her point.

The woman smiles warmly. "I'm glad... I hope that whatever is troubling you disappears."

"Thank you." Luka says. There was a small pause. "Do you know how much longer we'll be?"

"Only a few more minutes." The lady answered.

Luka nodded. "Thank you." A pause, then, "I'm going to Tokyo, to... kind of escape the past." she laughed. "That sounded overly dramatic. What I meant was, it's been... kind of depressing lately."

"I have some friends who moved here temporarily, so I'm going to stay with them until I can kind of... find myself again." She glanced up. "You know what I mean?"

The woman smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. I really hope everything works out for you."

"Same to you." Luka said, and she meant it.

* * *

><p>Luka got off the bus, bags in hand, and looked around for her blonde friends.<p>

'... They did remember to come... right?'

Sure enough, a big white bow appeared somewhere in the crowd, and started bouncing in her direction.

Luka smiled, as her favorite twins walked up towards her. "Hey..."

Rin grinned at her. "Hi there, Luka!"

Len just smiled at the pinkette, and waved.

"Nice to see you guys again!" she said, pulling the two into her embrace.

"You too!" Rin said cheerfully. Len pushed her away with a small embarrassed smile.

"Hey, Luka..." he finally greeted her.

Luka laughed. "A little late, bud."

Len gave her a look, then took one of her bags. "Aren't you just a little gentleman?" she laughed.

Len narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't have to hold your bag for you, you know. Feel free to take it back."

Luka only smiled. "I've really missed you guys..."

Len chuckled. "I missed you too."

"Same here!" Rin seconded.

Luka glanced behind them. "You must be... Mikuo, right?"

The teal haired young man smiled at her, and nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

Luka raised her brows, and stared at Rin in amazement. She leaned down to her ear, and whispered. "You scored good."

Rin blushed a little, and glanced back at Mikuo, as he slipped his arm around her waist

Luka's brows went up even higher. "Very good..." she murmured, making Rin blush even more. She couldn't help but smile at the way Len scowled.

"So, you must be Luka!" Mikuo offered out his hand, and she shook it. "Nice to meet you!"

"Same to you!" Luka nodded. A pause. "Um... sorry to... kind of ask this now and ruin the atmosphere, but... I didn't really think about sleeping arrangements. Does anyone know where I'll be... um..."

"You're staying at Mikuo's apartment."

Mikuo's head snapped in the blond boy's direction. "What? But... I don't really... I kind of don't have enough room."

"No worries." Len shrugged. "Rin and I are staying at a hotel. Luka's staying with you."

Mikuo looked over to his young girlfriend, and raised a brow. "One of his conditions." Rin explained with a smile. Mikuo chuckled and nodded.

"..." Len looked back at Luka. "I think you're going to like it here..."

* * *

><p>"Comiiiiiiing!"<p>

Luki bounded down the stairs, and ran to the door.

On the other side of the door stood Miku Hatsune, teal pigtails and all.

Luki couldn't help but blush, and suddenly his pants felt a little too tight. "Oh... hi, Miku...!" he smiled.

"Um..." Miku twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Is Luka there?"

"Um..." Luki tilted his head apologetically. "Actually... no. She left for Tokyo yesterday to see Rin and Len, I think."

Miku blinked. "W-What?"

Luki winced. "Sorry..."

"Wait, she just... left? Just like that?" Miku asked, not able to believe such a thing.

The younger boy glanced to the side. "Um... yeah. That's what I've been saying."

"But... she didn't even tell me!"

"... Um... yeah."

"She was supposed to help me out with dating advice!"

"..." Luki was done with this conversation now. "Well, I guess I'll tell you when she gets back." he grinned. "Bye!"

He tried to shut the door, but Miku stuck her foot in the way. "Luki... I... Thank you." she smiled.

He winced at her sad expression. "I-I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Miku. (1)" he said sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Miku said doubtfully. "Bye, Luki."

Luki smiled, and closed the door.

'It has to be my fault...' Miku thought gloomily. 'I should've paid more attention to her...! I mean... she just found out she's...' Miku didn't even feel comfortable thinking the word.

She sighed, and walked down the house's steps, and started down the sidewalk. If anyone could make her feel better now, it was Kaito.

She dragged her feet until she reached the house, then knocked on the door.

At first, no one answered, so she knocked again.

"Comiiiiiing!" she heard Kaito yell, and smiled to herself. It would seem all boys are the same that way.

The door opened, and Kaito grinned seeing who was on the other side. "Oh, hey, Miku!"

"Kaito!" Miku couldn't help herself from blurting. "Luka's gone to Tokyo! Without us! She didn't even tell me!"

Kaito blinked. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating? Just because she wasn't at school today-"

"I went to her house to check! Luki was the one who told me!" Miku reasoned.

Kaito stared at her, mouth agape. "So... you're saying..." he said slowly, "that Luka didn't come to school today, because she was actually on a bus or train to Tokyo...?"

"Yes!"

"... Did you call her cell phone to check?"

"... No, actually..."

Kaito smiled, and shook his head. "Luke might've just been messing with you, you know."

Miku blushed. "That _does_ sound like something Luki would do..."

Kaito rolled his eyes, and moved away from the door to let the girl in. Miku glanced around. "Is anyone even here?"

"Nope." Kaito answered, hands in his pockets, as he walked towards the couch, and sat down.

He put his arm around Miku as she sat down beside him. "Don't worry, though. I won't try anything." he grinned.

Miku flinched for a moment. She hadn't even thought of that until he mentioned it. After all, they often were alone at his house. But now that they were in a relationship together, that wouldn't be as warmly accepted now, would it?

Miku smiled to herself. In a relationship together... How long had she dreamed of that?

"Well?"

"... What?"

"Your cellphone." Kaito said. "I thought we were going to call Luka."

"Oh!" Miku started fiddling through her bag for her phone. "Right..." She fished out the electronic device, and smiled triumphantly. "Got it!"

She punched in her best friend's number, and pressed talk. "Put it on speaker." Kaito told her. She did.

The phone rang twice, three times now, and then...

"Hello?"

"Luka!" Miku cheered.

"Oh... Miku..." 'Strange...' Kaito thought. Luka sounded both happy and unhappy to hear from her friend.

"Luka, what were you thinking?! I mean, we agreed Len and Rin were stupid to do that, and now you did the exact same thing! Like...!" Miku made a dramatically frustrated sound, and Luka chuckled.

"Sorry... I just needed to get away for a little. But I didn't sneak out like they did." Luka reasoned.

"Yeah, but why? Is it because you found out you're lesbian?!" Miku asked, and Kaito snapped a look at her. "You know, Luka, I'm the best kind of stress-reliever for those kinds of things!"

"... I don't think so, Mi-"

"Lesbian?!" Kaito burst out.

"... Who's there with you, Miku?" Luka asked in a cool voice.

"Just Kaito!" Miku said with a smile.

"... Right."

"When did you switch teams?!" Kaito asked in disbelief.

Luka sniffed. "That was rather rude, Kaito."

"What _is_ rude is that you didn't tell me you're lesbian! Like, what the hell?! We're best friends!" Kaito spout angrily. "You're supposed to tell me these things, Luka!"

"... I'm... I'm sorry." Luka said quietly.

"..." Kaito took in a deep breath. "No... I'm sorry..." A sigh. "I shouldn't have... like... you didn't have to tell me. I'm just making you feel bad now. Sorry..."

"It's okay, Kaito." He had a feeling Luka was smiling on the other end. "... BaKaito..."

Kaito laughed. "Don't even start..."

"Look, I have to go unpack my stuff, okay?" Luka said.

"Oh, alright..." Miku agreed reluctantly. "Say hi to Rin and Len for me!"

A pause. "Hey... Miku?"

"Mm-hm?"

"... Please... don't come to Tokyo, okay? Just... stay there, please."

"What?" Miku didn't try at all to mask her hurt, her disappointed.

Kaito made a disgusted face at the phone. What was wrong with Luka?! Why the hell would she say that?! It was like she was purposely trying to hurt her best friend! (2)

"Please." Luka pleaded. "Just... don't. Not unless we say we need you."

"... Oh... Okay..."

* * *

><p>"Natsu..." Neru started, refusing to look her caretaker in the eye.<p>

"Mm?" The brunette turned towards her. "What is it, Neru?"

"... It's about... Yuki."

Natsu's expression hardened, like she was expecting this conversation would be coming. "Yes?"

"... We don't have any room for her."

"... I know."

"So... what will happen to her?"

"..." Natsu looked away, towards the open window, where the empty street that Yuki had been found on remained eerily quiet. "I don't know."

"..."

There was an awkward silence.

"I think you know what to do, Neru." Natsu said, slowly, the words hurting her as much as they did Neru.

"..."

"Right now, there's a chance she won't ever wake up." Natsu continued. "She's slept all day, you know."

"I know."

"And she might not be able to carry on."

"I know."

"But there's a strong chance she will."

"Yes, there is."

"You're almost 18 now, Neru. I think you'll be able to make mature choices yourself now. I... don't think you're ready yet, but..."

"It's now, or in a month or two, right?"

"Exactly." Natsu shifted awkwardly. "We'll wait until tomorrow morning, to see if she makes it. And then..."

"We'll play it by year."

Natsu nodded, sadly.

"... I think she's going to make it." Neru said. "I'm certain she will. And... I'm... ready." She took in a deep breath, and looked straight into Natsu's blue eyes. "I'm ready."

Natsu bit her lip, and her eyes watered. "I'll miss you..."

"Me too." Neru admitted, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'll miss you too..."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'm gonna type this quick, so I can update this tonight (September 26th, 2012). <em>

_It was parent-teacher conference night today, my mom was pissed, and basically, I might get grounded for a while. But, hopefully, I'll still be able to update stuff._

_Just in case, though, I'm gonna upload this now._

_Sorry it's a little short – only about 3500 words instead of the usual 5000 to 7000, but I'm kinda pressed for time, and I didn't have much planned for this chapter. If I kept going, this would be, like, 10 000 words long. XD_

**_Anyway, that contest I mentioned up above:_**

**_I need you guys to make one of those image cover thingies! Gather your best art skills, and make the bestest cover you can! It has to include Rin and Len in the picture, but any other character that you'd like to add in, you can! Also, no nudity. If my parents saw that, it'd be the end of Lost and Found..._**

**_Anyway, if you want to enter, tell me you will in the reviews, and then send me a PM when it's finished, along with a link. It HAS to be your own art._**

_**If I choose yours, I will do you any kind of reasonable favor. Anything, really. I'll give you credit for it, too!** _

_Not sure if I already mentioned this, but I have a new little requirement for these chapters._

**No updates until I get at least 5 reviews! (Edit: Come on, guys, we're at 3! Just 2 more! Chapter 14 is already finished!)**

_This story gets like, 800 views and hits per month, but only 2 or 3 reviews per chap._

_GOTTA GO!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>(1) It totally was...<em>

_(2) Revenge._


	14. Do You Regret It?

**Lost and Found**

_^w^ I got a minor complaint by Kagami-chan saying she was a little disappointed by last chapter; there wasn't any Rin x Len or Mikuo x Rin, and Gumi didn't even show up at all!  
>She also made a little bet with me. She wanted me to post this before October 26<em>_th__, 1012. It is October 1__st__, 2012. BOO YAH!_

_So this is why, instead of working on Dust in the Corner Ch.4, like I should if I wanted to follow my mini-pattern, I'm working on this! (Sorry Remi-chan... ^-^")_

_I think this might be THE chapter where the second arc of this story REALLY starts. Technically, it started last chapter, when Luka came to Tokyo, which is why it was named 'The Second Phase'. but... I think it starts at a specific moment. A VERY specific moment, that you're either going to love me for, or hate me for._

_This is going to become interesting~! _

_I'm enjoying this too much... XD Aren't you just DYING to know what it is? Tee hee~!_

_Mikuo: ... Am I going to like this?_

You might, you might... heh.

_Mikuo: ... *shrug* Okay, then. 50-50 chance is better than a sure guarantee I'll hate it. :)_

See? That's the way you should view it as~! Len could learn a few things from you...

_Len: *glare* I'm not speaking to you. I don't like what's going to be happening... you told me already. I don't like it._

... You're talking to me. :D

_Len: ! *shuts up and glares*_

_Ehehe... I suppose I should begin now~!_

* * *

><p>(1) Ewwww... I've tried to avoid talking about what their tongues were doing every time I made them kiss, but... ... ... this time, I don't think I had a choice. *gags*<p>

(2) Yes, I said HIS thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Do You Regret it?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin collapsed on the bed. "Nn..."<p>

Len smiled over at her. "Tired?"

"Yep..." she said. "Unpacking suitcases is exhausting..."

"Not really."

Rin opened her eyes to glare at him. "Shut up."

Len laughed, and did as she said; shut up.

It would seem to some that things had gone back to normal for those two, but both of them were all too aware of the awkward atmosphere that loomed over them. None could find anything to say.

Finally, Len's suitcase was completely unpacked. He stepped into the hotel suite's 'living room' to find Rin plopped onto the couch, watching TV.

He raised a brow. "Find anything good?"

"Not really..." Rin answered.

Len sat beside her on the lime green loveseat.

They sat there awkwardly, as Rin flipped through the channels. Finally, she stopped at the local news.

If somewhat had asked Len what story the news was broadcasting 2 minutes ago, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Neither would Rin, for that matter.

Both were focused on trying to find something to say, but failing to find the right words.

Eventually, after about 20 minutes of the frustrating silence, Len had enough.

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked him, with a slightly accusing tone.

"I'm going to go see Gumi." he simply answered.

"... But why?"

He looked over at her. "We aren't doing anything, so I might as well make use of my time. But... if you want me to stay here with you, I'll stay. We just have to actually do something; not just watch TV."

Rin stayed quiet, and only stared at him helplessly. She wanted him to stay, but had too much pride to admit it. And besides, she couldn't really think of anything to do.

He took that as her answer, and sighed, disappointment obvious on his face. "Fine then. I'll see you later."

He walked away, and she glanced at where he was standing before until she heard the door close shut.

It was only then that she noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The small bell jingled as the door opened.<p>

Gumi snapped her head in that direction, eager to please another customer, but... "Oh. It's you."

"Don't sound so excited." Len said sarcastically, scowling.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it was a customer." Gumi explained.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Gumi rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic, Len..."

"I just have feelings." Len shrugged.

"I agree with Gumi!" Iroha yelled over from behind the counter. "You're like some confused 12-year-old girl... it's kinda cute~!"

"Mind your own business!" Len yelled back at her. The pink-haired cat-lover only giggled in response.

Len turned his attention back to Gumi. "So, when are you getting off?"

"Going to the library?" Gumi asked.

"I wanted to check Facebook." Len answered. "Who knows, maybe I'll be able to find something along the lines of 'Just abandoned my kid' on her timeline..."

Gumi rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

"Never hurts to try."

"No, I mean, I doubt she'd just put it up like that so simply. She might mention that she was forced to abandon you, though. I think it's a good idea."

"You do? That's slightly more reassuring..." Len said. "So when's your break?"

"Around 1 pm."

Len glanced at his watch. 12:13 pm.

"Huh. That's going to take a while..." he said. "I'll just help out here, then, until 1 pm."

Gumi pointed towards Iroha. "Ask her where the fresh supply of bananas is. Then, bring them here."

Len did what he was told, and came back with a crate full of bananas. Gumi had already filled half another crate with the fruit left over that the customers didn't buy, the ones that were starting to turn brown.

"Where do you put all that?" Len asked.

"What, the bananas?" Gumi asked. "We used to just throw them out, but now, thanks to me, we donate them to food drives, homeless shelters... etc."

Len nodded, impressed. "Nice."

Gumi smiled. "I think so too."

"So, um... I just put them down on the shelves?" Len asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay. I can do that."

Gumi went and dropped the banana crate over near the front door, then walked on back. "Yeah, like that." she praised her new helper.

Len smiled. "This is easy. Maybe I could just do this the rest of my life. It's simple."

"Wait 'til you have to stack crate towers." Gumi said. "Now THAT is hell!"

Len shrugged. "Do we have to do any today?"

"No... you're lucky."

Len chuckled, and grabbed another bunch of bananas. "Well?" he glanced at her. "Are you going to help, or just stand there?"

"Oh!" Gumi bent down, and grabbed another bunch of the fresh fruit. "Sorry..." she blushed.

Len smiled down at her, and caressed her cheek with his hand. "It's okay." he said softly.

Oh, great. Not this again. He was doing this on purpose to see the effect he had on her. And the worst part was that it was working, if Gumi's reddened cheeks were what he was aiming for.

Gumi turned her head away, making Len drop his hand.

Why did it have to be him, of all people...? Why couldn't she have fallen for... ... ... Gumi paused for a moment. Len was the only boy she knew her age, wasn't he?

Huh.

Gumi and Len kept on stacking the fruit. Gumi glanced over at him, and saw him looking deep in thought, and a little sad. She smirked to herself.

"Something happen with Rin again?" she asked.

Len shot his gaze over to her, looking surprised, "Wh- Huh?!"

Gumi giggled. "I asked you if something happened between you and Rin again."

Len's cheeks started to pinken. "I don't get why you'd be asking me something stupid like that..."

"You look sad. You're lost in thought. And instead of leaving until 1 o' clock, you stayed here." Gumi glanced over at him. "I know you well enough, Len."

"Well... maybe it hasn't been the best morning..." he admit. "But I don't get why all my problems just have to revolve around Rin! Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with her!"

"Len..." Gumi sighed. "You're always thinking of Rin, and your problems always do seem to revolve around her."

"No they- I don't always think about Rin!"

"If you ask me..." Gumi ignored him. "I think you're kind of expecting too much out of her."

"..." Len stayed silent. Did he expect too much of her? He glanced over at Gumi. Rin wouldn't be the only one...

"Sorry..." Gumi said, thinking she'd said too much. He went so quiet all of a sudden...

"I don't always think of Rin." he finally said, in a quiet voice. "I think a lot about you too, you know."

Gumi blushed, and looked away. "Stop that..."

"I mean it." He gently took her face in his hands, and forced her to look him in the eye. "I mean it."

He seemed completely serious, which of course, made the poor 13-year-old blush some more. "...Okay."

Len wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, into a hug.

Gumi's heart was beating so fast, she was afraid he might feel it, thumping loudly inside her chest.

Eventually, he let go of her (but not before Iroha discreetly managed a picture).

"..." Gumi watched him. "You really should give Rin a little freedom, you know."

Len stayed silent, as he picked up the empty crate. "... I worry about her. That's all."

Gumi watched him carefully. "Is it?"

Len stared back at her, frowning. "Yes. It is."

"So... you really haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized...?" Len let out a sigh of frustration. "I hate it when you do that. You sound like you know everything, and over here, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! It makes me feel dumb..."

Gumi only smiled to herself. "And they call me oblivious..."

* * *

><p>Luka spun around as she heard a knock on the door.<p>

She hurried to open, and wasn't surprised to see Rin standing there. She smiled. "Hey, there, Rin-chan!"

Rin blinked.

Luka was holding the suitcase she'd come with yesterday. It trailed behind her, on its wheels. "Are you leaving already?" Rin asked.

Luka laughed. "No, I just have an aunt who lives here in Tokyo. We don't see her often, so she asked me to go visit her." she explained. "I'm only staying for 3 or 4 days. I doubt I'll be there for more than a week."

"Oh... okay." Rin said, then glanced around behind her. "Is Mikuo there?"

"Right here!" she heard him call out. He walked out from the kitchen, and into the living room, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'd better be going." Luka laughed, then turned towards Rin, and winked.

She laughed again at how Rin blushed, and then, with another shared goodbye, closed the door behind her.

Rin bit her lip, smiling, and turned towards her boyfriend. 'Boyfriend...' She'd always wanted one, and she ended up getting one of the best there probably were.

He smiled at her, and held out his hand.

She grasped onto it, and he pulled her close, embracing her. "Hi there." he spoke softly into her hair.

She sighed in content. "I missed you." she told him, and his grip around her tightened.

"Me too..." he said. "The mornings aren't as nice without you there drooling over the pancakes I make."

Rin laughed. "Thank you, I guess."

"Take it as a compliment."

Rin giggled, ad wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood up on her tippy-toes, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" Mikuo complained.

Rin laughed. "Greedy, greedy."

Mikuo chuckled. "I can't help myself."

He leaned down and kissed her, really kissed her, in that way that made Rin's knees buckle, and had her gasping for air.

"I swear... one of these days, you're going to kill me by doing that." she said.

Mikuo laughed, and then scooped her up in his arms. "Thank God you're light, or I would have just killed myself doing this!"

He carried her over to the couch, and gently placed her down on it. He sat down beside her, and she snuggled into him, his arm wrapping around her.

Mikuo smiled to himself. "I'm surprised you're not worried at all that another girl is sleeping here now." he said. "One that's actually legal for me to date."

Rin giggled. "Hurts your pride doesn't it?"

"Maybe just a little."

Rin grinned at him. "I don't have to worry about Luka. She's not into guys, anyway."

Mikuo frowned. "Not into- oh." he realized. "I get it now."

"And even if she were," Rin added, "she's too loyal a friend to even consider going after you."

"... So I wasn't even considered?" he placed a hand over his heart and mocked a pained expression. "That hurt..."

"Shut up..." Rin growled. "Or else you'll lose the only girl who really did consider you..."

Mikuo smiled, and kissed her once more. "I can't let that happen, now, can I?"

Rin sighed.

She'd come here because she was upset, and felt lonely in the empty hotel suite. She knew Mikuo would be able to fix that. And boy... was he ever able to fix that!

She felt hot all over, as her tongue twirled with his. (1) She was pressed up against him, as he was with her, and it just felt so... so right.

She was filled with a new sensation inside, a new feeling that made her feel like a completely different person. Her hand reached up, and she tangled her fingers into his teal-colored locks.

She felt exposed- and she liked it. They had never kissed this passionately, and she wanted more.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

She suddenly pulled away from him, and looked him in the eye. Only love and lust dwelled in his cerulean colored orbs, mixed with a little curiosity, and confusion.

... He loved her.

She loved him.

So they wouldn't be doing anything wrong.

"Kuo..." she whispered his name. He leaned forward in acknowledgement, pressing his nose against hers.

"Rin..." he whispered back, with a small smile.

She glanced down at his left hand, which now rested on his (2) thigh. "Kuo... do you love me?"

He kissed her gently. "Yeah. I love you, Rin. I love you more then anything." he kissed her again, and Rin made her choice.

She reached down to his hand, and directed it to her chest, onto her breast.

Mikuo jumped back. "Wh-Wha- Rin, I- we- wha-"

She glanced up into his eyes with a certainty in her eyes. "Mikuo, I... I want you."

Mikuo blinked, and she could see the conflicting thoughts through his eyes.

She reached down and grasped his other hand, and brought that one to her left breast. It... felt so nice. Just feeling the warmth of his palm on her sensitive skin was enough to make her gasp.

He blushed. He could feel her nipples, already hard and wanting, begging for attention.

And besides... he wanted her too.

But still... she was so young compared to him. She wasn't even 15 yet. And Len... if Len found out, he really would hate him. He'd never be able to even look at her again.

But...

He looked down at his hands. She didn't have the biggest bust in the world... but he much preferred her the way she was.

How many times had he dreamt of doing this to her? And how many times had he woken up, only to find out it was just a fantasy?

Now... she was really giving herself to him.

And this wasn't a dream.

He would be a fool not to take this.

He slid his hands over a little, and rubbed his thumbs over the hard lumps in her shirt, to which she gasped.

... Oh yes. He definitely wanted her, more than anything in the world. The lump in the front of his jeans was enough to prove that.

He leaned down and kissed her, his hands kneading her breast.

She moaned into his kiss. It was so... ah! Indescribable!

Suddenly, his hands slipped under her shirt. They reached around her back, and undid the clasp of her bra. He groped and squeezed her, all the while kissing her.

She felt so loved...

Suddenly, her blouse was on the floor. She gasped at the sudden coolness of the air on her bare skin. She didn't even have time to get used to it before Mikuo's mouth was on her, sucking on her.

She moaned in pleasure. Who knew... it would feel so... wonderful?

Suddenly, Mikuo scooped her up in the air.

He smirked down at her. "I think we'd better get a room..." he whispered in her ear. By now, though, she was too far gone to really care where he was taking her.

Let's just say... what happened behind that closed door was definitely not appropriate for children.

* * *

><p>Rin stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed and panting.<p>

They'd... They'd really done it.

Oh wow.

She... She wasn't a virgin anymore.

But... what had just happened... that was... absolutely amazing. She had never felt anything like that, anything so wonderful. It felt so amazingly good...!

She glanced over beside her, to where Mikuo lay.

Mikuo was on his side, head resting on his hand, simply watching her. He seemed hopeful, but worried too. His eyes swirled with amazement, and admiration. And... love, too. He seemed so very in love with her, it made her shiver.

"Any regrets?" Mikuo asked her.

Rin had to think about that for a moment. Did she regret giving him her virginity?

"... Mikuo, was I yours too?"

"What, my first?" he looked at her with a sorryful expression. "I wish. There was a girl in high school... I never should have done it."

"O-Oh..." Rin looked away for a moment. She was sore between her thighs. And even if she enjoyed the experience... was it worth it? Should she really have waited?

She looked back at him in the eye, and one glance at his expression had her decide. "No. I don't regret anything." she told him.

He looked so very relieved just then, she was glad she said what she'd said. And she didn't regret it. Or... at least... not yet.

But do you know that saying?

'Sex can be a way to bring people together, but it can also rip people apart if not used properly.'

Have you ever heard that saying? Rin hadn't. Not until much later.

Not until it was too late, and what she'd had back then was shattered into thousands of pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Eeeeeeeeeeep!<em>

_Woohoooo! This was actually a really REALLY fun chappie to write~! Oh my God! I've been planning this since the very beginning! I can't believe it's FINALLY come!_

_... XD I'm just imagining the faces of all the Len x Rin fans right now... You're all probably going to be like, OoO. XD Too funneh!_

_This is one of the huge, important parts. It all goes downhill from here. :D Yay! ^w^_

_So! Now you understand why Len at the beginning said he didn't like what was going to happen~!_

Len: *glares*

_Yeppers~!_

_And I love how Gumi is like, one of the smartest people in this whole story, even though she's only my age! XD She already knows Rin and Len are going to get together eventually, when not even Rin and Len know they're going to get together! XD Ahaha! She's the luuuuuuv doctor~!_

Gumi: =.=" What?

_Hey, hey, hey guys! Wanna know something funny? It's ironic... I really don't like writing kissing scenes, because it makes me squirm and blush... and yet, here I am, writing limes, and... I'm perfectly fine._

_You could argue that it's because the actual lemon part wasn't mentioned... but I doubt normal 13-year-old girls would be able to write a near lemon without turning completely red. It just goes to show how much of a pervert I am... Haha!_

_Now, let's hope mommy and daddy don't ever find this... eheheh. XD But... I did get my perviness from them! Ha!_

_So... ... ... ... ... I forgot what I was going to say._

_I'd better go hide before people start coming after me with pitchforks... XD_

_Bye!_

**No updates until I get 5 reviews!**

_See ya~!_

.o0o.

(1) Ewwww... I've tried to avoid talking about what their tongues were doing every time I made them kiss, but... ... ... this time, I don't think I had a choice. *gags*

(2) Yes, I said HIS thigh.


	15. Past, Present, and Future

**Lost and Found**

_TwT Guys... just... you guys...!_

_I got 12 reviews last chapter. That is my record so far! _**(Edit: Ironically enough, I am just finishing up this chapter, and my other story, The Girl in the Ward, has now reached 13 or 14 reviews for chapter 6. -.-" Oh well, I don't really mind...! XD) **_I don't think I've ever even gotten 12 reviews for a oneshot yet! I just... I'm speechless. _

_THIS is one of my greatest accomplishments in life, as sad as it may seem. But... I'm so floored. I was in tears when I saw all the reviews... I feel so blissful now! You guys are so absolutely fantastic, I just... wow._

_I wish I could personally go up to every one of you that reviewed and thank you, hug you. _

_But since I can't do that, I'd like to thank some of you right now, on this computer screen._

_Thank you, MaddyisAwesome, for being such an epic reviewer. You're really very kind, and loyal, and it always makes me happy to see you still reading my stories today. :) And you know what, Maddy? Your pen name is completely accurate, because you really ARE awesome! :D Stay that way, okay? Promise?_

_I'd also like to thank AliasStar, for you have also been really extremely loyal to me. I believe you've also been with me since the beginning, and I'm really glad you're still here supporting me today. ^-^ And don't you worry; Len'll realize his feelings sooner or later... *wink wink, nudge nudge*_

_To purple f, I just want you to know that you are my favorite anonymous reviewer~! Your reviews always make me smile, and I like it when you ramble about things. I want to thank you for bringing me happiness with every review you sent, because you always make my day~!_

_Dear Alyse, what makes you special is that I actually know you in real life. I'm not quite sure you'll still be reading this, but I'd like to let you know that I really appreciate the fact that you actually came here and read this whole thing, from chapter 1 all the way to chapter 14. I really appreciate the fact that you were so open-minded when reading this, and that you didn't accuse me of being a perv, or a lesbian, or something that you know any other person in our class would call me. I really hope you achieve your dream of being an actress, because I'm going to try the best I can to achieve my own dream of being an author._

_Again, I'm not quite sure if you'll see this, but thanks so much to wipe-your-tears. I believe it was 20 months ago that I first met you... around March 2011, right? I was still writing for the Harvest Moon fandom, and I happened to read your story. Then, I left you a review. I think that may have been the best decision of my entire life. You are now one of my best friends, even if I've never actually met you in person. But hey, we're living proof that sometimes, long distance relationships really can work, eh, wifey? XD Note how I actually said 'eh' for once. Heh heh. I know this is going to be a REALLY long thank you, but we've been through a lot, haven't we? I mean... 20 months. That's close to 2 years! Anyway, I'm glad that, once I stopped writing for Harvest Moon, and switched to Vocaloid, even if you don't like it, or know anything about it, you started reading my new work, and you always faithfully leave a review. I hope you know how much I love you Faye~! XD I LUV YOUUUUU~!_

_Thank you, red258. I understand you had your doubts about being able to continue reading this story, because you have a die-hard Rin x Len obsession. XD Don't worry, so do I~! But in the end, after a little explaining on my part (LOL, you better not tell anyone those spoilers!), you decided to stick around after all, claiming you probably wouldn't have ditched in the end after all, because this is actually one of your favorite stories. Hence, why I'm thanking you. XD I'm really glad you decided to stick with me, and I hope you'll be able to bear the Rin x Mikuo fluff for a little longer. I'll promise you a very dramatic turn of events if you do~! ;)_

_Also, thank you Ellenthefox. You were my very first reviewer for the Vocaloid fandom, the very first reviewer to this story. I don't think you read this anymore, but I'd still like to thank you, because you were the first to think I had enough talent to spare some time sending a review. :D_

_Ooh... Thank yous make my head hurt. Or maybe it's the fact that my neck was at a real bad angle while trying to write those... XD Owww... so sore..._

_..._

_THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! XD XD XD Trololol...~_

_Okay, enough, enough... I'll start writing...!_

_Disclaimer: I never have, nor will I ever put up a proper disclaimer. SO SCREW YOU, DISCLAIMER! If not, I'll have Mikuo do it for you... heh heh... ^o^_

_Mikuo: -_-" You're making me sound like a man-whore now..._

_Well, technically, you are. I mean, you could get arrested for screwing Rin, and if Len finds out in the story, then don't be surprised to find Big Al knocking on your door._

_Mikuo: ... Heh... you're right. I really am a man-whore, aren't I?_

_Yep, Len could TOTALLY learn a thing or two from you... *bats eyes*_

_Mikuo: *grins*_

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous Review Replies:<em>

**Guest:**

This is a review :D  
>If you think about it, she's leaning on him so it makes total sense why her hand is on his thigh. Unnecessary footnote is unnecessary footnote.<p>

**I meant Mikuo's hand, not Rin's, LOL! XD Unnecessary footnote is… … … SOMEWHAT necessary. … Sort of.**

**Junella:**

**Well then, I welcome you to the wonderful world of ~! I hope you'll like it here as much as I do, and I'm really very glad you like my story~! I hope you'll keep liking it as it moves on, too~! **

**Orange:**

**Hmm… Yeah, there is DEFINITELY a possibility of me going there… LOL~! I love my Len x Gumi… It depends if I'm feeling rather pervertish when I'm writing chapter 16… we'll see! ;) LOL! And yes, yes I am 13! Oh God, I could show you a lot worse things than that simple scene… Eheheh… XD And there is no such thing as a long review. There are only good reviews, and better reviews. ;)**

_I seem to have quite a bit of… 'colorful' reviewers! XD Orange, Purple f, red258… And I think I got a green one somewhere… Actually, now that I think of it, there's Orange Utaite too, so that makes TWO oranges! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Past, Present, and Future<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuki's eyes fluttered open, and she squinted as the rays of sunshine shone into her dark-colored orbs.<p>

"Mm..." she groaned, and turned over to her side, tangling up the bed sheets.

... Huh. Strange... It felt awfully warm today. And she didn't have any new sores. She didn't seem to have any gravel caught in her skin either, or twigs in her hair... And where on earth had she gotten those bed sheets?

... Wait a second. Bed sheets.

Yuki shot up, glancing around frantically. Where on earth was she? What had happened? What was going to happen to her in the future? What was going on?!

She seemed to be in a bedroom.

The bed was nice and cozy, but too big for her. The walls were white, but plenty of posters were taped up. There were pictures of boy bands, pictures of movie stars, pictures of manga characters... any famous person whoever lived here liked was up on some piece of the wall.

There wasn't all too much in the room. A small desk in one corner with some paper on it, a dresser beside it, and a garbage can beside that. Along with the bed, a shelf on the wall, and a small night table, those were the only pieces of furniture in the room.

Yuki glanced at a picture frame on the night table. The picture was of a young girl with pale-colored skin. She had messy blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head, and hung down to thee middle of her back. Her amber eyes glared at the camera, and she had her arms crossed in defiance, a small pout on her face.

Was this who really lived here? This stuck-up looking girl, who seemed around her age? Well then why was she sitting in this bed instead of her?

A sudden groan from the floor made the 9-year-old freeze. Slowly, not hearing anything else, Yuki cautiously leaned towards the foot of the bed, and glanced over.

On the floor, tangled in scratchy-looking blankets, lay the same blond girl from the picture.

She looked much older, though. If Yuki had to guess, she'd say this girl were around 16 or 17.

But why was she sleeping on the floor?

"God..." the girl mumbled. "I haven't slept this bad since I was out on the streets...!"

Yuki squeaked, as the blonde opened her eyes and stared right up at her. There was a lingering silence between them as Yuki tried to figure out why this girl seemed so familiar, and Neru waited to see how she'd react.

"N... Neru-san...?" Yuki tested out, wondering why this name struck her as right.

Neru smiled. "Morning, Yuki."

Now, she was more worried about how she'd known the blonde's name, and how this girl knew hers.

"Don't you remember anything?" Neru asked her, propping up her arm to support her head.

Yuki frowned, struggling with her thoughts.

An image suddenly flashed in her head.

Everything was dark, save for a few round circles that the streetlights illuminated. Yuki simply lay there, collapsed on an old cracked road, unable to move at all.

She just didn't have the strength anymore, and she felt so much more relaxed to just lay there. Her eyes drooped, and she knew she wasn't supposed to let them close, but she couldn't quite remember why...

Oh yes, that's why. She was always worried that, if she closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep, she'd never be able to wake up ever again...

But she was so hungry, her stomach would constantly cramp up and growl. She'd gotten used to the feeling of hunger, but the thirst she felt was unbearable. She could barely speak, and sometimes, it hurt to breathe.

The worse, though, was when she coughed. When she coughed, it felt like her whole throat was being scraped off in the inside, and that she was bleeding. And she coughed a lot nowadays, in the cold nights of mid-September.

A few minutes wouldn't kill her... would they? Or... maybe they would. They'd probably steal her life from her for good. So it probably wouldn't be a good idea, would it...?

Yuki blinked again, and her vision blurred. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what exactly wasn't a good idea, but what she did know was that sleep seemed a very attractive idea at the moment.

She let her eyes close, and she was swallowed in darkness.

The next thing Yuki remembered was feeling something really warm against her. She nuzzled into this warmth, trying her best to take advantage of it.

She heard a panicked voice yelling to someone, but it seemed so distorted, so far away... the young girl's brain felt like mush.

Yuki tried to focus on her senses to figure out what was going on around her, but she felt so at peace right now, that seemed like just an unnecessary worry.

"Don't worry... I'll help you." She heard a voice echo through her head, and Yuki suddenly recognized the material she was holding in her clutched hands as fabric, cotton, to be exact.

She couldn't remember any further.

"You... helped save me?" Yuki suggested hesitantly.

The older blonde girl smiled sadly, and another memory suddenly flooded Yuki's mind. Or, rather, just one line.

'Eat your cereal.'

"I know who you are." The girl spoke up. "I remember you now..."

"Well, that's always nice to hear." Neru said sarcastically. "A lot of people don't glance twice at me, much less remember me."

"... An... orphanage."

Neru raised a brow. "Yeah, actually. You're a sharp one, aren't you? How did you realize that so quickly?"

After all, this nameless orphanage didn't have a sign or even a simple name! For Yuki to figure that out without even seeing the building's layout... hm. Perhaps this Yuki was a gifted child.

"You said that a lot of people don't glance twice at you. Is that... because you are no longer a child? Therefore... you do not... appeal as much?" Yuki squeaked, her face reddening.

Neru smiled to herself. How cute. "Go on."

"You've been here since you were little..." she nodded at the picture, "but Natsu-san doesn't look old enough to be your mother... I think. She could be your sister... but then you wouldn't be able to afford the rent of a place this big..." Yuki reddened even more. "I don't think you're the only one here... so I think this is an orphanage."

"It is an orphanage. Good guess."

Yuki only reddened more and more with the compliment.

Neru laughed. "What are you so embarrassed about?"

Yuki's face was now the equivalent of a tomato.

Neru ceased her laughing to a chuckle. "I've never had any self-esteem issues, so if you want any help or sympathy or something, go see Natsu, or something."

With that, she left the room, most likely going to find Natsu herself.

The young girl only watched after her, slightly gaping.

This Neru... wow. She was really really... cool. Perhaps it was just in weakness and that she was a little desperate for someone, anyone, but Yuki had, at that moment, made Neru Akita her newest hero.

Yuki closed her mouth. 'Someday... I'm going to be like her.' she vowed to herself silently, and hurried after the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Nothing."<p>

Gumi cocked her head at him. Len was completely discouraged now, his head bowed onto the table, hands pulling onto his blond locks.

"It's not supposed to be easy, you know." she told him, turning her chair away from the computer. "If it were easy to find an unknown parent, there wouldn't be any unknown parents."

"... That's not making me feel any better, Gumi-chan..." Len said sulkily, still not lifting his head.

Gumi shrugged. "Sorry... Anything specific you want me to say?"

"Not really..." A pause. "I think we can take a break."

Gumi smiled. "Can we now?" she asked, a teasing, slightly sarcastic lit to her voice.

Len smiled to himself, but she didn't see it. "Please. I think I could pass out."

"Feel free to do so."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" he asked, finally shifting so he could see her.

She shrugged with a small giggle. "Perhaps."

"I wasn't joking. We really can take a break."

"For once..."

"I knew you were making fun of me!" Len laughed, sitting up.

"What can I say?" Gumi shrugged again. "You don't pay me enough."

"You volunteered."

"Very true."

Len rolled his eyes. "What is Tonio teaching you?" he asked in disbelief.

"What ever do you mean?" Gumi asked innocently.

Len rested his head on his hand, and glanced her over. "What happened to the shy little girl I met at the police station? She was so sweet and innocent... and look what she turned into."

He'd meant it as a joke, but she suddenly froze, her expression gone blank. She seemed unfocused, as if some portal in her mind had stolen her from reality.

"I'm... sorry?" Len said, questioning in his voice. Was she really that hurt by his words?

She blinked, and shook her head. "Hm? Oh, no, sorry, it wasn't you. I was just... thinking."

Len frowned. That late reaction obviously meant something. It would seem she'd chosen her words carefully. But what had he said?

_'What happened to the shy little girl I met at the police station? She was so sweet and innocent... and look what she turned into.'_

If it wasn't the actual insult that had sent her like that for those few seconds, then... _'What happened to the shy little girl I met at the police station?'_

"Ah." Now he realized.

It was obvious to any person with decent social education (1) that she didn't want to be asked any questions. Already, she was flustered.

So he'd take a detour.

"You've never really told me anything about your life before you moved to Tonio's house." he glanced at her, inquiring she tell him.

And there was that same scared expression, as she thought back towards her past. "Oh... um... I haven't?" With the squeak in her voice, it was obvious she'd known she hadn't, and was only stalling a little.

But he'd play along. "No, no you haven't. Was it good at all?"

"It was... interesting, to say the least." she said with a nervous laugh.

That laugh was a little too long and a little too forced. Pair that with her flustered expression, and Len could tell she was uncomfortable. Which meant it was not a good past at all.

"Well... um... my parents... they died when I was 7 or 8, I think. A car crash. So... they put us in a foster home."

"Us?" As soon as Len had asked, he'd regretted it.

Gumi's eyes began watering, as her memories overcame her. He could tell she was closing herself off from him, so he quickly added, "Sorry, I interrupted. Go on."

She frowned, hesitating. Then, she took a few slow breaths.

'Is it really that hard to tell me?' Len asked. 'Or are you just exaggerating?'

"Our foster parents... they were okay, but... they just weren't our parents, you know?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded his agreement.

"I was fine with them, but she... she hated them."

Len had to stop himself from asking, 'Your sister?' "I see..." he said instead.

"She yelled at them a lot, and broke things on purpose, and stuff... if they told her not to do something, she'd do it anyway, and when things went wrong, she blamed it on other people." Gumi shifted uncomfortably.

"One day... I don't know what they were yelling about. I think it was because she'd gotten herself pregnant, and our foster parents forbid her from seeing the boy anymore. Then, she just stormed up to her room, like always."

"That night, though, she came into my room, and told me to pack my schoolbag." Gumi was completely avoiding his gaze, and was partially hiding her face too. "I was around 9 or 10. I didn't really know any better, so I did it, and I followed her, and we ran off..."

"You were living in the streets?" Len asked, his respect for the girl growing slightly knowing this. Although he'd already assumed that fact...

She nodded. "With her. She'd run off before, but never for long. It was enough to know how to survive, though. But..." she trailed off for a moment, and Len opened his mouth to say something, when she continued.

"She started going bad after. She chased after her boyfriend, and when he found out she was pregnant, he dumped her."

Len blinked. Yes, this was definitely her sister she was talking about. Len was completely sure of it now.

"She... she even went as far as to get rid of it. Right in front of me, too..."

Len winced, imagining what poor Gumi must have gone through.

A miscarriage done on purpose? That could not have been pretty. Or painless, either. How had Gumi felt watching her sister destroy herself from the inside, hearing her cries of pain, seeing the blood run, and knowing there was no way she could stop it?

"Her boyfriend still wouldn't take her back. After that, she kind of... changed."

Gumi looked absolutely miserable now, and in the shadows cast on her face, Len could see mixed emotions: Regret, hurt, hatred, and fear, so much fear.

He moved his chair closer to hers, and squeezed her hand in his. "It's okay..."

He probably shouldn't have asked her in the first place. She seemed so lost and upset now... But he was glad she'd told him.

"She stopped bringing me with her. She'd stay out late. I knew she brought back too much money for it to just have been stolen, but we needed all the money we could get, so..." Gumi bit her lip. "Eventually, she just stopped coming to our meeting spot. She just left me there..."

There was that regret again, that lingering sadness.

"After that, instead of actually seeing her, I'd get visits from some of the men she'd tricked..." she bit her lip once more. "That was who you saved me from."

"Someone who knew your sister, and who was looking for revenge?"

Gumi nodded, and a tear slipped onto her cheek.

Len cocked his head, and leaned closer. He placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped away the lone tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that... I admire you for still being here after it all."

And suddenly, without warning, she let out a sob.

The library's computer lab was empty apart from the two, so thankfully, no one stared, as Len pulled the green-haired girl into his arms. "Shh..." he whispered soothingly, as he rubbed her head, fingers brushing through her soft hair.

She clutched onto his shirt, in a way that made him feel... something. He didn't quite know how to describe this new 'something'. But he knew it was a good something. He knew that by opening up to him, he'd learned to care more for this girl.

... Hm.

He'd had some sudden shocking thought, but he hadn't had time to grasp it, and the more he searched for it, the further this thought left him.

Oh well.

"It's okay to cry, you know." he cooed. "I'm right here."

She sniffed, and nuzzled up to his chest. "Thank you..." she whispered quietly.

"... It's okay."

* * *

><p>Len had decided to call it a day after that. After all, Gumi was in no shape of mind to keep googling his problems, as she had her own to reflect on.<p>

He was humming a tune as he walked back home. He was in a fair enough mood. Life had suddenly become extremely chaotic and stressful once Rin and Len had come to Tokyo. It was nice enough to have a seemingly normal day.

Of course he'd just jinxed himself then. The Fates enjoy messing around with the lives of those who allow them to. Poor Len was one of those poor people.

He paused at the door of Mikuo's apartment, stopping and realizing that, no, he no longer lived here. Whoops.

As he crossed the street again, he couldn't help but wonder if Rin was in there right now, with Mikuo. He wondered if she was happy with him. He wondered why being with Mikuo made her happier than being with him, when the idea of anyone ever getting between the two seemed impossible, so long ago now.

But things had changed since then. Since then, they'd found out they weren't twins. That was HUGE.

Len only sighed.

His parents had been both right and wrong to keep that issue a secret between them.

He would have wanted to know... but at the same time, he wished so much right now that he could still be there, back when he and Rin slept in the same bed together, and loved each other as much as siblings should, back when everyone was happy.

But he knew he couldn't.

He walked through the revolving door, and into an open elevator, without paying much attention to the hotel customers sitting in the lobby.

He hit the correct button, and the metal box began to bring him up.

He didn't have to wait long. Being only on the 3rd floor, it didn't take long for the elevator to ding.

Len walked out to the door with their room number, and took out the keys from his pocket.

If this had been a movie, it would have definitely been played out in slow motion.

The door would open slowly. Len would walk in, shrugging off his coat casually.

Rin would spin around on her seat on the couch, her hair whipping around.

Len would notice her there, smile, then take in her horrified expression. His own smile would then melt away into an expression of worry.

Slowly, very slowly, his gaze would travel down to the small white box-like item in her hand. And he'd only be able to gape at it, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.

He glanced back up at the blond-haired girl's face, and his expression hardened.

She grew flustered.

"Do you know yet...?" Len asked, his voice sounding quiet, yet deadly.

"No." she said, her voice even less volumous. "I'll have to wait 10 minutes."

Rin knew that, no matter how hard she tried now, there was no way to make her once-brother un-see what he'd seen.

There was no way to hide the pregnancy test she held in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>BUH BUH BUUUUUUH~!<em>

_This is going to be the best cliffhanger yet! *giggles hysterically* Isn't this fun?_

_Congratulations to for being the only one who even MENTIONNED a possibility of Rin getting pregnant. The rest of you didn't seem to think of that. XD_

**Question of the Chapter: Will the test come out positive, or negative? **

_Woohoo! So much fun~! _

_I hope the end makes up for a more filler-ish chapter. I wanted that to be the end of the chappie, so I kind of stalled a little. :)_

_But, you do know a little more about Gumi's past now~! ^w^ Interesting, isn't it?_

_Speaking of the past, my chapter title held a small amount of meaning. The Gumi scene represented the past, the Yuki - Neru scene represented present, and that lastscene with Rin and that pregnancy test represented the future. :3_

_Anywho... I may just change Tonio to Kiyoteru. I was going to use Kiyoteru later, but I changed my mind. And Tonio has been appearing more often. Whenever I mention Tonio, I end up picturing Kiyoteru instead, so... consider this a little warning. :)_

_No updates until I get at least 5 reviews! Although the 12 I got last chap were amazingly awesome, I'd be surprised if I got the same amount again. Therefore, the requirement shall stay at 5. However... please do not be shy, for there is no such thing as a bad review! *glances at ilovebronies* Remember that, 'kay?_

_Love,_

_Naty_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Ah, social skills. Apparently, I do not have any of those. According to my teacher, I am 'insensitive, uncaring, rude, disrespectful, etc.', and it is, AND I QUOTE, 'very hard to like you'. That's just what every 13-year-old girl wants to hear, isn't it? *laughs bitterly* I guess my, um... "sign language" didn't help earn any brownie points though, if you know what I mean... XD <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~!<strong>


	16. With or Without

**Lost and Found**

_Wow, I only just realized how much of a cliff-hanger I left you guys last chappie... Sorry! Lucky for you, readers, this one isn't as filled with suspence. It's kind of... closing-ish. But, at least I'll have time now to work on my other stories! I won't be getting any more, "OH MY GOD, I'M DYING, UPDATE TO SAVE ME!" in the review section. XD Those are funny~!_

_Okay, so I know you're all in cliffhanger torture mode, so... I'm working on this now. Yeppers... Okay, fine, I am also completely distracted by NCIS; Los Angeles. It's... interesting. Huh. That old lady kind of creeps me out, though... She's like a modern Yoda. XD_

_So..._

_Ooh, Lucy Liu is so pretty...~! I love her... But I've never seen Elementary. Not yet, at least._

_Oh wow, these guys are good... I wanna play that video game they're talking about... Wide Awake. But this stuff is confusing. Meh. My IQ is just too low for this stuff. Although, I haven't even had my IQ tested, so I wouldn't know. ^w^_

_Oh, hey, by the way, I think ALL of you guessed the test would turn out positive... eh heh heh... Am I predictable? I guess we'll find out~!_

_..._

_Oh, who am I kidding? I SHALL NEVER EVER BE PREDICTABLE! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Len: You're completely predictable._

Nooooooooo... *strokes invisible beard* I'm only sometimes predictable~! AHAHAHA!

_Len: *facepalm*_

_:D Timbits taste good~!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) You idiot! Rin needs you! She only yelled at you because she's scared, God damnit! You should have gone back to see her! &amp;^%* %#!<br>__(2) When I went on my trip to Germany (Aug. 15th 2012 to Sept. 7th, 2012), my family made me try beer. That was the one way I could describe it: metallic, and weird. I didn't like it... XP_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - With or Without<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Do you know yet...?"<p>

Rin shook her head. "No..." she said quietly. "I'll have to wait 10 minutes."

Rin knew that, no matter how hard she tried now, there was no way to make her once-brother un-see what he'd seen.

There was no way to hide the pregnancy test she held in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

* * *

><p>I shifted uncomfortably, not quite knowing what to say. "Do... you... want me to stay?"<p>

She glanced at me uncertainly, as if debating on this. "I..." She sighed. "I don't care. Do what you want."

That kind of hurt. I could guess she was just embarrassed, or scared, or something, but... The Rin I used to know wouldn't have said something like that to me. The Rin I used to know wouldn't have said something like that to anyone.

"..." I watched her carefully, looking for something, anything, that showed she wanted me with her.

She refused to look me in the eye, which made things just a little more difficult, but her face stayed blank, truly trying to appear uncaring. And I wasn't sure if it was completely a mask or not. It scared me.

I sat beside her on the couch, and she shifted over to give me room.

How... awkward.

"How... how many times?" I asked, hoping to fill the silence.

"Once." she simply answered, still refusing eye contact.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. "When was it?"

"Two days ago."

"The day we moved to the hotel?"

Rin nodded, and the silence returned. I swore. "I should have stayed... I should have stayed with you."

"Do you seriously think that would change anything?" Rin said angrily. "Even if you'd stayed with me that night, it probably would have happened some other night the same way!"

"But maybe it-"

"Yes it would have!" Rin yelled, a tear slipping onto her cheek. "You just don't get it! You're not in control of my life, and you don't get any credit in this! It isn't your fault this happened, it's mine and Mikuo's! Okay?!"

I... didn't know what to say. Why had she snapped all of a sudden? What had I done wrong?

"And if I really am pregnant... it's mine and Mikuo's baby. NOT yours!" she kept yelling.

"I never said it was mine!" I yelled back at her. "God damnit, I'm not the one who fucked around with the first person who showed interest! And for God's sake, you were my sister, and in a way, you still are! If it really were mine, I'd kill myself! Disgusting..."

She sobbed. "You stupid...! Why can't you just start caring?! Why can't you just be here for me when I need it?!"

"I AM here, Rin. You're the one who's been rejecting me." I caught her eye. "I'm not just some decoration on a shelf; you can't use me for 5 minutes, and then try to put me back there when you're done with me."

Her silence hurt more than her yelling.

"That... That's not what you really think of me... is it?" Please no... don't tell me it's really gotten that bad between us.

"Of course not." she said with a scowl.

"Really? Then what do you think of me?"

"..." She looked away again, towards the wall. "I don't know, okay?"

I glanced at the timer. 7 minutes left. I shook my head, and stood up. "Tell me when you have things figured out, then."

I turned, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she snapped. I glanced at her over my shoulder.

How stressed she looked. Her blond hair was a mess, makeup was streaked on her face, her eyes red and puffy.

But she didn't want me here anyway. I had no reason to feel sympathetic.

"I'm going to... visit someone." I answered, then turned, and walked out of the suite, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door, and heard a muffled 'Coming!' from the inside.<p>

I waited a few seconds, and the door opened.

Mikuo's grin faltered for a moment, as he realized who it was on his doorstep, but he bounced back, his smile growing wider.

"Hey, Len. I didn't expect to see you here! Everything okay?"

I glared at him. This man took my sister. This man stole my sister's virginity. This man might be the father of my first niece or nephew.

This man is an absolute ass.

Before I had time to think it through, my fist had collided with his chest.

He let out an 'oomph', and in that time, I managed to land another blow near his shoulder. He seemed in shock for a moment, and I took aim at his face.

However, it would seem he returned to reality just on time. He jumped out of the way, and tried to grab my arm. I pulled him forward towards me, and managed to punch him in the stomach this time.

His grip fell, and he groaned. I took aim at his face again, hoping to permanently damage the pretty sight that had lured my sister.

However, he managed to catch my flying fist in his hand.

It took me by surprise, and those two seconds I spent realizing what was happening were the two seconds that had me pinned to the wall.

I shook and squirmed, but he still held a tight (and painful) grip on my left wrist, and his leg pinned my right fist to the wall.

"Quit moving." he ordered, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Is that what you said to Rin before you tore her clothes off?" I sneered.

His eyes widened in surprise, and his grip loosened. I took that as an opportunity to knee him in the stomach. He groaned, doubling over.

Instead of kicking him, though, I simply stood over him, arms crossed. "Well? Do you have anything you'd like to say before I kill you?"

Mikuo chuckled. "Kill me? You always have liked your threats, haven't you?"

"I'll take those are your last words? Pretty shitty last words, if you ask me."

Mikuo didn't comment, but just straightened up, his expression now serious. "I get that you're angry."

"Well, no shit." I said sarcastically. "How'd you figure that out?"

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "You have a right to be."

"Darned right I do!"

"Just shut up and listen!" he yelled at me.

It dawned at me that until now, I had never seen Mikuo angry. This realization shocked me enough to keep me quiet.

"Look, I get that she used to be your sister, okay? But that doesn't automatically make you in charge of her life!"

Why is everyone saying that? I'm not trying to control her life! If trying not to get her pregnant is controlling, then I'm doing a hell of a bad job at it!

"I... I know I shouldn't have done that with her... but..." he scratched his head. "I'm sure... that if... when you find that girl, and she just... offers herself like that... you might not be able to resist."

"I'm sure I'd be able to resist." I shot him a look.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been faced with something like that?"

"More than once." I raised a brow at him defiantly.

"Really?" Mikuo nodded, seeming mildly impressed. "Did you ever really love any of them?"

"..."

"Mm-hm."

"I'm sure I wouldn't get her pregnant..." I mumbled.

Mikuo's eyes widened. "What?"

"You didn't use protection." I narrowed my eyes. "Did you?"

"She's pregnant…?"

I sighed. "I… I don't know. I left before I could find out."

Mikuo let himself fall onto the couch, his head in his hands. "I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't… I wasn't thinking…"

"Mm-hm. I realized."

"… Should I go see her?"

I shook my head. "Don't bother. She already yelled at me for being there. I doubt you'll get a better reaction."

"She yells at you a lot."

"She didn't always."

Mikuo ran his fingers through his hair. "… Shit."

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

He ignored my remarks, and simply sat there. With a sigh, I sat down beside him.

"I don't think she is." I said to fill the silence. "It's… She probably isn't."

"But she could be."

I glanced over at him. "If she is… would you stay with her?"

"… Yeah. Yeah, I would." He looked up. "It definitely wasn't what I was expecting to go through at this age, but… I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Wouldn't you?"

I looked away for a moment, and I think I thought of it for a moment too long, because his eyes seemed to darken in color. "I... I guess I would..." I said slowly. "If... it were mine."

"Rin isn't pregnant with your child."

"That's different. Rin is... well, she's your girlfriend. Not mine."

"But you'd still stay with her."

I frowned, taking a moment to think of that. "I think... it's just different when you'd be considered 'Uncle Len' instead of 'Daddy'." I finally replied. "If I ever do get someone pregnant, I really hope it won't be by accident."

Mikuo cocked his head.

"You know... it may make you think of me as a wuss or something... but maybe I really will wait until marriage."

Mikuo smiled sadly. "That'd certainly make you smarter than me."

I was silent for a moment, taking in what he said. "... Mikuo... would you...? Um... Do you plan on waiting 'til marriage after this?"

Mikuo looked away. "I had a feeling you'd ask me that..." he sighed. "Thing is... if she really is pregnant... I think I just may ask Rin to marry me."

I blinked. "What?"

"If she's going to be the mother of my child, we might as well, right? I mean, we're too young to get married, but we're also too young to have kids, so I guess that rule kind of just gets struck out in our case."

"... Okay." I nodded. "I'd... I'd be okay with that."

Mikuo's brow raised up high. "Really?"

"Yeah. I would." Although I wasn't really so sure about him marrying Rin, I'd approve wholeheartedly if it were any other girl, so I really shouldn't judge.

"Huh." he smiled to himself. "That's one down..."

"... What if she isn't pregnant?"

"..." He didn't answer at first. Then, he sighed. "I know you'll hate me for saying this... but I don't think I would. I'd be able to say I'd go abstinent, and mean it, but... I'm not completely sure I'd be able to keep it. Though I'll definitely be more careful in the future..."

I stared at him. "You... You really shouldn't be so honest with me."

Mikuo laughed. "Would you rather I lie?"

"Yes. Please. It would definitely score more points on the 'future husband' list." I chuckled. "You'd better not say something like that to her parents..."

When I looked back at him, Mikuo was staring at me curiously. "It's funny... sometimes you talk about Rin like she's your sister... and other times, you talk about her like she's just some random girl I met at a bar."

"... You go to bars...?"

"It was an example. I don't drink."

"Huh. Okay... so what was your point?" I asked.

He shrugged, and looked away. "I don't know anymore, really. Just something I noticed, I guess."

"Hm."

"... Can I go see her now?" Mikuo asked after a pause.

"I think we should leave her alone right now..." I said. "I really don't want to stress her any more than she already is." (1)

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

* * *

><p>4 minutes.<p>

Oh God.

Just 4 minutes left.

Rin sat huddled up on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Oh my God..." she whimpered.

There were only 4 minutes. In 4 minutes, she'd know if she were with child. In 4 minutes, her life might change forever.

She'd already sobbed her heart out, and her throat was hoarse and dry. Her eyes were irritated and puffy. She felt empty and depressed.

How had things gotten so serious so quickly? She wasn't ready for this! She couldn't face something like this!

3 minutes, 48 seconds.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was sure that, even if the timer read 0:00, she wouldn't be able to look at the test. Not yet.

She grabbed her black coat, and made sure her hotel key was in her pocket. Then, she opened the door, and stepped out of the suite.

The elevator ride down felt like forever. Already, the timer would read 3 minutes, 02 seconds by the time she reached the lobby.

She walked out of the hotel, through the revolving door. 2: 54.

Rin stared down at the sidewalk, as her feet dragged along. 2: 39.

She looked up, and noticed she was in an abandoned sector about 2 blocks away from where the hotel was. 2:15.

She wondered if there were any gangs around, for this would definitely be the kind of place they would hang out. She shook her head, and kept on walking. 1:59.

Eventually, she reached a dead end, a brick wall looming over her. She turned around, and began walking back the way she came.

1:27. 1:26. 1:25. 1:24... How slowly time seemed to tick, all of a sudden.

She stopped, when she heard a laugh. 1: 18.

She glanced in the direction that she'd heard the noise, which was somewhere to her right. 1:15.

There was some hushed talk, and Rin pinned the sound onto a nearby alley. 1:03.

She walked a few more steps, mentally scolding herself for still counting away the seconds, but she couldn't help herself. 0:54.

Suddenly, the whispers subsided. 0:51.

Rin glanced around her corner, into an alley, and found two people inside. 0:47.

There was a tall woman with green hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her eyes seemed to glow an emerald green in the dark, and her expression and even her body language seemed mischievous.

She wore a yellow tank top that seemed to be ripped off at the hem. Silver chains flowed around her neck, and a dark denim jacket hung loosely on her shoulders.

She wore more than one belt, and her pencil skirt was extremely short. She also wore brown strappy gladiator shoes, and large star-shaped earrings hung from her ears.

The other person was a man with silver hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail much like Len's, but his bangs were longer, and hung in his face. He had crimson red eyes, cold as steel, and they frightened Rin, because along with the frown he wore, his expression seemed like that of a ruthless man.

He wore leather jacket, and denim jeans, and a bandana was tied around his neck. He wore sneakers, but his chest was bare, and he was well-built.

They both seemed to be around their early twenties.

0:41.

They didn't seem to have seen her yet, but they'd heard her. Instead of staying hidden, and waiting for them to find her, Rin took in a deep breath, and walked towards the middle of the opening.

0:36.

A smile seemed to spread itself on the woman's face, as Rin stopped, and slowly turned towards them.

"Well, aren't you a cute one!" she said, standing up from an armchair.

Rin discreetly wondered why an armchair was in an alley, but then decided someone had left it on the curb for a garbage truck to pick up, and they'd simply taken it.

0:30

Rin didn't say anything, just stood there staring at the green-haired lady.

She laughed. "Defiant little bitch, aren't you? Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, or anything!"

The man smirked, as he looked Rin over.

"Why to do they always assume we're going to hurt them?" The woman kept talking. "I'm starting to take it kind of personal... Is it something about the way I look?"

Rin raised her chin, and nodded towards the lady. "What's your name?"

0:16.

"My name?" She smiled, and a strand of emerald-colored hair fell into her face.

0:12. 0:11. 0:10.

"I should be asking who _you_ are, since _you _are the one who stepped onto our property without asking." She laughed.

0:06.

"Well, since you asked..." 0:05. "My name..." she grinned. 0:04.

0:03. The lady cocked her head, probably wondering why Rin's face was paling so suddenly.

0:02. "My name is..."

0:01. "Sonika."

0:00.

Rin stood frozen. Far away now, in her safe, comfy hotel suite, innocently lying on that cute wooden table, that pregnancy test she took either showed negative... or positive.

"... You okay?"

Rin shook her head, and looked up. "Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine. My name is Rin."

"Rin..." The silver-haired man tested it, rolling the 'r' in a way that wasn't completely Japanese. "Hm." he smiled, as he strutted towards the blonde.

"Name's Dell." he jerked his chin at her, and jabbed his hands into his pockets.

'I might be pregnant...'

"U-Um nice to meet you." Rin took a deep breath in. Stuttering- not cool.

"Well, since you're already here, why not hang out with us for a while?" Sonika purred. "The more, the merrier, right?"

Rin shrugged, that important test still on her mind. It could wait 'til later... if anything, she wanted to live out the last moments she had as a more-or-less normal girl before she got pushed into reality.

She walked into the wide alley, and took a seat on an old wooden crate.

"Huh. You're a quiet one." Sonika noted. "How old are you?"

"It depends. How old do you think I am?" Rin asked.

"She looks like a real young one..." Dell said. Then, he leaned in, whispering in Sonika's ear, as if Rin couldn't hear him. "You know I like them young..."

Sonika rolled her eyes, and pushed him away. "I'm going to guess you're about... 15. Yes?"

"Close."

Sonika shrugged. "I don't see how age makes much of a difference, so you're fine."

"How old are you?" Rin asked.

"Hmm..." Sonika tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see... I guess it depends on what year this is. Hmm... Last time I checked, I think I was 20... so I'm probably either still 20, or 21 now." she smiled.

Rin blinked. She didn't even know her own age...?

"So..." the green-haired girl smiled mischievously. "Let's get straight to the point. Virgin, yes or no?"

In a way, Rin was expecting that question. She only slightly flinched. "... No."

Dell looked impressed. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable. "I... I don't really know right now."

"You don't know?" Sonika laughed. "Well, aren't you a cutie!"

"Awfully small, though." Dell said.

"Hm? Oh, you perv...!"

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"You're not supposed to hit on little kids!" Sonika laughed, then turned back to Rin. "He's talking about your boobs, sweetheart."

"She barely has any." Dell said with a smirk.

Sonika rolled her eyes, and rose from the chair. "Sure she does..." she strolled over beside Rin, and bent down in front on her. Blushing, Rin looked away; she could see right down Sonika's shirt.

Her eyes suddenly snapped back when she felt Sonika's fingers on her collar. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax, blondie. I'm just trying to prove a point..." Sonika said smoothly, as if there wasn't anything at all wrong with what she was doing.

Because Rin didn't want to seem like a daddy's girl, or just some stupid blonde, she reluctantly let Sonika unbutton her shirt down to below her collar.

The tip of her bra could be seen, but it wasn't all too much. It was, however, far down enough to emphasize the small little bumps in her chest area.

"Alright, I see." Dell said with a chuckle. "She really does have boobs... they're just the size of a 9-year-old's."

Rin frowned at him. "They're also not made of plastic."

Sonika laughed. "Nice try, blondie, but mine aren't either."

Rin couldn't help but be impressed... and for a thing so strange, too. Sonika's breasts really _were_ rather large, though... she was good competition for Luka, even.

"Hey, kid, do you drink?" Dell asked, bending behind an armchair, and coming back up with two full beer bottles in hand.

He passed one bottle to Sonika, who caught it without barely looking.

"Oh, um... no, I don't." Rin said.

Sonika glanced at Dell with a raised brow. "Seems we're going to have a lot of fun with this kid..." she turned back towards Rin. "We're going to teach you a ton of new stuff...!"

Rin watched wide-eyed as Sonika passed her the bottle she was holding.

A brief picture of those Alcohol vs. Pregnancy signs flashed in her head. She knew she probably shouldn't... but...

"If you're nervous, I can always just force you to drink it." Sonika said simply. "That way, you can honestly tell your daddy that you didn't have a choice."

Rin shivered, wondering how exactly Sonika would 'force her', and took a big gulp of the alcohol.

It tasted... metallic (2). She wasn't too sure if she liked it or not... so she took another sip.

Sonika's smile grew larger. "Atta girl..."

By the time Rin had decided that it tasted okay, she realized the bottle was half-empty. She blinked, and glanced at it.

Everything seemed a little more blurry, all of a sudden. With every sip, it was getting harder and harder to focus. But she felt strangely relaxed, as the alcohol made its way into her veins.

"Heh..." she laughed for no apparent reason, as she stared at her reflection in the copper-colored bottle.

She bent it a little to take another sip, when Sonika jerked it out of her grasp. "Nuh-uh, no more. I don't know where you live, so you're going to have to find your own way home."

Rin frowned at her, pouting her lip and crossing her arms.

Sonika laughed. "Check it out! How cute is this?"

"Very cute..." Dell agreed. "Maybe I do have some pedophile in me!"

"No banging any other girl but me, Dell." Sonika warned. "Or that will be the last girl you ever bang. I'll make sure of it." she laughed, and Rin giggled along with her, even though she didn't get what was going on.

"Alright, up you go." Sonika helped Rin to her feet, patted her back, and pushed her towards the alley's exit. "You're probably not allowed to see anything rated higher than PG 13, so I think it's time for you to go."

Dell's smirk grew, and Sonika winked at him. Rin only stared at them both with big blue eyes, wondering what her new friends were talking about.

"Go on, now, little Rin!" Sonika nudged her away.

Rin blinked, then started back the way she came, in the direction of the hotel.

She handed even left the abandoned sector, and she could already hear her new friends moaning and whispering to each other.

She glanced back over her shoulder, wondering foggily why she wasn't allowed to stay, and continued waddling down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Rin was more than tipsy. The man at the lobby desk raised a brow at her when she dizzily made her way to the elevator, but he said nothing.<p>

The elevator rode up and up, and Rin's eyes followed the pretty orange light, as it lit up each floor's number one by one, until it finally stopped with a ding.

She blinked, and wobbled out of the metal contraption.

Somehow, she'd been conscious enough (and perhaps also just lucky) to have hit the correct floor number. However, she _wasn't_ conscious enough to remember which number was her room.

She took her key out of her pocket, and tried it on the first door she saw, which happened to be 210.

When the door wouldn't open, she went to the next door, and tried again. Hmm... nope.

Her vision was so fuzzy now, she had trouble just seeing the keyhole.

Nope, not 220 either. Maybe 221...? ... Nope.

Finally, she slid her key into 222's door- the same number that was engraved in the key's metal. The lock clicked, and with a 'huh', she pushed the door open.

She nearly slid on the welcome mat there, groaned, and tried to find a way to make the room stop spinning. When the room's balance games went a little slower, Rin took off her coat, and tried to get it on the coat stand.

It would help if the wooden stand would stop moving...

"You're here."

Rin dropped her coat on the floor, giving up, and turned towards the sound of the voice.

It was hard to figure out where the voice's owner was; the words kept bouncing around in her head, and there was a small buzzing in her ears.

"Rin?"

Suddenly, she was staring at big teal-colored eyes filled with concern. "Mikuo..." she whispered.

He smiled, though he looked tired. "I have good news."

"... Congratulations..." Rin slurred.

"No, for you, I mean." Mikuo said, with a confused frown.

"... Huh. Congratulations, me."

"..." The teal-haired boy's face scrunched up. "... Breathe on me."

"... You crazy." Rin giggled.

"Do it."

Rin shrugged, and let out a long, warm breath.

Mikuo's frown deepened. "You were drinking...?"

"So that's the good news? Hm." She shrugged again.

Mikuo looked into her eyes, and knew that now was not the time to ask. "Rin, it's the test."

The petite blonde had to think for a moment. Did she have an important math quiz she forgot about? Was this man her teacher?

"Rin, it's negative."

Negative... negative... When a word is negative, it is a word that gives off a bad aura. But that's language, not math...

Negative... hm. Negative. Why did that sound so important...?

Negative... Rin's eyes widened. "Baby...!"

"No, no baby..." Mikuo cooed. "You're not pregnant, Rin."

Rin blinked. "What?"

"There's no baby. You're going to be okay." he repeated to her, with a small smile on his face.

"... You don't look good, Kuo. You're not okay. Kuo-kun has baby...?" All these words were mixing inside Rin's head, confusing her.

Mikuo sighed and brought her closer to him, embracing her. Rin snuggled into his warmth. "Everything's going to be okay, Rin." he whispered into her ear.

"Mm-mm...!" Rin shook her head, still pressed against his chest. "It's impossible for everything to be okay. Things can't be okay. They'll never be all okay again.

"Shh..." Mikuo cooed, petting her golden locks with his hand. "Right now, everything's going to be alright. And that's all that matters right now. Okay?"

Without really knowing why, Rin began to sob in his arms, as he held her tighter.

* * *

><p><em>So apparently, I am <strong>NOT<strong> predictable. :D _

_Since the beginning, I've planned the whole pregnancy scare thing. Since the beginning, I knew I didn't want her to become pregnant._

_This will not become a teenage pregnancy story. However, Sonika is here now, so things are going to get... ... ... interesting. ;)_

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Rin and Mikuo will stay together after this? If not, how long do you think it will take for them to break up?**

_Phew, I'm tired!_

_Hey, guys, have any of you noticed how little Kiyoteru x Yuki stories there are? I find thatreally sad, because I love those two together! It may be really pedo-ish, but I think they're cute~!_

_I may be making a multi-chap Kiyo x Yuki fic... :D That's why I'm saying this._

_OTL No one has drawn me anything for my mini cover-photo contest... D: Oh well..._

_Well, I guess that's it!_

_I love you all!_

_~Naty_

* * *

><p><em>(1) You idiot! Rin needs you! She only yelled at you because she's scared, God damnit! You should have gone back to see her! &amp;^%* %#!<br>__(2) When I went on my trip to Germany (Aug. 15th 2012 to Sept. 7th, 2012), my family made me try beer. That was the one way I could describe it: metallic, and weird. I didn't like it... XP_


	17. What Was And What Could Have Been

**Lost and Found**

_Ello~!_

_I'm watching an interview with the Lord; Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber. ... Dude. He's like... the Steve Jobs of Broadway. O.O He's so awesome...! Oh my..._

_You know, my uncle Lee met him. He was in the 2012 Broadway version of Jesus Christ Superstar. ^-^_

_La dee da~! _

_If bacon is made of pig, does that mean pig is made of bacon? o3o_

_Hm hm hmm... Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this one (like... 3 weeks. Which isn't that long... But still. XD), but... hello again~! _

_It would seem it's the season of new stories now! ^w^ I have a new story up called Merry-Go-Round, then the second story in the Darker than Death series coming soon called Puppy Mill, and then a third new story for Kiyoteru x Yuki. The third one... well, I'm still trying to find a name for it. Right now, it's called Sorera no Kotoba. Which... I forgot what that meant. XD I'm still waiting for the perfect title to float out in front of me. Suggestions, anyone?_

_Oh... and I finally uploaded chapter 2 of Enclosure... but I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet. D: Perhaps it was too soon after TGW...? Anyway... I suppose I could just re-upload it now. See if anything changes once people get a second alert._

_Doodoodoo...~!_

_I'm just going to start writing now... XD_

* * *

><p>Anonymous Reviews:<p>

Purple f: Oh God… that review! XD Way to make me LOL! Actually, I believe there IS an orange flavored beer~! Aw, you're sick? I hope you get better! Haha, yeah, it IS a pedo-ish relationship, although it's COMPLETELY adorable~! LOL, _LENCEST. _Nice! XD And there's nothing like I long review to make me smile~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – What Was, And What Could Have Been<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin awoke to someone petting her hair.<p>

"Mm...?"

"Are you awake now?"

Rin looked up to see Len there, stroking her golden locks.

"Ugh..." Rin rubbed her temple. "My... my head hurts..."

Len winced. "... I... heard about that part... Mikuo told me."

"Huh?" Rin glanced up at him, squinting against the morning light.

"... You were completely drunk last night." Len said, though it seemed like the words were choking him.

Rin blinked, trying to remember anything from the night before. She could recall bits and pieces... and they _did_ seem rather... fuzzy.

"Um... okay... uh..." Rin frowned. "I'm... sorry?"

"... Does your head hurt?" Len asked.

"... Yeah... A little..." Rin rubbed her head again.

Len reached over to the sidetable, and Rin realized she was on the hotel living room's couch. Had she slept there last night?

Len handed her two small pills. "For your headache." he said, and Rin swallowed them, even without water.

Her head didn't hurt all too badly, but it was annoying, the constant throbing, and the inability to think clearly.

"... Are you going to tell me where you got the alcohol...?" Len asked.

"... I... don't know." Rin lied. She remembered the woman with the dark green hair, and the man who looked at her like she was nothing but a toy. But she didn't feel like ratting them out... in fact, she was wondering if she'd see them again.

"... Okay. Fine." Len nodded, trying to mask his hurt. His voice had a bit of a strain to it, though. "Just... please don't do it again."

"Okay."

Len frowned at her, and she stared back up at him innocently. "Where's Mikuo?" she asked, head cocked. "Did he stay over?"

"No, he left about a half hour after you fell asleep." Len said. "He... told me, by the way."

Rin blinked. "Told you what?"

Len's frown deepened. "That the test came out negative...?"

Rin had to take a moment to think about that. "... Oh yeah!"

Now Len was really worried. "Are you saying you seriously don't remember this whole pregnancy scare?!"

Rin shrugged. "Nah, I remember now. But I'm not pregnant, so we're okay."

"... You're kidding me, right?"

"What?"

"That's it?!" Len pushed her a little further off him, so he could look her straight in the eye. "'Oh, what do you know, it came out negative, so we're all good now~!'" he imitated in a high falsetto. "So what now? Are you just going to keep doing what you did until you _do_ get pregant?!"

"Of course not!" Rin objected. "I'm just saying, it's not all that big of a deal, now that it's over!"

Len just stared at her, disbelief reflected in his eyes. "... How is this not a big deal, Rin?" he asked incredulously. "Your life could have been ruined. You could have lost everything...! How can you be so ignorant now...?!"

"..." Rn was silent, pouting slightly.

And Len just gave up. He let go of her, and slumped against the back of the couch, his hand covering his face. "It's like I don't even know you anymore..." he said sorrily.

And even through the still-current linger of the alcohol in her system, the horrible throbbing in her head, AND the effects of the pills she'd swallowed, Rin still managed to feel a sharp stab of pain from his words.

"You know what?" he said, a little louder now. "Luka's coming back today. You can talk to her. Maybe she'll be able to knock some sense into you..."

"..." Without knowing why exactly, Rin's eyes began to tear up. She leaned down against his chest, and let her tears silently slide off her cheeks. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Len was surprised at her actions, but... she managed to tug at his heartstrings. But as her wrapped an arm around her, he had to wonder if those tears were really genuine, or if he was being played.

He chose to believe the first option.

"Don't worry, Rin..." he murmured into her hair, too quiet for her to hear. "We'll fix up your life, eventually. Together, I promise."

And as her sniffles turned into soft, even breaths, Len smiled to himself at her peaceful expression. Then slowly, he began to nod off too, and they slept together on that same lime green loveseat.

Peacefully dreaming, just like they'd been before their adventure began.

* * *

><p>"<em>We… we used to have a friend at the orphanage… She told us… she told us that the owner… found a-a baby on the front steps… the mother abandoned him."<em>

"_We felt bad for the kid, so we went to see him."_

_Rin bit her lip, knowing exactly where this was leading to. She had a certificate of adoption in her hand to prove it._

"_Your mother fell in love with him, and didn't want to let go of him, so we ended up adopting him." Her father glanced at his foster-son. "That boy... was you, Len."_

_Rin looked over to him, but Len showed little to no emotion. Like her father, however, she could tell from the way Len's brows furrowed slightly, and how he lowered his head so that his bangs hid his face, that he was now broken up inside._

"_So… you… mum… Rin… you're all just my foster family?" he asked, sounding as if he were choking on the words._

"_That's right." Her father had nodded._

_And Rin could have sworn she'd seen Len's eyes tear up at the statement, the confirmation of his own worst fears._

It seemed like so long ago, now.

That was somewhere back in August, only about a month before now. Today was September 29th, after all.

After September would come October, then November, and then finally December. They'd have 3 months left to searh for Len's birth mother. Or... rather, Len would have 3 months left to search for his birth mother. Rin would have 3 months left to cause trouble.

After all... that's all she really managed to do, huh?

She was the one who kept distracting him, and yet, she couldn't really stop.

Sadistically enough, she couldn't help but like the way he worried about her, and in the last month, she'd lived more than the last 14 years and 9 months.

In just one month, she's experienced her first time running away from home.

First time crashing at a stranger's house.

First time witnissing a near-car-crash.

First time meeting an autistic person.

First time witnessing a suicide attempt.

First time saving a life.

First time at a police station.

First time holding a gun (even if it _was_ fake...).

First time pointing a gun at someone.

First time defeating a bad guy.

First (?) time visiting an orphanage.

First time getting a boyfriend.

First time getting homesick.

First time being friends with a lesbian.

First time bringing a lesbian with her to Tokyo.

First time making love.

First time using a pregnancy test.

First time being literrally terrified of her future.

First time drinking alcohol.

First time breaking the law.

First time regretting going with Len to Tokyo.

But without Tokyo, none of those firsts would have happened. And despite it all... Len had been with her for everything. (1)

Perhaps she took him for granted...?

She secretly wondered: Would he also be there for 'First break up'?

After all... she wasn't sure what to do.

But for right now... perhaps it would be best to just enjoy being with him before time ran out. Because even though she wasn't sure when, or why, or even how, Rin was sure they _would_ at some point run out of time.

She rolled over, and poked his side.

At first, he only slightly twitched, but with every poke, he seemed to grow more and more annoyed, until he finally opened his clear blue eyes, groaning.

"Ugh...?"

"Hey Len!" Rin beamed. "I know where we should go!"

"Huh...?"

"We're going out somewhere!" she answered, still grinning.

"... Why?" the blonde boy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just come on!" she laughed, as she tugged on his hand.

Time may have been running out... but Rin would be glad if she could spend at least one last normal day with her brother before it became too late.

* * *

><p>"... The things you miss in a week..." Luka mumbled to herself.<p>

Mikuo shrugged, though he seemed distracted. "You wanted to leave to see your aunt, so... not my fault you weren't here."

"Well, you could have warned me..."

He chuckled to himself. "Trust me, if I'd known, maybe I would have joined you. I mean... I'm sure your aunt is a great person! Right? And she wouldn't mind company, right?"

Luka laughed. "Yeah... Well, it seemed exciting enough."

"Exciting? I don't think that's the right word for it. Try... overeventful."

"Overeventful works too."

"..."

"Same." Luka said, reading his thoughts. "I wonder what exactly she's doing right now. What she could possibly be thinking..."

Mikuo shrugged boyishly, his hands in his jean pockets. "Mm."

"Maybe you should go see her?"

Another shrug. "I don't know... I think maybe I should give her some space. I never really figured out yesterday if she was angry or not."

"... You never did figure out why she was drunk?"

"We never even figured out the how."

"Huh..." There was a pause, as the pinkette bent down to open another drawer for her clothes. "You don't have any idea at all?"

"No... nothing." Mikuo's shouders slumped. "She's probably forgotten it all by now. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Hopefully." he repeated. "Because if she has, then she won't be able to find it again."

Luka studied his expression for a moment. "... You really care for her, don't you?"

A pause, then a slightly bitter laugh. "Not as much as Len does. Or else none of this would have happened in the first place..."

"Ah, Len gave you a lecture." Luka smiled to herself. "Don't worry; I'm sure that, if it were him, he would have done the exact same thing. Especially the whole self-beating phase you're going through right now."

That made Mikuo smile too. "No... Len's too dramatic for just a phase. If it were Len, he'd probably cut off his own dick just to make sure it would never ever happen again!"

Luka laughed. "Tsk tsk, teasing Len behind his back? What would Len think if I told him? Perhaps he'd change his mind about you being a good boyfriend for Rin, hm?"

'It took a long time for Mikuo to answer, and his expression had turned completelly serious. "It's not his decision."

"... Oh." For Luka, those few words spoke millions of others to her, and she completely understand what was nagging at the cousin of her beloved.

"... Good luck." she told him, as she folded another shirt.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Rin cheered, dragging Len along behind her.<p>

Len smiled to himself. Being like this reminded him of the old days, although he could assume that had been her point

Some people stopped and smiled upon seeing them, and Len couldn't help but wonder if they thought the two blondes were boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, he couldn't help but wonder why he was wondering such a thing.

"Faster! The poor children are lonely!" Rin chanted.

Of all places, she'd chosen to visit the orphanage on Kagome street. Well... they _had_ promised Natsu-san that they'd come back to visit... but...

It's not that he didn't want to go. It wasn't like that at all. He was just a little surprised she'd suggested it. He would've thought she'd choose to go on a coffee date, and bring Mikuo-kun along.

So, in a sense, he was pleased she'd brought him there.

Suddenly, Rin bumped into someone, and would have fallen if Len had not been behind her. "Oh! Sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Well, isn't that a familiar face?"

Len took a better look at the girl in front of him.

She was much taller than him, but with hair just as long as Miku's. She, however, only wore her long blond strands in one ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Neru-san!" Rin gasped.

Neru smirked. "Hey, kid."

One thing Len couldn't help but think was that Neru seemed... older, compared to the last time they'd seen her. She seemed more mature now, and perhaps more responsible.

The Neru he remembered probably would have shoved Rin back in anger, fuming as she stormed away.

The fact that she showed no hint of even annoyance proved that she'd somehow changed, perhaps in more ways than one.

"We're on our way to the orphanage!" Rin beamed.

"Really?" Neru raised a brow. "I was just leaving."

"Leaving?" Rin frowned, cocking her head. "Where were you going?"

Neru smiled to herself, in a way that surprised Len. "Home."

Rin gasped. "You mean, you got adopted?!"

Now Neru scowled, a sight much more familiar to Len than that smile she had just showed. "Of course not, stupid!"

"Then...?"

"I moved out." Neru said proudly.

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. Seems it's not just 14-year-olds who can do that."

"Are you going to come with us?" Len asked.

Neru turned to him and shrugged. "Mm... Why not?"

As they walked, Neru told them about what had happened since they last saw each other.

She told them about Yuki, the young girl she'd found collapsed in the middle of the street while she was trying to steal money, and how there just wasn't room for her in the orphanage.

So, with a generous tip from Natsu and the rest of the orphanage, Neru packed her things, and bought her own apartment.

Yes, it was a little cramped, and lacked quite a bit of furniture, but at least Yuki had somewhere to stay.

That was who she was visiting. But, hey, it wouldn't hurt to go back again!

"There it is!" Rin ran up ahead towards the eerie building casting shadows on the street.

Neru chuckled, as she followed the younger girl.

She wore a dark jean skirt, with string leggings underneath. She wore what looked like part of a ripped up leather jacket, tying the ends in a knot underneath her breasts. On her arms, she wore string gloves.

Len wondered if the gothic lolita was cold in the autumn air. Perhaps not.

Rin knocked once at the door, then waited a second. She started to fidget excitedly, then simply twisted the knob upon, and hopped into the building.

"Rin, wait! Are you even allowed to just go in like that?!"

Neru chuckled, and followed Rin in, without even a knock. Hesitantly, Len tagged along.

The lobby was empty, and Rin scouted the room anxiously, searching for any human lifeform.

"Come on." Neru started towards the left-side stairwell.

"Where we going?" Rin asked, eyes wide and excited.

"Yuki's room." Neru answered simply, as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh! We get to meet her?"

Len hurried to catch up.

"... Oh."

In the room were 3 extra people: Natsu, a woman with long black hair, and a man with light pink hair.

At first, both Rin** and **Len had mistook the man for Luki Megurine, Luka's younger brother.

Although this man had to be in his early twenties, and _definitely_ past puberty, while Luki was only 12, and just starting that growing stage, they definitely bore some resemblance - hair-wise, that is.

He wore a beanie, a fuffy white jacket, and skinny jeans. His eyes were a solid amber, and he kind of resembled a bully, if you asked Rin.

The woman, however, was... stunningly beautiful. Her beauty was so dazzling, in fact, that, much to Len's dismay, his pants started feeling a little tight. (2)

She had wavy black hair that hung- no, better yet, _flowed_ - down her back and shoulders. Part of it was clipped to the side of her hair in a small bun, but even so, it was almost as long as Luka's.

Her eyes, though only gray, seemed to be full of color and warmth, and her lips were the rosiest of pink.

She wore a gray pleated skirt with black leggings, and a red cable knit sweater, along with a black knit scarf.

But then... kneeling on the bed, book in hand, sat a small girl, who looked about 9-years-old.

She was adorable, with her scruffy hair pulled into two small pigtails, and big wide innocent gray eyes.

To Len, she appeared confused. Her eyes seemed glassy as she took in her newest visitors, though he noted how they brightened upon seeing Neru.

She wore a white T-shirt, with a cute red overall-dress. It matched the color of the elastics in her hair, Rin noticed.

"Do... Do you know these people?" Rin asked, nervous about all the sudden attention.

Neru elbowed her as a sign to shut up.

"Hi, Neru, Rin-chan, Len-chan~!" Natsu greeted them.

"Oh, you remember us!" Rin chirped happily.

"Of course!"

"Natsu?" Neru nodded towards the other two adults in the room.

The beautiful woman suddenly perked up, as she stood from her crouching position. "Hello!" she beamed a set of perfectly white teeth. "My name is Mizki!"

"..." The man was silent, so the beautiful woman shot him a look.

He rolled his eyes with the ghost of a smile. "The name's Yuuma." he said.

Mizki scowled at his introduction, which made Rin giggle. "We're looking to adopt." she explained, then leaned closer and whispered, "But I think we've already found the perfect one~!"

"You want to adopt Yuki?" Neru asked, at normal volume. The question seemed to catch Yuki's attention.

"Shh!" Mizki pressed a finger to her lips. "We haven't decided yet, but... Yuuma seems rather fond of her." She glanced back at him with an expression of warmth and love.

Yuuma was staring at the young girl on the bed (3).

To Rin, his expression seemed blank, void of any emotion. But Len could see that flicker in his eyes, the way his pupils dilated, the small, nearly invisible smile on his face; already, the beanie-clad man seemed to hold a bond with the raven-haired child.

Rin smiled to herself, as she grasped Len's hand, entwining her fingers with his. As usual today, he was surprised by her actions, but only squeezed her hand in response, not letting go.

As Mizki turned back towards them, her gaze flickered down to the two blonde's entwined hands, and she smiled warmly at them. "You're dating?"

If it weren't for Len's grip, Rin would have jerked away. "Oh, no, no, I _do_ have a boyfriend, but it's not him. My boyfriend's name is Mikuo. This is Len, Neru, and my name is Rin."

When she turned to Neru, the tall teen looked... shocked. "So... _you're _the girlfriend I've heard so much about!" she laughed, a sly smile appearing on her face.

Rin gasped. "You know Mikuo?"

Neru nodded, but didn't provide any explanation. Instead she turned back to Mizki. "You... You two take good care of her, alright?"

"Who? Yuki?" Mizki glanced behind her at the young girl, then turned back to Neru. "I promise you I'll take good care of her, with Yuuma's help."

Neru's eyes narrowed. "Do you _swear_?"

Mizki smiled. "Yes, I swear."

"... Okay then."

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Yuki and the orphanage children.

* * *

><p>Mikuo heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" he yelled, as he put down his pencil on his desk, and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.<p>

See? You could break a sweat while drawing! (4)

He hurried to the door… and opened it to the beautiful Rin Kagamine.

"Oh… Rin! Hey!" he said, scratching his head nervously.

"Can I come in?" she asked, just as nervous as he.

"Um… yeah, sure!" He stepped away, holding the door open for the girl.

Rin peeked at the drawings on his desk, and smiled to herself, seeing as he'd added a familiar-looking bow to one of his characters.

His own dedication to her.

She hovered there awkwardly. "Um… about what happened and stuff…"

Mikuo frowned. He knew they'd have to talk about the matter eventually…

"I… It's just… we've been getting pretty serious, haven't we?" she asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Mikuo thought back to that night… and his blush rivaled the young blonde's. "Yes, I… I guess so."

"Yeah… um…" she trailed off.

Neither of them really knew what they say. And neither of them really felt like saying what was really on their minds.

"So… yeah. Um…" she trailed off once more. "I… I can't get pregnant at 14. That… I can't."

"We were irresponsible." Mikuo agreed.

"Yeah… so…?"

A long silence.

"Rin, just… just say what you need to say." He met her eyes, and her lips tightened into a straight line. The look he'd given her had strengthened her resolve.

"I… I think we need to break up." she finally said.

* * *

><p><em>BUH BUH BUUUUUUH!<em>

_So, I've added in plenty of hints, and you're probably all thinking, 'Well , took 'em long enough!' It may not all be over yet, though! Just sayin'!_

_Well… it would seem there is a medium… like, 46% chance I may be off for a while. And… by a while, I mean maybe a week or two. For people who are JUST following Lost and Found, that isn't much for you. For those who are following all of my stories, and me as an author in general… Well, it may delay things._

_Let's just say, homework has caught up to me, and I may be facing several charges, courtesy of my parents._

_I figured I should let you know… In fact, daddy may not even let me post THIS, so I'd better hurry._

_I'm going to apologize to the people whose reviews I haven't answered. I haven't had much time recently, and although normally stress isn't a serious issue for me, I've been getting a lot of pressure from everyone because I'm 'gifted', and should be getting more than just passing grades on my tests._

_I'm sacrificing my own grades for my stories here, but I don't regret a thing. I hope I never will._

_I hope you all know that… this… … This is my complete LIFE. Without Fanfiction, I may never actually have had any will to live. Like any other person, I've considered suicide. I've never actually attempted it… but I weighed the pros and cons, and thought of ways I could do it._

_In a way, Fanfiction saved me. You know that? It gave me something to look forward to, it gave me something to hope for._

_So… no matter what they do to me, they can never truly separate me from , or I may as well kill myself now._

_Don't worry, though. I'm not actually considering suicide now. I'm just using it as an expression in that statement. XD … Kinda._

_I just want to let you know that. I may be gone for a week or two, but no matter what, I will ALWAYS come back. I'll find a way, whether it means posting things at school, or tricking my own parents. It could also simply just mean waiting until I get ungrounded. But I **will** find a way._

_Now… I'm done with that whole dramatic speech. _

_For reviews, now. (Warning: Here comes another dramatic speech…)_

_When I first started Lost and Found, my biggest goal was not only to make it a popular story, but to make it MORE popular than my previous fic, Cry me a River._

_Cry me a River was a Harvest Moon fic I'd written that got discontinued at 17 chapters. It has 106 reviews._

_So for Lost and Found, I'm not going to update until it gets 106 reviews or more. I NEED to succeed that goal, even if it means waiting months for it, because I NEED to convince myself that I've done better._

_Cry me a River was NOT a very good fic. I didn't really like it._

_I LOVE Lost and Found. Which is why I'm so desperate right now to prove myself._

_So I'm going to get on my knees and beg you to review, to make this better than Cry me a River._

_PLEASE._

_Love,_

_Naty_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Well... except for the 'first time making love' one. That'd be awkward if Len was just standing beside her, like, 'Come on, Rin, you're doing good! Make him come before you do!' ^^ Oh my, how awkward that would be..._

_(2) One word: BONEEEEEER! XD XD XD Nice one, Len~!_

_(3) Heh heh, pedo-ish Yuuma... XD_

_(4) One of my many flaws is my sweaty hands… D:_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm going to beg: PLEASE, REVIEW! I have to get 106 or more!<strong>


	18. Strings

**Lost and Found**

_Holy shit._

_We did it._

_(I feel like singing the Dora song now... XD Lo hicimos! We did it! We did it! ^o^/)_

_I asked for 106 reviews. We are currently at either 112 or 113 (hasn't checked today). WHICH IS PROOF THAT YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETELY EPIC._

_I lurv yer all ser merch~! :D SOOOO MUCH!_

_Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, and... well, reading! You guys are the absolute best!_

_(I know I'll never EVER be able to express my gratitude to you all... and I have a feeling some people may get annoyed if I start a long rant about how thankful I am. Therefore, I shall just quickly move on to the entertaining part of my A/N.)_

_I never thought I'd ever arrest someone. Well... this is close enough._

_My mother ended up complaining to my teacher that some girl was harassing me._

_And, even though she'd kind of exaggerating... I can't help but feel somewhat pleased. ^-^_

_Last year, this girl- Shayla -decided that I called her a slave because she's black (what...? When did I ever call her a slave?), and then thought it would be fun to tell the whole class that, "OMG, that girl is so racist!"_

_Then, after that got all 'sorted out', she decided to tell me that, 'Oh, sorry, but I'm really sensitive about things like that because I'm so different from everyone else, and blah blah blah!' Sensitive...? Yeah, no shit. I really had to hold myself back from telling her, 'No one here cares about your freaking skin color, okay?! You, different?! Look at me, you dim-wit! People judge me for being an otaku far more than they judge you for being black!'_

_I suppose I've been holding a grudge against her ever since. She just pisses me off, because she'd so hyper-sensitive about everything, and in trying to be a good student, she actually comes out as super annoying. And yet, people still prefer her over me. o.0 _

_But just the other day, we had a religion test. (I HATE RELIGION TESTS. OTL) We had to name a saint, and explain what he/she did that was so saintly. I remembered one we read about in class, but couldn't remember her name; it was Indian, and sounded something like Kateri Takadhishfbvb. (Or at least, that's how **I** remember it.) Then, this girl, Shayla, has the nerve to actually tell on me, and accuse me of cheating._

_We handed our tests in at the same time, and she looked at me and smirked, saying, "You cheated. God's going to punish you now, and you're going to be banished to hell." And I, ever the atheist, said to her, "God doesn't exist, and I don't give a crap about any hell. Grow up."_

_I didn't get in trouble that day, but when we were walking back to homeroom, I stopped her in the hallway (in front of all of her friends, by myself), and asked her if she actually told on me. She nodded, all smug, so I shook my head and muttered to myself, just loud enough for she and her friends to hear: "You little bitch."_

_And THEN, as if that wasn't enough already, when we finally got back into class, my homeroom teacher started handing out some kind of test- the marked version, I guess. She handed me one, and apparently asked if it was mine, although I was a little confused, and didn't get what was going on. So I started reading it, wondering what the hell it was. (It turned out to be a health assignment about what we eat on a regular day; I ended up getting a 1 because I forgot to add a 'reflection'. :P) Then, she comes storming up, rips it out of my hands, and starts yelling at me for reading her assignment- cause OF COURSE I just happened to get hers, right? So she's yelling at me for no apparent reason, and I'm getting kind of ticked off, seeing as this was the same day as the religion test. So I told her to quit being such a bitch (because my everyday swearing vocabulary does not include much more than that. XD). She runs out of the class, 'bawling' (fake tears), and moments later, I get called out._

_The teacher took her side, because she's the poor African girl who got called a bitch- twice -by the heartless uncaring loner brunette._

_I told my mother about it, because I thought it unfair, and now she's complaining to the teacher that Shayla is actually harassing me._

_So, like I said, slightly exaggerated with the harassing part, but that sadistic part of me felt pretty pleased when she found out about the complaint, and started bawling- AGAIN._

_The real kicker for me was while we were discussing with the teacher in the hallway about why I called her a bitch, and she started going on about how, yes, she told on me, but it was for my own good! She didn't want me to get punished by God, or to get expelled from school, or do drugs! I'm like, "... Seriously?" Naturally, I got in trouble for saying that too. =.="_

_But yeah._

_That's been my week recently._

_I've been told by a reviewer that I have an interesting history. Now, seeing this in writing... well, yep, I'd say that about sums up my life: _Interesting...

_Anyway, thought you might want to hear about my bleh-tastic classmates! *smile* ON TO THE STORY! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Strings<strong>

* * *

><p>"I… I think we need to break up."<p>

Even though he'd been expecting it, the words still stung, more than he'd thought they would.

"I know…" he finally said, after taking a deep breath. "I… I knew you'd say that."

Now Rin looked hurt. "I mean, not… not permanently, but just… for at least a little while. Just to… cool things down."

"You don't have to promise me anything." Mikuo said. "Really. We'll just… you know. I'm fine if I just have to wait, but…" Another deep breath. "Don't force yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Even though he was still smiling, his brow furrowed, and he almost looked like he was in physical pain. "I still love you… maybe I always will. But if you decide that you don't love me anymore… that's okay."

"I do still-"

"I know. You do now. But maybe in a few weeks, or a few months, you won't think of me the same way."

Rin could feel her rage bubbling. "Shut up, okay?! I suggested a temporary break up, that's it! I'm not going to go scouting as soon as I leave this room!"

"I get it." Mikuo tried to reassure her. "I'm just saying-"

"Don't. Just… don't bother. Because it won't happen."

He gave her a look like he wasn't convinced, but didn't press. "So..."

"So..." she repeated. "... This is awkward now."

Mikuo nodded. "It shouldn't be."

"I guess it's supposed to be like this right after..." She couldn't force the words out; a break up.

"... Does it really have to be?"

Rin shrugged. "Well... I guess not."

And still, the awkward silence remained.

"Or maybe it does..." Rin muttered quietly to herself.

Mikuo sighed, running his hands through his hair. Maybe she was right after all about this matter... although he hoped she wasn't.

She took this as her cue to leave.

As she strode over to the door, he reached out to her, tugging on her arm. "Wait...!"

Once she'd turned around, he pulled her to his chest, circling his arms around her waist.

"What are you-?!"

He cupped her chin. "One last time?" he asked her, a smirk on his lips.

Despite herself, she smiled too. "One last time..."

He tilted her chin upwards and brought his lips to hers for a last kiss goodbye, and, for just a moment, Rin regretted her decision. She knew for sure she'd miss that feeling... the feel of being loved.

Eventually, she pulled away. "I'm guessing this isn't really how most break ups end..." she said, with a small laugh.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Mikuo tsked. "_Temporary_ break ups. Those are different."

Rin laughed, and gave her new ex one last peck on the lips, before finally unwrapping herself from him, and exiting the building.

* * *

><p>Luka sighed to herself.<p>

She'd never been much of a girly girl, but even she had to admit: a shopping trip in Tokyo could calm any girl down.

Funny, since she really wasn't the most stressed person there. Perhaps Rin would join her next time. That'd be nice...

She stopped in front of a store window, and stared at her own reflection.

She wore a white turtle neck with a khaki-colored jacket covering it. Though she wasn't usually one for short skirts, a denim miniskirt rested on her hips, although she made sure to wear black leggings underneath- for both the cold temperatures, _and_ so she could bend down without worry.

The boots were new, though.

Brown letter boots with 4 belts on the sides- comfortable, **and** easy on the eyes.

The hat was also new, and she had to admit it was adorable. It was designed to look like a cat, with soft white ears poking out on top, and cute black eyes sewn into the front.

She looked good. Attractive. And somehow, knowing that made her feel better.

Sometimes, it was hard for even her to believe she was only 17. She'd been often told she was very mature for her age, and too often, she'd accidentally tell people the wrong age when referring to herself.

Right now, though, she truly felt young and free.

As the wind blew through her hair, leaving her ears, nose, and cheeks pink, Luka had never felt so refreshed.

Coming to Tokyo really had been a good idea.

Although she was worried about her grades, she'd take a summer course if she had to, to make up for time lost.

Although she should be spending that time doing exams for college... But it wouldn't matter. She was happy, truly happy, and that mattered more to her than any A+.

She imagined herself in 10 years bickering about how stupid she'd been then for thinking that- how she could have avoided living on the streets -and chuckled.

Perhaps she'd regret it someday after all.

But for now... she just didn't care.

Her stomach growled, and she giggled to herself- a sound she hadn't made in a long time. "Time for lunch?" she asked her stomach, not caring how immature it sounded.

As if on cue, her stomach let out another rumble, and she let out another chime of amusement. "Well then, I guess it's time we look for a place to eat!" she chanted.

As she walked down the busy side-walk, she found herself humming a tune.

" Two hundred fifty centimeter radius is the distance my arms can reach. " she sang quietly to herself.

It was actually very strange; even when people shoved her, or swore at her to move faster, she only shook her head, and smiled. Which led her to wonder if there'd been a chance for anyone to drug her drink lately.

She felt strangely at peace.

A young man not too much older than she bumped into her, murmuring a quick 'gomen' (1) and hurrying off.

And of course, despite her declaration, Luka couldn't help but blush a little. He _was _very fortunate looking, after all, and she _was_ a teenage girl...

But all in all, she'd began to also slightly doubt her confession as completely true as well.

Yes, she was lesbian. She knew that for sure. And yet, she could still daydream about men. She still considered herself sometimes partnered with a man instead of a female. So while she was lesbian, she also somewhat held an attraction towards men.

So did that make her bi-sexual?

Until she knew for sure, she wouldn't confirm it. After all, it wasn't really that important. She was sure the starving children in Africa wouldn't care at all if Luka was lesbian or bi, proving there were far more important things in the world.

She stopped in her tracks, looking over a cute little cafe.

It had a waved red roof, and dark red bricks, giving it a homey look. Through the window, she could see flowers on every booth, and people snacking on donuts and coffee.

Her stomach growled again, and she smiled.

Oh yes, this would do just fine...

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

Dell turned towards her, throwing the tennis ball he'd found against the wall, and catching it with his other hand.

"She's late... **again**." Sonika sighed.

Dell checked 'his' watch. "It's been... ten minutes."

"If she'd been here earlier, we would have been able to start ages ago!" Sonika complained. "And the worse part is that we can't leave without her either, or else it completely ruins the purpose!" she let out an annoyed growl.

Dell smiled to himself. "I know a way to make time go by faster..." he suggested.

Sonika hesitated. "Tempting... but if she comes by at the wrong second, we'll scare her away." she grinned mischievously. "And this is one daddy's girl that I do **not** want to scare away."

"Are you sure?" Dell dropped the tennis ball, standing up and coming up behind her. "You know, I've always liked your hair down..." he murmured into her ear.

She gasped slightly, as his lips tickled the side of her neck, trailing up to nibble on her ear lobe, and his hand found her hair clip, slowly pulling it out.

"Mm... okay, okay..." she finally gave in, as her hair fell down, curling over her shoulders. "But quick. We probably don't have all too much time before-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Dell swore, and stepped away from his one of many lovers, as the girl with the big floppy bow appeared around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late!" she repeated. "Len was lecturing me again. God, he never shuts up!"

Sonika snickered. "He seems awfully protective of you, doesn't he?"

Rin shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"And you're not related... right?"

"Well, no, not anymore..."

Sonika shot a knowing look at Dell, and he grinned back at her. "That little man-whore..." she murmured, laughing.

"Hm?" Rin asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sonika said, still laughing. "Anyway... you ready to go, kid?"

"Sure, I guess..." Rin thought for a moment. "You never really _did_ tell me where we're going."

Dell approached her with a grin on his face. "You ever gone to a bar, Rinny-poo?"

Rin blinked. "Well, uh, no, but, um... isn't that illegal?"

"Pfft!" Sonika swatted the air in a 'no big deal' kind of gesture. "I know this guy; he lets anyone in, no matter if they're 90 or 8."

"8?!" Rin asked, wide eyed in disbelief. What kind of 8-year-old went to a bar?!

"Yep, he's pretty chill that way." Dell nodded. So they'd misunderstood her disbelief? Was it often they found 8-year-olds at bars?

"Here!" Sonika reached into the blue cooler they always had in a corner, and passed the blonde a beer. "To Rin's first time at a bar!'

They all let out a whoop, even Rin, whose sudden inner warnings had become ignored, and forgotten.

* * *

><p>"... Lily... was it spelt L-I-L-Y, R-I-R-I, or Y-U-R-I?"<p>

"L-I-L-Y." Len answered. "Lily Katsuri."

"Alright..." Gumi typed that into the search box. 5 245 879 results.

Next, she narrowed it down to Japan. 3 235 283 results. "Do you think she's still living in Tokyo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Gumi typed it in. 45 112 results. She bit her lip. "You're 15, right Len?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded, and glanced over. "I'm not sure if I'd be registered under her name though- although that would be _really_ helpful. I'll search that up now."

"Do you think she was a teenage mother?" Gumi asked.

A pause. "I'd like to think so."

Gumi narrowed the results down to 30 - 40 years of age. 1 654 results. It was still a big number, but far easier to deal with compared to 5 245 879.

"Maybe if I find myself on here, there'll be a link to her page." A laugh. "Wishful thinking, I know, but..."

"I'm going to assume she's blond." Gumi said. "I'll try to copy down the addresses of any blond Lily Katsuri I find, okay?"

Len nodded. "Sounds good... considering this is Japan, there shouldn't be all too many natural blondes."

"But there's always the case of hair dye."

"Mm... that complicates things."

Gumi clicked the first link. Lily Katsuri... Asian, white, black hair, black eyes. Nope. Next one, please.

"Hey Len... have you noticed anything... _off _with Rin?" Gumi asked nervously, hoping not to anger him in a public library.

"Mm? What do you mean?"

Gumi thought back to the day she'd first met Rin, when Rin risked her life to stop Gumi from committing suicide.  
>And then later on, to when she'd woken up in a police station to the blonde's cheerful face. And then... to that day Len stayed over at Kiyoteru-san's house.<br>The way Rin's eyes had glared at her seemed... uncharacteristic for her. Strange.

"She seems just... different to me." she provided as explanation.

Len scoffed. "Different would be a good way to put it."

Gumi waited for him to explain, and he sighed. "I don't think I've told you this yet... but the other day, she came home drunk."

Gumi gasped. "Wh-What?! Did she tell you who she got it from?!"

Len locked eyes with her. "You think it's a who?"

"Surely, someone must have given it to her." Gumi said, brushing a strand of emerald hair behind her ear. "I doubt Rin would just pick a bottle up from the ground, and drink out of _that_."

Len nodded. "I... I get your point. But I just..." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what's going on with her. And it's kind of scaring me. I mean... Rin was the last person I ever expected to have a pregnancy scare, or get drunk. So obviously I was wrong... now it's just a matter of finding out how wrong I really was, isn't it?"

There was a lingering silence between them, as Gumi hesitated with her question. "Have you... ever considered following her one night?"

Len blinked. "Uh... well, no, of course not."

"Well, it's an idea."

Len thought it over for a moment. "No... I respect her more than that. I'd hate it if I caught her spying on me, so I'd never do it to her."

"Even if it would let you know what's going on with her?" Gumi persisted.

His moment of hesitance was longer this time. "... No. I'm not going to follow her around. I'll find out some other way."

Gumi wasn't too sure of that, but kept quiet, and wrote down an address on a piece of paper.

She'd made up her mind- come tomorrow, she'd follow Rin to help her escape whatever dark hole she was heading to.

* * *

><p><em>Ew.<em>

_This was so short, and such a filler... No good Len x Rin fluff yet, even though Rin and Mikuo are officially 'temporarily' broken up. Aww... oh well. I promise you, even though it didn't happen this chappie, I DO have something good planned out for you... hopefully you won't be disappointed. :3_

_Anywho... I started out not knowing what the hell I was going to do for this chapter. I ended having a slight idea what to do next chapter. I wonder, is that an improvement...?_

_It's obvious how much I'm stalling... I have to wait for the right timing to strike with the big twists, because if I put them all in the same chap, it starts to get flaky... You know. Fake. So while I'm trying to raise my word count, I'm kind of filling it with a bunch of drabbles, sort of. Perhaps I'll re-introduce a character, and put a long part in her PoV... oh, good, I know exactly who I'll do, now! Yay!_

**Question of the Chapter: Who would you like to see more of out of these characters: Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru (Tonio- I didn't notice I called him Kiyoteru in this chap, so I just left it like that. I'll change the rest later), Miku, Kaito, Iroha, Neru, Yuki, Miriam, Rei, and Luki. **

**Question of the Chapter 2: What new character out of these ones would you like to see, and how would they fit into the story?: IA, SeeU, Miki, CUL, Ritsu, Ruko, Lola, Tone Rion, Aoki Lapis, Prima, Piko, Ryuuto, Meiko, Meito, Rinto, Lenka, etc.**

_I'm not sure if I'd actually be able to fit them in, but hey, if I see a good suggestion, I'll try my best! I'm actually really excited to see what you have to say about it all!_

_Anyway... let's try for 20 reviews again this time, yes? I want to see if we can actually make it again, or if it's just been a coincidence lately... (I'm pretty proud either way, so... ^-^)_

_With love,_

_Naty17_

* * *

><p>(1) Gomen = 'Sorry' in Japanese.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Immensely Appreciated~!<strong>


	19. Nerves

**Lost and Found**

_I'm sick._

_My stomach hurts so much, I think World War 3 is happening in there, and I always have to go bathroom. IT SUCKS. However, it somehow makes me appreciate my music more... (Don't even ask.) Seriously, I'm listening to React, by Miku, Len, and Rin, and you'd think it were the first time I'd ever listened to it._

_I'm having an eargasm. Seriously, my ears are going to explode with goodness. Especially the Kagamine verse... oh my. It makes me feel all tingly... I'm replaying it for like, the 3rd or 4th time again. Oh... so beautiful. Those three perfect voices, merging together in a way that can only be described as perfect, those wonderful pianos in the background (oh yeah, I hear you!), that base guitar, those drums... I don't think I've ever appreciated this song as much as I do right now. Oh, Len! My favorite part in the song is when he sings, "My words and my heart, my words and my heart, will always shine down on you." I swear... it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard._

_So... yeah._

_I'm having trouble concentrating... it's too beautiful. Plus, I just listened to Acute three times before this- in a row. I just... love this... so... much... QwQ_

_Oh, now it's Regret Message. ... That one's beautiful too... Q-Q I'm never gonna get this chapter started..._

_Anyway, um... oh yes._

_The two characters you wanted to see more of were Miku and Gumi. I'm surprised no one really said Luka... I thought she and Miku would reign over everyone else... turns out, I was half right._

_Problem is, it's super hard to write for Miku because there's nothing ever really happening on her side. D: Gumi, however, is going to be good. I already have something big (meh, more like medium) going on for her... which she may or may not hate me for. XD_

_I, personally, was hoping people would say Iroha. She doesn't show up much, so... I kinda wanted to give her more of a background, or something... maybe get her a boyfriend. XD_

_As for new characters... a few of you mentioned Vocaloid 3s. But the one idea that really caught my interest turned out to actually be a Vocaloid 2. Will I actually include him/her? Maybe, maybe not. , you know which one I'm talking about... ;) I still think it suits him/her quite well... maybe I'll make him/her a gay slut. XD_

_Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for your ideas, your suggestions, and of course, your reviews! There isn't a day where I'm upset over getting a review, because they always make me smile~! :)_

_Anyway... ... ... Hm. I could've sworn there was something else I wanted to say. ... Keep smiley? XD Meh, good enough..._

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Hurting for a Hurtful Pain - VY1, VY2**

It's by the producer who wrote the popular Cyber Thunder Cider, and it is... fantastic. I LOVE it. Go check it out. You won't be disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews:<strong>

**Guest: [**Hehe Len's such a Goody-Two-Shoes... Compared to Rin anyway xD Rin had sex, almost got pregnant, got drunk... Len... Had no love action what-so-ever, kissed Gumi (which didn't last very long), and attacked Mikuo... Hmm.**]**  
><em>Hmm... That's... very true. *shot* I mean, when you put it that way... I, however, do not recommend you have sex, get drunk, OR attack Mikuo, so... yeah. Don't try anything you see here at home. XD Poor Kuo-kun...<em>

**Purple f: **D: It hasn't been THAT long... OTL Has it? I LOVE KIMI NI TODOKE! Kazehaya-kun is just SO frickin' ADORABLE! QwQ~ Love him~! By Merry-Go-Round, are you talking about MY story Merry-Go-Round, or of some manga? *so confusing...! D:* Haha, yes, I'm HOPING you didn't get drunk or have sex or anything... XD That'd be bad. DON'T HAVE SEX, KIDS, OR YOU WILL GET HIV AND DIIIIIE. Derp. o3o Lucky for you, you get to see all three of those girls this chap! We have some Miku, some Luka, and a lot of Gumi! You'd like to see IA or Piko, mm? Well... must be your lucky day. I'm planning on having both of them appear at some point. :D GET A FANFICTION ACCOUNT. NAO. è-é Yes, Double Lariat is an awesome song~! Shank you for the review, my dear friend~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Nerves<strong>

* * *

><p>Miku sighed.<p>

It was a bright, sunny September day. September 30th.

It was surprisingly warm, considering how close winter now was. Somehow, though, it did little to make her feel better.

She leaned back, and let herself fly on the swing. She rose up, up, up, and then fell backwards, the pattern repeating itself like a metronome.

She felt lonely.

Up...

And sad.

Down...

She missed her best friend.

Up...

And yet, said best friend had told her not to follow.

Down...

So now, she was at a loss for what to do.

Up...

Her grades were suffering because of it, too- and Miku Hatsune didn't have good grades to begin with. She wanted to join her friends in Tokyo but knew that, if she did, she would not only upset Luka, but possibly even get failing grades.

Yes, she could always take make-up classes, or summer school courses... but she would be graduating this year. She couldn't jeopardize her graduation, and she needed the summer season to study for college exams.

Hopefully, her parents would allow her a single weekend. There should be a day off soon... she'd be able to visit them then. Right?

Then again, it was only September. September wouldn't matter as much as any month after December. She'd be able to risk a few days, wouldn't she?

Although, again, her parents could always forbid her from doing so. Then again, she could sneak out the way Rin and Len had done, couldn't she?

But what about Kaito?

She pushed her feet to the ground, stopping her swing, and rested her head on the chains.

Kaito... Just the thought of him made her heart pound. She loved him dearly, more than anyone. To be honest - and she'd never even _consider_ telling this to his face - she could imagine a future with him. And she liked how it looked.

Through all the messed up things in her life, her feelings for her boyfriend were the one thing she was sure of.

Perhaps the absence of all the others had strengthened their relationship better than any potion could; With no one else there with them, the only other person they had was each other. They depended on each other, in a way, and that had drawn them close.

Love thrived in loneliness.

Being with him took away every other worry, like the main huge burden on her shoulders; She had no idea what she wanted to be.

All your life, you're asked what you'll be when you grow up. Over the years, those answers change. And then, for some people, the answer disappears completely, becoming a pathetic 'I don't know'.

Miku had always wanted to become a singer, an idol to reign over the music world. But it seemed impossible now... wasn't it? Everyone seemed to think so. They'd always told her it was impossible, that she should become serious... but she didn't like any of the 'serious' jobs.

She didn't want to become a lawyer, because she never worked well under pressure, nor was she good with arguments.  
>She didn't want to become a doctor, because the human body disgusted her.<br>She didn't want to become a teacher because it seemed far too stressful to have to give homework, check to make sure it got done, scold a child when he or she did something wrong, keeping control over two dozen different ones...

Office jobs bored her.  
>She couldn't cook.<br>She was a terrible artist.  
>She couldn't write any kind of article if her life depended on it.<br>She needed extra help in school.

She just wasn't good at anything.

She sighed again, feeling gloomy. And suddenly, as though it felt her change in mood, a drop fell from the sky, onto her head.

She looked up as a few more drops fell from the still bright sky.

Faster and faster, the drops began to fall, until it was soaking through her clothes, chilling her.

Funny how fast a cheery sunny day could morph into an image of sadness.

Oh yes, it fit her mood quite well, actually. She lowered her head down, and felt a tear slip loose from her eye.

Stress can make your head feel like it's being squished on the inside... don't you think? It feels like someone is scribbling on your brain with a black crayola crayon. It feels... sad.

As the rain fell from the sky, the sound of it hitting the ground seemed to cover the sounds of the young girl's sobbing, as the pressure of life got the best of her.

* * *

><p>"Well... here we are."<p>

Len glanced over nervously. "We're going to look like complete idiots... aren't we?"

"... Only if it's not her." Gumi answered, staring straight ahead at the door.

"Considering we have over 700 addresses, it'd be a miracle to get the right one first thing."

Gumi only cocked her head. "But miracles _do_ happen."

Len shook his head with a smile. "Always the optimist, aren't you?"

"..." Gumi remained silent, at a lack of anything useful to say to this. She was feeling unusually serious today... she felt like an actress from Criminal Minds, or something of the sort.

Len gulped. "I... I still don't really know what we're going to say."

"We'll introduce ourselves, and explain the situation." Gumi answered calmly. "We'll get our answer, and then we'll leave if it's a no."

"... You make it sound so simple..." Len mumbled under his breath.

To be honest, Gumi wasn't sure herself why she sounded so cold today. She was unusually rude and blunt... hm.

She knocked on the door, whose little golden plaque stated was number 119 of the apartment.

It opened to a tall girl with badly bleached blond hair, and dark-colored eyes.

Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and showed hints of jet black strands, most likely of her natural color.  
>She had 3 nose rings on her right nostril, and about 4 piercings on each ear.<br>Her clothing was ripped and stained in some areas, and she was chewing gum rather noisily.

"I don't care what you're sellin'." she said, making this clear through the dead look in her eyes, as if this were the most boring conversation in her life ever.

"Uh- um..." Suddenly, Gumi didn't feel as self-confident anymore, as her gaze slid down to the strange chains around the girl's feet. She forced herself to look back at the other's face. "You- You're Lily Katsuri, right?"

"Yeah... what's it to yah?"

Gumi swallowed. "On second thought, you've already stated you don't want to buy anything. We'll go somewhere else."

"But-" Len started to protest, but Gumi lightly tugged at his black striped shirt.

"Damn solicitors..." 'Lily' muttered, shutting the door on their faces.

Gumi's jaw set, and she grabbed Len's hand, pulling him back to the stairs.

"We never got to ask her-"

"It's not her." Gumi stated, feeling furious for no real reason. "Cross the address off."

Len hesitated, but did as he was told, scratching off the address with a blue pen. He glanced up from the notebook. "The next one's not too far from here."

"Good. That's where we'll go next."

* * *

><p>"Ugh."<p>

Rin slumped in her seat. "Boy, am I feeling sluggish!"

"Didn't you sleep well?" Luka asked.

"I got home late." The blonde simply answered.

"Oh?" Luka paused, tearing open a small packet of sugar. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, really." Rin said, simply shrugging it off."

"Are you sure?" Luka dumped the contents of the sugar pack into her coffee, and began stirring with the black coffee stick.

Rin frowned. So she'd been warned as well... "Yeah, I'm sure. Not much of a big deal."

The pink-haired girl's cobalt blue eyes stared deep into Rin's, trying to read her. But Rin didn't falter, and kept eye contact.

"Alright..." she finally said with a sigh, tracing the rim of her coffee mug.

"Alright, what?" Rin pressed, twisting her straw in her hand.

"Alright, I'll believe you."

Rin scowled. "What do you think I was doing?" she asked, sarcasm heavy in her words.

"I could think of quite a few things..." Luka said thoughtfully, a finger to her chin.

"Like?"

"I'd rather keep them to myself, thank you."

Rin raised her brow, unimpressed. "Whatever."

Luka smiled to herself. "Of all the people to go bad, I would never have guessed you... You know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're all worried." Luka said, tilting her head. "I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, so I'm telling you now. We don't like the way you seem to be heading, and you're worrying us."

"Well you shouldn't be worrying." Rin snapped. "I'm not 'heading' anywhere! I'm fine!"

Again, Luka smiled to herself, taking a sip of her nearly black coffee. "The Rin I used to know would never have talked back like that." A small chuckle. "In fact, the Rin I used to know would never have talked back, period."

Rin felt uneasy. Even though Luka was smiling, it didn't touch her eyes, and her laugh was humorless. She was completely serious, and almost bittersweet, or remorseful.

"..."

"Amazing what a change of scenery can do to a person." She sighed to herself, seeming to lose herself in her own thoughts.

"... So, um... Do you... go to this cafe often?" What a poor attempt to steer away the conversation.

Luka could tell, too; Rin knew from the small smirk on her lips. "Yes, actually... I quite like it."

Rin glanced around the room. "It's... cute."

They sat beside one of the large wall windows, so when they looked out, they'd be able to see the busy sectors of Tokyo City. The small, charming cafe seemed very out of place between the larger buildings, and the Starbucks at every few corners.

Its walls were yellow on the top half, but stopped with a white barrier circling the room, where it divided top and bottom. The bottom half of the walls were yellow mustard and maroon red pinstripes, the floors a nice gleaming maple wood.

A dozen or so tables were scattered around the room, with 2 or 3 chairs each sitting around the circular structure.

The counters were made of wood, though the top had been painted white, and was piled with demonstrary trays, filled with appetizing pastries.

All in all, Rin could see why Luka liked it so; it gave off a homey, cheery atmosphere without it being overwhelming. Even the employees seemed happy to be working, humming along to tunes on the radio.

"I think it's nice, how they actually give you mugs when you dine in, instead of cheap plastic cups." Luka said, glaring at said plastic cup in Rin's hand.

"It's just an ice coffee!" Rin complained. "I didn't want a glass, because I might bring it back out with me! I don't have to finish it all here..."

"You and that plastic menace are responsible for this world's global warming!" Luka glared teasingly. "You shall kill us all!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"When I die, I'm telling you, I'm going to blame it all on you and that plastic cup!"

Rin chuckled. "Mm-hm... this plastic cup is sad now." she said, holding up said cup.

Luka stuck her tongue out at it, and they both laughed.

"... How's Mikuo doing?" Rin asked.

Luka shrugged. "He's doing fine, really. If anything, this whole break up's only been doing him good; he's working especially hard at his art, lately."

"... Hm." Rin said. "That's good."

Luka smiled, though it was truly genuine this time, which surprised Rin. "It's nice to see you actually care about him still."

Rin blinked. "Well of course I would!"

Luka nodded. "So... do you really plan on this break up only being temporary? Or was that just an excuse?"

Rin shrank away. "... You make me sound so mean when you say it like that..."

"Well?"

"I don't know." Rin finally admitted. "I... _I_ want to. You know... get back together eventually. I'm more worried about him."

"I wouldn't doubt him so much."

"..." Rin shrugged. "Mm. I guess we'll have to see how it goes."

"... That sounds about right."

Just then, one of the workers seemed to notice them. "Oh, Luka-chan!"

The girl had long cream-colored blond hair down to her waist, waves cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She wore striking blue eye contacts (it was obvious, considering her Asian appearance), and the orange overall-dress cafe uniform.

She grinned at them. "Nice to see you again, Luka-chan~! Is this a friend of yours? She's so kawaii~!"

Rin blushed a little at the compliment, mumbling a quick thank you.

"This is Rin." Luka said, gesturing to the blond. "She's the girl I moved to Tokyo to see."

The worker girl sighed in content. "Ah... young love...!"

Rin turned a deep shade of red. "U-Um, actually, we're just friends..."

The girl frowned. "Hm. That's what they always say in shojo manga; you'll figure it out yourself sooner or later!"

Luka chuckled. "She's straight."

The girl blinked repeatedly. "Ooooh... That makes sense."

"Rin, this is Cynthia Yu- aka, SeeU."

"Nice to meet you, Rin-chan!" SeeU bowed. "Ooh, what a cute bow! Can I try it on?"

"U-Um, well, actua-"

"We can trade! I'll let you try on my neko-mimis!" SeeU grinned.

Rin hadn't even noticed the black cat ears on the other girl's head until she'd mentioned them; they'd been hidden by her volumous curls.

"Um... well, alright, I gue-"

"Hooray!" SeeU pulled on the ribbon, and Rin's headband flew off. It was replaced by the triangular-shaped cat ears.

"Haha, very cute!" Luka said. "I think Rin-chan might even look cuter in those than you do, SeeU!"

Rin glanced over at the window, trying to catch her reflection through the light. Sure enough, she managed to see her outline in the glass- and she _did_ look pretty cute, if she was allowed to say so.

"Oh, ew..." Rin glanced back at her new friend, who was using the same method as she to see herself. "This bow does **not** look good on me..."

"Long hair kind of kills it, doesn't it?" Luka pointed out.

"Is that what it is?"

"Seems so." she shrugged. "It doesn't look good on me either."

"Maybe it's just a Rin-chan thing." SeeU said. "... She's got the cute factor going for her, that's for sure.

"Mm-hm, you're definitely right there..."

"Um..." Rin glanced between the two of them. "Thank you...?"

SeeU beamed at her, then turned back to Luka. "He's not here, by the way, if you're looking for him."

"Mm? Oh, yeah, I know." Luka nodded. "I know it's his day off today. I wasn't looking for him." She laughed. "He's not the only reason I come here, you know!"

"But he's the main one." SeeU grinned, and Rin noticed Luka's cheeks colored slightly.

She could only wonder who they could be talking about.

* * *

><p>"Hi, um, are you Lily Katsuri?"<p>

"Yes, that would be me." the girl smiled.

She had curly blond hair down to her chest, and soft brown eyes.  
>She wore a white blouse, and dark denim jeans, and a golden heart-shaped locket hung around her neck.<br>She had diamond earrings, but thankfully, those were the only piercings Gumi could see.

"My name's Gumi, and this is Len." Gumi said.

"Um..." Len said, trying to figure out how to explain their case. "I found out recently that I was adopted, and... well, I'm searching for my mother. Her name is Lily Katsuri, and we're going around trying to find her."

"Oh, I see..." the woman said thoughtfully.

Personally, though, Len thought she looked a little too young to be his mother- he was nearly the same height as her, and she had such a petite frame compared to him.

"Unfortunately for you two, I've never-"

"Lily!"

The woman froze. After a moment, the person called her name out again. It sounded like a male voice, older than her, gruff and husky. "U-Uh, I'm sorry you two, I think this might be a bad time-"

"Lily!" A man appeared coming out from a room inside. He was muscled enough, but he seemed to be gaining fat. His brown hair was starting to go greasy, his dark eyes looking somewhat dazed.

The woman - Lily - lightly shoved Gumi away. "You two should really go now...!" she warned, seeming somewhat panicked.

"Who's that? Your little sluts?" The man drawled, waving his beer bottle around, spilling some on the carpet.

"No, no, don't worry!" Lily said, covering the doorway. "They're just trying to sell stuff... that's all. They're going to leave now, right?" she sneaked a pointed glance their way, and mouthed the word 'Go'.

"Don't." Gumi whispered in Len's ear. "I think we need to see this."

"What did I tell you about answering the door?!" the man shouted, stomping over to her. "We don't want any damn people in our house!"

'It's an apartment building...' Len thought to himself. 'Not a house.'

"They were just asking for help-!"

"WE DON'T WANNA HELP THEM!" the man yelled, slapping his hand across her face.

The slap echoed through the hall, where Gumi and Len both stood wide-eyed.

"I didn't do anything wrong...!" Lily cried, but he only rolled his eyes, and kicked her.

"Phone." Gumi said, finally snapped out of her trance.

"What?"

"Len." she looked up at him, her expression completely serious. "I need to use the phone."

Len handed it to her, and she began punching in 3 numbers.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Lily sobbed.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN!" the beefy man roared back.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a case of physical abuse..." Gumi spoke in a hushed voice through the phone.

And for some reason, amongst all the chaos, Len saw Rin there on the ground instead of Lily. He briefly wondered why he'd seen that, but knew exactly why: This could very well be Rin's future.

And he might not be there to save her when it happened.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that, even after all that, she claimed he still loves her."<p>

They walked away from the apartment building, now surrounded with 3 police vehicles.

Len was silent for a moment, wondering how to answer. "I think that... maybe, in a way, he does."

Gumi gave him a 'have-you-gone-crazy?!' look. "How?"

Len hesitated. "Well... he's obviously an alcoholic. Maybe even a drug abuser too. But if he still keeps her there with him..."

"So you're saying that, because he hasn't just thrown her out somewhere yet, it must mean that he still cares for her somewhat... just in a completely twisted way."

Len nodded.

"Or..." Gumi said. "Maybe alcohol and drugs weren't the only thing he liked."

"You mean you think he kept her for the sex?"

"Yeah." Gumi nodded, blushing slightly at the word.

"Well then why not just buy a hooker? Why keep a girl who may very well run to the phone and tell on him?"

"The fun of the chase." Gumi answered, her voice choking slightly.

"... Yeah, I guess that's possible." Len admitted.

They kept walking silently. "Gumi... have you ever gone through something like that?" Len finally asked.

"..." Gumi kept her gaze down at the ground. "Not me..."

"Your sister."

She tensed, but slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah... it kind of just brought back memories."

"But you never told anyone?"

"She told me not to. Said she'd kick me out if I dared."

"Oh..." Another few steps, when a park came into view. He jerked his chin at it. "Do you want to go there? Just 3 addresses, and I'm already drained, so..."

"Okay. Sure."

They turned into the park, and their hands suddenly brushed each other's.

Len smiled at her, while Gumi blushed red. Damn it... you'd think that by now, she would have grown out of the 'blush at all forms of physical contact' stage...

He clasped her hand, lightly squeezing it, and for a moment, Gumi was sure her heart stopped.

'Damn it...!'

He chuckled at her expression, which she could safely assume looked quite amusing.

They sat on one of the benches.

"... What happened to your parents?" Len asked, after a moment.

Gumi blinked. "I told you already... they died when I was 7 or 8."

"No, I mean your foster parents." He glanced back at her. "Did you ever go back to see how they were doing?"

"Oh..." Gumi bit her lip. "I... I did, actually."

"... You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to." Len tried to reassure her. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her into saying something she didn't want to say.

"Uh-huh." She laughed. "I must seem like a pretty big wuss to you, huh?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Len said. "In fact, you make _me_ seem overemotional...!"

'You are overemotional.' Gumi thought with a smile. 'Sir Yells-a-lot... hahaha...!'

Gumi stared down at the big gap between them. It was her fault for it, because she'd been too nervous to sit any closer, but... a third person would have enough room to sit in between them.

"My foster mother was sickly... some kind of heart disease, or something." Gumi said with a sigh. "Apparently, the stress of losing us... it... it ended up killing her."

Len blinked. "... Oh... wow." He hadn't expected something that... tragic.

"Papa commit suicide not too long after. I came home to an empty house."

Definitely tragic.

Len blinked. "... Holy crap."

Gumi laughed. "That about sums it up..."

He stared at her in disbelief. She truly _was_ alone...

Gumi flinched as he reached his arm out to her, but he was only beckoning her closer.

Again, her face turned a bright red, as she scooted closer, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I have no idea how you do it..." he spoke into her hair.

"Do what?" she asked, more than a little flustered at their closeness.

"How you can still smile." Len answered. "I mean... how do you even manage...? I get all messed up in the head if someone _lies_ to me... You've been through way worse, and yet, you're happier in life than I am..."

Gumi blinked, a little confused. "... Um... well, it's all the past, so... it's not like it's much of a big deal anymore."

"It is." Len protested, his face still buried in her hair. "I really admire you... You know that?"

Gumi gasped. 'Admire...?' She swallowed. "W-Well... I guess that... when you go through stuff like that, you stop taking things for granted... right?"

She gathered her courage, and snuggled up to him. "Besides... I have you. That's enough to make me happy..."

Len chuckled, and was glad she couldn't see the light coloring in his cheeks.

"Aw! Look at those two, over there! Aren't they adorable?"

Gumi glanced over. Two teenage girls of about 15 or 16 were walking along the path, further away.

"Damn... I wish my boyfriend were that friendly with me..."

The first one giggled. "Young love...~!"

Len stared down at Gumi. "They think we're a couple...?"

"It would seem so..." she replied, hiding her face.

"..." Len smiled. "That's... nice, I guess."

"Hm?"

"They think we're a couple." Len repeated. "Don't you think that's kind of nice, in a way?"

"U-Um... yeah..." Hm. Maybe she had a fever, or something... she even seemed to blush more than usual today.

"..." Len shrugged. "I wonder if people always think that when I'm with girls... maybe I'm a little too friendly...?" He laughed. "Aren't I modest?"

"..." Gumi took in a breath. "Maybe there's a reason they thought that."

Len raised a brow, and brought the hand that was around her shoulder up beside her face. "Maybe that's it?"

"No, I mean..." She tried to find a way to explain it. "... Maybe... it's... a sign?"

Len cocked his head, amused. "Oh? Of what?"

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' Gumi's inner self raged. 'He doesn't like you! You're just embarrassing yourself!'

'But he _did_ kiss me once...'

'Only because he was feeling lonely and upset! You ended up taking advantage of him, too! It's not like he actually _liked_ you! Geez... I can't believe you're **that** stupid...!'

Gumi gulped, trying to clear her head. "I-I... Remember that day you stayed over?"

"It wasn't all that long ago... of course I remember."

"You... You kissed me."

Len's eyes softened, as he got an idea of what she was getting at. "Yes... I remember that."

"... Why?"

"..." He shrugged, leaning back against the bench, arms around his head. "I... I felt upset. I was angry. I was jealous."

Gumi deflated, as the voice inside her head laughed at her.

"But, at the same time... I don't know. I guess I had a bit of a crush on you, then." he said, sliding his eyes towards her to watch her reaction.

As expected, she seemed surprised... and quite flustered.

"R-Really?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I probably still do now... but you're too young for stuff like that, right? That _is_ why you rejected me... wasn't it?"

'He's tricking you!' Her inner self shrieked. After all, she was so used to being tricked...

But what harm would one more trick do?

"N-No, I-I... it was because of..." Because of Rin. But she couldn't tell him that. "... It didn't feel fair. You were angry, and... I didn't want you to come to your senses right after and decide you didn't want to do that after all."

That was _part_ of the truth...

"... I'm not angry right now, you know." He watched her from the corner of his eye. "In fact, I'm pretty content..."

So very tempting. Very, **very** tempting. But she couldn't. Because Rin... Rin was... He didn't...

He didn't... what?

He'd just admitted to having feelings for her.

She knew she had feelings for him.

And even though she knew it'd have to end eventually, shouldn't she be able to enjoy what little time she **did** have? Didn't she deserve to be _happy_...?

"... I'm in love with you." she finally admitted.

Even Len seemed surprised. "... What...? Really?"

She nodded, cheeks red. She was beginning to think maybe they had become permanently colored...

"... I really didn't expect you to be so... honest. Straightforward." he said.

"I... haven't really been feeling quite like myself today." she said, with a small laugh. "Why...? Is straightforward bad?"

He smiled. "No... not bad at all."

He brushed away a strand of emerald hair with his thumb, and she was trapped in his gaze of cerulean blue.

Their faces drew closer and closer, and suddenly, their noses were touching. Her eyes fluttered closed, her pulse quickened, her heart thumped, and she felt... she didn't know what she felt exactly. Maybe she was impatient. After all, she'd only dreamt of something like this a few dozen times.

His lips brushed against hers, and she felt excited, leaning against him, longing to deepen the kiss, to-

"Well, I sure am tired!"

Suddenly, he was leaning back against the bench again, and she was left leaning into thin air.

She briefly wondered if she'd only been day dreaming. Oh my... that was embarrassing, then...

But then, he gazed at her with a teasing air, and she knew he was enjoying her confusion.

"... You did that on purpose." she breathed out.

He feigned innocence. "Did what?"

"... You jerk."

He laughed. "Forgive me for taking things slow!"

She glared at him. "I'm not a turtle. I don't go slow."

"Oh?" He gazed at her in amusement. "Shall I go book the chapel then? Better yet, why not jump to the wedding night part right now, so we can go through the whole pregnancy stage tomorrow morning?"

"Ahaha, very funny..." She stuck her tongue out. "Can't get pregnant without a period, though."

He blinked, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Too much information on her part, perhaps? "Even better, we don't have to worry about teen pregnancy! Good for us!"

Gumi rolled her eyes.

"... Geez, does that ever make me feel like a pedophile..." Len muttered. "I'm crushing on a prepubescent girl..."

Gumi glared at him. "I'm not prepubescent..." she mumbled.

Len glanced down at her nearly flat chest, and burst out laughing. She covered herself, embarrassed. "Geez, that's not prepubescent!"

Len was doubled over laughing now, tears in his eyes.

"I'm probably about the same size as Rin, you know..."

"True, you're probably right..." He glanced back down there, and blushed. "Great... now you're comparing your chest size with my ex-sister's. That's so very arousing, isn't it?" I won't be able to unthink that..."

'Arousing?!'

"Great. Congratulations on ruining any possible thought I had of molesting you."

Gumi gasped. "Len! Don't say stuff like that!" She laughed.

He just grinned at her. "What? I figured you'd like to know that!"

"Just as much as I wanted to know you find your sister's breasts arousing?"

He blushed. "I was being sarcastic..."

It was her turn to gleam. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes, or else you might as well forget that whole molest..."

She giggled. "Hate to disappoint, but I'm planning on staying abstinent just a little longer before I let you rape me."

"Wha-?!" He gaped at her. "But I'll be 16 next year! I'm at my sexual peak!"

"Oh god...!" she laughed, burying her face into her palms. "My whole face is burning because of you...!"

He laughed with her, poking her side. "You sure you don't want to reconsider? That offer still stands!"

"Tempting, but no thanks." She smiled. "And besides... I thought you said you were tired. That means you're too tired to try any molesting today."

"Damn it...!" He mocked disappointment. "And I was so looking forward..."

He stood up, reaching out his hand to help her.

"Charming, aren't you?" She placed her hand on his, and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Yes I am... I'm humble too." he grinned, offering his arm.

"You sure are!" She laughed, taking him up on his offer.

"Feel that muscle?" he asked, as they began walking out of the park.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Not nice..."

"I'm honest and straightforward, remember?"

"Hahaha... On second thought, honest and straightforward is bad. Go back to the way you were before."

"Too late."

"Damn!"

* * *

><p><em>^w^ Ah, young love...~<em>

_Finally...~!_

_You have no idea how much I adore Len x Gumi...! They're just so adorable together! I love them!_

_It took them long enough to get together, don't you think? It's been 12 chapters since they met, and 8 chapters since they first kissed. ... Ehehe... ^w^= I'm pretty pleased._

_Actually, it's all thanks to . He (she's a he, WTFN (1)?!) convinced me, sort of. See... there was this whole issue about me not wanting to break Gumi's heart (because, like she said, she deserves to be loved), which was the main reason I wasn't sure about those two getting together. You know, seeing as it's a Rin x Len story... they'd have to break up eventually. D': , however, suggested a genius way to avoid this heartbreak... (because he's a freaking genius.) Will I be able to make it work? Probably not. Will I be able to make a miserable attempt at following this path to avoid the Heartbreak Headlines (2)? Very likely. Find out these answers and more in..._

_LOST AND FOUND CH.20!_

_... ... ... Holy crap. 20 chapters. ... Wow._

_When I was first brainstorming this story, I'd envisioned about 40 to 50 chapters. ... Which means I'm already halfway done. ... *blib blib blib* THAT'S SO DEPRESSING! D': OTL_

_Although, technically, because I've added in so much along the way, it should be longer… I'm going to take a wild guess and say it'll reach 70 chapters. Will it really? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out~!_

_Oh well, I'm really proud to have gotten this far! (This is my longest story so far; Cry me a River ended at 17 chaps.) I hope you'll all stick with me to the end, because the angst hasn't even BEGUN yet!_

**Question of the Chapter: Of all the female characters, who do you think is most likely to end up pregnant? **_(The REAL question should be: How many of you are going to say Rin? CX) _**What about the least likely to get prego?**

_I want to say something else, just to get my word count to over 6000… I mean, technically, NOW, it's already over, but… you know._

_On second thought, I'm tired. Never mind._

_Anyway... it's 3:00am, and I really have to pee. Adios, amigos!_

_Love,_

_Naty17 (MUST PEE!)_

* * *

><p><em>(1) WTFN = WHAT THE FUDGE NUGGET?!<em>

_(2) Points to the ones who get the reference there... :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews very much appreciated- just sayin'. And if you ignore this message... I SHALL HYPNOTIZE YOU! w <strong>


	20. Discharge

**Lost and Found**

_20 CHAPTERS, HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!_

_WHAT AN ACCOMPLISHMENT!_

_I'm so happy...! QwQ_

_Haha, now that I look back, chapter 19 was really cheesy... XD But...!_

_Dude, we're really behind...! TGW has 10 chapters and 150 reviews. L&F has 20 chapters and 140 reviews. XD I find that so funny, for some reason. Haha! Lost and Found is such a reject compared to The Girl in the Ward! Har har har... But we got 14 reviews for chapter 19! It may not be 150, but it __is__ our highest so far! Which means… HUUUUUUUUUUUGS! I love you all so much, thank you, thank you, thank you~! QwQ_

_I'm actually doing pretty good, guys. ^-^ No, really~! I've been bragging so much about Puppy Mll before I actually posted the first chapter that I think it might actually have helped me! XD I mean... for two chapters, I've gotten about 23 reviews- which is as good as what TGW got. Which means it's gonna be GREAT. AWESOME._

_So... yeah. ^w^ I'm pretty satisfied._

_Ooh, I wanna eat some fish sticks now... But I don't have fish sticks! D:_

_... Ehehe... I found chicken sticks instead. XD Yaaaaay~~~! Now... how do you cook chicken sticks...?_

_Anyway, while I figure that out, you go read this amusing concoction! ONWARDS!_

**Ahe-hem...**

_You just knew I wouldn't have been able to just leave the A/N that short, right? XD_

_I'm back again, and it's a day after I started this A/N (Jan/5th/13). I'm about half-way done this chapter, but the awesomest thing happened last night._

_My mom brought me with her to watch the _'Les Miserables'_ movie. _(It was awesome, btw... but they killed the cute little blond kid! D: Shot him! I was so devastated! TT-TT My favorite character died... and then mom started laughing. Apparently, she finds that character annoying. I was like, "OoO GO TO HELL!")

_Anyway, we were exiting the theater, and my mom and my aunt were chatting in the food court area. So I'm like, 'Hm. This may take a while.' I turned my head to the right, and saw 4 people sitting against a wall. They were around my age, you know... Teenagers. ^-^ They had to be younger than 16._

_So I said to my mom, "If you'll excuse me for a moment..." I walked up to them, and stood in front of the second person, a girl wearing a red hoodie with some awesome monster face thing on the hood, and asked her:_

_"Are you cosplaying as Gumi Megpoid?"_

_She was like, "Yeah! Someone knows who I am!" and we fist pumped and everything, and I told her she was the awesomest person in this whole theater, and she was all like, "You know it!" "Woohoo, I'm not the only one!" ^w^_

_So, yeah. She was cosplaying as Gumi Megpoid, Matryoshka style. It _**so**_ made my day! I mean, her wig was absolutely PERFECT! And the hoodie, and everything was just... *happy sigh* If it weren't for my mother, I would have stayed longer and talked... I wonder if I'll see her again?_

_Well... Empire Theatres is officially my favorite theater ever. ^w^/_

_I wonder if maybe she's reading this right now...? *heh heh, no, probably not* That'd be cool, though... IF SOMEONE RECOGNIZED YOU AS GUMI MEGPOID ON JANUARY 4TH, 2013, AND YOU ARE CANADIAN (eh?), SAY I!_

_Luka: ... It's completely silent._

Shut up! ^/^ I haven't posted this yet...

_Luka: Whatever. :P_

_Okay, NOOOOW, you may start._

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews:<strong>

**Purple f: **_Stalkers are awesome- don't worry. XP Sorry this took so long to get uploaded… I was working on other stuff. You know, Merry-Go-Round, Puppy Mill, Harvest Moon fics… yep. :3 OHMYGODITOTALLYWISHSOMEONECO ULDMAKEMERRY-GO-ROUNDINTOAMANGA! But that probably won't happen, will it…? QwQ" That'd be super cool, though. I know a song called Merry-Go-Round, though… I could pretend it's about the story! XD You'd be surprised at how many pregnant 13-year-olds there are in this world, purple-chan… It's scary. One apparently just got kidnapped in Saskatchewan by her crazy 16-year-old boyfriend. (My crazy Canadian news… XD) *cough cough* *gestures at Ten-Faced* He liked her… :D Well, let's see… I have a YouTube account. I have Utau, but I can't figure out how to make it work. And I have the SAI paint tool. You jealous…? XD Oh, I just started watching Black Butler. Have you seen the lemons in that fandom? O.O 3000+ reviews…! Holy crumb-nugget! Makes me feel depressed… XD But I do like the anime. Ciiiiiiel! __Oh, haha, I know which one you're talking about… But I sounded like such a bitch in that comment! ^/^ Ah… It's a good song though, isn't it? And yes, Sonika already did get herself pregnant~! ^-^ She aborted it herself, though. (Gee, look at this uber-long reply…! Get an account already, man! XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Discharge<strong>

* * *

><p>Iroha looked up as Gumi skipped into the Popipo General store. "Well, someone's in a good mood!"<p>

Gumi smiled at her. "Yeah... It's been a good day."

"Why? What happened?" She narrowed her eyes with a small smirk on lips. "Did something happen with Lenny-poo...~?"

Gumi blushed, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Well... yes, actually..."

Iroha squealed. "Oh my gosh!" She rushed over to Gumi's side. "Where did he touch you? Here?" She poked Gumi's chest.

Gumi backed away, laughing, her face very red. "Iroha-chan...! Don't do that! He didn't touch me anywhere, you pervert!"

"Did you kiss?"

Gumi's face seemed to turn into a tomato. "W-Well... almost..."

Iroha squealed. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!"

The few customers in the store looked over, and Iroha laughed. "EVERYBODY! GIVE A CHEER FOR GUMI-CHAN'S FIRST BOYFRIEND!" Everything was quiet for a moment, then one woman started cheering. The two others joined in, clapping.

"You stupid..." Gumi mumbled, pulling away from the taller woman. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Iroha stuck her tongue out teasingly. "You do that, my fair Juliet!" Gumi began towards the stairs. "Oh, and Gumi-chan, Kiyo-kun is home for lunch. Okay?"

"Got it!" Gumi ran up the stairs to their small house floor. "Kiyo-kun?" she called out.

"Over here."

Gumi walked into the kitchen area and found Kiyoteru sitting there eating a sandwich. She laughed. "You have mayo right there..." she pointed at the side of her mouth, and he wiped the spot with his hand.

"Nice to see you, Gumi." He smiled at her, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What was with all the yelling downstairs?"

Gumi sat down on the chair across from him. "That was just Iroha..." she murmured, pink flushing her face again at the memory. "She... Well, um... Len and I..."

Kiyoteru smiled at her, getting an idea of where she was going. "Did he finally kiss you?"

Gumi turned deep red again. "Ah! What do you mean, **finally**?!"

His smile grew bigger. "It took him long enough."

"What do you- Ah! No, don't say stuff like that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Kiyoteru rested his head on his propped up fist. "If it'd been me, I wouldn't have been able to resist!" He messed Gumi's hair with his hand. "You're too cute."

Gumi pouted at him. "Whatever... But he doesn't really love me."

"Why do you say that?"

"... Remember Rin?"

Kiyoteru cocked his head, thinking back to the day the two blondes had stepped into the police station with the girl he now adored. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"That's who he really loves." Gumi said sadly. "It's obvious, really... I'm surprised no one else has noticed yet. I'm just a friend to him, in the end..."

Kiyoteru lifted her head up to look him in the eye. "Not anymore, Gumi, not anymore."

They both smiled at each other. "Well... I'm off to take a shower, then." Gumi started to stand, then suddenly felt a gush between her legs. She froze. 'What... was that?!' "I-I-I..." she glanced around nervously.

Kiyoteru frowned, his face creasing in concern. "Are you okay...?"

"Y-Yeah." Gumi shook her head. "It's... It's probably nothing. Never mind."

Quickly, she ran over to the bathroom as Kiyoteru stared after her in worry. Had she just peed herself...?! Oh god...

She locked the door behind her, afraid of the embarrassment she'd suffer should Kiyoteru step in. Then, she pulled down her skirt, and sat on the toilet seat in horror.

"B-Blood..."

Quickly, she balled up some toilet paper and shoved it between her legs, pulling her skirt and panties back up. She rushed out of the room, and simply stared at Kiyoteru.

He was a little surprised at her expression; she looked like she'd seen a ghost! "G-Gumi, are you okay?!"

"I... Kiyo-kun... I'm... I'm bleeding...!"

"What?!" Kiyoteru quickly followed her to the bathroom.

She turned around again, and without any shame or embarrassment, pulled her garments to the floor, stepping behind her, naked from the waist down.

She didn't feel in the least uncomfortable, despite her being a young girl and Kiyoteru being a full grown man. He was like her older brother, and he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her, nor would he ever consider anything. She trusted him, and trust was something she desperately longed for.

Kiyoteru didn't react to this either. His gaze didn't even linger over her body at all. He immediately brought his focus to the fresh stain in her panties, and smiled.

"Gumi... I thought you knew what a period is."

Gumi blinked, her mind quickly rebooting. "N-No- I-I mean, yes, I do, but I... I haven't..."

He looked up at her (her face, never lingering on any other part of her body), and lifted the dirty underwear in between his thumb and index. "You've just had your first period, Gumi."

Gumi gaped at him. "I-I..."

"Gee... You're growing up!" He laughed. "I'm not even 30 yet, and I might just have to sit and have 'the talk' with you, soon."

Gumi averted her gaze, slightly embarrassed at the mention of 'the talk'. Her sister had explained everything to her before, and... she knew it would be embarrassing. "N-No thank you..." she mumbled.

Kiyoteru rose up to his feet. "Come on... I'll get you fresh underwear." (1)

As he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, Gumi threw the toilet paper she had squeezed between her legs into the toilet. As she watched it flush, she smiled, slightly, thinking back to a scene earlier that day.

_"Can't get pregnant without_ _a period, though."_

_"Even better, we don't have to worry about teen pregnancy! Good for us!"_

She giggled, clutching her hand to her chest. "So much for that, huh?"

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru pulled out two bottles from the fridge. Smiling to himself, he slid one over to his place at the table, and put the other one in front of the young green-haired girl.<p>

She stared at it in shock. "I-Is that... alcohol?!" She thought back to what Len had told her about Rin coming home drunk, and shivered.

Kiyoteru drank a swig of his beer (after opening it, of course). "Close. It's make-believe champagne." Her eyes widened like saucers, so he added, "It's just a mix of grape juice and soda water, or something. It's non-alcoholic."

"Oh..." She let out a breath of relief. "Okay..."

"Here." Kiyoteru reached over and popped it open for her. "You may be too young to drink alcohol at this age, but I think you're at least old enough to pretend." He smiled. "Mm?"

"Oh... okay."

He sat down in his chair. "Thank god we caught Iroha before she left. And that she keeps extras in her purse." He squirmed. "I didn't even consider that... you know. Something like _that_ would happen. Guess where I'll be before work tomorrow?" He took another swig of beer.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gumi felt bad now. "You could just leave the money here, and I'll go by myself tomorrow..."

Kiyoteru shook his head. "No need. You should rest."

She still felt guilty, though. "I... I should have known. My moods have been strange all day today, a-and my stomach..."

Kiyoteru only rolled his eyes and nudged her. "Try your drink."

Gumi stared at it nervously. It was a dark reddish color, and looked very suspiciously close to wine. "Mm..."

"I promise, you'll be fine. If you don't like it, I won't force you."

"... Alright." Hesitantly, she brought the bottle to her lips, and tilted it upwards.

"... Well?"

Gumi stared at the swishing liquid inside the bottle. "It's not wine..."

"I told you it's not wine!"

"It still tastes weird. Like grape soda... but weird." (2)

"So you don't like it?" Kiyoteru asked.

"N-No, i-it's alright!" She took another gulp. "See? It's fine."

Kiyoteru only shrugged, taking another sip of his own beverage. "If you say so. Remember, I'm not forcing you."

"..." Gumi froze, suddenly remembering something. "Kiyo-nii! What time is it?!"

Kiyoteru raised a brow, bottle at his lips. "Mm... About 6:30 pm?"

"6:30?" Her eyes opened wide. 'By the time I get there, it should be about 7:00, seeing as I'll probably get lost a few times first... Meaning I might be too late!' She rose. "I forgot! I have to be somewhere, Kiyo-nii... I might be back late."

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She blushed, knowing how alarming her answer would sound. "To... Len's place. B-But don't worry, we won't do anything, I promise!"

Kiyoteru raised a brow. "... I guess I'll believe you. But only because I doubt he'd like blood on his fingers."

Gumi turned completely red. "Ah! Kiyo-nii...! Don't say things like that!"

He grinned at her. "I was only reminding you. Go ahead, now, you said you'd be late."

Gumi glanced back at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He simply waved her off. "Whatever, silly girl."

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kiyoteru took a swig of his half-empty bottle. "You're something special alright..."

* * *

><p>Rin sighed. "Hey Len? I'm gonna be home late again tonight!" she called out to him.<p>

He poked his head into their bedroom. "Again?" he asked incredulously. "You've been out practically every night!"

Rin paused, thinking. "Today's October 5th... right?" He nodded. "I didn't go out Wednesday."

He rolled his eyes. "But you were out every other day."

"So?"

"Gee... Where do you even go?"

Rin broke their stare, and returned to her rummaging through the dresser. "It's none of your business." she snapped.

"Isn't it?"

"No." she snapped. "It isn't."

"..." Len sighed, and sat on his bed. "You haven't seen Mikuo since you broke up, have you?"

"What's _he_ have to do with any of this?!"

"Nothing. It's called changing the subject."

"Oh..." Her voice softened, and she almost sounded grateful. "U-Um... well... No, not really. But it'll be awkward..."

"Luka's there, isn't she?" Len asked. "She'll save you from any awkwardness, I'm sure."

"Why are you pushing me to go see him anyway?" Rin asked, her brow furrowed.

"... Why are _you_ so suspicious?" Len asked in return, crossing his right leg over the other.

Rin pursed her lips, and chose to ignore him, pulling out a yellow shirt from a drawer, then discarding it to her left.

"I want you to go see him because you were happier when you were with him." Len answered. "And... I can't make you happy, obviously... So I'll take what I can get."

"Why do you care so much?!" she snapped.

Len stared at her with sad blue eyes. "Because, if not my sister, than you're still my friend. Best friend, really. And I care about my friends."

Rin's lip trembled for a moment, and she turned away, pulling out black and white pinstriped leggings from the drawer. She looked them up and down and nodded, folding them into her lap.

"If there's anything you want to tell me, I-"

"I'm going to take a shower, alright?" She stood to her feet, and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

Len couldn't help but find she looked older this way, as she walked towards him. She plumped herself down beside him on the bed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you too, Len..." she murmured. "You're a good friend, and an even better brother."

For a reason he didn't know, he froze. His breathing came faster, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. 'D-Damn... What's wrong with me...?' he thought to himself, as his cheeks began to heat. "U-Um... if you're going somewhere, you should probably... you know. Start your shower now. Or... you might be late."

She lifted her head, dropping her hand from his arm. "O-Oh... Yeah, you're right." She stood back up and made her way to the door, glancing back one more time.

Once she was gone, Len let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 'Damn...' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I'm weird.'

He lay back on his bed, a million thoughts running through his head, the main one being, 'What the hell was that?!' He'd hugged Rin, even kissed her, thousands of times, but now, he grew flustered over her head leaning onto his shoulder, her arm reaching up to his, the both of them sitting on a bed, and- DAMN!

He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Why on earth was he freaking out so much?! Nothing happened...!

"Len!" he heard her call through the walls. "Len, could you grab me the towel from wherever you left it?"

Oh, right. He'd took his shower that morning, and simply left it on the floor around his bed. He leaned over to the other side of it and picked up the rumpled blanket. It was still slightly damp. "Just a second!" he called back to her.

He went over to their living room and looked around. Ah, there. On the table near the door sat a pile of laundry. On the bottom were fresh white towels.

He grabbed one, and walked back into the hall connecting the rooms. The door to the bathroom was in the middle.

He jiggled the handle and found it unlocked. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, he opened the door.

Calm was the exact opposite of what he felt right then.

There she was, in front of the bath, stark naked.

He gaped at her, wondering why on earth had she not wrapped the shower curtain around her, or something, at least!

"Oh, Len..." she said, noticing him. She blinked at his expression. "Th-Thank you...?"

He simply stood there, frozen, taking her in.

He was so ashamed of the fact that he noticed her breasts had grown slightly. She was starting to develop hips as well, when he looked closely.

She was still as skinny and fit as she always was. Her collar bones were so beautifully set, her shoulders slightly tight, her breasts as perky as always, a crease down her stomach proving her fitness. And then... there was that area there, a place he'd never before been allowed to see.

The Author has decided not to go into detail about this specific area of Rin's, because she is fixed on keeping this fic rated T. She can assure you, however, that it was... uh... pleasing... (at a lack of a better word) enough for Len.

He licked his lips unconsciously as he took in her appearance.

"L-Len...?" Rin called out to him, nervously crossing her arms to shield herself.

"Don't." His voice was strange, thick with lust. What was he saying?!

Rin seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she hesitated.

"Don't!" Len repeated.

"Len, I-"

"Please..." he whimpered, never meeting her eye. "Just..."

She frowned, and turned away from him. "Go away, Len."

She was shocked to see him still stand there, his eyes tracing their way down her back, widening at her slightly round ass. (3) "Len!" she repeated, louder now. To be honest, he was slightly scaring her with his stare. "Go away!"

Finally, his eyes shot up to meet hers. Suddenly - perhaps through the worried expression on her face - he began to regain common sense, and realize what he was doing.

His eyes lit up on realization and he gasped quietly. "O-Oh... I-I... Sorry!" He threw the towel at the ground and spun, shutting the door behind him as he left.

He walked back over to his bed and sat down on it, pushing himself against the headboard.

He could see a large bulge in the front of his jeans, could feel it even, and it bothered him to no limit. "What... the hell...!" he gasped to himself.

And yet... he couldn't stop thinking of it.

He wanted to forget about it, pretend it never happened, but at the same time, the question 'What's wrong with me?!' resounded inside his head. He knew there was an answer to his question, but he was too shocked to really think straight.

Ha... of course he'd be in shock.

So he just lay there on his bed, his arm raised over his face, ignoring his own throbbing (4). As if that would help anything at all.

Eventually, he heard the water stop and, moments later, the bathroom door opened. Len tensed as he heard her footsteps approach.

He didn't even look up, but he could feel her hesitance as she reached the doorway. Then, the floorboards creaked as she walked back over to her dresser.

He glanced over and saw her pull out a green collared shirt, picking up those zebra pinstriped leggings she'd left out before, along with a short black frilled skirt. Once she had those, she rushed over to the doorway again, her towel nearly slipping out of her grasp.

Now was his time to redeem himself and prove he wasn't just some creepy pervert. He'd just... had... a moment. That was all it was; hormone overload. Of course.

He opened another of her drawers and had to turn away for a moment, blushing, as he grabbed the first pair of undergarments his hand felt.

Still averting his gaze from the lingerie he held in his hand, he walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

All was silent for a moment. Then, the door opened and Rin poked her head through, her towel held tightly around her with one hand.

"Yes...?" she asked quietly.

"I... You forgot these, right?"

He held up the undergarments, and finally took a glance at them. He held a strapless black push-up bra with small purple polka-dots scattered over it, along with a pair of frilly layered black panties. How... awkward.

So much for redeeming; He'd probably only dug himself down deeper.

Rin raised a brow then turned away, as her face colored. "Thanks..." she murmured. "I... Yeah. Thank you." She didn't shut the door, though, and they both just stood there in an awkward silence.

Neither could find the right words to say, even though they both desperately needed an explanation for what had happened only 10 minutes.

"... What are you going to do tonight?" Rin finally broke their silence.

Len only shrugged. "I don't know, really... I'll just lie around here. Maybe I'll go grocery shopping (5).

"Oh, alright... You won't be lonely?"

"I'll be fine, I guess."

"Oh, alright..." Rin squirmed, and tugged her towel up higher on her body. "Look, um... Earlier, you..."

Len scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I-I can explain..."

She glanced up at him expectantly, though it seemed like she'd doubt his answer no matter what he'd say. Had she already come up with her own conclusion?

No, she hadn't, really. She'd only just had a dream that both frightened her and excited her; she was just the slightest bit anxious. Had it been a simple dream, though, or maybe... something more, perhaps?

Len stood there, his mouth hanging open like an idiot as he tried to find a way he _could_ explain. "I-I... It... It was an accident."

Rin nodded, as if this excuse was perfectly logical. "Alright..."

She started closing the door on him, but he held his palm against it, keeping it open slightly.

She glanced up and found herself locked into that serious gaze of his that always drew other girls in. His cerulean blue eyes always darkened when he wore that look, and always made him seem more... well, she didn't really know exactly. It always made her stomach clench, even when she was just a little girl.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He said softly.

"I-I..." A shiver ran through her body, and she saw goose bumps on her arms. She had to get dressed now; she was getting cold. "It's fine. Not that big of a deal, really... I mean, you've never actually seen a girl naked, right?"

"U-Um..." Len cleared his throat awkwardly. How could she say something like that so casually?! And... was that really all there was to it?

"Just ask Gumi." Rin smirked, chuckling. "Maybe you'll get lucky." She sounded like she doubted it.

Rin turned away for a moment, wiping at the foggy mirror with her free hand, when Len suddenly blurted out, "We're dating now."

Rin stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn. From what Len could see in the mirror, her expression stayed blank, seeming uncaring.

"That's... nice." She said, though her voice seemed somewhat strange. She cleared her throat. "Good for you. I'm happy for you both."

Len nodded and left the bathroom, wondering why he felt so satisfied after telling her that.

"Oh, Len!" Rin called out before he could get too far. She walked out into the hallway, still towel-clad, and lifted the undergarments Len had given her. "Thanks for this." She smiled.

Funny how already, she could pretend nothing had happened.

"Y-You're welcome..." Len stuttered, feeling embarrassed about the favor he'd done.

He was feeling better, now that everything had been sorted, though.

Although... not everything was yet sorted. There were still many questions he couldn't answer. Oh well; he'd find out the truth soon enough.

* * *

><p>Gumi sucked in her breath, adjusting to the strange padded feeling between her legs. Finally calm, she lifted her fist to knock when she remembered- if she was supposed to be unnoticed, then she shouldn't let them know she was there.<p>

But what if Rin was already gone? Then what would she do, wait around for a few hours before giving up? Hmm...

She began to walk back to the elevator to take another look around the outside to make sure Rin wasn't just wandering around, when she heard a door unlock.

At the sight of the girl's familiar blond hair, Gumi quickly hid behind the nearest wall, sliding further down where the shadows would help hide her.

Rin passed right by without so much as a glance her way.

Quietly, Gumi watched her press the button to the elevator. She put up her dark red hood and lowered her head, not facing Rin's way as she approached.

The blonde only looked her up and down once, and stared back at the elevator.

Gumi nearly sighed in relief, as she pushed the other elevator 'down' button. She already felt stupid with her hood pulled over her head, her runners on her feet, should she have to escape.

Gumi stole a quick glance at the other girl.

She wore a short cut denim jacket over a green shirt whose collar folded over. A frilled black skirt with laced patterns sat on her thin waist over black and white pinstriped tights, and she wore strappy leather boots with multiple chains around her neck as jewelry.

Gumi couldn't help but think she looked cool in her outfit. Despite herself, she still very much admired Rin, and saw her as her own role-model- in a way. Of course Gumi wouldn't get included into whatever bad things Rin was a part of, but... someday, maybe she'd be as pretty as Rin Kagamine. Maybe.

The elevator dinged on Rin's side. As soon as the doors opened, she strode in.

Rin frowned at the other figure's back. It was a strange kind of getup the other was wearing, but... It was probably just some jogging attire. People in Tokyo jogged often, after all... "Are you coming?" she asked.

The other let out a small peep that made Rin assume this person was female. She cleared her throat, then, and lowered her voice one octave, it seemed. "N-No, I... I don't like being in the same elevator as someone else. I'm claustrophobic."

Rin raised a brow. 'Weird...' She simply shrugged it off, though, and boarded her elevator.

Gumi waited until the doors closed and let out a huge breath of relief. "Holy cow...!" Her heart was beating so fast, she thought the sound of it alone would give her away.

The other elevator in front of her opened its doors, and she quickly climbed in, pressing the lobby button. It seemed to take forever to descend, and Gumi worried Rin had already gotten away, when the doors finally opened again.

Rin was making her way out of the hotel doors already. Quickly, Gumi chased after her.

Gumi hadn't realized before how close Rin and Len lived to the abandoned sector of Tokyo; now she understood how they could afford so many nights at such a well-built hotel.

The bricks quickly grew more and more worn-looking, and the streets gained more and more trash and litter with every step. The path branched off into many smaller dangerous alleys, but they both kept straight.

Gumi stayed on one side, slowly following. One thing that came to her advantage was that Gumi had always been very quiet; her steps barely made noise, her nose didn't go runny from the cold, and she was good when it came to seeing in the dark.

Rin glanced back behind her once or twice, which obviously meant Gumi wasn't quiet enough, but Rin always turned on her left side, while Gumi followed on her right. Rin never saw her.

Eventually, the murmur of voiced could be heard. Gumi's eyes widened. Who were they? Would they put her in trouble? Were they dangerous? Gumi could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

With every few steps, the voices seemed to grow louder and louder, as did a strange heaviness in Gumi's stomach.

Finally, they turned right, and then Rin turned left, into a small alley, while Gumi kept to the side and listened.

"Rinny~! You're here!"

"Hey."

"Hey yourself! 'Sup?"

Gumi bit her lip. She'd found it! The place Rin always went, where she did her bad things! Or... at least, _one_ of Rin's hideouts...

"You're freaking cute, Rin, you know that?"

"Shut up! Just pass me a friggin' bottle already..."

"I'll trade you... for a kiss."

"Oh come on. Don't get Sonika jealous!"

Sonika?

"Oh, don't worry, I'm used to it." Gumi heard the familiar voice and froze. "Besides, I don't blame him. I mean, never mind Dell, why don't you come over here, where _I'll_ trade you a drink for a kiss!"

They laughed.

Gumi stood there in shock. 'N-No way...!' She had to make sure. She had to get a closer look...!

She walked forward, quietly, and turned when she reached the middle. Her hood was pushing her green bangs into her face, though, and she could barely see a thing. Without thinking, she pulled it back.

"Oh... Who's that? Did you bring a friend, Rin?"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Gumi! What are you doing here?"

Gumi completely ignored Rin's teasing look, the silver-haired man's narrow-eyed examination, and instead focused completely on Sonika's squinted look, as she tried to get a better view of the shadowed girl.

"No way... Gumi?" Sonika let out a rich laugh. "You're kidding, right? Is this my little sis we're talking about?"

Rin's head snapped back to her friend's and she frowned. "Sis?!"

"Gumiiiii~!" Sonika called out in a singsong voice, standing up from her beanbag chair. "Where are youuuu~?"

She approached the mouth of the alley, and saw nothing, the figure having vanished. She smiled to herself, though, when she heard the slapping of feet running on cracked pavement.

"Long time no see..."

* * *

><p><em>Ending's slightly rushed, I know, I know… It was 1am, and I was practically dead. My own fault for listening to my mp3 earlier instead of actually working… OTL<em>

_So… plenty happened this chap, mm? First, Gumi becomes a big girl (who saw that coming, mm? XD), then Rin ad Len have… well… whatever that was between them, exactly… and then finally, Sonika and Gumi meet. And… what was that Sonika called Gumi?! Wow… do they __**know**__ each other?! Wha…?!_

_It's been a while since I've updated this~! I've been busy with other stuff. And… SCHOOL IS BACK. AAAAARGH! What a pain… =.="_

_On the bright side, though… my school has had an Asian invasion. No, seriously! XD About 100 students from South Korea decided to just… randomly attend our school, or something. It's part of a foreign exchange program, so I'm wondering… who exactly did we ship out? Hm… -.-?_

_But yeah, I stepped outside for recess (for the first time this school year, because they forced me to), and I stopped, looked around and thought: 'Holy shit. I've died of pneumonia, or something.'_

_There were Asians EVERYWHERE. Like… seriously. It was a dream come true! XD_

_And… I kept on bragging to my friends about how hot this one Asian was – the one holding the camera. (He seriously is always wearing a camera around his neck! XD) Turns out… he's one of their teachers. ^/^ I was like, 'Holy shit… Meh, who cares! Fukimi, fukimi (6)!' I'm trying to figure out how to propose in Korean, now. XD_

**Question of the Chapter: If this were made into an anime, would you watch it?**

_Random question is random. ^w^_

_Hm, I was going to say something else… Ah, yes! Don't you love my chapter title? XD Discharge… Guess what scene I was inspired by? LOL! I thought it suited this chap because of the hidden pun as well as the emotional discharge. But mostly because of the pun. XD_

_Oh, by the way, there's a poll for this story on my profile. CHECK IT OUT, Y'ALL!_

_Anyway… I love you all more than life itself (… meh, close enough, at least. I mean, if I die, I wouldn't be able to write, so…), and… I hope you never leave me. Ever._

_Naty17_

* * *

><p><em>(1) The funniest scene just appeared in my head: Kiyoteru going shopping for little girl's undies. XD Imagine the stares he must have gotten... But if he didn't go do it, who would? Haha... I wish I could have included that!<em>

_(2) In memory of New Year's, 2012; my mom had his weird kid's champagne stuff, and she was like, "Here, kiddies, drink some of this!" It did taste weird, though. She let my brother drink one, though, so I guess she was telling the truth about it not being alcoholic... When I had my first girly problem, she decided we should 'celebrate'. She fooled me into thinking that glass was filled with milkshake, when really... it was a strawberry milkshake _**shot**_. Oh god, it burned like hell! Worst part was that she made me drink the rest of the glass... XP Ugh. Thank god it was a small glass... I didn't feel dizzy in the least, though, and I did _**not**_ wake up with a hangover, if any were wondering. CX Still the grossest thing ever... I hate alcohol._

_(3) You silly pervs! She wasn't talking about her butt, you sickos; she was talking about her donkey! XD Early April fools...? (I'm only kidding.)_

_(4) YESIDOMEANTHATKINDOFTHROBBIN G! *shot*_

_(5) Why not just order from the hotel menu? Well, young padawan, everything you order from a hotel costs money, and is added to the sum you must pay along with the room. Rin and Len may be some fairly wealthy runaways (XD), but they aren't necessarily rich. It's much cheaper to buy microwaveable meals than hotel service._

_(6) Fukimi = Fuck me with a Japanese accent. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>We try for 15 reviews? Please?<strong>


	21. Remember Me?

**Lost and Found**

March 13th, 2013

_Because I couldn't remember where I was anymore with this story, I decided to read over Chapter 20. You know what I realized when I did? I freaking love this story. QwQ_

_It was so strange, 'cause even though I wrote it, I had no idea what would come next! I guess I just couldn't remember... but geez! I freaking loved it! XD I couldn't believe it was my work! Dat Sonika... So mysterious! *a round of applause to myself* XD_

_I've gotta say this story is about to get SUPER exciting. Like... seriously. I've been making some kind of chapter guide for myself. I have little sentences to describe each chapter, and so far, it goes up to chapter 57. I'm currently embellishing it, though, and combining 'chapters' together to make them longer, so there may not actually be 57 chapters in the end. But anyway, the embellishment has chapters planned up to chapter 30 so far, and it is looking super good._

_One of the things I love so much about this story is that it's not only about the two main characters. The side characters aren't _**just**_ side characters. Nuh-uh, they all have their own fears and wishes as well as their own problems. This story has so many different characters, it's super easy to come up with new ideas! There's just so much I can do! I mean, we have the Miku x Luka dilemma, then there's SeeU we've just included, as well as Neru's problems, Yuki's new home, Miku's fears, Sonika's monologue, Gumi's past (explained in flashbacks), Miriam's monologue... So many things I can use! Ooh, it's just so cool!_

_So far, the chapters you should look forward to are... Chapter 24. Chapter 25. Chapter 26 is okay too. Chapter 28. Chapter 30. But mostly 24._

_Chapter 24 has a scene that I've been planning from, like... Chapter 9 or so. It's the one I got in trouble with when my mother found a draft version in one of my notebooks (though she did say it was very well written). It is THE chapter. Oh, I'm so excited! I think I may have referred to it before in previous chapters... Anywhere in this story (in the A/Ns) where I say BAM WITH THE GOODNESS, I am referring to THIS chapter. Yep. It's that big._

_By the way... the theme for chapter 26 is supposed to be: "Did you like it?" Yeah, I know you wanna fangirl. ;) ... Or fanboy. Sorry Storm-kun. XD_

_So, remember earlier, in chapter 18, when I asked what new character you'd like to see in the story? This is the chapter you're supposed to meet him/her in. Actually, I chose two, but the second one won't appear until later. Currently, in the unembellished version, he/she's scheduled to appear in chapter 57. This one, the one appearing this chap, was thanks to a helpful reviewer who suggested he/she would make an interesting drug dealer. I liked that idea, but I had something else on my mind..._

_So this is inspired by her. ^-^ Thank you~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews:<strong>

**Guest: (I love this story but chapter 20: 0.O Lol XDDDD I Love your stories!)  
><strong>_LOL, yeah, I know... XD Chapter 20 sure was interesting, huh? Aw, thank you!_

**Purplef:** _Now that you have a deviant account, I'll reply to your last review there, m'kay? Cause... It's super long, and I'm outta time. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Remember Me?<strong>

* * *

><p>As she ran, she couldn't help but feel like a coward.<p>

Her sneakers slapped against the pavement and her tears ran down her face, her whimpers resounding through the twists and turns of this abandoned sector.

She had no idea where she was going, though she could barely see anyways through the tears in her eyes. The air was cold and she could feel her face grow frostbitten, but she didn't care. She didn't mind the numb feeling.

If only her heart could grow numb the same way.

That was something her sister possessed: the ability to close off her heart to things that could hurt her. Sonika was an icy cold character, though Gumi could remember her once being kind and full of warmth. Always, though, she'd had the ability to close off her emotions, and that was something Gumi had once envied.

But not anymore.

How could Sonika have not stood there in shock the same way Gumi had when they'd seen each other again after all those years? How could she have not felt any sentiment of regret or guilt or even longing? How could she have stood there and seen her blood-linked sister before her in the flesh, alive, and not felt anything at all? Nothing... Not one little string of emotion...?

Gumi hated that the most. She'd dreamed of meeting her older sister again since Sonika had left her. She'd dreamed Sonika would run up out of nowhere and hug her tight, whispering apologies and telling her how much she'd missed her, how she'd dreamed of this too. But that was all just childish wishing, wasn't it? She'd been such a fool to have thought otherwise.

It broke Gumi's heart the way Sonika smirked at her. _'No way... Gumi? You're kidding, right? Is this my little sis we're talking about?' _She'd laughed as if this were an unexpected yet pleasant surprise- another toy to play with. After all she'd done... that was all her younger sister would ever be to her.

But it wasn't always like that.

So many years ago, they were a happy family. Gumi, Sonika, their mother, and Gumi's father... They'd gotten along so well considering the age difference between them. After all, Sonika was a full ten years older. She'd loved her baby sister so much, though...

Gumi's mother was named Akina. She wasn't Japanese, but an immigrant with flawless copper skin and light brown eyes with hidden green flecks. Her long green hair flowed in waves and she had faint freckles dusting her cheeks. Gumi remembered, but only because she had a photo of her to study off. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten it. It was now in her bedroom night table. She hadn't touched it in weeks.

She'd been in her late teens when she fell in love with a man for the first time. Gumi never knew his name nor his appearance, but it was through that man that Sonika was born. He'd left as soon as he'd found out about Akina's pregnancy.

Sonika was a lot like her mother; brave, pretty, clumsy, and confident. At the same time though, she'd also inherited Akina's recklessness, her temper, her stubbornness, her carelessness, her distrustfulness... as well as her ability to close herself off. One thing she hadn't inherited, it seemed, was Akina's loving care and determination to keep her two girls happy. That beautiful quality was lost in the pool of genes- or perhaps, even as a fetus, Sonika had rejected it.

Nine years later, Akina Megpoid was finally getting her life back on track. She met a new man, this one far kinder than the last.

This was Mashiro. He wasn't fully Asian either and only his father was Japanese. His hair was a dark navy color, soft strands shinier than black, with striking turquoise eyes. His smile was contagious and he was so irresistibly handsome, it was no surprise Akina fell for him; every woman did. According to him, he'd noticed Akina by her love for her job. He'd found it inspiring and asked her out for coffee. It all started from that.

They married that year and Gumi was born not too long after. Sonika had adored both him and her new baby sister, had welcomed them both with open arms... Why had everything gone wrong after that?

When Sonika started high school, Gumi was four years old. She was the first to notice Sonika's unhappiness. In fact, Gumi seemed the only person Sonika ever confided to.

_"Never trust anyone," _she'd told her. _"They'll only use that against you. The people you trust are the people that can hurt you most."_

Gumi had never understood what any of it meant. Looking back now, perhaps that was why Sonika had gone to her so often; Gumi was someone she could talk to without worrying about being stabbed in the back.

It was in Sonika's second year of high school that everything had gone wrong. The fighting began. Akina would yell at her for letting her grades get so low and Sonika would yell back. Gumi had never heard her cry so much, and yet she knew it wasn't just those arguments she cried about.

Once, she'd opened the door and tried to talk to her older sister, tried to reassure her the way it'd happened the year before.

_"Get out! I don't fucking need you, or anyone! Just leave me alone!" _Gumi had sworn Sonika hadn't meant to hit her. It'd been an accident, she was still sure of that today. It never happened again, but Gumi had always been afraid to try and console her after that.

Once, Sonika had come into her room after sobbing for an hour or so. _"I know he doesn't love me, Gumi. I know he doesn't, but... I love him. He needs me, and isn't that almost the same thing? I mean... he doesn't necessarily need me as a person... But me as a person and me as a body, we're the same, right?"_

She hadn't understood. She was six, and it just didn't make any sense at all to her. All this talk about love and body... She hadn't understood that this was the beginning of her sister's downfall.

_"I can't believe it! He just gave me up for another girl... Just like that! Gumi, she was only fourteen! That damn little slut! I can't believe some prepubescent girl stole my boyfriend away from me like that!"_

_"But... I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend...?"_

_"... No, I guess not, huh?" _She'd laughed, still crying. _"I was nothing more than a toy to him. Is that all we are? Not people, but toys?" _Her laughter was so bitter, it hurt Gumi to hear it. _"Promise me, Gumi, that you'll never let anyone touch you. No one. You can't trust anyone!"_

She'd believed her, too. Even today, a voice would echo inside her head telling her not to trust anybody, that the people around her would only hurt her. And it had all been Sonika's fault.

Two years later was the accident. Sonika was standing at Gumi's classroom door, bent over and panting. The way she'd called her name out, her voice cracking and her makeup smeared, Gumi knew something terrible had happened.

_"There was an accident this morning, Gumi," _she'd told her. _"Mommy and Daddy... They were in their car, and... Gumi, they're gone. They're gone...!"_

Shortly after the funeral, they were taken in by child's support. What surprised Gumi most about it was the way Sonika refused to leave her side. She kept saying, _"It's either both of us, or neither."_ Never had Gumi loved her more. She'd been so scared, but if Sonika was holding her hand then everything would be alright. Even without Mommy and Daddy.

Eventually, they'd found a home. An older couple lived there, though Gumi couldn't remember them very well. They were in their forties and wanted a little girl. They'd set their eyes on Gumi and fell in love, but Sonika refused to let her younger sister be ripped away. So they'd taken her in too.

It didn't take long for them to regret it.

Shortly after Sonika returned to school, the fights came back again. They were far more vicious than before, louder and crueler, but never would Sonika cry. Not anymore- she was done with being weak. The loudest, scariest fight, though, was when Sonika found out she was pregnant.

Perhaps Sonika was a masochist. She certainly seemed to enjoy being used, no matter how much she complained about it.

She'd packed her things and then packed Gumi's things as well. And then they left.

_"But... Momma's sick. If we leave, she'll get even worse!"_

_"Don't think about them anymore. And don't you dare call her 'Momma'! She'll never __ever__ be our mother, __**NEVER**__!"_

Her lungs ached and her feet were growing sore. Gumi had no idea how long she'd been running. It hurt to breathe, and yet she couldn't help but sob. She slowed her pace to a walk, always moving straight ahead. She didn't even notice the fallen brick in front of her until she'd tripped over it and scraped her knee on the dirty ground.

"It's not fair...!" she cried to herself, but no one was there listening. No one was _ever _there listening. Was Sonika right after all?

No. No, she couldn't be. Sonika wasn't right because she'd never met Len Katsuri. She had to tell Len where Rin had been, who Rin had met. She had to tell him about-...!

'Will he even listen?' The voice sounded so real, Gumi froze. 'He never really asks you about me, does he?'

"Only because he knows I don't want to talk about it," Gumi said, her voice no louder than a whisper as she sniffed.

'Is that it? Are you sure? Or is he just too disgusted? How do you know that, if you run up and tell him, he won't turn and run away?'

"L-Len's... Len's not like that!"

The sharp sound of her laugh made Gumi wince. 'You're as stupid as I was! There's no such thing as a good man, little Gumi. Men are there to use you. What you have to do is rule them before they can get to you that way.' Gumi could picture her smiling, smirking.

'Don't you believe me, Gumi? I'm much smarter than you; you used to tell me so all the time. 'I wish I could be as smart as you, Sonika-chan~!'' Another laugh. 'You should take my words to heart. I'll bet they'll help you someday.'

Not once in all her life had Gumi ever hated her older sister. Not when she forgot to come home, when she refused to share the little food they had after they'd run off, not when she'd gotten rid of her baby in front of Gumi's eyes, not when the men she dumped would come after her seeking revenge. Never had she ever hated Sonika for any of those things...

... until now.

The hate was so pure and true, it made Gumi claw at her own skin. "I hate you!" she yelled out into nothing.

No one answered. No one ever answered.

Defeated, Gumi slumped over and sobbed as the first drop of rain touched the ground.

The worst part of it all was that, no matter how much she'd try to hate Sonika, she knew there would always be that part of her that still dreamed of being accepted. It was disgusting, revolting, but it was there.

"I hate you..." she said again, but the sound was lost in the rain.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, damn! This rain sucks!"<p>

Rin giggled. "I know! It really does..."

Chuckling, Dell took the bottle from Rin's hand. "Someone's a little tipsy!" he teased, poking Rin's cheek.

"Mm..." Rin grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt, pulling herself up closer to his face. "I know you like them tipsy, Dell..."

"I sure as hell do." Their kiss was lazy, sloppy. He reached around her and trailed his hands down her back until they reached her ass. Rin let out a soft moan which made Sonika laugh.

"You little slut! Dell, leave the virgin alone. Someone else wants her more~!"

"Oh, trust me, I'm no virgin," Rin assured, playing with Dell's top shirt button seductively.

"Not for long with the way you're going, that's for sure." Rin whimpered as he pulled away from her, coming up to Sonika's side.

"Good doggie," the jade-haired girl praised.

"Who's the slut now?"

"Shut up!" Sonika shooed her off. "Go find your precious Len; I'm sure he loves tipsy girls more than Dell here does!"

They both laughed, which confused Rin. "Mm? Len? Len'll just give me a lecture, as usual..."

"And then he'll punish you, right?" Sonika's eyes gleamed. "Give you a nice spanking for being such a bad girl?"

Rin's brain was too foggy to realize what the other was implying. "No... He never does that...?"

Her friends simply laughed. "Just have fun, okay? Use protection, don't use protection, I don't give a shit."

"O-Okay...?"

Rin turned and began walking in the other direction. While this was the way back to the hotel, she was not planning on actually going back yet. She'd find something else fun to do.

Rin kicked a beer can and watched it jump along the sidewalk in front of her. It bounced a little more then lay on its side, motionless. This was what Sonika did to Rin. Like that can, Rin was boring and still. Then, Sonika came and 'kicked' her. Suddenly, the world was fun, bouncing along on the sidewalk, but as soon as Sonika was gone, Rin would return to her original boring state again.

So now what? She couldn't follow them- they wouldn't want their sex to be interrupted -and she didn't to go back home yet. Where can a girl go when she's looking for fun?

She heard a faint beat and her eyes lit up. "Oh yes...!" Dancing! She'd go dancing tonight!

As she got closer and closer to the club, the music grew louder. She could hear drunken voices cheering, laughing, flirting and chatting, and she wanted to be one of them. Yes! She liked to go dancing! Whenever she went to a club, she felt like all eyes were on her. And sometimes, they were, too. A blonde teenage girl only a few months younger than fifteen was a magical sight for men of all ages. They'd stop what they were doing and simply stare, and Rin loved it.

It made her feel special, and where else could she feel that way? Anywhere safe she'd go to made her feel like complete shit, especially when her old 'friends' joined her. They all disapproved of her ways and made it clear through the way they'd look at her. Well, Rin was sick of it. She didn't want the arguments! All she wanted was some fun, and she was going to get it!

There is was, not too far away anymore. A club! Oh, yes! Just what she needed. She ran up to the glass door and peered inside. It was all dark but with so many flashing lights... and oh, look at that stage! Rin would definitely be using that!

She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. The music boomed so loudly it hurt her ears, but she'd adjust after a while. She always did.

"Excuse me?" She barely heard the voice over the music. A tall man wearing a suit stood to the left of a door. He was black with dark stubble along his chin and completely serious brown eyes. "I don't think you're eighteen yet. We don't accept minors."

Rin scanned the room. Already some handsome men were looking her over and a song she liked had begun playing on the speakers. "Sir," she said, batting her lashes at the man. "Please, I just want to have some fun. Is there something I can do to make you let me in?" She stretched a foot forward gracefully and looked down at it shyly. She knew exactly what she was doing; Sonika had taught her.

_'If they want a look, all you have to do is pull up your shirt for a second. You have a bra, right? So it's not that big of a deal. Just don't let them touch~!'_

The man grimaced. "Sorry, I don't take sluts. If you want in, show me ID proving you're eighteen."

Rin pouted. "I'm no slut..."

The security man rolled his eyes and held the door open for her. Glaring at him, Rin huffed and took her leave.

"Great..." So much for a night of fun. It was so much better when Sonika was around... She knew so much while Rin still knew so little! Sonika knew tricks on how to get anything she wanted, and she'd promised to grant the same to Rin. And there was a lot Rin wanted...

Rin sauntered down the sidewalk aimlessly, kicking around stray cans here and there miserably. Why couldn't the world be more exciting? This was Japan, for goodness sake! There was supposed to be so much, and yet there was so little...!

Couples passed by her on either side, giggling to each other and ignoring her completely. Somehow Rin felt she shouldn't be ignored. Wasn't she more than just another random stranger? Couldn't she be more than just another person in the world? Couldn't she be important to at least someone?

"Sorry, I-I don't have any money!" Rin's head snapped upwards. What was this about? "Just... please, keep on doing what you're doing, I-"

"Ugh." A boy not much older than she shoved an older man away in disgust. "If you've got nothing to pay with, then don't lead me on, pedophile!"

"Wait, I-"

The boy clicked his tongue. "Persistent, aren't you?" He slowly turned. "Did you not hear me the first time I told you? My services are not free. Now scram!"

The disheveled man walked off in the other direction, his head low. The boy watched him and made a popping noise with his mouth, amused. Then he turned and noticed the blonde watching him curiously.

"Oh... Hi there." He was handsome, but at the same time, he held some kind of cutesy charm. He wasn't much taller than she was- maybe 5"5, she guessed -but she guessed that wasn't much of a problem for him.

Silvery hair framed his face. Some of it was pinned up in the back in a way that reminded Rin of _him_. His eyes were a strange color; one was a bright blue while the other was a mischievous emerald green.

He wore a black dog collar around his neck and a black button-up shirt that he'd decided to tie together in the middle instead of actually buttoning it. His knee-length denim jeans were ripped, his black booties untied, and chains fell around his waist and neck.

Rin felt her breath hitch when he smiled at her. There was something about him that just drew people in. His walk was slightly feminine, and she noticed his booties had the smallest heels. Her eyes rose back up to is face. "Who exactly _are_ you?" she asked, impressed.

"Oh? Introductions?" He grinned. Rin could hear the faintest trace of Osaka dialect in the way he slung his words. "The name's Piko. And you?"

"Rin." She stood still as he circled her, examining her. She felt like a rabbit being circled by a predator, frozen under his greedy gaze.

She gasped as she felt his breath in her ear. "I like your hair," he murmured, brushing his hand through her golden locks.

"Ha!" She smiled. "I'll bet you're good at what you do."

He circled his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Wanna find out?"

She laughed. "Sorry, but I heard a warning not to lead you on if I've got nothing to pay you with. I'd hate to find out what happens if I break that rule."

"You're a smart girl." He released her and walked back in front of her. "Out of curiosity, why are you talking to me if you're not looking to get anything?" He narrowed his eyes. "Because I **don't** do anything for free."

"For the same reason as you," she answered, gazing up at him through thickened lashes. "Curiosity." He seemed to like her answer. "Are you really what I think you are?"

"What?" he asked. He backed away from her and sat down on the building ledge. "A whore?"

Uh-oh. Was he not? Had she misunderstood...?

He grinned. "You're cute when you get all worried. I like that." He stretched his arms out. "You guessed right, little girl." Another dazzling smile. "A whore I am."

"Don't call me little," Rin pouted, sitting down beside him.

"Why not? You look too young to be out here."

"You're one to talk."

"Well, shucks." He watched the people before them walk to and fro. "A boy's gotta do what he's gotta do. I sure as hell ain't gonna go begging." He smiled at her. "Nice clothes you got there, little girl. You a daddy's girl?" He gazed around. "On second thought, a regular daddy's girl wouldn't be out at a place like this. You a runaway daddy's girl?"

"It's a long story..."

"Oh come on, I don't sleep around 24/7! I have time."

She raised a brow at him. "Are you trying to flirt? I told you, I don't have any money on me."

"First of all," he pointed up a finger, "I doubt that. A girl like you isn't dumb enough to roam the streets without any money."

'Well, that's great. Way to make me feel dumb...' She truly didn't have a cent in her pockets.

"Second of all, I don't want your money." He paused thoughtfully. "Well, I _do_, but I'm not talking to you to get it. You've made it clear you aren't paying me for anything, and that's fine, I don't care. Third of all..." He smiled wickedly. "Poor or rich, I **always** flirt."

Rin watched a couple walk down the street. They were holding hands and leaning into each other. How long would they last? "You really don't have to do that. Even _you_ must get tired of always wooing."

He didn't say anything. When she turned to look at him, he was staring at her with a raised brow and an impressed expression. "You're an interesting girl... Rin."

"As are you, Piko-kun," she smiled. "Well, an interesting boy, I mean. How old are you, anyway?"

"Me?" He paused. "Today's what, October 5th?" Rin nodded. "I'm sixteen, then."

"Only sixteen? Wow..."

"How 'bout you?"

"I'll be fifteen in December."

"See?" He cocked his head at her, a glimmer in his green eye while the other remained blank. "It's not that big of a difference. Nothing to say 'wow' about. I've met thirteen-year-old prostitutes before." He chuckled when she made a face. "That's only two years younger than you, Rin."

Rin found it strange how he ignored honorifics and addressed her only by her first name. "Yes, but... I never even thought of those things at that age!"

"You mean last year?"

"Well... yes."

"What made you start thinking of it?" He smiled. "_Sex._"

Rin didn't know why she still blushed at the mention of that word. It felt different when they weren't discussing it so casually, like she would with Sonika and Dell. "I-I... I dated an American." She giggled and he joined in, though his laugh sounded funny, a little higher pitched.

"An American, huh? Do they really follow the stereotype? (1)" He asked. Rin wondered if she'd just imagined the younger feel to his laugh.

"Well... Not exactly. Sort of." She fidgeted. "He never asked me to, or anything, but... I kind of assumed. But he didn't say no, so..."

"Wait." He turned to her with a serious expression. "You're fourteen, and you've had your cherry popped?"

She blinked, a little confused. "U-Um... I... Well, yes, but... Only once."

His lips twitched. "I guess..." He shrugged. "I probably could have guessed. You're too casual about what I do. An innocent girl would have run." He shook his head and blew out a sigh.

Rin couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. But for what? He was a stranger! "What about you? You were older than me?"

"Fifteen," he admitted. "Last year. Not willingly, though." He smiled at her. "It doesn't really matter all that much, though." He glanced at her and chuckled. "You're staring at me. I get it, you want me to tell you what happened."

"O-Only if you want to tell me..." She ducked her head, bothered that she was so easy to read.

"Yeah, sure. Been a while since I talked about it. It doesn't bother me. After all..." He slid his gaze towards her. "It's all done and over with already. Nothin' I can do 'bout it."

It sounded like it still bothered him, but Rin didn't say that. She was curious. _'Not willingly, though.'_ Did that really mean what she thought it meant?

"Alright, so... I had a crush on this girl," Piko said. "Her name was Miho (2). She was cute n' all, but kind of shy, or so I thought. I admitted to my best friend that I liked her, and he told me she wasn't a virgin. Apparently, she liked sex. I thought, 'Okay, that's kinda weird...' But why should I judge her for that, you know?"

Rin noticed how his voice had lost its silky sexy tone and had become more casual. Though she'd admit she liked his rich and smooth tone, she felt she preferred this one. It made her feel like less of a conquest and more like a human being. It made her feel closer to him, which she liked, though she wasn't sure she'd see him ever again.

"Anyway, even though it was just a rumor, I was kind of worried. What if they were true? If I asked her out, then maybe she'd be expecting me to do something after, and... being a virgin, I'd have no idea what on earth to do! What made it worse was when my friend laughed when I told him. He was a bit of a perv. He was really shocked though when he realized I'd never even... touched myself. ... There."

Piko looked a little embarrassed admitting that. Rin wondered if it was the confession that made him shy or just saying the graphic words. Either way, she found it cute. "He... I found out later that my friend was actually gay. Turns out, he liked _me_. He couldn't help but take advantage of me then. He... brought me to his house and said he'd teach me what to do." Piko let out a nervous laugh, his cheeks a bright red. "You can stop me if you want."

Rin shook her head. "Do you want to stop?" He took in a deep breath and didn't answer.

"At first, it wasn't all that much. He didn't touch me, he just... watched me. The second time, though, he told me I was doing it wrong and decided to actually... teach me." He shook his head. "I have no idea why I kept on coming. I didn't like him. Maybe it was for the girl, but I think that after the first few times, I stopped thinking about her." He bowed down his head. "Eventually, he told me he wanted to teach me... to go all the way. I asked him if he was crazy, but he was completely serious."

"D-Did you...?" Rin's eyes widened.

"At first I fought him off and tried to leave, but... I don't know. At some point, I kind of just stopped fighting and let him do what he wanted. And I fucking loved it." His head was burried in his hands but Rin could see he was smiling. "I may be kind of embarrassed about what happened then, but I'm not ashamed of who I am now. I know it sounds gross, but I love what I do."

"Are you... an addict?"

Piko turned his head to look at her. "Weird, huh?"

"... No." Rin shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Oh? Don't you?"

"I... I know what it feels like." She bit her lip. "I can't blame you. It makes you money, right? And if you like doing it... then why should I say anything against it?"

Piko's brow rose. "You really are interesting..." His cheeks still burned, though.

"How... How much do you make a night?" Rin asked shyly.

"It depends," he shrugged. "Sometimes I'll get a few thousand a night, sometimes I'll get nothing at all."

"But it pays fairly well, right...?"

"Yep, better than some. Much more than begging on the streets would do me. I probably even get more than some-" He stopped mid-sentence a though realizing something. "Rin... You aren't actually considering...?" Her silence proved it for him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Rin! Hey! There's no way I'm letting you get into this stuff! I'm different, okay? I need sex to freaking live. That's not a good thing, Rin! You don't want that!"

"You sounded like Len-kun just now," Rin murmured softly.

"Len-kun...? Oh, right. You haven't actually told me how you got here."

Rin winced. "Y-You're hurting me..."

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" He released her and rubbed his left arm boyishly. "So... who's this 'Len-kun'?"

"Len's my... Well, it's complicated." For a reason she didn't know, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "He's my ex-brother, I guess you could say."

"'Ex-brother'? Were you disowned?"

"No," Rin chuckled. "Do they really still do that these days? No, it's just... Late August, this year, I found out Len was actually adopted."

Piko winced. "They never told you? Ouch... So you thought he was your brother this whole time?"

"Not just my brother, but my _twin_," Rin corrected. "My parents... they lied about his birthday, too. Turns out, he's been fifteen since March." She shook her head. "Now he's all obsessed with finding her. His mom, I mean. We snuck out in the middle of the night and came here, to Tokyo, because that's where his orphanage was. We got a name from there, but... that's all I've done to help." 'Huh. I really haven't done much, have I...?' "I don't know where he is with it now, but he's been working on it with Gumi-chan for a while."

"Gumi-chan?"

"His thirteen-year-old girlfriend." Rin smirked. "We found her with a gun at her chest back in September. She was about to kill herself, but I, being the heroic person that I am, stopped her. She ran off, though. What's funny is that we saw her again a few days later. And here I thought Tokyo was this huge prefecture... Guess not.

"Anyway, turns out she was living out on the streets. She'd get beat up every once in a while by some angry thug her sister would dump, too. Poor little thing..." Despite what she'd said, Rin smiled. She didn't feel very sorry for her anymore. "One of the cops at the station we took her to felt bad and took her in. Len's been visiting her a lot since. He just told me today that they've started dating."

Piko nodded. "So you've been here since September?"

"Mm-hm."

"How long you staying?"

"Our parents want us back by Christmas break." Piko was quiet. "What is it?" Rin asked him.

"You do realize the chances of actually finding his mom are like... one in a million, right? I mean, sorry to tell you and all, but..."

"Yeah, I know." Rin stared up at the night sky. She could see a few stars, but the rest were hidden by pollution. "I realized that a while ago. I guess I'm kind of just enjoying the ride for now." She blinked. "Oh, whoops. I didn't realize I was using you as a pillow," she giggled, and started to sit up.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind," he assured her. "In fact, I kind of like it."

"Hm." Hesitantly, she placed her head back on his shoulder. "Your voice is different," she pointed out.

He laughed. "My voice? Well... I'll admit, I lower it a little when talking to girls. Better money. Pedophilic men, on the other hand, like my voice a little higher pitched." He cleared his throat and raised his voice a few notes higher. "Like this, you see? Kind of whispery, too... They love it when I sound innocent... especially when I don't act it." He grinned at her and she smiled.

"Aren't you talented? Maybe you should consider becoming a voice actor."

Piko laughed. Rin liked how relaxed it sounded now. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who would I bang then, the director?"

"Whoever's judging the auditions. That'd be helpful." They laughed, then things settled into a comfortable silence. "Hey Piko-kun... You know that Gumi girl I told you about?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Well... There's this other girl I hang out with. She drinks, smokes, brings me out partying... I got my first drink through her. She's a lot of fun, but she treats guys like condoms; you use them once and then you throw them away. Disposables, you know? Although she keeps Dell around. I guess he entertains her. She's the complete opposite of Gumi. But you know what I found out today?" Rin smiled up at him mischievously. "Sonika is the older sister Gumi hates so much. I can't believe that! It really _is_ a small world!" she laughed.

"This 'Gumi'... You don't seem to like her very much," Piko noted.

Rin sat up straight and thought it over. "Hm... She just annoys me. She's such a goody-goody, you know?"

"So what are you going to do about this sisterly act?" Piko asked. "The way you laughed at it sounded like you're going to use that somehow..."

Rin's eyes gleamed. "I'm going to show her a little fun. I'm sure Sonika won't mind teaching Gumi-chan the tricks she taught me. After all, it's her little sister, right?"

"Mm... That _does_ sound fun..." Piko leaned back against the brick. "Sandredy gets a tour of Rizzo's world... (3) I wonder what she'll think."

"I'll bet you she'll go back and cry to Len. Then, Len'll give me a nice long lecture, and..." she trailed off, sparking Piko's interest.

"You said Len used to be your brother... right? So... what exactly are you now? Friends? Or do you hate each other, or something?" Rin didn't say anything, which made Piko quietly gasp. "Rin... You're not saying...?"

"Of course not!" Rin spat, a little too defensively. Piko's brow rose. "We're... friends, sort of. He's still as over-protective as he used to be, though, and it gets really annoying. He's always getting angry at me about everything, especially about what time I come home at lately."

"And?"

"He's told me a few times now that he doesn't know what to do with me. I hate it how he always makes me sound like a failure. He's always giving me this sad look that bugs the hell out of me. Sometimes he'll say 'There's no use trying' about some of the things I do. He doesn't try to stop me anymore, he says he's 'given up' on me now. Like, really? It pisses me off!"

"It pisses you off... that he's given up on you?" Piko asked.

"No, it pisses me off that he's always judging me about stuff, and... stuff."

Piko didn't believe her at all. "He just cares about you, I guess. I've never had any siblings, so I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, but, just... I'm not even his sister anymore! Why can't he just lay off?!"

Piko stared at her flushed face. "Rin... Do you want to know what I think?"

She met his gaze with widened eyes. "N-No, don't you dare even suggest that! There's no way we- Just- Don't. Don't, Piko."

"Rin, you say he looks at you funny, and you're all pissed off at his girlfriend. Not only that, but you're getting ticked off because I'm even suggesting you might-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare say it!" Her eyes grew panicked. "You... I just met you! You don't know Len, and you don't know me! Don't assume anything, because you have **no idea**!"

Piko stayed silent as he held her stare. He wasn't angry. Maybe a little miffed, yes, but not angry. After all, he'd been the one forcing his opinion on her. She was right, after all; he didn't know anything. "Sorry. I didn't want to get you angry."

Rin ran her fingers through her hair. "No, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, I'm just..." She sighed. "The weirdest thing happened today."

"Today? Another? Seems like you've had a busy day." First, Len announced he had a girlfriend, then, Rin met the girlfriend's hated sister, and now... what now?

"I..." Rin bit her lip and sighed. "I was getting ready to go out. I was going to take my shower when I realized the towels were gone. Len took his shower that morning and he never puts them back. So I asked Len to get me one. And... I wasn't thinking. I didn't have any clothes on, and I asked him to get me a towel. I really don't know how I didn't piece it together in my mind before I asked, but... He opened the door, and I was just standing there, without any clothes on at all!"

Piko blinked, surprised. Wow.

"He's... We had a screen to change behind in our bedroom at home, so Len... He's never actually seen a girl naked before. He's fifteen, too, and filled with hormones and stuff, and..."

"Did he... touch you?" Piko asked.

"Ah!" Rin hid her face in her hands. "No, of course not! Don't say that...!" She paused and looked up at him. "You sounded exactly like him just now, you know? There's nothing you'd be able to do, even if he had. Don't get protective of me."

Piko hesitated, then nodded. "Sorry."

"He didn't touch me, he just... stared at me. He didn't even realize what he was doing until I snapped him out of it. At one point I tried to hide myself behind the shower curtain and he... He said 'Wait'."

Piko was at a loss for words. "This... This was your ex-brother you're talking about... right?"

"Right." Her face was completely red. "I know what you're thinking right now, but it wasn't like that. It was kinda awkward when I got out, but... He said sorry and told me it was an accident. I mean, he hasn't ever seen a naked girl before, and there I was just standing there..." She shook her head. "It was my fault anyway. He... Yeah. It was just... weird. I'm just a little freaked out about it, but I'm probably just overreacting. No biggie."

Piko hesitated. "Are you sure?"

It took Rin a while to answer. "He has a girlfriend, Piko. He's... He's still my brother. You've never met him, so I know it sounds weird to you, but... No. He doesn't." She shook her head. "Even if he does- which he doesn't -I don't. So... yeah."

"... Okay." Piko nodded. "If you say so, then I'll believe you." 'I don't completely believe you, but I won't tell you that.'

"Thank you." Rin cocked her head. "You're right... It feels better now that I've told someone."

"Glad to hear it, I guess." He smiled at her. "You're good company. It sure doesn't feel like this is the first time we've met."

"The feeling's mutual," she smiled back.

"So, you and Len, you live with each other?" Piko asked.

"Mm-hm. We have a hotel suite."

"Huh." Piko nodded. "You can afford that? Nice."

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Where do you live, Piko-kun?"

"I have my own apartment," he answered. "It's small and I could afford more, but it's comfy. Rent's pretty cheap, too, and my landlord thinks I'm poor so he takes about 10 percent off my due. It's pretty handy," he winked.

"Really? Nice." She hesitated. "Where are your parents, Piko?"

"I lived with my uncle. I didn't really like him much anyway. He didn't argue much when I said I was leaving, but I don't care much. It's better that way. If he'd gotten possessive, then I'd only have been miserable. Despite what you may be thinking, I'm pretty happy with the way I live here."

Rin noted the way he avoided actually mentioning his parents. Perhaps they died. Rin decided she wouldn't pry. "Hey... It's getting late, you know. You should probably be heading back."

"Mm? What time is it?"

Piko fished a cell phone out from his jean pocket and flipped it open. "It's... past midnight. 12:12am."

"Aw... Are you just trying to get rid of me now?"

"Of course not!" Piko laughed. "I'd have to go soon anyway. Work calls~!" he chirped. "Speaking of calls, do you have a cell phone, Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin patted her pockets. "Yeah, I do, but... I guess I left it at home."

"But you know your number by heart, right?" Piko handed to her his older-model phone. "I'll add you as a contact. I'd like to see you again, if you don't mind. My friendship is a service you _don't_ have to pay for."

"Oh? Okay, cool." She quickly pressed the buttons on the mobile and handed it back to him. "I like you. I hope I get to see you again!"

She turned to walk away when she heard her name. "Mm?"

"Want me to walk you home?" He paused and corrected himself. "_Can_ I walk you home?"

She cocked her head. "I don't live very far from here, Piko-kun. I can walk myself. Besides, the last thing I need is for Len to see me with a boy this late at night. Thanks for the offer, though."

Piko looked a little concerned still but didn't say anything more on the matter. "Take care."

She smiled. "You too." As she began to walk away, she couldn't help but think to herself, 'That was a lot of fun.' Better than any club would have been able to offer her.

* * *

><p>Len's eyes cracked open as he heard the door open. "Mm? Rin...?"<p>

The girl stopped at the sound of his yawn and spun around to face him. "What are you doing still up?" she asked. "You weren't waiting for me, were you?"

He was clad in a simple T-shirt and blue plaid-patterned pajama bottoms. He looked tired, too, and Rin wondered if he'd been sleeping in the armrest he had just stood from. "It's late, Rin... Do you always get back at this time of night?"

"Yes, and sometimes later."

Len gave her a look. "Hm. Whatever. Time for bed."

Rin followed him to their bedroom. Why had he stayed up for her? Was there something he'd been waiting to tell her?

"What are you just standing there for?" Len asked. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" He didn't mean here, of course. They always changed in the bathroom. They still respected each other's privacy.

Rin bent down and pulled out a pair of fleecy plaid pajamas. "Ha..." She showed the blue fabric to the other blonde. "We'll match!"

He gave her a tired smile. "Yeah, yeah, just get to bed already..."

As she changed, Rin couldn't help but be reminded of earlier events. The way he'd stared at her... Were they supposed to forget about that now? He hadn't mentioned it, so perhaps his apology had included an unspoken agreement. But... would she even be able to forget? It seemed embedded in her mind.

Nervously, she tiptoed out of the bathroom (though she didn't really know why she felt she needed to be silent) and into the bedroom. Len was already in his bed, breathing softly. It made Rin smile sadly. Why had he kept himself up for so long? He should have been asleep. He'd be tired tomorrow.

"Len... Are you still awake?" she asked, as she made her way to her own single.

"Mm, yep."

"Oh." She didn't really know what she'd wanted to say. She pulled back the covers and sat on the mattress.

"What is it?"

"... Remember how, before we left, we used to sleep in the same bed together?"

A long pause followed by an unsure "Yeah?"

Rin didn't know what she was trying to get at. She just felt the need to fill the silence. "I... I'm sorry, I don't know what I was trying to say." As soon as she finished her sentence, she remembered.

Remember how, before we left, we used to sleep in the same bed together? What exactly changed between us? Why does it feel so weird just to be in the same room as you? What happened that made things so different?

Maybe he read her thoughts. Perhaps it was faint traces of what had been twin telepathy. Whatever it was that made him reach out to her, it was what she needed.

Quickly, she scrambled off her bed and into his open arms. She hugged him tight. It'd been such a long time since they'd simply held each other like this, she could have cried at the familiarity.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold to you lately," Len whispered. "I'm sorry I'm always getting angry at you. I'm sorry I can't give you the space you want. But, Rin... I still love you, no matter what, okay? Just remember that, please..."

_'Rin... Do you want to know what I think?'_

'It's not like that, Piko. It's not like that. Len has a girlfriend.' Rin clenched her fists into her brother's shirt. 'It's not what you think, Piko. He loves me as a sister. He loves me the way he should. I love him as a brother. I love him the way _I_ should. You just don't understand, Piko... It's not what you think...!'

"H-Hey... Rin, it'll be fine, okay? Everything'll be okay. Please don't cry, Rin..."

* * *

><p><span>March 15th, 2013<span>

_Wow. Is that some Len x Rin fluff I see? O.O I'm being very generous, lately. In TGW, Rin and Len are about to kiss, in DitC, Miku and Rin almost kissed... WHAT IS THIS?! WHY ARE MY UPDATES SO ROMANTIC?! I mean, the logical reason would be that I've fallen in love, but I haven't, I swear! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! *pulls out hair*_

_Ugh, it's 3:11am. I've really worked myself hard on finishing this chapter... I'll finish this damned Author's Note later. I'm too effing tired to do it now. Bye._

Later – 7:14pm

_Ehehe… Hey der. I'm back~! ^-^_

_I'm listening to a KuroNeko (96Neko) playlist on YouTube, and… Yeah, I'm falling for her all over again. How can she be so sexy?! Right now, I'm listening to a song called Wave. O.O WHAT IS THIS AWESOMENESS?! Oh, I just got shivers…! o.o She makes everyone need a change of boxers…_

_Um… Right, I was supposed to discuss this chapter… Um… Ah, yes! This story takes place in Japan. When I first started this story, I didn't really know much about that magnificent country. In fact, I __still__ don't know very much about Japan… But I've learned a little more. And so, I've brought back the honorifics~! ^-^ I haven't been using them for a long loooooong time in this story, but… *shrug* It's Japan._

_Note how I mentioned Osaka at one point, too. ewe My geography is getting better! *No, not really… I wish* I can name a few prefectures now! Tokyo, Osaka, Aoyama, Yokohama, and… … … Um… Kanto. I remember that one 'cause it's also a Pokemon region, haha! … Does that mean Johto is also a prefecture? What about Hoenn? Nah, that doesn't sound Japanese…_

_OH MY GOD KURONEKO WHY YOU MAKE MY EARS SO EARGASMIC ERMAHGERD! - So good…_

_So, we've got another riskier chapter. Thumbs up for Piko's tragic (and kind of hot) past. :D Well, he wasn't exactly _**forced**_ on, so I suppose it's alright to give it a thumbs up… Well, I say it is. My character, so I say yes!_

Len: Technically, Piko isn't _your_ character. You've just adapted him into this stupid fanfiction.

_TT-TT Why you so mean, Len? It's not stupid…! … Heh. I'll show you something stupid, if you want…~! _

Len: No, I don't want to watch Boku no Pico. I know you don't think it's stupid, because you're… You. But I do. And that doesn't mean I want to watch it again. You scarred me the first time… Q.Q

**Question of the Chapter: *whispers* Who wants to see Gumi go completely yandere? *raises hand* Who wants her to go back to Len and tattle tale, and watch him yell at Rin like a boss? **

… _Well, I kinda like angry Len's face… He's kinda sexy when he's angry. So either way's fine with me~! ^-^_

Len: … *eye twitch* What did you just say…?!

**Question of the Chapter 2: What do you think happened to Gumi after we saw her alone in the rain like that?**

_I mean, like… Did she just stay there all night? Kiyoteru must have been pretty creeped out when she came back soaking and dirty like that… Anyone think they know how the discussion went? I'm looking for humor. ewe_

_By the way, because so many people keep asking, ewe is an emoticon I use, LOL. ^-^_

_Okay, now review so I can keep listening to KuroNeko's sexy voice. PLEASE. She's sexy…_

* * *

><p>(1) I'm sorry, my American friends... =^-^= I'm constantly using that stereotype.<p>

(2) Forgive me, I used two names from Bakuman... Mashiro for Gumi's dad and Miho for Piko's crush. I know, I know, I suck... But Mashiro is Saiko's last name, so it doesn't _completely_ count. ... Does it?

(3) Yes, that is a Grease mention. ^-^ I'm just plain Sandredy~ !

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~!<strong>


	22. Threatening

**Lost and Found**

April 1st, 2013

_Ugh, road trips..._

_I'm on my way back from Quebec now. We've been there for four days, and now, we're stuck in a car for nine hours trying to get back. =.=" Ew...!_

_Oh well, nothin' I can do 'bout it. I'd might as well take advantage of the time. I still have TGW Ch.14 though to post, that I finished yesterday. And then I updated DitC two days ago too. Wow, I'm on a roll!_

_Ahahaha, this is so weird! Dad's listening to the radio, and there was this guitar strumming. I figured, 'French music, whatever', but then... The dude started singing. The very first line was '__J'aime__ta__ grand mere', which, no joke, translates to 'I like (or even 'I'm in love with') your grandma'. We all died laughing. Like, what the hell?! Is this some kind of private French joke? __Qu'est-ce__ qui __ce__passe__ avec la __musique__ Québécoise?! owo" Ahaha!_

_Anyway, it's almost eleven o' clock now. We'll get home at about three-thirty, which means I've got, like... four and a half hours left. My mini-laptop will most likely last for only two hours, and there's no way I can finish a chapter in four hours. How many words can a writer write if I writer can write words? Yeah, no, it works better with the woodchuck... XD This made no sense just now._

_A message from Eric, who is sitting right beside me: "I love cows." Very inspirational, don't you think? *shakes head* Silly boy._

_Oh, and Piko's character was partially based off my British DuffQuick~! YAY FOR PROSTITUTION!_

_Oh, and I love how many people want to see Gumi go yandere, haha! The rest say she's too sweet. But what if it's all just a mask...? ^w^ (It probably isn't.) But what if it is?! (It's not.) Who cares? It's about time Gumi gets her revenge! (You yandere author.) I know~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews:<strong>

**Ownitlikeaboss: **_Of course! I like using good ideas~! ;) Plus… Piko's sexy. I couldn't help myself. XD We ALL like that he's a whore. Oh, I don't like the song Orange. Too slow for me. Yes, Eh? Ah Sou was amazing! Thanks for the long review, and sorry my reply is so short; I have to go soon._

**GuyWithTheAmazingPlan: **_Doesn't everyone? XD For both the Len yelling part and the pancakes~! LOL, a very good attempt at randomness~! And thank you for the review~!_

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik: **_Nah, don't yell at Rin that's Len's job. Yes, Piko IS sexy~! LOL, yes, it IS mature~! Gumi does need cookies, you're right._

**Lizzy'-'Rocks: **_I know, I know, everyone loves Piko! XD And yes, I like KuroNeko. ^-^ Angsting for hours, haha, yes! XD I love Grease, so I couldn't help it! And thank you, I like being called awesome. ^-^_

**TokiooWishes: **_LOL, here I am updating again! YAY! Yes, everyone seemed to love Piko, hahaha! He's here again this chap for all you lucky readers. YOU ARE WELCOME FOR THAT. Yes, I thought so too… I love my bittersweet moments~!_

_Ahaha, it took me three hours or so to respond to these because I was working on a project for school about abstinence (ew, abstinence) and talking to DuffQuick on Skype. XD He got super annoyed because I'm so slow. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - Threatening<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's she like? Um... Well, it's hard to come up with a response so quickly now that you've asked. Um... She's cheery and innocent. Very girlish. She's really cute too, even when she's crying- though I don't like to see her cry. She's beautiful, really. I wish you could meet her. I used to envy her all the time, and even now, sometimes, I still do.<p>

"I miss her, I really do, but I'm glad she isn't here. I mean, she already has trouble with school, and that stresses her enough. What I find special, though, is that she never lets anyone else see it: Only me. I mean, like I said, I don't really like to see her cry, but I really like knowing she trusts me so much. I wonder who she cries to now, now that I'm gone. I hope she doesn't just cry to herself, or who will be there to reassure her that everything will be fine?"

"Can't you go back and be there for her?"

"No, I can't. I just can't. If I do, I'll want her even more, and I can't let that happen. She already has someone else she loves..." The girl looked up from her coffee cup. "Yes, I know you've probably realized by now. I speak too highly of her, don't I?"

"I had my suspicions. So you like her? As in, you're in love with her?"

Another sugar was added to the dark liquid inside the mug and a sigh was emitted. "I'll admit it, yes, but... like I said, she's in love with someone else."

"And you know she'll refuse you?" A curt nod answered the question. "Hm. ... You're putting more sugar in than you usually do."

"Only two more than usual. I figured I could use some sweetness today." She stirred her coffee with the small black stick. "Anyway, it's not all that important. The only reason I'm telling you is because you're so damn nosy about my love life. What's with that, by the way?"

"Well, what? My sex life is lame, so I amuse myself by listening to others'. What's so wrong with that?"

"Plenty, you damn pervert."

The other girl grinned proudly at the insult. "I am what I am~!" She watched her companion take a sip of coffee and laughed when she cringed. "Too sweet?

"Just a little. I'll manage." She took another sip of coffee. "I wonder how the twins are doing right now. I came here to help, but I'm really not doing much. I should drop by Len and find out what I can do... Or else I'd might as well just go back home."

"We'd miss you," the waitress said, which made her smile. "They're looking for a lost mother, though- I'm sure they'll need help. No offence to them, that is..."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll drop by later today." Luka fingered a strand of long pink hair. "I'm worried for her... Rin, I mean. Things aren't going very well for her still. It's her own fault, of course, but... I wish she'd just realize what she's doing already and pull out of it. I miss the old Rin."

"I've never met the 'old' Rin- I've only met the new one. What's so different between them? The new Rin looked pretty cute, if you ask me!"

"She's a lot more aggressive now," Luka explained. "She argues about everything, too. Sometimes, now, talking to her feels like I'm talking to some spoiled kid I have to babysit. She's just suddenly become this rebel, as if suddenly she's able to live on her own and the rest of us just aren't good enough for her anymore."

"You know, you sound like her mother," Cynthia Yu said, leaning her cheek onto her open palm.

"I get that a lot. But still, I can't help but be worried! I really don't want to see her hurt herself!"

The blonde tilted her head. "What makes you so sure she'll hurt herself? To me, she sounds like a typical growing teenager. Don't you think so?"

"Regular growing teenagers don't get pregnancy scares or come home completely wasted," Luka said, raising a brow.

"Obviously, you've never been to America. (3)"

"Hm? What do you mean? Is it bad there or something?"

"So, this Miku girl..." Luka laughed at the way SeeU switched topic. Was America really that bad? "So you still consider yourself lesbian?"

"To be honest, I don't even know," Luka answered, shaking her head. "I still love her, but I know that's hopeless. I don't really need any more drama right now, I guess."

"Who said love has to be dramatic?" SeeU asked, winking.

Luka's brow rose. "Isn't it always?"

"I'm sure _'he'_ would disagree," SeeU said, her eyes wide as she wiggled her two fingers, imitating quotation marks.

"Yes, maybe, but I'm extremely sure that _'he'_ ," Luka imitated SeeU's fingering, "will hear you if you keep talking so loudly."

SeeU rolled her eyes. "Relax, he's doing dishes and probably won't even hear us. And even if he does overhear, he won't figure it out. Despite what he might say, he ain't no Einstein. I'd know; I've been with him since daycare." She shifted. "Since you look like you're not in the mood, I'll change topic. That Rin-chan, does she have anyone special yet?

"Hm? Um... I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, let's just say... That girl you brought in last week was mighty fiiiiiine..." She giggled. "I loved the floppy ribbon thing! I **definitely** wouldn't mind having her in my bed..."

"Again, SeeU, Rin-chan is straight."

"I can bend her!"

"No, you cannot. Many have tried already."

SeeU's eyes widened. "Really?! So she's the oblivious type? Truly? Oh, I can use that! I can **definitely** take advantage of that..." She giggled. "I'll go write up a new three-month plan!"

"I never said she was oblivious!" Luka laughed. "Just that nobody ever succeeded in seducing her."

SeeU blinked and slowly her mouth stretched into a large grin. "Lukaaa... Don't tell me Rin-chan came before Miku-chan!"

Luka scoffed. "Never have I ever thought of Rin-chan that way, despite what you may think."

"Good. More for me."

Luka took a sip from her coffee and smiled. "Whatever you say, SeeU." She paused. "I love you, SeeU."

"Don't try and tempt me, deary, or I won't hesitate to jump you. I mean it- right here, right now."

"I mean it: I love you SeeU!"

SeeU sent her a warm smile back. "D'aw! I love you too, Luka-chan!"

* * *

><p>They'd slept in.<p>

Rin had flinched when she'd found herself in bed, beside a man... she'd been relieved to see it was only Len. But damn, he'd been getting taller lately... And she hadn't realized they'd slept in the same bed. She couldn't remember everything from last night.

She smiled, snuggling in closer to him. "See? Piko was wrong." They'd slept together in the same bed and nothing at all had happened. She hadn't wanted him and he hadn't wanted her! They were nothing more than friends, brother and sister.

Suddenly she paused, remembering something. Gumi had seen her out. Gumi knew were to find her now. Gumi might tell Len, and Len would probably do anything to stop Rin from going out again. Len wouldn't understand- no one would. No one but Sonika, Dell, and maybe Piko too. Those were the only people Rin could really trust anymore.

Rin would have to have a nice long chat with Gumi. But what could stop Gumi...? Suddenly her eyes glimmered. 'Gumi... You don't like your sister, do you?' Ha! Perfect! That ought to shut Gumi up for sure! Oh, the things she'd be able to do thanks to simple blood relations! Finally, she'd be able to teach Gumi some fun. Gumi would make a perfect doll!

Rin got out of bed and rushed to get dressed, not bothering to change in the bathroom. After all, Len was asleep, right?

She pulled on a black-striped shirt followed by a leather jacket, a black pencil skirt, and ripped tights. A black newspaper boy's cap would finish her look along with a string of pretty pearls. She pulled on her boots and took her purse, glancing back once at Len before she left. 'He's so cute when he's asleep...'

Rin couldn't help but smile sadistically to herself as she focused on finding the Popipo General Store. She didn't go there very often, and so she didn't know the way by heart. She had to stop and ask for directions a few times.

Iroha's head snapped up as the door jingled. "Good morning~!" They rarely got customers until afternoon, and it was only ten-thirty!

"Hi," Rin smiled. "Is Gumi here?"

"Gumi?" Iroha repeated. She smiled warmly. "Oh, you must be Rin! So nice to meet you, I'm Iroha! I don't _think_ we've met before, though we might have... Len is such a sweetheart, though! It's nice to finally meet his sister!"

"I'm not his sister," Rin snapped. "Is Gumi here?"

Iroha was taken aback by the sharp tone the blonde used. 'Nothing like Len, is she?' "Um, Gumi is supposed to be at school right now, but she's taking the morning off today. Silly girl came back so late last night! Kiyo was so worried, he'd nearly called out the rest of the squad to look for her! Damn, he even called me over! I have to admit, I was pretty flattered, though."

Rin's brow rose at this. Hm.

"She came back though at almost one in the morning, soaking wet and all muddy. Silly girl, what did she do out there? It looked like she'd fallen asleep in the rain, or something!" Iroha laughed. "Caught a nasty cold, she did, but she's insisting on going to school anyway." She shook her head. "Silly girl... She's a strange one alright."

Rin smiled. She'd been so traumatized, she'd stayed out until one am? What had she done all that time?! It was so laughable! "So she's here, then?"

Iroha nodded. "Right up those stairs."

"Thank you." Quite a narrow staircase, and only about six steps. Hm. She found herself in a narrow hall with three doors. Which one was Gumi's home...? She decided to test her luck and tried the lonely door on the right.

She stepped into what seemed like a kitchen. A round table was on a wide rug and appliances were hung with tiled backgrounds in another boxed room. It seemed quite plain.

"Hello?" Rin took off her boots (even _she_ had manners) and glanced at the wall beside her. Stairs led up and she took them, where she was greeted with another hall. At the end of the hall was a ladder and two doors on each side decorated the light yellow walls.

Rin took a peek through the first door, which she found cluttered with boxes and papers. Storage, perhaps? But then why the attic? Rin glanced upwards and let out an 'oh'; The attic was only partially constructed, and large holes were everywhere were planks weren't nailed. It was fun to imagine playing up there, using the planks as a tightrope, hoping not to fall... but only children did that.

Next room. She chose the other door to the left and found a plain looking room. It seemed to hold Japanese-styled impressions, such as the low bed and the decorative screen in one corner. A bamboo plant grew in one corner too, which only added to the feeling.

On the desk sat more papers, a complete mess. There were a few certificates hung on one wall that made Rin cringe. Kiyoteru's room- the police officer's room. Ew. She left, closing the door behind her.

Her eyes focused on the door across from her. This had to be the one... Right? There were only two more to choose from!

Quietly she twisted the knob, peeking her head inside, and smiled. Bingo!

Silently she creeped to the comfy-looking bed. In it lay the thirteen-year-old with the pretty green hair and the cute and innocent act. Rin had thought Gumi asleep but Gumi suddenly rolled onto her other side. She hadn't yet noticed her unwanted guest.

"Hey, Gumi." She shook the younger girl.

Gumi frowned and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at Rin with a dazed expression, seeming confused. "Hm... Rin? Why are you here?" She paused, her eyes widening in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

"What," Rin laughed, "I have to have a reason for being here?"

"W-Well, no," Gumi shook her head, "but you've never visited me before, so I just thought-..."

"It's never too late to start. Is it?"

A small smile reached the girl's lips. "I guess not... That's nice that you came to see me. Thank you. Although," she checked her clock, "why so early?"

"I had time," Rin shrugged. "I don't plan on staying for long, though. Listen, tomorrow night, I want to take you out with me." Immediately, Gumi took on a look of suspicion. "It'll be fun! I promise. I'll show you what it's like to live the good life, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Rin, but I don't really want to." She hadn't even hesitated, but Rin still felt she could turn her.

"Come on, I won't bring you any place dangerous!" she insisted. "We'll go to a dance club, have a drink or two, and you'll be home by midnight. Besides, I have a friend I want you to meet."

Gumi thought back to the night before. _'No way... Gumi?'_ Gumi shivered. Rin noticed and raised a brow. "N-No thank you..." She knew who one of Rin's 'friends' were: The one and only person she felt hate for in the entire world.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I don't mean Sonika. Speaking of which, though," she lay down on her stomach, "you never told me Sonika is your sister."

"Y-You never asked..." Rin was friends with Sonika. Sonika knew Rin. Rin knew Gumi. Sonika could easily find out anything she wanted about Gumi this way, and for an artificial relationship, Rin would probably do anything; This fake friendship made her feel better about herself.

"Yeah, but come on!" she laughed. "That must've been the coolest life ever! I would love to have an older sister like Sonika!"

Gumi stared at her in disbelief. She had no idea. Rin had no idea that living with Sonika had been the complete opposite! She didn't even have any suspicion of it, she thought it had been great! What did Rin see when she looked at Sonika? A role-model?!

"Anyway, today's Friday, but you seem kind of out of it today, so I'll come by tomorrow to get you, okay?"

"I said no!" Rin was taken aback by the forceful objection- and she didn't like it at all.

"Last night, you followed me," Rin said quickly and coldly, her eyes narrowing. "I don't like that. So you're going to make it up to me, understand?" Gumi's frown deepened, but she said nothing. "First of all, you won't ever tell Len about this, nor will you ever lead him to our spot. Do you understand?"

Gumi stared at her, not liking the way Rin spoke. 'Do you realize what you've just admitted? Now I know you only ever meet in that one spot. I'd have thought you moved around more, but you've proven me wrong.' Len might've like to know this, and Gumi wouldn't cower to his sister when it came to speaking to the blonde. Although she wouldn't tell Len anything yet...

"Second, you let me take you out one night," Rin smiled. "For one night, you will be my little dolly, and I'll be the little girl who'll play with you. You'll do whatever I want you to. I'll take you out and show you what **real** fun is!"

"I'll do what I deem acceptable," Gumi corrected. "I don't want to go, and I don't have to go."

Rin's eyes flared. "You don't like your sister, do you, Gumi? You don't like Sonika, right? Hm?"

"What are you sayi-"

I'll give Sonika your address if you don't come with me!" Oh no. What had Rin done?! She blinked at her own desperate tone, disbelieving of the fact that she'd actually threatened someone. What was going on...? 'There's no backing out now.

Gumi's eyes bulged and her mouth flapped open and close. "R-Rin, that's too far." She was scared now.

Rin could see the fear in Gumi's eyes, and it made her nervous. She didn't really like it, to be honest, but now that she'd begun, she couldn't just stop! "Surely you wouldn't want your hated sister to pay you a visit, now, would you? She'd be able to do anything she pleases, you know. No one would be able to stop her, after all..."

"Rin, don't-!" Gumi pleaded, and Rin felt her stomach knot. Her throat seemed to swell up, and it was hard to talk.

"So you agree?" she asked quietly. It sounded like a half-hearted whisper. "Good. I'll be here tomorrow." She stood and made her way to the door, then paused and turned back. "Remember, one word to Len, and... and you know what will happen."

That was the problem; Gumi hadn't an idea what would happen should Sonika find her. Perhaps Sonika would force her to try drugs, wound her emotionally, wound her physically, or even... Maybe, just for her own amusement, Sonika would force a 'friend' of hers onto Gumi. In fact, it was very likely, considering Sonika had tried that before. Did Rin take any of that into consideration?!

"You're blackmailing me...!" Gumi said, her voice straining. She was shocked- not even she could have guessed Rin would fall so low!

Rin said nothing. It didn't sound right, 'blackmail'. She didn't really want to believe it either, but... because of it, all had gone in her favor. ...Right?

Gumi shivered as she watched the blonde leave. In fact, she couldn't stop! She was trembling from head to toe, sweating all over, making herself sick with worry. Would Rin really tell Sonika? And if she did, what would it mean? If Gumi was lucky, Sonika wouldn't be interested in her, but that seemed unlikely; Sonika had seemed to enjoy watching Gumi suffer, a long time ago, and it seemed she'd only worsened since then.

And, also... What had happened to Rin? Was there any purity left in the blonde? What part had changed so dramatically from the girl who'd nearly taken a bullet for her?

Slowly, a tear slid from Gumi's eye, a tear shed in fear of Rin and what she was becoming. The next tear was in fear of her threat. The next few were in self-pity.

"Does she look any better, Rin?" Iroha asked when the blonde stepped downstairs.

"She doesn't seem to be looking very good," Rin said, her voice monotonous. "I think she'll be fine, though. She probably just needs some rest."

It was amazing what Sonika had taught her. With something as simple as a threat, she could wrap anyone around her finger. Gumi would be a very fun toy to play with, for sure, and it was all thanks to Rin's wonderful teacher. Rin would never have been as smart without her. So then why did she feel so sick? Why wasn't she rejoicing over her success, congratulating herself for being so daring? Why did she feel like going back up and apologizing?

She shouldn't feel so ungrateful. Without Sonika, Rin was just boring plain Rin. Now, finally, she was someone worth looking at. Finally, she was someone to be proud of. (1) Right?

Her phone rang, a plain ugly series of blips (Sonika always kept her phone on vibrate, saying the beeping annoyed her). She flipped the device open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rin?" The voice sounded familiar. "Hey, I'm in a bit of a bind... See, I completely forgot my rent was due today, and I counted the money I have saved up, and... I'm missing two thousand yen."

"Piko-kun?" Rin blinked, surprised. What was he talking about?

"Yeah, it's me, just... Can you come over here, please? I can't tell the man to wait until another day, not after he came all the way here for me. Just bring two thousand yen and I'll pay you back tomorrow. Please?"

Rin frowned. Piko seemed like he had plenty of money. Had he lied to her? "Sure, I'll be right there."

"Great! I texted you the address. Thanks a million, Rin! You're a life-savior!" Sure enough, when she checked, there was a new text waiting for her.

'Weird,' she thought, as she opened the file. 'Very weird.' At least by seeing Piko, though, she might be able to stop thinking so much about such trivial things, when the answer was so blatantly obvious. Yes, Sonika was good, she decided, as she began walking down a different sidewalk.

.o0o.

"Rin? Is that you?"

The door opened and Piko appeared on the other side, smiling gratefully. "Thank you so much, Rin! I don't know what I'd do without you!" By holding the door open for her, his back faced the older man in the room, and he was able to sneak a wink.

Rin was surprised. Did Piko have a trick up his sleeve...? "I brought the yen. It's a good thing I had my purse with me; I didn't have to stop home first." She'd play along, for now.

"You were out already at this time?" Piko asked. He seemed surprised, considering Rin had been up late the night before (not to mention poisoned with alcohol as well).

Rin nodded, handing her a plastic bag. "I already counted it, it's all in there." She gave Piko the sack, which he right away handed to the older man.

"Thank you so very much for being so patient, sir," Piko said, bowing. "I'm extremely grateful you still let me have this place, despite me being late sometimes with my rent. I swear, I try to pay it on time, I do, but the milk went bad early and I had to buy an extra carton. That in itself was enough to pull me behind."

"A carton of... milk?" the man questioned. He pursed his lips. "But that's only about eight hundred yen!"

"Yes, eight hundred yen, sir," Piko repeated. "It may not seem like much to you but I don't make very much money, so along with other things I had to buy like food and clothing, money seemed to disappear." His head hung low, as though in shame. "I'm so sorry, sir..."

The man's face softened. "It's alright." He ruffled Piko's hair. "Try to be good next time, but don't overwork yourself, all right?" With that, the man left with an envelope and the plastic baggie, leaving Rin and Piko alone.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked as soon as the door had closed.

"I told you already," Piko smirked. "I have to make the landlord think I'm poor; this way, he takes off ten percent of my rent. Thanks for helping out on that." He gestured for Rin to follow him as he turned down one hall. He opened the closet door and left Rin gasping.

"You have a closet full of money?!" she exclaimed.

"It isn't full yet," Piko said nonchalantly, poking at a jar filled with coins. "I'm saving up."

Rin stared at him in disbelief. "For what?"

"I don't know yet." He smiled, trading her a handful of coins. "That's why I have to save up; I don't know how much it will cost me."

Rin was silent, standing gaping with a hand full of yen. What exactly did he dream of becoming and why was it so important to him? Wasn't he content with his current life?

Piko noticed her expression and smiled. "Rin, you don' expect me to stay a prostitute forever, do ya?" He laughed, like it were stupid to have thought so. Rin noticed the Osaka dialect slipping back in. "As you get older, you get ugly, too. People don't wanna fuck ugly people, so I'd end up poor. No fun, really."

"Oh." So one couldn't stay a prostitute their whole life?

"Not unless they make movies," he answered when she asked this, "but there ain't no way in **hell** that I'll be reciting cheap lines for some cheap porno." He scoffed. "I'd get nowhere with a porno following me around... I sure hope no one took a video of me."

Rin hadn't thought he'd care. "Hey Piko-kun, why'd you call _me _here? Don't you have other friends?"

"Isn't obvious?" Rin felt her breath hitch at his smile. "I wanted to see you again."

Rin stood frozen for a few moments. "D-Damn... You must be good at your job. You even had _me_ there for a second!"

Piko rolled his eyes. "You women... Always falling for the same things!"

"Shut up!" she glared at him when she noticed something. "Oh, hey, both your eyes are green now! What happened to the blue one?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "I forgot about that. The blue eye is a contact lens. I ain't got no idea why, but people seem to dig the whole bi-color thing. I think it's weird, but, hey, money is money!"

"So you take it off when you get home?" Rin asked. "Don't you get made fun of for it?"

"Not really. I get called a freak a few times per day, but a lot of people seem to think it makes me 'mysterious'. Mystery tends to make a person sexier, somehow, or more innocent when you're going for the shota angle."

"That's strange."

"Agreed. When I put my contact in, I even creep **myself** out, so I don' blame no one else."

There wasn't very much furniture in the apartment. All there was to lean against was the wall, and Rin did just so. "Piko-kun, are you from Osaka?"

"Osaka? Hm, yep. Born n' raised there, then moved close outside Tokyo city when I moved in with my uncle. Why?"

"I was wondering about your accent..." Her head tilt was adorable, but completely natural, he noticed. Rin was cute without even trying.

"Oh, the accent? It's half real, half fake. I had it when I was younger but grew out of it. A guy I met a few months ago told me it was kinda sexy to use it though, so I'm trying to get used to using it all the time, just so I won't mess up."

"Ah." That explained things well enough. "Oh, guess what?" she perked. "Piko-kun, you're straight, right?"

"Depends who's asking."

"I got Gumi-chan to come out with us for one night, and I have a nice role for you to play."

"Rin...?" His tone sounded suspicious and too much like a warning; Rin didn't like it.

"I want you to play seductive, but noble. The hero!" Rin exclaimed. "You're going to convince Gumi-chan to love you. She'll be easy, and if you're lucky, you might even get a cherry out of it."

"I'm not a very big fan of tricking others, Rin," Piko said, "despite my job. I'm not going to take her virginity by tricking her. It isn't all great."

Rin waved him off. "Alright, alright, just get her to fall for you, m'kay? Surely that won't be too hard, right?"

"... When will this be, exactly?"

"Tomorrow or the day after. The seventh or the eighth. Can you make it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Great!" Rin grinned. "It'll be a lot of fun! Just you and me, though, no Sonika- I'm not **that** cruel. We'll teach her how much fun the nightlife can be, hm?"

"Are you sure of this?" Rin didn't like his serious expression. She didn't like it when people tried to warn her of things. "Why do you think you want me to seduce Gumi-san?" he asked her, his eyes sincere.

_'Do you want to know what I think?' _No, oh no, it wasn't like that! "Stop it, Piko," she snapped. "I don't want to ever hear you mention something like that again!" She didn't like the sly smile on his face. "The reason I want you to seduce Gumi is so she'll have another reason to come back with us; she'll want to see you again. It'll be a lot of fun with another girl around!"

"And if Gumi-san falls for me, she'll break up with Len-kun, right?" Piko teased.

Rin was fuming. "What did I say?!" she yelled, her voice cold as ice.

Piko rolled his eyes, unaffected. "Rin, I've faced off against scarier people than you. You should know better than that."

Rin was shaking with anger. How dare he...! "Fine. I don't need your help anyway!" She spun on her heel, heading for the door. She'd go with Gumi all on her own! She didn't need him!

"Rin, don't..." he groaned, following her. "I was just poking fun with you, so don't be angry! Come on, Rin!" She paused at the door, which made him laugh. "What? Do you want me to bed forgiveness now?" He got down on his knees and clasped together his hands, as though in prayer. "Rin, dahlin', please forgive me," he said with some strange accent.

"... Fine," she said coolly, though she was smiling. "But only because you're cute when you beg."

"I'm no dog!"

"Aren't you? Bitch."

"Slut."

"Ha! I'm no slut, though that describes _you_ perfectly!"

Piko grinned at her, standing up to his full height. "Gimme a hug!"

Rin didn't have any time to react before his arms squeezed around her, and with a small laugh, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. "You're a strange one."

"Coming from you, that isn't much."

She smiled at his comment, but inside, she wondered: Was he calling _her _strange now? What was so strange about _her_? She'd never sold her body to anyone at all, and she was friendly. She had no mental problems, no strange habits. What could he say was so strange about her? Plenty of people acted like she did!

It bothered her more than it should have.

"What's with the random hug?" she asked, trying to take her mind off.

Piko grinned, brushing some hair out of his face. "You're cute. That's all."

Rin snorted, contorting her face into one of disgust. "Cute?"

Piko shoved his hands in his pockets. "You try so hard to act tough when you really aren't. It's cute- you're like a toddler trying to imitate its parents."

Rin frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked, bothered by this sudden claim of his.

"I don't think you're like Sonika, Rin," Piko said simply. He wore a superior expression that annoyed the young blonde. "I think you're just pretending."

"And what makes you think that?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can have a normal conversation with me," he began, "that isn't centered on money, drugs, or sex. You can feel sad or happy. You hesitate about things, and though you sometimes act like one, you aren't a total slut."

Rin took a step back, cringing.

"See? You feel offended, which means you still have feelings," Piko said, his eyes gleaming in triumph. "Then, you can complain about people too, which means you're not overly laid-back, but you don' bitch over every little thing, which means you aren't a diva. You regret hurting your American ex-boyfriend, and you try not to hurt Len-kun, although by the looks of it, you ain't the best at that. I believe you're innocent at heart, Rin."

"You don't know me," she snapped. "We've met each other twice! I'm not a slut, I never hurt Mikuo-kun, and I'm not innocent!" It sounded weird saying that. 'I'm not innocent!' She sounded like a stubborn child! It made her blush a little.

Piko's eyes softened. "Don't ya' remember how much you told me, yesterday? I saw the face you made when you mentioned your boyfriend- you looked sad. So maybe you never hurt him, but you regret breaking up with him, or maybe you regret the way you acted when you were together. It was obvious, Rin."

"Please don't just say my name." She didn't want to be here right now. She felt uncomfortable around him. "Add an honorific when you say my name, please. We've only known each other for two days."

He shrugged. "Really, though. I think you should stop pretending, because it seems to only be causing you problems."

"It isn't, okay?" she snapped.

"I'll bet you were happier before you met Sonika."

Before she'd met Sonika, she'd been with Mikuo. She _had_ been happy, but... the day even that she was meeting up with Sonika... she'd been worried about being pregnant. That wasn't a happy life, was it? "I was stupid then," she finally said. "I'm smarter now."

'Are you?' "Okay," Piko shrugged. "Do what you want, it doesn't really affect me. But I'm not going out to torment Gumi-san. I'd like to meet her sometime- in daylight. I'd like to meet Len-kun sometime, too."

"Why's that?" Rin asked. Why did he care to meet them?

He shrugged once more. "I'm curious about them. I'm curious about **you**." He winked, making Rin roll her eyes.

"You hookers and your pick-up lines..."

"Hey, I'll take what works!" Piko laughed.

Rin stepped forward and lifted herself onto her tip-toes. Quickly, she pressed her lips to Piko's cheek and stepped back again, her cheeks a little pink.

Piko blinked, surprised by her actions. "R-Rin...?" He seemed speechless.

A small smile stretched the blonde's lips. "You can pay me my two bucks later."

For a second, Piko just stood there, before he burst into laughter. "Oh boy, for a sec, I... Tch, wow. Seems you've got a knack fo' prostitution. Maybe y' should join me next time, I think we'd make a good pair!" He went blank-faced and imitated a deep voice. "Two thousand five hundred yen for a steamy threesome." He grinned. "Whaddya think?"

"Um, no thanks," she laughed. "Really, though, next time I see you, I'll be expecting at least two hundred yen (2)."

"That's okay," he said, pushing his hands into his pockets shyly. "At least that means I'll be seeing you again..." He laughed when he saw her blush. "Works every time."

"Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"No, but maybe the day after."

Rin beamed. "Okay. That's alright. I promise I'll be careful with her."

"And more importantly, be careful with yourself." She'd thought it was a joke, but he looked completely serious. "Okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Practice safe sex."

She laughed. "Okay, Piko. The same goes to you!"

"You can count on it. The last thing a prostitute wants is genital warts... Ugh."

* * *

><p>"Len, are you awake yet?" Rin entered the bedroom and found his bed empty. Oh. "Guess so..." Somehow it disappointed her to think he might have already left. She spun on her heel and headed for the kitchen part of their suite, then stopped short. "Oh, there you are!"<p>

Len glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come back." He wiped his hands on a towel (the hotel didn't provide dishrags). "Did you already eat? I know you prefer Western breakfasts. Actually, we both do. What I mean is, I made scrambled eggs."

Rin smiled. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry. What time is it?"

"Um..." He checked the watch on his wrist. "About eleven-thirty. What time did you leave at?"

Rin watched him work the stove in admiration. He seemed so mature compared to only a few months ago... Did he see the same in her? Probably not. "Ten."

He shot her a subtle look. "What were you doing?"

"Don't act so suspicious, Len," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I went and visited a friend. That's all."

"Hm." He was quiet a few moments more. "What's her name?"

"_His_ name is Piko." Rin found it almost comical the way Len stiffened, knowing now it was a boy. "Don't worry, it's not Mikuo-kun."

She swore she heard him mumble, "That's supposed to reassure me?"

"Actually, he wants to meet you- or so he says." Rin leaned back against the counter. "He says he's curious about you."

"About me?" Len turned to look at her. "Why me?"

Rin shrugged. "I've no clue. Curiosity."

A pause. "Curiosity killed the cat."

What was that for? "Satisfaction brought him back."

She caught the ghost of a smile on his face as he turned back to the stove. "So this 'Piko'... He isn't dangerous is he? I mean it," he added when Rin began to giggle.

"No, he isn't... if you're straight." Len's reaction was priceless.

"Should I ask...?"

"Don't bother. I wonder if he'll wear his contact for you..." she winked and giggled some more, leaving Len very confused. "Oh, hey Len?

"Mm?"

Rin hesitated for a moment, and ducked her head. "Are you still dating Gumi?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll probably drop by to see her today. Why?"

Rin froze in fear. He was going to see her today?! What if she spilled the beans?! Rin would be in huge trouble! Len might even send her back! "N-Nothing. Nothing at all." She shook her head. "I was just wondering." A pause. "Don't be surprised if Piko asks you stuff like that. He's kind of nosy."

Len raised a brow, but said nothing. He looked a little concerned.

For no reason at all, Rin thought back to what had happened the day before, in the bathroom. The way he'd stared at her... Len seemed like a completely different person now. What had that been...?

"What are you thinking about? Your face is all red."

"Nothing, nothing!" Rin said, covering her face. "Trust me."

"Whatever you say." He began to scrape the eggs onto a plate. "Oh, hey Rin? I've decided I'm going to go visit Mikuo tomorrow. And I want you to come with me. Okay?"

Rin's face paled as her thoughts registered what he'd said. "M-Mikuo?"

* * *

><p><em>Such an awkward ending, but I want to start on Puppy Mill Ch. 3 (edited vers.) tonight, and this chapter will most likely never end if I keep going.<em>

April 10th, 2013 (10:42 pm)

_I have a reason for why this chapter is taking forever: I re-wrote it. I started at around 3:30 pm today, stopped at 4:20, and now I'm back._

_The part I re-did was the part where Rin went to see Gumi. Rin was completely yandere. It went something like this..._

_Rin: *sarcastically* Gumi, sweetheart, how nice of you to wake up~!_

_Gumi: *gasp* *scared look* W-What are you doing here?!_

_Rin: *smirks* Is that a way to treat your guest?_

_Gumi: *firmer* What are you doing here?_

_Rin: *frowns* I don't like the way you're talking back to me. I like it better when you have that scared face of yours... yes, just like that~!_

_It was super creepy. o_o" Already, people are starting to dislike Rin- this would be taking it too far. She was crazy in that version! She kept on thinking about how much she loved Gumi's scared face and how it made her feel powerful. ... It actually sounded a lot like the Rin from Puppy Mill. Huh. And why was Gumi all scared? Rin never did anything to her! ... I'm pretty sure, at least..._

_Anyway, I decided to redo it. Most of that scene was redone to make Rin less creepy and make Gumi a little more Gumi-like, and then some of the Piko scene will be edited (haven't gotten there yet). Oh, and Rin wasn't supposed to actually take Gumi out in the original plans, so I think we've got a whole new chapter. Which means the 'Bam with the goodness' chapter has been moved to number 25. I think. D:_

April 11th, 2013 (5:00 pm)

_It's five on the dot- the time, I mean. Weird._

_Anyway, for the last hour, I've been redoing Piko's scene because it was also pretty bad. What is with me?! I'm writing so out of character today! I don't _**usually**_ have problems like that... o-o" I'm a little concerned. Anyway, this is a small part of the original Piko scene, featuring creepy-Piko! He started randomly analyzing her... I was as creeped out as Rin. XD_

"You tend to talk a lot, especially when sad, frustrated, or bothered," Piko continued. "You like to gossip, although this is something else you'll deny. You're straight, orientation-speaking. Even with your lack of self-esteem, you're fairly confident. And you're a good person at heart, who, in truth, really shouldn't be involved with the things you're into." Piko swiped at his bangs again, then smirked. "All this, and more, makes you adorable."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Where on earth do you get this stuff?"

"From some of the things you say. For example, you mentioned you lost your virginity to an American. Unless there's something you're not telling me, I'm going to assume he was male. Add this and that and I know you're heterosexual."

"Please, something more trivial."

"Alright... You have low self-esteem. You don't believe yourself good enough, and you beat yourself with your own inner thoughts- **often**. If you _did_ have self-esteem, you wouldn't be hanging around on the streets- you'd be at home, feeling much happier. You wouldn't need alcohol to content yourself, and you'd probably stop waiting around for something good to happen; Instead, you'd take the first step yourself."

Rin just gave him a strange look. "Shut up. You're creeping me out."

_You're not the only one he's creeping out, Rin. o_o" Why's he acting like a cocky therapist all of a sudden? Weird..._

_I think I'll add in some Miku PoV next chap. A lot of people have said they wanted to see her more, so... :3 Yep. Oh, and now we have a surprise visit with Mikuo._

April 11th, 2013 (11:27 pm)

_Uuuuuuuuuuugh. I'm so freaking tired! I'm about to DIE! So much for starting on Puppy Mill, huh...? Tomorrow night, I will, then. Tonight, I will sleep. (YES!)_

_Oh, yeah, I got confirmed last night. o_o Yes, I mean religiously confirmed. I was not a very happy camper, not at all. But, at least my parents gave me sushi before-hand, so I was happy, and then cake after hand, so... I managed to survive._

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Are Rin and Mikuo ever going to get back together? (WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! Taylor Swift~ No? Oh, okay... *emo corner*)**

_By the way, starting with this chapter, Lost and Found officially has over 100k words! *cheers* Hooray! At chapter 21, my total word count was 99 943. I was like, 'Really?' Fifty more words and I could've had 100k words LAST chap. Oh well._

_Oh, and by the way, did you guys notice that TGW is on the most reviewed list? w On the archive, when you classify the stories by 'Most Reviews', TGW is on the first page! *super squeal* That is, unless someone has decided to update their story and kick me out of my rank... (Oh my gosh, didn't Moni-chan mention that one Len x Kaito fic where Len gets raped by Gakupo got updated? I mean, yes, I love that fic, but wouldn't that mean I've gotten kicked out of my spot...? O-O" I hope not. 'Remnants', it's called... I will read the latest chapter, fangirl a little, and then kick that story's ss! ... Review-wise. Well, maybe I'll just politely nudge it out of the way, or maybe we can both just congratulate each other and then go out on a coffee date and live happily ever after with our forty-two cats, but... XD Just kidding!)_

_Ugh, I'm dying. Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite._

_(I'm sorry for any typos or confusing parts. I was tired, and I re-did practically the whole thing, now, including the Luka part.)_

* * *

><p>(1) Oh the irony, hm? ^-^ <em>'Finally, she was someone to be proud of.' <em>That's what she thinks, but her life really isn't anything to be proud of.

(2) When I was writing 'two hundred yen', I started thinking of Popipo, because the vegetable juice was the same price. So, instead of yen, I accidentally wrote 'two hundred juice'. OTL Heh heh...

(3) _"Obviously, you've never been to America." _I'm sorry... Another American stereotype. XD You've got to admit, though, it's kind of true, or else there wouldn't be shows like '16 and Pregnant' or 'Jersey Shore'. And no, America is **not** that bad, Luka. SeeU is just teasing you.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~!<strong>


	23. It's Nothing, Don't Worry

**Lost and Found**

**June 6th, 2013; 10:51 PM**

_Phew! I'm nearly done. This chapter was actually started around May 18th, but... recently, it's been taking me an awfully long time to finish my chapters. I suppose you could blame that on Skype. (*glares accusingly at DuffQuick and Remi* ALL YO FAULT!) Then again, Aoi is also at fault. I'll admit, I wasted an hour or two (or three) of writing time watching some little kid dance. Although... it wasn't JUST a little kid dancing. It was this totally adorable professional Asian kid dancer with this adorable little singing voice and the adorable habit of mouthing the words as he dances and... KYAA! *nosebleed* It's not pedophilia, I swear- we're the same age! IT'S NOT PEDOPHILIA, I AM NOT A SHOTACON! ... ... ... I feel like that very last statement may or may not be a lie. XD Joke, joke, I don't have time to watch little boys play around. (Boku no Pico is an exception! SHH!) Ohoho, the things I write in my fabulous A/Ns..._

_Anyway, some of you guys have been asking about Mikuo like, 'What happened to Mikuo?' 'Will we ever see Mikuo again?' 'I kind of miss him...' Well. Thank you people for making my job that much more difficult. Haha, I'm just kidding! I've got both the Hatsunes here today. *cheers*_

_Seriously though, the only reason for Mikuo's existence was to make Len jealous. There's really no need for him to be alive now..._

_Mikuo: *cries* *jumps off cliff*_

_... DO A FLIP! :D_

_Oh yeah, by the way, Ducky-kun isn't _**really**_ a prostitute. That was just a joke. XD He's cute enough to be one though, hahaha! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews:<strong>

**Guest: (UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE…) **_  
>Holy crap. o.o I counted, and there really ARE 100 'update's. owo Awesome. Well, I hope you're happy, 'cause here's an update~!<em>

**YellowFluffiesForever22: **_Well, I haven't completely decided on that. I don't want Luka to die lonely, but at the same time, I don't want her to be perfectly happy just yet. … Is that mean to think that…? *shrug* Sorry Luka. Yes, I'm hoping to begin Rin's reversal now. Slowly but surely I want to try and bring her back- though it isn't as easy as it sounds. ;) Yes, a surprise visit to Mikuo's, glory be. XD Maybe I should just kill him off or something… That way I wouldn't have to worry about him. I'm joking! XD DON'T HURT ME! Ooh, I'm suddenly tempted to make Piko fall for Rin. O.O We'll see… ewe_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - It's Nothing, Don't Worry<strong>

* * *

><p>'It's just the same thing, same way, same feel, everyday... The past is just a blur.<p>

We'd go around, move about, dance around, sing it loud... It's not the same without her!

We all stand in a line, vision blind, living in black and white... No longer in color.

No matter what I say, what I do, who I am, who I talk to... I can't stop my falling!'

Miku sighed and scribbled out that last line. "That's too depressing..." she mumbled, then paused and scribbled out the second line of lyrics as well. "It's supposed to sound neutral, monochromatic, not angsty..."

"Hm?" The girl beside her looked up curiously. "Are you talking to me?"

"Eh?" Miku shook her head. "No, sorry. I was just mumbling to myself." The girl glanced over at Miku's lyrics, blew out a disinterested 'Huh' and turned back to her work.

Miku sighed, tapping her pencil against her chin. Lately it'd been harder to come up with good songs. Luka had always been so good at it, though. She always knew what to change to keep the right tone. Surely she'd cringe at this. 'The melody is alright,' Miku could imagine her saying, 'but if you're going for a neutral feeling, there's too much emotion in this. It sounds too regretful and kind of whiny. See the last line there? It sounds like the person is blaming her mistakes on others.' Though Luka would probably add more, that was all Miku could see wrong with those lines.

'Maybe I'll take out that line about the past, too,' she thought, crossing that too out. 'It's just the same thing, same way, same feel, everyday...' She gave a frustrated hiss. 'Something about how each day feels like the last... Maybe I could say _'Minutes to hours' _or something...? Ugh, no, that's no good either. _'It all fades to gray'_? No good either...' She'd ask Kaito later. Perhaps she was just too stressed lately to write neutral lyrics.

Miku sighed and glanced over the paper again. C, C, C, G, G, C, C, C sharp, C sharp, C sharp, C, B flat... Yes, the notes were all written down properly. (1) Good. She wouldn't forget them then.

"I'm handing out your tests from last week," Sensei announced. People took that as a sign that class was about to end and began chatting loudly. Miku didn't have anyone to chat with herself- her friends had all left her. Normally, she'd turn her chair around to engage in conversation with her best friend with the pink hair, but she'd left her. Kaito wasn't in the same classes as she either, so Miku was completely alone here.

Miku sighed and stared up at the feeling. What was Luka doing right now, at that instant? Was she smiling, laughing, helping the Kagamines with their search? Or maybe she was crying. Maybe someone had upset her. Maybe she felt homesick. In a way, Miku hoped she _was_ crying, but felt disgusted with herself at the realization. How selfish she was to wish her own friend misery! But, if Luka felt homesick, Luka would come back, and if Luka came back, Miku would be able to see her again, and... No, it was wrong to think so selfishly. Instead, Miku would wish them all good luck on their project and hope they'd manage to find Len's mother soon, so they'd all be able to come back. She hoped they would, despite the odds.

All in all, Miku missed Luka very much. Of course, she missed the Kagamines as well, but she'd known Luka since they'd been little; Luka was the most dear to her, tied with Kaito. Luka was the one person who'd listen to her, no matter what the topic. She was kind of like a giant pink teddy bear, warm and soft and comforting. Now that she'd left for a while (hopefully only for just a while), Miku had no one but herself, which was a very scary thought to her. Already, she was letting herself down.

"Study harder next time, Hatsune," Sensei said as she passed by, dropping a graded test paper onto Miku's desk.

Miku nearly cried out in shock. Nine marks out of forty-one made twenty-two percent. She'd gotten twenty-two percent! How?!

"Damn, I only got ninety-eight percent... I only got one question wrong! Damn it!" Just... one question wrong? "What did you get, Hatsune-san?"

Miku smiled sadly. "I didn't do very well..."

"What?" They swatted at the air. "Yeah, yeah, sure. It was just a review test, so it's really not that big of a deal. What did you get, seventy?"

Miku bit her lip nervously and as quietly as a whisper said, "I failed."

They were quiet for a moment and the rest of the class's loud voices filled the silence. Suddenly one of the two girls grinned. "You're kidding! How do you fail something like that?!" Her friend giggled along with her. Apparently they _had_ heard her. "This is just review! Most of it is from grade school, even! Gosh, Hatsune, you must be really dumb to _not_ understand this stuff."

"Thanks," Miku bit off sarcastically, feeling tears prickle her eyes. Yes, she was stupid. So what? It wasn't like she _didn't _already know it! She'd never been able to get good grades, but she'd never done as badly as she had when she'd entered high school. If grade eight was bad, high school was torture. She had enough trouble understanding variables on their own, but the whole 'what you do to the left, you do to the right' saying confused her even more! She hated school, hated it, because it hated her too.

She wasn't any good in Japanese, Math was her worst enemy, and in English she was only slightly lesser than the average. Geography and History were just as bad, if not worse, than Math, and Science wasn't any good either. Really, the only things she was decent at were art and music, but that wouldn't get her far in life.

She crumpled the test in her fist and shoved it inside her desk. Mom didn't need to see it. Miku didn't want to see the disappointment in her face. It was never easy being the daughter of an honor-role student. Miku's mother had gone to an Ivy-league university and gotten her doctoral degree with an ease that Miku envied. She had no idea where the 'smart gene' had escaped to, only knowing it hadn't transferred down to her. Even her father was smart, and so was Mikuo, apparently (though Miku didn't know him well). Why couldn't she have inherited that gene? Why?!

Oh no... The tears were on the verge of spilling. She stood from her seat and clutched her stomach, feigning sick as she rushed to the door. "Hatsune?" she heard Sensei call out and ignored him, running now to the girls' washroom.

Once there, she locked herself into a stall, put down the toilet lid and sat with her head in her hands. The rushing out had calmed her a little bit and her tears retreated. Good, though she knew it wouldn't last long. At least she was out of the classroom. She hated the crammed, pressured feeling one got from being surrounded by twenty-three other students. When they all started talking amongst each other, it sounded like a badly-tuned orchestra to her, one voice clashing with another until it all became nothing but loud noise. Static, she liked to call it.

She took deep breaths and her body shook. Maybe she should suggest homeschooling to her parents. Surely something like that would prove easier, wouldn't it? As soon as she'd begin daydreaming, the tutor would be able to snap her back into space right away. He'd be able to focus on her only, and there'd be no teasing from the others about her low grades. Maybe home school _was_ a good idea, though it would mean separating from Kaito. But... she wanted to see Kaito as much as possible! If she lost him too, she'd be... she'd be...!

A sob rocked her body and the tears broke free.

If she lost Kaito, she'd be completely alone. She felt lonely enough already.

She cried out of self-pity, hating herself for it as she did. She was too old to cry in bathroom stalls- that was for fifth years, sixth years! She was in high school now. She needed to grow out of this. And yet... she knew she wouldn't be able to.

She trapped herself like this at least once a week. Stress was huge on her and she'd never been too strong to begin with. She'd cried a lot as a child and it seemed her crybaby ways would never end. She couldn't help it. She always felt so depressed, and nothing but Kaito could cheer her up. What if he ended up leaving her? Then what?!

A coughing fit overtook her and as she wheezed, fresh tears slid down her wet cheeks. A thought flitted across her mind of emotional instability, but it was soon gone, quickly disappeared to who-knows-where.

If Kaito left her like this, she'd probably die.

No, Miku had no death wish, neither did she plan on committing any sort of suicide. It'd be stupid of her to end her life now, though often she wished she'd never had life to begin with.

But, should Kaito decide he didn't want her anymore, for neither romantic inclinations nor friendship... she'd probably die on her own. Perhaps she had separation anxiety or something. Maybe that was just a synonym of lonely.

She'd never been very popular or well-liked. All her life, she'd stood out, really. From the clothes she wore to the way her hair was done to her choice of friends, she was always set apart from the in-crowd, until even her choice of friends turned their backs on her. That was, until she'd reached middle school. The elementary students were allowed to participate in middle school clubs, and that was how she'd met Rin and Len Kagamine.

They'd called it the 'Kurobu Utau', the singing club. People who liked to sing could join together for an hour after school to make music together. Unfortunately for them, there was also the choir club, the light music club, the musicals, talent shows, and et cetera. Nobody was interested in the small singing group but five students: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len.

They'd been disbanded after only a year but still met up after school and sang together, writing their own songs as well as creating arrangements to others. She missed that, the time spent simply singing with her best friends. Now, they were gone. Most of them, at least.

Before Kaito, Rin, and Len, Miku had only known Luka. She'd been nothing but a simple classmate, the smart, pretty girl she'd envied but never really bothered talking to. All had changed when they'd both shown up for the club's first meet and realized they had something in common: a voice.

But again, before all that, Miku had been the dumber girl people enjoyed teasing. Her hair was too long (though she liked it that way rather than the short bobs her classmates wore), her clothing consisted of highlighter colors instead of the regular school uniform (which she always got in trouble for not wearing), her taste in music was too odd. She was the perfect target. Maybe she really _had _been asking for it.

Even as a little girl, because of her inability to make friends, she'd had emotional troubles. In fact, for a short period of time, her mother had given her prescribed pills - 'happy pills', Miku had called them - to ease her daughter's constant depression. Did they work? Maybe a little. Happy pills could make the clouds more bearable, yes, but they couldn't make them any smaller. When a classmate had caught her swallowing one of the pills, she'd began accusing Miku of being something they'd called a 'druggie'. "Haha, Hatsune-san is a junkie! Hatsune-san is gonna get arrested, because she likes crack! Hahaha!" Not understanding what the insults meant made Miku feel even worse. She'd pleaded with her mother that night to stop taking those happy pills.

Always, Miku had felt alone, so whenever an opportunity of friendship came up, Miku clung onto it like a toddler to its favorite teddy bear.

One summer she'd gone to a sports' camp. There, she met a girl named Natalia. Natalia was born in North America and moved to Japan when she was three. As a result she was a very rare sight, one of the only natural gingers in all of Japan. Miku had thought that, maybe because she too was different, they'd be able to get along. And they had, at first, before Natalia had realized how 'cling-y' Miku really was.

Because she had no other friends, Miku followed Natalia around all the time, like a duckling following its mother. It hadn't taken long for Natalia to grow annoyed by this and very quickly Miku began hearing her name whispered around her. "She's so weird... I mean, she never lets me go! She's like, stalking me!" "I hear Hatsune-san got caught taking drugs." "Mm-hm, it's true! I even saw her!"

"Natalia-san... do you... want to play with me?" Her dark eyes had winced, her mouth contorting into a grimace. "Go away, creep. Just leave me alone!"

"Berru-chan, have you seen Hatsune?" "No, not since this afternoon. Why, should I have?" "We can't find her anywhere. She's gone!" This was the closest she'd ever done to running away from home. She'd felt so betrayed by Natalia that she'd ran, ran until she couldn't see them anymore, then collapsed onto the ground.

"Ant-sama, are you all alone out here? Where is your family?" The little insect continued picking at the dandelion without acknowledging her. "I'm all alone too. Maybe you can bring me back to your home. I'd like to be there. I promise I'll work hard to do my chores there!" The ant crawled away, betraying her as all others she knew had. Without wanting to she began to cry until finally she fell asleep amidst the tall overgrown weeds.

"I found her, over here! I don't know what's wrong with her, though... She won't wake up..." They'd called in an ambulance and everything to take her away as all the other children watched. Perhaps Natalia even felt guilty, but Miku didn't care anymore. She was at peace in an imaginary world of teddy bears and lollipops.

"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" "No... in fact, she seems perfectly fine. There was nothing in her system. She just seemed... exhausted." Yes, she was tired of living like this. She'd always been extremely tired. She'd never thought too much of it, though. Even after she woke up, she dismissed her sleep as unimportant, a simple nap. There were other things that bothered her more than petty interrupted dreams, and she chose to fret over them instead.

She felt like she would collapse again right now. Tired, exhausted, that was how she felt. She was so tired with life. Then again... when wasn't she?

She froze as she heard the door open. Her eyes went wide and she tried to hold in a cough. She prayed the person would just be there to check her hair or something and leave.

Footsteps clapped against the ground slowly, as if searching for something. They stopped in the middle of the bathroom and everything went silent. For a moment Miku wondered if she'd imagined it all when a cough burst out of her throat, folding her over by force. She hacked into her arm and cursed herself for making so much noise. Now, whatever girl was here knew _someone_ was in that stall and would probably get curious. Ah, she hoped the girl would just leave before anythi-

"Miku?"

Oh no. No, no way. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Miku, are you in there?" His voice was soft, smooth as honey, gentle and caring as he called her name. It only made her feel worse. "Hey..." She could see his feet from the bottom of the stall door as his right hand gripped onto the top. "Miku?"

"Please leave me alone, Kaito," she hiccupped. "Please, not right now, I ju-"

She heard him sigh in relief. "They told me you were sick, that I'd probably find you either here or at the nurse's. Are you okay? Did you really get sick?"

"What are you doing in here, Kaito?" Miku snapped. "This is the _girls'_ washroom. You'll get in trouble."

"So?" She saw his face through the crack between the door and wall. "I was worried about you. I don't care if I get in trouble for that."

"Just go away!" she pleaded.

"Tell me what's wrong." Of course he wouldn't leave so easily. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I leave. Come on, please unlock this door..."

Miku didn't move nor speak. Again he pleaded, "Just tell me what's bothering you, if you're really sick or not. If you aren't feeling well, I can get you something for it. If you're ditching or something, we can go to the nearest frozen yogurt place. Or ramen, if that's what you'd like. Just tell me what's wrong, please!"

It was silent for a long time until finally Miku rose from her seat. She unlatched the door and let her boyfriend pull it open. A flash of relief lit his face at seeing her in one piece. Neither said anything- the only sounds were Miku's sniffling and distant hallway voices.

The door opened and a girl of red hair entered. She froze as her eyes set on Kaito (who didn't so much as glance her way) before squealing and running back out. The couple ignored her, focusing only on each other. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Kaito asked once again.

"Pl-Please..." She took a step forward and circled her arms around his waist. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just..." She whispered it so quietly, she wasn't sure he'd heard. _"Don't leave me."_

In response his arms tightened around her and held her close. "Alright. I get it. I'll stop bothering you about it, okay?" She began to panic, thinking he was angry, when he added, "Are we still going out for that frozen yogurt?"

A smile played at her lips. "After school only. My grades are low enough as it is..."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>It'd been a really long time. Or, at least, it seemed like it to Rin. In reality, it had only been about a week, maybe two, but it felt like it'd been months and months since she'd last been here.<p>

Len knocked at the door, a determined expression on his face. It was kind of cute but also unnerving, making her feel even more nervous than before. Just a simple look put pressure on her, made her stand up straighter. Rin felt like she was auditioning for Japan's next top model.

When she'd left the hotel room with Len, she'd felt completely fine. It was just a visit, no big deal, right? Now, she was remembering her promise, her vow to get back together once their 'break' was over. Maybe he'd been right about that after all. Maybe...

"Hello? Oh, Len, Rin!" It was Luka, who she'd forgotten was also staying here. "What brings you here? Are you going out? Do you need my help?" She was referring to their search, of course. Well, Len's search; Rin kind of just tagged along.

"Is Mikuo there?" Len asked, going straight to the point.

Luka smiled knowingly. "Come on in. I'll tell him you're here."

As they were invited into the familiar living room Rin heard the sound of running water. Oh, so he was taking a shower. Huh. Luka disappeared down the small dead-end hallway that Rin knew led to the bathroom. She opened the door and murmured a few words before coming back to join them. "All is well with you both?"

"Fine," Rin muttered. Len said nothing, which most likely meant he shared the same answer as she.

"Fine isn't the same as good," Luka noted thoughtfully, "but I suppose it's better than bad. I'll go make some tea for us. Is green fine? (2)"

They nodded and she left for the kitchen. Now it was just Len and Rin, alone together, sitting beside each other in awkward silence. She suddenly felt very self-conscious; just yesterday they'd slept in the same bed together, and they'd been fine. When she'd gotten back from visiting Piko, they'd been around each other and talked, and they'd been fine. But now suddenly it felt cold and the silence was disturbing. It made her feel uncomfortable as she was sure it made him feel too. Now, they were not so fine.

"Say something, Len."

"Hm?" He snapped his gaze towards her, his blond bangs falling messily into his face. "What do you mean?"

She shifted to face him and scowled. "It's all weird in here because you're acting so damn serious. Say something to lighten the mood already!"

Of course, his mind went blank. "U-Um... I... Well..."

Rin sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "When we get back, remind me to trim this. Your bangs are getting too long." She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something weird in his eyes as she played with the strands. He seemed concentrated on her expression as if she had food stuck to her face or as if he was trying to practice his laser-eye-vision. "What is it?" she asked, a little bothered by this.

"... You look different," he mumbled, pulling back.

"Different?" She'd looked at herself this morning and found herself looking the same way she had before she'd left.

"Your eyes, they're just..." he shrugged, "different."

There was an awkward pause. "Sure."

He shot her a look for her sarcasm. "Of course you wouldn't be able to see it, Rin, you're _you_. I have no idea if I look different to you, because I can't look at myself the way you can. You don't have to make it sound like I've said something completely stupid."

"I didn't call you stupid!" Here we go...

He rolled his eyes. "See? Different." 'No, I _can't_ see, dummy!' His eyes locked onto hers. "I saw that look. I'm not dumb or crazy or whatever."

Shit. "I never said you were!"

"You probably thought it."

_Maybe._ "What's for dinner?"

His annoyance disappeared with the change of subject. In fact, he seemed amused by the question. "Probably ramen, or something else cheap. Why? Are you craving something specific?"

"No, just wondering." She leant back onto the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she had a sudden project she wanted to try. "Your hand."

He'd been resting his eyes as well but slowly opened them when he felt her pull on his fingers. "Eh? What?"

"I want to compare hands." She pressed her palm to his and tried aligning their fingers. Rin let out a low whistle at the results. "That's what I thought..." His fingers were obviously longer than hers. Huh. They'd used to be the same size.

"You're holding hands already?" a voice asked. "I could have sworn I heard you arguing less than two minutes ago! Damn, Len works fast..."

Leaning against the wall, one hand on his hip, the other holding up the towel around his waist, was the one and only Hatsune Mikuo. His hair was wet and messy from his shower, though his bare chest seemed dry. And very-well built. Though it wasn't like Rin _hadn't_ seen that before, as well as much more, she still felt the need to trace the lines of his chest with her eyes, because... well... what girl would be able to resist? He had abs! And then you could also see the lines of his hips too, the rest only hidden by that skimpy towel, and... Ah. Hormones.

He was smirking mischievously, that same fun-loving gleam in his eyes that Rin remembered well. It was kind of sad seeing him again, remembering all she'd walked out on. After all, he was a good guy, despite what Len had thought, and he was just... He'd loved her. He'd loved her...

"You're not going to get any clothes?" Len asked, slight annoyance seeping into his voice.

Mikuo widened his eyes innocently. "Clothes? But then I'd have to leave my guests waiting a little longer, and I'm not that patient!" He winked at her, hopefully without Len noticing. It seemed his grin was contagious, too. "I'll get dressed _after_ you leave. That is... if you ever do." Again, he sent a devilish smirk her way, making her cheeks the slightest bit of pink.

"Mikuo, just..." Len shook his head. "Get some clothes on."

"Don't worry," she tried to reassure him, laying her hand over his like they'd always used to. "It's fine like this. I promise nothing will happen!" _Abs._

He hesitated (Rin had always had the ability to make him think twice) before standing up. "I'm just in the next room," he warned. He sounded more like a father than a roommate. "You'd better be..." A grimace. "Normal. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Mikuo saluted with his free hand but stayed at his place, not daring to come close yet. They hadn't known him for long and already he knew not to test Len's protective nature. A smart man, he was.

Again Len hesitated, glancing down at his companion. She wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes but she suddenly felt panicked. She was to be all alone in a room chatting with her ex-boyfriend. About what? What could they talk about that wouldn't make things awkward? Len fingered a strand of hair that had escaped her barrettes and brushed it behind her ear. For some reason, that was enough reassurance. She'd be fine and he'd trust her to be fine.

But... how could he still trust her? Hadn't he decided she was some reckless hormone-driven teenager? Hadn't he already declared he couldn't place an ounce of trust over her shoulders, that she'd disappoint him every time? Of course, what he thought wasn't true. He _could_ trust her; he just normally chose not to. Perhaps because she'd disobeyed so many times already. But it wasn't her fault! His rules were just too strict...

She watched him leave into the kitchen and wondered if he'd secretly be pressing his ear to the door. He wouldn't usually mess with another person's privacy, but if it were _her_, anything was possible. She wondered what he and Luka would discuss.

"Damn. I wish I'd had a brother." She felt the weight of him dropping down beside her on the couch and turned to look at him. "I'm an only child. Kind of sucks- a lot."

"I'm an only child too," she reminded him. Len wasn't her brother- not anymore.

"You grew up thinking he was your brother, so it counts." His turquoise blue eyes took on a glazed look. "It was just me and my parents when I was a kid. I rarely ever saw Miku either, being we lived in different countries." He shrugged. "It got lonely, but I ended up fine, right?" He grinned at her. "Or, at least, mostly fine."

"You're fine." Damn. Abs were getting the better of her. She cleared her throat to rid herself of such thoughts. "So... what's new?"

He seemed amused at the change of subject. "Not much, really. Now that you're gone," he shot her an accusing look, "I've had more time to concentrate on work, which is good. Because of that, though, I've mostly been cooped up in here. I think I'll have to get a part-time job, though... Selling caricatures doesn't make as much in Japan as it does in America."

It was strange. Things had gotten so serious between them - to the point that they'd been afraid of a baby - and yet he could talk so casually to her now, as if nothing at all had happened, as if this were just a typical coffee with an old schoolmate. It both relieved and bothered her. "What kind of job are you looking for?" Her voice cracked.

"I think I'll just try for a regular waiting job," he shrugged. "I have a friend who works as a waitress already, so it wouldn't be too bad to join her. Speaking of which, aren't you guys starting to run low too?"

"On money?" She didn't know how much they had - that was Len's job - but she knew it wasn't theirs. They were using their mother and father's money, money they'd stolen and were quickly spending. "You're right... Maybe I should start looking for a job too."

"With Len-kun?"

"No... Len has things to do." She suddenly felt bad about herself. "I kind of just hang around and do nothing. I'd might as well put myself to use." She thought of Sonika and wondered if she could avoid night shifts.

"Why don't you try helping him out?" Mikuo suggested. "I'm sure he could use a pair of extra hands looking for his mom."

"Yeah, but isn't that boring?" she asked. "I don't want to spend all day in a library like they do."

"So where _do_ you spend it?" She shook her head: she didn't understand. "A typical day in the life of Rin: What do you do all day?"

Her eyes narrowed. No... No, please! "Len told you to ask me that. Didn't he?" she rose to her feet, fuming. "He's just trying to mess with my business again, and that isn't right! Damned him!"

She began storming towards the kitchen when she felt him grip onto her wrist- with two hands. "Rin, wait. Len-kun didn't tell me to say anything. I didn't even know you were coming today! I was just asking, but if you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

She didn't dare look. "Mikuo... please hold onto your towel." She was sure she'd turn around to find him completely nude, and of course Len would choose **that** moment to walk in on them. She could feel it.

"Don't worry, it's on. I didn't stand, so you're fine."

She glanced back at him and breathed out in relief seeing his towel still in place. Good. "Alright," she nodded, sitting herself back down, "I'll believe you." She mulled the question over. "Normally, I just sleep in until midday, then go wandering around. Len seems to think I go out and do drugs or something all day, but I don't. I've never touched them, never will. He doesn't believe me, of course."

Mikuo winced. "Sorry... It's mostly my fault he's so suspicious of you, isn't it? Because you promised there'd be nothing between us, and I..."

"Save it. You make it sound like you forced yourself onto me, when really, it was the other way around."

He turned red. He hadn't been referring to _that_, but now that she'd brought it up... "Trust me, you weren't _forcing_ me to do _anything_." He scratched his head boyishly. "We were just being stupid, weren't we?"

"... Maybe." There'd been one specific question she hadn't realized had been bugging her extremely. Well, now was the time to ask. "Mikuo-kun... Did you really love me? Or was it just... you know."

He seemed surprised. "Of course I did!" he exclaimed. "You didn't think so? Did you think I was only in it for sex, or something?" She quickly glanced at the kitchen doorway, making sure Len wasn't storming in, chastising them for 'inappropriate discussion'. "Rin, you're not even fifteen! I wasn't even planning on us doing anything like that, but then you- and I- ..." He trailed off and chose to calm down. "I was never planning on doing anything with you. We were just there, and I was teaching you how to draw, and you kind of just... You looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I couldn't help myself. I had to."

Had to? So was it more a result of hormones than heartbeats?

"Don't look at me like that," he scolded. "You're making me feel like I'm in court for rape." She eased the frown off her face. "I'd look at you and think, 'Wow, she's really cute', and I'll admit I got tempted. I am a guy, after all. But I knew I couldn't, so I didn't, until..." He smiled. "You know already what happened next."

"You kissed me."

"And truth be told, I don't really regret it." He stretched his arms and leaned back, head leant on his hands. "Hopefully you don't either, but I wouldn't really know."

That offended her. "Of course I don't regret _that_." The way she said the word 'that' stung him- she even saw him wince. _'Any regrets?' _he'd asked her, and she'd promised she wouldn't have any. By saying what she had just now, she'd broken her vow, hadn't she?

He cleared his throat. "Sorry. I mean it; I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to mess up your life, your relationship with Len, and... everything else." The way his usually sparkling teal orbs suddenly dulled out made Rin's heart throb. "I feel like an ass, but I know it's nothing compared to what you must have felt. I'm really sorry I complicated everything."

There was a long pause as Rin traced shapes onto her thigh. "I... It's not _that_ part I regret." She glanced up at him hopefully. "I'm not sorry for what we-... what we did. All I regret is what came after." She smiled sympathetically. "I overreacted, the same way I always do. I should be the one saying sorry."

They stared at each other silently, neither moving an inch. "... I wonder why Len-kun suddenly decided to bring you here," Mikuo wondered out loud. "I thought he didn't want me near you at all."

"He probably wants you to babysit me for him or something," Rin scowled. Were they now officially changing topic? It disappointed her, though she couldn't admit why. "He seems convinced I'm leading myself into hell, for some reason."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Apparently I act differently." She crossed her arms and sighed, as though this were a ridiculous thought, complete blasphemy.

"I don't know if you necessarily act differently..." Mikuo stroked his chin thoughtfully, "but you don't seem very happy." He nodded. "That, I'm sure of; you don't seem very happy. You look like one of those overly stressed business women, the kind that have thirty projects due the next day and talk on five phones at once." He leaned forward and smiled. "So what's stressing you out?"

Immediately her thoughts went back to the other day, the way Len had looked at her... No, she couldn't, wouldn't mention that. Mikuo wouldn't understand the way Piko did, and even Piko's reaction hadn't pleased Rin. No, **that**, she would keep to herself. "Len-kun is stressing me out. That's all."

"Mm-hm." He seemed like he knew there was more to it but said nothing. Instead he smiled mysteriously. "Halloween'll be here soon, in... twenty-four days, to be exact. Are you planning on dressing up?"

"Halloween?" Rin asked curiously, cocking her head.

Mikuo's jaw fell. "Wait, are you serious? Don't you have Halloween in Japan?" (3)

What was Halloween? Some kind of American holiday? She shook her head to show she didn't understand. "What is it?"

"Halloween is a day when everyone dresses up in costume and go from door to door asking for candy," Mikuo explained. "You've seriously never had it?"

Rin shook her head. "We have the children's festival on the last day of the month where little ones go out and ask for sweets... Is that it? Do they just have different names?"

Mikuo shook his head. "They don't dress up, do they? It's not the same thing if they ditch the costumes. The costumes are the best part of Halloween! Halloween is like having an anime con at every turn of the street. It's fantastic!"

"It sounds like fun..." But if the main show was dressing up, then everyday in Japan had to be Halloween. No matter where you'd go, there was usually a cosplayer standing around somewhere. Although cosplayers are not to be mistaken with hookers.

"You guys do have Christmas, right?"

"Yes, of course we do. It's two days before our- _my_," she corrected, "birthday. December twenty-fifth, right?"

"So your birthday is December twenty-seventh?" Mikuo asked, seeming genuinely interested. "I'll have to remember to get you something."

She was surprised he'd even bother. "You really don't have to. I'll be gone by then anyway."

"So? We're friends, aren't we?" Though he tried to say it casually enough, it didn't sound completely rhetorical.

Rin sighed but didn't say anything. So... Now all was over. Everything had been given closure. Hadn't it? Why did she feel like leaving now would leave her unsatisfied? Why didn't she _feel_ like all was better now? "You'd better get some clothes on now," she told him dully.

He didn't make any kind of perverted joke or sarcastic remark like she'd expected he would. No, he just stood up, stared at her for a few seconds, and started for the kitchen, in the direction of his room. It left her with an empty feeling as she hugged her knees to her chest.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd have to remind you, of all people, to watch your manners, Len-kun."<p>

Len ignored her and stared at the sliding door separating the kitchen from the living room where Rin and Mikuo sat. He wondered if it'd been Rin who'd sent Mikuo back for clothes, though he doubted it. Mikuo seemed angry when he'd passed through which also wasn't surprising; Rin had a knack for angering people- Len would know.

"I don't think Rin-chan would be too pleased to know you're spying on her," Luka warned with a small giggle, but Len knew her well enough not to take the threat seriously. Threats and gossip were below the young woman, something Len respected her for.

"This isn't spying. Spying is watching what she's doing. I'm only listening." Luka shot him a sarcastic look but he didn't turn. He was concentrating.

"Could you stop acting so awkward, Rin? I'm not a stranger!"

"Things don't seem to be going too well on that side," Len said with a sigh. He finally gave up and turned towards her, staring at the mugs of tea on the counter questionably.

"I didn't think they needed the interruption," Luka explained, taking a sip from her own cup. "So, tell me, Len, why exactly did you come here? And don't say something like 'I don't know' or 'I don't need a reason'. I know it has to do with Rin-chan."

Len crossed his arms and leaned against the counter nonchalantly. "There isn't really any specific reason. I just thought maybe it'd make her happy, so..."

Luka smirked. "I don't believe you Len. You're a decent liar, yes, but you're not a good one."

Len shrugged. Truth be told, he didn't really know why he'd brought her here. Perhaps he'd realized Rin had only gotten worst after splitting ways with Mikuo and that maybe Mikuo had been a good influence on her after all. But if that were all it was, he could have just forced her onto Gumi, though that would probably have been rude. But, really, the worst that could happen from bringing her to Mikuo would be their getting back together, which all in all wouldn't be too bad. In fact, for some strange reason, he even hoped they would.

"Len-kun... May I ask you something?"

He snapped to alertness and emitted a small 'Hm?' to prove he was listening.

"I'm curious, Len-kun," Luka said, cocking her head. She scrutinized his face as if deciding whether or not it was a good idea to ask her question. "Len, how do you see Rin-chan, exactly?"

"Eh?" He didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

Luka hesitated for a long time. "On second thought..." She bit her lip. "Never mind. I'm just being silly. It would be rude to you and Gumi-san to ask such a thing."

This struck his interest. "What is it?" What was so bad that he couldn't know? Why couldn't he know what she'd thought of?

"No, never mind, please."

"Luka-nee?" She laughed at the nickname. "Luka-nee, come on. I'm too old for secrets."

She stared at him for a long time. "Nobody ever outgrows secrets," she told him wisely, and he wondered what she meant by that.

* * *

><p>"I'll meet you at the library tomorrow then?"<p>

"If all goes as planned, Luka-nee. I'm going to call Gumi to see if she can come, but she's been very busy with something these last few days." Rin's ears perked up. Ah, so Gumi was avoiding Len? Good. It made Rin very uneasy to think about Len's younger girlfriend but she was reassured by the fact that Gumi was keeping her mouth shut.

"Well, let me now, okay? It'd be nice to see her again." The blonde stayed silent as Len and Luka said their goodbyes. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Piko Utatane**

**Rinny! Rinny Rin-Rin! Rinnn!**

Rin smiled to herself. '**What is it?**' she typed. His reply came almost immediately.

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Piko Utatane**

**I'm boooored. Play with meee!**

**To: Piko Utatane  
><strong>**From: Rin Kagamine**

**What are you expecting me to do?**

**To: Rin Kagamine  
><strong>**From: Piko Utatane**

**Bring me to your leader. I don't know, entertain me somehow.**

Rin poked Len's side playfully, her mood restored. "Is it okay to invite Piko over, Len? He wanted to meet you."

Len didn't look very pleased about it but nodded anyway. "Fine. Go ahead." A pause. "On second thought, no. I don't want our room to stink."

"Stink?" Rin blinked. "Are you talking about drugs? Len, Piko isn't a druggie. Don't worry."

Len gave her a look. "It's not just drugs I'm worried out."

"Relax, Len. Give him a chance. You'll like him, I promise! You're both kind of alike, actually." This only seemed to disturb Len. Great...

"I'm going to regret this..." He sighed and started away. Rin smiled to herself and went to follow when a voice stopped her.

"Eh? Mikuo? What is it?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

He took a step towards her and leaned down to her level. "Come back again to visit sometime, okay?"

She hesitated a moment but nodded. "S-Sure... Alright."

He cocked his head and his eyes flickered up over her head. She glanced back and saw Len waiting for her impatiently. It made Mikuo laugh and he whispered goodbye. Before she was able to turn away, though, he quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Alright, now I'll let you leave," he laughed.

She waved goodbye to him, her face red, and quickly scampered over to her travel companion. "Come on, Len," she chirped, tugging on his arm. Len stared at Mikuo, who saluted him. Len nodded back, and Rin wondered when they'd become so... civil around each other.

"I'm coming, Rin." And he did.

* * *

><p>"Did you find the place alright?"<p>

"No, but after a few wrong addresses, a grope of the ass and a five dollar tip, I managed to find it," Piko answered with a grin.

Rin took in his appearance with a raised brow. "What are you, Justin Bieber gone Asian?"  
>His black shirt fastened around his throat like a turtleneck but had no sleeves. It stopped just over his stomach, showing off his faint muscle and thin body. Over that he wore a half-length black leather jacket with zippers sticking out everywhere. He wore tight black leggings, most likely only to fight the cold, along with a loose pair of dark blue daisy dukes. On his feet, to Rin's amusement, he wore women's ankle-boots, the small heel just slightly visible.<p>

"You don't like it?" he asked, turning around for her. "I thought for sure you'd like it!" he continued in false horror. "Damn! Maybe I should go back while I have the chance- I have to leave a good impression on Mr. Len, and if I don't look good enough..." He mimed fainting and skipped inside, laughing.

"Is that makeup?" She paused. "AND your contact? Piko-kun, I hate to tell you this, but Len is straight." His hair was even brushed back into a loose ponytail somewhat like Len's, but Piko was far messier with his.

He pulled his tongue out at her. "That's what they _all_ say." He snapped his fingers at her and grinned. "And yes, I _am_ wearing a li'l girly yuck, but not very much, really. It's just lip-gloss." He paused thoughtfully. "You know, this is what I usually wear on workdays, so he's not getting as much special treatment as you may think."

"Eh?!" The loud squeal brought Len over instantly. Rin guessed he'd been waiting nearby ever since he heard the knock. "Are you okay, Rin?"

Piko blinked, squinted his eyes, blinked, shook his head, leaned forward, and leaned back again. "Are you the famous Len?" Piko seemed impressed, which Len found strange. What was so impressive...? Nonetheless, he shook Piko's hand when he offered it and ignored everything when Piko held on a second too long.

"You must be Piko." Len looked him up and down and cringed. He didn't approve of Piko's wardrobe, even though it definitely wasn't as revealing as it could have been. "So... how did you two meet?"

Piko looked back at Rin, wondering if she would lie or tell the truth, preparing himself to play along should it be the first option. "We met on my way back here," Rin said, "and I thought he was interesting, so we exchanged numbers."

"Really?" Again Len looked him up and down disapprovingly but Piko seemed to enjoy the attention. He even posed for the blonde. "So, um..." Was it rude to ask why he dressed as so?

"The reason he dresses that way," Rin explained, reading his mind, "is because he works as a prostitute. I know what you're thinking Len, and I have not slept with him, nor do I plan to. We're only friends." Piko winked at her but Len still looked shocked and unconvinced.

"I promise I've never touched your little Rinny-chan~!" Piko said sweetly. "She probably wouldn't be able to afford me anyway!"

A lie, but better for Len to believe it. He wasn't as expensive as he claimed to be, but he seemed worth a million dollars- at least to Rin. "Um... You're a... prostitute...?" Of course he was, Len thought. "Why, exactly...?"

"Well," Piko sat down on a couch, "there's a long story and a short story. Choose your pick."

"Long, please."

"Well, after the incident that I'd rather not repeat, I moved away from my uncle and came here because it seemed like if anything _could _happen, this would be the place for it. So there I was living on the streets without any idea on what to do when some random guy comes up to me and offers me a wad of bills. I didn't get what he wanted at first, but when he told me... Well, I needed the money. I just did what Adam taught me and he shoved all that yen into my hand, and... I guess that's how it all started. It gave me a life, though, so I couldn't really stop. I guess I _could_ give it up now, but, as I told Rin, I've become a bit of an addict. It pays, so I guess it's not _that_ bad, and I will get out of it eventually, but..."

"Aren't you worried for your health?" His health? Rin hadn't thought of that.

Piko nodded. "I take pills everyday to reduce my risks and I take a trip to the doctors once every three weeks to check up on everything, but it isn't a hundred percent. If I get sick, the best I can do is hope the doctor finds it early enough to cure it."

"That doesn't seem very safe..." Despite himself, Len was concerned for Piko's well-being, something the older boy found surprising.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine." He crossed his legs (rather femininely, one could add), as Len sat down across from him. Rin remained standing. "More importantly, I want to hear about you! How's your search coming along?"

Len snuck a glance at Rin, wondering exactly how much she'd told her new 'friend'. "We're starting to narrow it down. We've been knocking at people's houses like salesmen, oddly enough, to find out if they've given a child up for adoption or not. It takes a long time, but eventually, we might hit the right one." He paused. "If we don't, then at least I can leave saying I tried."

"Why's it so important to you?" Piko asked, seeming genuinely interested. "I don't mean that in a bad way or anything, just that I've never really known my parents. I don't really feel any need to reunite with them though, so it's kinda hard for me to understand your situation."

"What were your parents like?"

Piko bit his lip and nodded as if now understanding Len's point. "Mah' dad drank, my mother went kinda crazy, and I was taken by child services. I get it now; you don't know why your mom gave ya' up, so you want to find her to ask her. Right?"

"Something like that." Well, he seemed smart, at least. Len preferred that over a brainless idiot.

"I see..." He fluttered his lashes. "Sometimes, perverted old men ask me to pretend they're my dad. It's funny- there are a lot of daddies that want to fuck their own sons. Maybe that's why you were taken from yours."

Len winced at the insight into Piko's job and shook his head. "I'm not sure my father was ever in the picture."

"Maybe that's why you were taken away; people didn't think your momma could raise you all on her own."

"She left a note saying she **had** to give me away, and asked them to keep me hidden. I don't understand why she wanted to hide me, but it's one of the things I want to find out."

"Interesting. She wanted to hide you? Maybe she was a criminal. Maybe she even shared the same job as me." Piko grinned mischievously. "It makes sense, doesn't it? The female prostitute gets pregnant and gives birth, the police realize her employment and start after her, said prostitute tries to hide her baby by giving him to an orphanage, and the police capture her without being able to find the kid. It seems likely enough."

"For a movie," Rin snorted.

Len on the other hand was pondering the idea seriously. "It sounds possible that she was a criminal. Maybe I'll suggest that to Luka, see what she thinks..."

Piko crossed his arms behind his head smugly. "Glad to help."

"I'm hungry," Rin stated. "I'm going to make some ramen, so you guys... well, just don't miss me too much."

Piko watched her leave and sighed. "Alright," he began, his voice going down to its normal pitch. "There's something I wanted to ask you, Len."

"I'm not interested."

Piko rolled his eyes and smiled, switching couches so he could sit beside the blonde. "First of all, that's what they all say before giving up and shredding their clothes. Second of all, that's not what I meant."

"Well then?"

"I want to know what you think of Rin-chan." This sounded eerily close to what Luka had asked earlier that day. "How do you see her? As a friend? As a sister?"

"She's my friend," Len answered warily. "Why do you ask?"

Piko's real eye seemed to gleam. "Curiosity. You seem very concerned over her. Very protective, too..." He leaned in close to the younger blonde and whispered in his ear, "I bet you'd never treat _me_ like that."

"She was my sister all my life!" Len protested, leaning away. "Of course I treat her differently than other people!"

Suddenly Piko's eyes narrowed. "Look," he began in a serious tone, "your 'sister' told me a lot. We've only just met, yes, but I don't want to see her hurt. If she hurts herself, that's fine, she's teaching herself a lesson. If it's someone else, though, that's going to piss me off."

"What's your problem?!" Len asked, surprised on the sudden change in atmosphere.

"I want you to be honest with me!" Piko said hushly. "She told me how you looked at her. Yes, _that_ time," he added when Len's eyes widened. "I'm a guy too, so I know how you felt. You've got a girlfriend, though, right? Save your lusting for her."

Len's cheeks reddened. "I didn't mean to! Sheesh, it was only once and it didn't mean anything at all! Don't assume things!" He paused. "W-Wait... What _were_ you assuming?"

"It didn't mean anything to you?" Piko's nose twitched. "Well, it meant something to her."

A long pause. "You're assuming we're more than just brother and sister to each other." It came clearly and Len wasn't disgusted by the thought. That didn't mean he wasn't pissed off. "Don't assume things like that. It's bad for you."

"It's also bad for people to live in denial," Piko combated.

They glared at each other. "I'm not... I don't think of her that way. I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Well then don't tease her, or she'll start to think you do. In fact, she already has."

Len's eyes widened. "She thinks I...?" Love her?

"She won't admit it, but I know there's a part of her that realizes it. Don't try reasoning with her, or whatever it is you're thinking of doing. Just quit leading her on and I'll convince her you don't think of her that way." That was a lie, of course. Piko, after all, had been the one suggesting the thought to Rin, who'd protested it quite strongly. "I'm sure you're not the only one feeling that way, though."

It took him a moment to understand. "Are you trying to say that Rin...?"

"What'chya' talking about?" Rin asked, a bowl of ramen noodles in her hand. She glanced at them both expectantly.

Piko gave Len one last warning look before turning to the girl. "I'm trying to convince him to buy me for a night. I'm even offering him discounts, but he won't take me!" He sighed dramatically. "Maybe he's got someone else on his mind."

Of course Len knew what he meant by that now. "I have a girlfriend. Sorry, Piko-san." Of course, the thought was bothering him as he looked back at his sister. She really was pretty, wasn't she? Her soft blond hair, pretty blue eyes... But no, he only loved her as a brother. He was sure of it. Her soft pink lips... No.

"Aw, but you know she isn't as good as I am!" Piko gently turned Len's face back to his and leaned up so their noses would touch. Len flinched in surprise and fell backwards, and much to his disgust, Piko fell on top of him. Piko found it amusing and placed his hands seductively on the other boy's chest. "I promise you it'll be worth your money!"

"No thank you!" Len squirmed and with a laugh, Piko released him.

"Sigh... He didn't even give me a chance to prove myself!" Piko moaned to Rin. "I could have given him the best night of his life, and he **refused** me!" He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes and shook his head, making Rin laugh.

"A shame," she said teasingly, "I'm sure you would've enjoyed Len-kun. He's quite the cutie, isn't he?"

Len's face flushed with the sudden realization that perhaps she really meant it. Piko had said he'd take care of it though, so Len couldn't ask her about it, but... Did she really...? This was bad.

"Yes, he sure is. He looks just like you, but available." Funny, Rin thought, since Len was the one with the girlfriend. She guessed he meant Len had forbidden him of her. It made her giggle. "Well, I have to go do shit, so I must bid you all goodbye. Sayonara!"

"Aw, you have to leave?" Rin tugged on his arm. "You were only here about ten minutes, not even!"

"When shit has to be done, shit has to be done," Piko said with a laugh. He looked back at Len. "Remember what I said: No more leading her on."

"Eh?" Rin looked from one to the other. "What did you say, Piko-kun?"

Len nodded. "I'll remember. Don't worry about it, Rin."

With that, Piko took his leave. "What was that about?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry." He was so tempted to ask her if what Piko had said was true, but he couldn't. No, he couldn't worry her any. As he stared at her, her confused expression, the cute way her head was tilted, he felt something- the same feeling he'd had when he'd seen her in the bathroom. He shook his head and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's nothing, Rin. Don't worry."

* * *

><p><em>Piko, you scheming son-of-a-bitch. XD<em>

**May 31st, 2013; 8:10 PM**

_Is it ever raining..._

_I've always loved rain. I prefer it over sunshine, actually. I adore thunder storms. But... right now, I'm sitting in my dad's car typing as my brother attempts to play baseball in this weather. ... Good luck, Eric._

**June 6th, 2013; 11:35 PM**

_Oh, the things I write when I've nothing better to say... :P Hehehe._

_So, the twins are FINALLY realizing their true feelings! Yay! It's taken them 23 chapters already... They're pretty dense. And it's all Piko's fault! Hahaha! He wasn't supposed to be all like that. He was supposed to boldly flirt with Len and only give him a warning at the end, but for some reason, that didn't happen. (Sorry, Ducky-kun!) Oh well. At least I got some romantic development instead._

_Oh yeah, just a random note, Piko originally came in wearing a... ... ... well, you could call it cross-dressing, I guess, but he wasn't wearing a skirt or girly undergarments or anything. He just looked girly. ... Okay, so he wore a girl's swimsuit, but it wasn't completely cross-dressing!_

_Anyway, I changed it because I figured that would totally creep Len out (Len's already got a bad feeling about this Piko guy and then the 'guy' in question shows up dressed as a girl. Great first impression.), and I wanted to make Piko into a sexy man-whore. __**MAN**__-whore. Dressing him as a girl just doesn't have that effect. XD_

**June 7th, 2013; 10:39 AM**

_Hahaha, I was looking over past chapters for something and I found this in chapter 7: _**'Oh, and I think I've had enough of all this criminal activity! The next criminal stuff... I think it'll happen when Piko comes around. So it won't be for a while...' **_Originally, Piko-kun was supposed to appear a lot later, in January, as a poor abused little (well, thirteen-year-old) child that Rin would befriend. I like this Piko better. ;) Although technically, prostitution _is_ illegal. It shouldn't be. Nope, nope, nope._

_Anyway, I'm hungry, so I shall leave you with a reminder that the next chapter is GONNA BE GOOD. :3 If all goes as planned, that is._

_Oh! Also... if you wouldn't mind too much, I'd appreciate leaving insults out of your reviews, thanks. Yes, yes, we all know Rin is a slut and I found it funny at first, but after the hundredth or so time, it isn't so funny anymore. Recently I've been feeling kind of insulted by some peoples' reviews, so I figured I'd ask nicely: No more addressing Rin as a slut or a bitch or et cetera. You may call Sonika a bad influence, but bitch-face is not permitted. The demonic leader of rabid chipmunks, on the other hand, is a pretty awesome description. You can call her that._

* * *

><p><em>(1) Those are just lyrics I made up on the spot, but the notes Miku mentions there do go with them. It isn't a real song, I just needed lyrics and I felt pretty poetic at that moment, so... XD<em>

_(2) Just a random note: I hate green tea. I can't stand it, it tastes too... strange. I think the only tea I really like is peppermint tea, though I don't think I've tried very many. I don't like coffee either or anything that tastes remotely close to coffee (Coffee Crisps chocolate bars included)._

_(3) I'm... not sure if Japan has Halloween or not. They have a children's fest in Harvest Moon on the last day of fall, but that's all it really says. In Ouran High School Host Club, they have a haunted house thing for the arrival of Fall, but it doesn't _**specifically **_mention Halloween. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, and if I'm right, then... Wow. I'd have gotten something right for once. o.o_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OH! ONE MORE THING! You may or may not recognize the name My Immortal- it is known as the worst fanfiction in the entire universe. Well, Remi and I were making fun of it on google doc (or whatever it's called), and Remi decided to upload it. So if you want to see us make fun of some random stuff and just act stupid in general, then type in The Immortal Commentary of Two Smartass Authors in your FFN search bar or just copy and paste that title into your Google tab bar! Hooray!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	24. Inevitable

**Lost and Found**

**August 22nd, 2013; 10:10 PM**

_Last night, I uploaded Lost and Found, Chapter 24, to Fanfiction. I stated in my bottom Author's Note, 'I still don't like how this chapter turned out, but I don't have any time to edit.' I didn't think the chapter was as good as it should have been. And I was completely correct. Yet, for some reason, I went up and posted it anyway. Because I figured I'd edit it later and that people wouldn't mind its 'only-decent quality', as I put it._

_I got about five or six reviews before I took it down. The first four didn't notice anything at all and were quite pleased with the romantic development. The fifth was Storm-kun._

_I hope he isn't reading this A/N right now, or I'll be embarrassed. XD Skip this, Storm-kun, please!_

_Anyway, those of you who've read my A/Ns might recognize the name, because I've mentioned him quite a many times before. Storm-kun is... technically, he's a reviewer of mine, but he's not _**just**_ a reviewer. Your typical reviewer can't analyze every detail of a chapter and predict why you said this or that- at least, not correctly. He can read something and say something like, 'It seems like you're trying to make people sympathize with this character on purpose... are you planning on making this character a future antagonist?' It amazes me how dead-on he can be sometimes. ... Most times._

_Storm-kun is kind of like that favorite teacher of yours you'd try really hard to please. He knows my writing better than I do sometimes, and a lot of the ideas I come up with, I often get while talking to him. I'm always aiming to impress him and I love getting his stamp of approval, even just a simple 'That was a good idea'. He's a huge motivation and I wish I could write something that would just blow his mind away, but... I don't know if I can. XD I'll be like, 'THERE, WASN'T THAT AWESOME?!' and he'll say, 'To be honest, I saw that coming.' OTL_

_Anyway... When I said people probably wouldn't notice its poor quality, I was forgetting about Storm-kun. He noticed. And he was disappointed._

_Gosh, just KNOWING he was disappointed made me feel terrible. I felt ashamed for posting something I knew within wasn't good and felt even worse when he told me. And so, as soon as I sent him a reply, I took down L&F, Chapter 24._

_I promised him this time would be better. And so, I will work to keep that promise, no matter how long it takes me. Although... I really hope it doesn't take me _**too**_ long... XD_

_For those who've read the original, some of it may be copied and pasted from that version. However, I recommend you still read the entire thing; while a few things remain the same, most things have changed._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Anonymous Reviews:<strong>

**(Note: Review replies were written August 21st- the day I posted the original poorer version of this chapter.)**

**rndomfan: **_Why do I do this to you? XD I don't know… I'm sorry! Haha, I know, I love twisting this story around! This chapter especially _**(more like the next, now that I've re-written it...) **_will have one huge twist. ;P Hehehe… Are you ready?_

**AMazingxawesome: **_Mm, yes, who DOESN'T love Piko? XD I freaking love prostitute characters because their personalities are a lot of fun to write for~! ;) And, yes, I really DO enjoy watching you suffer. XD I am NOT sorry for that. XD_

**Guest: **_Uhh… Not sure if I was faster, but, um… Here ya go~! ^^ Sorry I was so especially slow this time around._

**Guest: **_Yes, Rin loves Len, Len loves Rin, popcorn loves butter, cookies love chocolate chips… I'm getting off-track. o.o_

**Shotacon-chan: **_Ohoho, you said -sama. o^^o THAT MAKES ME FEEL SHO SPECIAL! XD Well, here's the next chapter for you! Do you want a hug? I want a hug. Gimme a hug~ XD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING!<br>****This chapter may include some offending material related to a specific character. Basically, I don't want any hardcore Gumi-fans to get pissed off with me again. (Though this chapter isn't really all that bad.) Understand? You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 - Inevitable<strong>

* * *

><p>"... Aren't you going to answer that?"<p>

They both watched as the mobile device buzzed again, 'New Text' flashing on the Blackberry's screen. He was on an illegal break seeing as she was the only customer to the small cafe, yet she seemed so distracted, it was hard to keep a conversation afloat.

Luka sighed, twirling her rose hair around her index finger. She glanced again at the phone on that table and winced as it vibrated yet again. That would make it thirty-four, now. "Buzz-buzz!" Thirty-five. Obviously the perpetrator wasn't concerned about her phone bill.

"Luka-san?"

She looked up at him. He seemed worried for her, his dark blue eyes slightly cringed. His bangs fell into his face, but not too long. She could still see his eyes sparkling with concern. And yet, was it real concern, or simply politeness? She knew her heart didn't beat much faster when she looked at him, even though he was more than attractive- for a _man_.

She averted her gaze. "It's just a friend of mine from back home," she said softly, her voice as smooth as it always was. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to try and relax. It would have been a lot easier had her phone not buzzed again. She looked at him again and smiled. "She's just being annoying."

He visibly realized at the sight of her smile. In a way, that made Luka feel worse. She'd always known it was best for others if she grinned and pretended everything was alright. She was great at pretending, actually. Luka was very good at controlling her emotions, yet... just once, she wished someone would see through her mask, someone would say, 'No, you're not _alright_'. It would seem this person wouldn't be _the_ person. How disappointing.

"Did you get in a fight?" he asked. Oh, how he tried for sincerity. His expression was filled with understanding, ready to comfort her, and yet... the truth was beyond his comprehension. Or maybe it wasn't. Either way, she didn't feel comfortable telling it.

"Mm, she just didn't agree with my coming here," Luka said. It wasn't a _complete_ lie; Miku hadn't wanted Luka to leave, but that wasn't the reason for their distance.

"Ah, I see," he nodded. They drifted off into silence since it was obvious she didn't feel like discussing the matter any further. She flinched when he stood, shaken from her train of thought. His lips stretched into a smile and he leant forward. "How about some ice-cream or a pastry to lighten your mood?" he offered.

He was sweet, she couldn't deny that. "That'd be nice. Surprise me."

He bowed, his left hand folded over his stomach. "As you wish, milady." He turned on his heel and disappeared behind the kitchen's double-doors.

As soon as he was gone, Luka smacked herself in the forehead. "You stupid- You're driving him away!" She let her head fall onto the table, pulling her hair in annoyance. Oh- she felt the vibrations through the table this time instead of just hearing it. Unable to stop herself, she turned her head upwards and stared at the stupid thing. "... It's all your fault, you know."

The phone remained quiet. 'Oh, so _now_ you stop, huh?' As if to spite her, it decided to vibrate once more.

She groaned. She knew she shouldn't look, that it would only make her feel worse, but... She couldn't resist temptation. She grabbed her phone.

**Miku Hatsune:  
>'Are you?'<br>'Are you?'  
>'Are you?'<br>'Hm?'  
>'How about now?'<strong>

Huh? Luka scrolled upwards, back to previous texts.

**'You've been ignoring me.'  
>'I know you have.'<br>'I've texted you 100 times.'  
>'I wanted to know how you were doing.'<br>'You're ignoring me.'  
>'Is it because I'm stupid?'<br>'You think you're smarter than me now?'  
>'I want to know.'<br>'Now.'  
>'I'm not going to stop until you tell me.'<br>'I'm going to keep bothering you.'  
>'Until you pick up.'<br>'Well?'  
>'How about it?'<br>'Are you annoyed yet?'  
>'Are you?'<br>'Are you?'**

And that was only seventeen of them; there were forty-one so far.

Luka bit her lip. She felt guilty. Or, guiltier. Yes, she _had_ been ignoring Miku so far, but not because of such arrogance. She'd never thought Miku was stupid, never. Grades don't decide your intelligence; your reactions do.

The real reason for Luka's cold shoulder was... well, it was something she was trying to get over. She didn't want to live like this, constantly hiding from her own best friend. That just wasn't the life she wanted to live. She couldn't, wouldn't... So in order to return things to the way they were, she had to return _herself_ to the way she'd been- meaning she had to rid herself of these one-sided emotions.

**'Are you?' **appeared again on her screen. Yes, she wanted to scream, Yes, I'm annoyed! Leave me alone!

"So... is it her?"

Luka tensed. Somehow, SeeU had snuck into the chair her coworker had been occupying without Luka's notice. "Well?" the girl prompted, her chin perched on her upped hands.

Her curls were as wild as they always were, blond tresses flowing over and behind her shoulder, a few hairs caught to her fingers, the only restriction from their hiding her entire face being her signature cat-eared headband. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in a way contacts shouldn't, focusing on the phone in Luka's hands, brimming with curiosity.

She was pretty and of the right orientation, yet Luka didn't think of her as any more than a friend. She was sure SeeU felt the same.

"It... It is." Her chin raised in her usual proud manner. It was her own defense-mechanism, to pretend everything was alright, that she felt fine no matter what.

SeeU ignored her subtle signs. "What's she saying?"

"Not much." That was a little quick.

SeeU's eyebrow arched. "Mm? I didn't ask how much she's said, I asked _what_she's said. So? What's she want?"

Luka sighed. If anyone, SeeU was the one to tell. "She says I'm ignoring her. Which, I mean, I _am_, but... I don't really know what to tell her."

"You're not just going to keep ignoring her?"

"Well..." Luka squirmed. "I should, you're right..."

SeeU made a face, pushing herself away dramatically. "Wow, there! I never said that was the _right_ thing to do! Gosh, if I were you, I'd've busted in there and told her as soon as I'd realized! Who cares if she has a boyfriend?"

Luka sighed; they'd gone over this before. "I care. I didn't want to upset her. She was happy with the way things were turning out, so I didn't bother ruining that."

"_Was_ happy," SeeU highlighted. "Do you think she sounds happy now?"

The phone vibrated in Luka's hand.

**'Luka.'  
>'Luka!'<br>'Just answer me already...'**

Luka's chest tightened. She shouldn't look at this anymore.

"It won't make a difference if you hide it," SeeU said as Luka moved to drop the phone in her purse. "No matter what, she's still going to keep texting you until you answer."

"She'll stop eventually." She was about to shove it in her purse pocket when it buzzed in her hand. Without thinking she paused and looked at it- and it was a good thing she did. "Oh no."

SeeU perked up. "What is it?" she asked, sounding excited.

"She... She's saying..."

**'If you don't answer me, I'll run away from home this weekend and I'll find out myself what's going on.'**

"She says she wants to come here..." Oh no, no, no, no! This couldn't happen. Miku could **not** come here to Tokyo! If she did, that would defy Luka's purpose entirely, and then... then she'd have to face her again!

"She wants to come here?" SeeU repeated. She broke out into a grin, her eyes lighting up. "Tell her she should! She can stay at my apartment, I'll make some room. Ooh, it'll be so fun! You know I've wanted to meet her for a long time, and... What are you telling her?"

Luka pressed the send button and put the phone on the table with a decisive slam. It had to be done, or else... She got shivers just thinking about such a confrontation. Just thinking of that girl made her heart hurt, so to see her again after so much time... it could very well shatter it.

The waitress's eyes narrowed and her face took on a serious air. "Luka? What did you tell her?"

Luka shrugged, averting her eyes. It was a sunny day out, she noticed, as she looked out the window. Gazing up at the bright sun made it seem like it would feel warm outside, even though reality was quite the opposite. She'd even bought herself a hat to keep her ears warm out in the cold.

"Luka?" Her tone was warning, filled with suspicion. She wanted to know, so either Luka was going to tell her, or...

Luka realized what she was about to do a moment too late. Her eyes widened as SeeU's hand shot out for the Blackberry. Luka slammed her hand down onto the table, hoping to catch at least one of her fingers, but was too slow.

SeeU pressed a button to lighten the screen and gasped. "Luka! How dare you!"

**Miku Hatsune:  
>'If you don't answer me, I'll run away from home this weekend and I'll find out myself what's going on.'<strong>

**Luka Megurine:  
>'Please don't.'<strong>

"How rude is that, Luka?" SeeU screeched. "That's so mean! Now she knows you really _have_ been here this whole time, and not only that, but that you really _are_ ignoring her! And gee, you couldn't have been any nicer than that?! You could have said, 'Oh, I'm just really busy, don't take it personally', or **something**! But no, you say _'Please don't_'. Wow, bitch, much?"

Luka's lips tightened. "Well what else was I supposed to say?" she snapped. "'Yeah, I've been ignoring you this whole time, but I can't tell you why. Just don't come to Tokyo, 'kay? X-O-X-O~!'" She scowled. "I don't like being rude to her either, but at least she'll stop asking if I say something like that."

Suddenly the phone began having buzzing seizures. Both girls' stared at it, SeeU having the advantage of being able to see the screen. She greedily held it close to her face, grin widening with every new text.

"What is it?" Luka asked, suddenly feeling alarmed.

SeeU glanced up at her mischievously. "It's karma," she said, tossing her the mobile.

Luka caught it and read the recent messages.

**Miku Hatsune:  
>'I knew it.'<br>'I KNEW IT.'  
>'You've been here this whole freaking time!'<br>'You ARE ignoring me!'  
>'What's wrong with you?!'<br>'What the frig is your problem?!'  
>'"Please don't." Like, seriously? WTF!'<strong>

Luka cringed, but SeeU only laughed. "Keep reading, sugar!"

**'There's something seriously weird with you.'  
>'I'm going to figure out what it is.'<strong>

"... She's going to... what?" Luka looked up, panic written all over her expression. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

SeeU shrugged, gazing around innocently. "It means what it says; she's going to figure out why you're acting so 'weird'." She winked. "I hope you haven't told your parents~!"

"N-No..."

"Well then, I guess she has no choice but to come here and ask you herself, does she?"

Luka's face paled. "N-No way..."

"You have a choice," SeeU sang, enjoying this far too much. "You can either confess by text," she listed, lifting her index finger, "or you can confess in person." A second finger rose. "Personally, I think confessing in person is a lot more romantic, but I don't necessarily mind either situation!" Oh yes, she was enjoying this **FAR** too much.

Luka held the power button and the screen turned black. She stared at it a moment before finally lifting her gaze. "She can't come here. She can't... I can't let her."

SeeU rolled her eyes. "She's going to find out eventually, you know. You'd might as well let it be now."

"You're just saying that because you want to be there."

SeeU shrugged. "Not necessarily. I'm telling you because you know I'm right. Stalling won't help you. You'd might as well get it over with now."

Luka pouted and stared out the window again. She watched people cross the streets, all so buoyant and happy. She wished she could trade her troubles with theirs...

Their gazes both snapped to the double-doors as they opened and the other worker emerged. In his hand was a small tray.

He grinned at the both of them, placing his plate on their table before bowing once more. "Milady."

She felt her lips tug. "Thank you, Kamui-san..."

SeeU rolled her eyes at the formality. "Thanks, Gackt."

He chuckled. "My pleasure."

There were four tarts on that platter. One was filled with strawberries, the second with blueberries, the third with raspberries, and the fourth with chocolate. All of them had a whipped-cream spiral as decoration. They were all... cute. It was so thoughtful of him to make her something like that.

SeeU's eyes grew big at the sight of the desserts. "I don't think you're supposed to give freebies, but... I'll pretend I didn't see it."

Gakupo rolled his eyes as she reached for the chocolate tart. He'd figured Cynthia would steal one (or two), which was why he'd made so many. He turned to the beautiful pink-haired girl. "Well, Luka-san?"

She chose the strawberry tart. He seemed to approve of her choice- actually, he was just happy she was eating one.

He pulled up a chair from another table and sat down. "What will you be doing today?"

"Oh, shame ash you, Gackt," SeeU replied with a mouth full of tart. "I'm shust gonna be at dish shtore all day. Not much..."

He sent her a look. "I know that. I was asking Luka-san."

"Hm?" She hadn't really been listening. "Oh, me? What I'm doing? Um... Well, after this, I'll be meeting Len at the park to help him with his search. We're looking up the address of every Lily Katsuri nearby, asking if they've ever given up a child for adoption."

SeeU's brow rose. She didn't support their 'search' and called it being desperate. Her parents had died when she was younger, but she hadn't had any problem living with her adoptive family. What was Len's?

"Have you had any luck so far?" Gakupo asked.

"Um... no. Of course not." Luka shrugged with a sad smile. "For all we know, she could be living overseas."

"Hm... It _is_ quite unlikely you'll find her, but... I think it's good that you're at least trying." SeeU scoffed, earning her a look from the both of them. "Cynthia..." Gakupo warned.

Luka only rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

Gakupo wasn't completely happy with that but reluctantly gave up. "So... Are you busy after your search period? I mean, I get off at five..." He let the sentence trail off suggestively and watched for her reaction.

She hesitated. She was supposed to say yes, she knew she should, yet she felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden. "U-Um... Yeah." There. She said it. "Sure, I'm free at five."

He grinned at her. "Good." He stood. "I've got to go count the invoices- which, technically, Cynthia should be helping with -but I'll see you later." He moved in and pecked Luka's cheek. "Right?"

Oh boy. Her face turned red as she nodded. "Yeah... sure."

SeeU scrutinized her until they heard the doors close again. "You're not blushing because you like him."

"No, I-I do..." She just felt uncomfortable. She'd get over it.

"You really shouldn't go dating someone if you don't like them," SeeU said, slumping in her chair. "I _know_ you don't like Gaku-nii that way."

Luka bit her lip. She didn't like SeeU's accusations- maybe because they were true. "Um... I..." She swallowed. "I do," she said, determined. "I do like him like that. I will."

SeeU rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go help him out back there." She stood up but hesitated around the table. "You..." She looked Luka in the eye with a serious expression. "You'd better save me that blueberry tart. Got it?"

Luka nodded and watched her leave. When the kitchen doors closed, she grabbed her phone from her bag. There were no new messages since the last one.

**'I'm going to figure out what it is.'**

"Please don't," Luka whispered. "Please..."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going tonight?"<p>

Outside, the sky normally blue was darkening as the day died and night was born. It was cold out and the first snowfall couldn't be much longer avoided, yet the streets remained snowless and populated by mostly young adults searching for late-night fun. _Mostly_ young adults.

Rin paused as she contemplated her answer to his question. "Why are you assuming I'm going anywhere?"

She could imagine his frown. "You're just dressing up, so, I figured..." Right. Of course. He hadn't been watching her actually _dress_, mind you. She'd returned from the bathroom fully clothed and was now only adding to her original clothing, which was when he'd walked in.

"A friend of mine wants to meet with me tonight," Rin answered, hoping such a simple response would suffice. Well, not quite. She felt him tense at the word 'friend'. "It's a girl, don't worry, Len." It was almost amusing the way he immediately relaxed.

"Have I met her?"

Rin hesitated a moment as she fastened an eighth-note necklace. She glanced at him, who watched her innocently from her bed. He held no suspicion against her and gazed at her obliviously, always so obliviously... _Well, except for that time. _"No. You don't know her." She suddenly realized she didn't like lying to Len, which was strange, because she'd done it quite a few times now since they'd left.

His brow rose, dissatisfied with the choppy answers. "Alright, so how did you meet?"

_'In an alley. She wanted to shoot herself.' _"I-In... Um... I met her while I was walking back home."

His other brow rose to join the first. "Huh," was all he said as he dropped the subject. Obviously, Rin didn't have much to say on the subject. He stretched his arms up. "So you'll be alone? Or will Piko-kun be with you?"

"No, it's just me." She stood, dusting off her shorts. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You can't just tell me not to worry. No matter what you say, you know I will."

She was quiet for so long, he thought he'd said something wrong. Finally, she asked, "Why?"

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean, '_why_'?"

She was feeling sick to her stomach. "Why... Why will you worry about me?"

He was confused. "Well, because I've never met this person, so I can't be certain they're completely safe, and, well, you never know what could happen. You might get lost or lose your phone, or something. So I'll worry about you until you come home safely." He smiled at her, such an innocent, adorable smile that just made her feel worse.

"That's... That's not what I mean!" she snapped. She didn't know why she felt so irritated. It was probably because of her dancing stomach. "I mean... like..." She sighed and turned to him completely. "Why do you worry about me?"

He blinked. She looked so... sad, all of a sudden. Tired. Stressed. What was he supposed to say? "Um... I worry about you because... I don't want... anything to happen to you?" he offered.

"Yes, but why?!" she persisted, her eyes shooting wide open. "Why?!" Her head was beginning to hurt just _trying_ to understand him. "WHY?!"

Len was taken aback. "Why are you yelling?"

"WHY?!"

"Because I care about you?!" Now she was _really_ worrying him. And she hadn't even left yet.

It was as if gravity seemed to have doubled around her. Her knees shook and she struggled to stay standing. "Yes, but... why?" She sunk to her knees. The question seemed directed more towards herself than to Len.

He didn't know what to say to that. She probably wasn't even listening anymore. Why did he care about her? Well... because he did. He just did. Rin, no matter what she did, would forever be an important person to Len, or so he thought. He cared about her because he likes her, despite her problems. He liked her because, even after the choices she'd made changed her, she was still the Rin he knew, just... different. No matter how she acted, she was still Rin, still his beloved little sister. ... Except... they weren't related anymore.

She seemed so exhausted now, mentally exhausted, and he wondered why she seemed so stress. It was simple, really: She was finally feeling the pressure of guilt. "Len... don't you hate me?"

He was surprised by her question. Something like that seemed beyond Rin; just a few months ago, she'd have never been able to imagine it. Now, he'd thought she simply wouldn't care. He hesitated with his answers. "... Sometimes."

She flinched at her answer and sank lower, falling forward so her fore-arms supported her weight.

"Well... actually, that's a lie. I want to hate you sometimes. ... Well, kind of. I... I can't really explain it..." He felt like he was digging his own grave now. "Sometimes, when you do certain things, I think, 'I hate her', but really, I can't. I can't hate you, Rin. I just hate the things you do, that's all."

"Oh, so it's all **my** fault, huh?" she mumbled.

His grave had been dug. "That's not what I mean, just..." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I love you too much to be able to hate you."

The air turned awkward. It felt strange to both of them to hear those three words. They'd been so simply said so long ago, but now... now, they held a different meaning. Because things weren't so simple now. Those three words held a suspicious sound to them now, the sentence begging the question, 'How true is that, exactly?' What did 'love' even mean in the first place? Was there any meaning to it at all? Was there even such thing, or was 'love' just for fairy tales? ... There was one thing both knew for sure: there was a certain kind of love that was strictly forbidden between brother and sister. Both hoped that wasn't what the other felt.

Len cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that..."

Knowing he'd thought the same thing she had only made it more awkward. Her stomach hurt even more. She stood without a word and headed to the bathroom, leaving Len to stare after her from their bedroom.

Once arrived, she stared at herself in the mirror.

She _looked_ tired. She _felt_ tired. Gosh, why was she so pale? Ugh...

She heard his footsteps in the hall, saw him from the corner of her eyes as he leant against the doorframe. "I'm sorry, Rin, I didn't think you'd get so upset over what I said..."

'I'm not upset,' she wanted to say, but couldn't speak. She could only stare at herself in the reflective glass, stare at the face that was hers and feel... depressed. What? Depressed? Why did she feel depressed?

Out of nowhere, maybe just to change the subject, Len asked, "Hey, have you seen Gumi-chan lately?"

Rin felt herself flinched at the name. Her stomach squeezed so tightly, she winced. "No... Why would I have seen Gumi-san?"

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't have." He sighed, feeling the conversation die off once again. What he really wanted to ask was why she seemed so... off. But he couldn't, could he? It'd be rude, it'd upset her. To be honest, Gumi weighted a little too lightly in his mind, his concern being completely absorbed by the pretty blonde in front of him.

There was a long silence that Len thought would be their only soundtrack for the rest of the night, until Rin spoke. "Has she... said anything?"

"Mm, nothing important. Not that I can remember, anyway." He frowned. Why was she asking something like that at a time like this? "Why? Have you heard anything?"

As her stomach tugged painfully, she felt the life return to her. She grit her teeth and spun, her temper returning. "I've told you already, I haven't seen her in weeks! How would I have heard anything?!"

"Why are you getting so angry?" He sounded upset, yes, but not _just_ upset. "I was only asking. Geez..." At the same time, he sounded annoyed. Len was getting annoyed with her. It was only a matter of time before he got bored of her too.

Rin didn't answer his question. She didn't bother. She knew anything she said would only make it worse. That... or she'd spill her secret. She couldn't do that, not now. Should Len know what she had planned... he'd hate her for sure. She... She didn't want Len to hate her.

Again, she was struck with a strange bout of realization. She didn't want Len to hate her. Well, duh, of course she didn't. She knew that already. Why had it sounded so odd to her then?

Suddenly her point of view shifted and she looked back on all of her past choices with the mind of a normal person, the thoughts of the old, innocent Rin from just a few months ago, and for a moment she thought, 'What was the point in all of that? What did I do that for?' She'd said so many mean things to Len... And then suddenly, oh gosh, what if Len found out? What if Gumi cracked and ran to him, told him the entire truth? Len... Len would hate her! He'd be so angry, he'd... he'd...

Oh no.

She felt her stomach squish painfully, felt her organs burn, felt her entire body hurt, her head spin, the disgusting feeling of vomit up in her throat.

"Rin? Rin?!" She was knelt down in front of the toilet and focusing on her breathing. In, out, in... out... "Rin, are you okay?!"

If Len hated her... she wouldn't know what to do anymore. Despite it all.

"I'm alright..." She stood up shakily. 'Holy hell... What was that?!' "I just... I just felt a little sick for a moment."

He stood there and watched her regain her balance. He was worried, definitely worried. It wasn't normal to suddenly feel so nauseous, was it? It probably wasn't very serious, admittedly - maybe she'd eaten something bad, who knows? - yet to Len, it... it... "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She glanced up at him. Those eyes of his... so innocent... They hadn't been nearly as innocent the last time they'd stood in this bathroom together. Would she ever be able to forget that moment, the way he looked, the way she felt? Would she ever be able to forget the way his eyes had traced her, as if... as if...?  
>"I'll be fine." A pause. Then again, "I'll be fine." Her stomach felt like it'd been filled with butterflies, nervously fluttering around, searching for an escape route, only to realize they were trapped... panicking... desperately fluttering... "Mm." She clutched her stomach. "I'm... I'm fine."<p>

Something wasn't right. Something just felt... wrong. There was no other way to describe the way she felt. She thought again to her awaiting night with Gumi and her mouth filled with a bitter taste, as if warning her against it.

"I'm fine."

Len didn't believe her but he found he couldn't really do anything about it. He watched her repeat the phrase to herself once more and his brow furrowed. Who was she convincing, him? Or herself? His eyes were glued to her; he could do nothing but helplessly watch her. Or hand her a Tylenol- which, eventually, he managed to do.

She glanced up at him then, and they just... stared at each other. Nothing happened. All else disappeared. For a moment, Rin thought back again to that day, where she'd stood at nearly the exact same place, nude, helpless, but this wasn't the same as back then. There was no lust in his eyes. It was just Len, the Len she'd always known... Or was it? When she thought back to the Len of a few weeks ago, he seemed a completely different person. Rin couldn't even remember what _she'd_ been like a month ago. They'd changed, hadn't they? But... was that... a good thing?

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his and her chest squeezed painfully. She knew inside that they were becoming distant for reasons she just wasn't smart enough to diagnose, and that kind of hurt. She didn't like it. For the first (or maybe not the first) time, she wished she'd never found that stupid certificate of adoption. She wished she and Len could be what they'd been, happy loving twins. What were they now? A sudden thought flashed through her head but disappeared before she could really think it over. Well... what were they? What was he to her and what was she to him? Were they... nothing but acquaintances now?

Staring into those aqua-colored eyes merely a tint darker than her own, she suddenly felt like crying. She didn't want Len to dislike her. She... She just couldn't let that happen. She needed him. She needed him...!

Len cleared his throat, finally breaking his gaze. "I'll just be... um... yeah." 'No!' Even after he left, Rin kept staring at the spot he'd just been, her arm poised out-reached, as if to grab onto him and keep him there. Except he was already gone.

Gone? Somehow, those words held a double-meaning to her. Maybe even a triple-meaning.

She dropped her arm back to her side. Yes, something was definitely wrong tonight, but it wasn't Len. Something was wrong with _her_, Rin herself, and it wasn't just tonight; there'd been something strange with her for a while now. But what? How could she fix it if she didn't know what to fix?

Slowly, she stepped to the door and glanced out into the front area. Len sat on the arm of one of the couches, his hand pressed against his forehead. She bit her lip, knowing she was probably the reason.

First things first, she had to find a way to fix what she had with Len. How? She didn't know. All she knew was that, somehow, it had to be done. Somehow, she needed them to return to being the happy loving twins they'd been.

Didn't she realize that was impossible now? Was she so dense?

No, not dense. She was stubborn. Afraid of what they could turn into in the future, she'd force them back into the past.

It's impossible, Rin, impossible. So why do you still try? Are you that afraid of the unknown? You have reason to be, I suppose. At least back in the past, your mistakes were forgiven. Now, every choice you make severs the relationship you both have. Isn't that frightening? It is, isn't it? You don't want to ruin your relationship. Yet, by forcing it backwards, that is exactly what you are doing. By stubbornly refusing, you are pushing him further and further away.  
>You cannot avoid the future, Rin. If you try to run from it, it will find a way.<p>

If you're so afraid of yourself, think of it this way:  
>At least you aren't 'crazy', wondering what is real and what was just a dream.<br>At least you can decide who you love, free from worry of being found out and quieted.  
>At least you haven't betrayed him so painfully that he refuses to look at you, facing the burning colors himself.<p>

And at least... heh. At least your feelings aren't disgusting. Forbidden. Maybe to you, they are. But at least you didn't need to jump off a roof-top to finally make things better. Haha. Ha. Ha...

* * *

><p>"I... I don't know what to wear..."<p>

She stood in front of her closet and surveyed its contents with desperation. Rin had warned her that tonight would be tonight, but secretly, Gumi prayed she'd forget. Please, _please_, forget. Her heart raced as each second ticked by. Rin would be here soon, and then... then what?

She was afraid. She was a grown-up girl now, a healthy girl of thirteen, yet she was still afraid, terrified even, of what was to come. And worse, she couldn't even tell Kiyo. If Kiyo knew, he'd try to stop Rin. Gumi didn't doubt Rin would follow through her threats, and if Sonika knew where she lived... She shivered.  
>While it was true that Kiyo could probably find a way to prevent Sonika from finding her, to do so would require Gumi to tell him. If she told him about what Rin was threatening her, he'd find a way to let Len know. Rin would be in huge trouble. Gumi didn't want Rin to be in trouble. On the other hand, though... there was Sonika to worry about.<p>

Gumi had always believed that sisters were supposed to stick up for each other, no matter what. That was what their mother had told them. That was what the ladies at the orphanage had told them. That was what their foster parents had told them. It was a rule Gumi had believed in fondly and that she'd been sure Sonika remembered too, until... until that night.

She'd been shivering in the cold, the temperature having dropped dramatically once the sun had set. She'd been gritting her teeth, hoping to fall asleep so she wouldn't be able to feel the cool air anymore, when she heard a sound.

It'd come closer and closer until a man had stopped in front of her. He'd grinned at her evilly, looking her up and down. "You're Sonika's sister, aren't you?"

Another shiver shook her body as she reminiscised. There were a lot of secrets she kept from her days on the streets. She probably deserved to be handcuffed and thrown in a cell for some of the things she'd done- like stealing. There were a lot of things nobody knew had happened and that she wanted to keep unheard. The memories still frightened her and made her miserable. And who needed more misery in their life? No one.

The past was the past. She'd managed to escape him by squeezing through a hole in the wall. By the time he'd climbed over it, she'd been well-hidden. He hadn't found her. If he had, though...

"Gumi-chan?" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Quickly she rushed back to her bed but didn't make it on time. The door opened and Kiyoteru found her there, undressed and out of bed.

He frowned. "Why'd you take off your pajamas?" he asked. "Are you too hot?"

"No," she answered quietly. She looked like a scolded puppy.

"I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I..." She swallowed. "I wasn't lying, I just..."

He knelt before her. As a police officer in Tokyo city, it certainly wasn't rare for him to encounter rape victims, and more often than not, they were nude when found. Therefore, nudity didn't affect him the way it did other men. He was perfectly comfortable around Gumi even though she was dressed only in girly underwear, as she felt the same comfort around him.

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed in bed," she said. "I didn't mean to break any rules..."

Without hesitation he pulled her to his chest. She flinched but quickly realized his intentions. Her arms found themselves around his neck as she accepted her embrace. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Kiyoteru had been thinking all day that Gumi was acting strange. There had to be something bothering her. The way she burried her face into his chest proved that yes, yes there was. "Did something happen between you and Len-kun?"

She shook her head. He was worried for her, very much so, but he didn't pry. If she wanted to tell him what was wrong, she would. Forcing her to talk would only make her feel worse and probably wouldn't fix anything, so for now, he was alright with just comforting her, even without knowing her situation.

"Kiyo-nii..." It really tugged at his heartstrings, the way she said his name like that.

He released her from his hold and waited for her to look him in the eye. "Hey... Gumi?" There, her eyes locked onto his. Now he knew she was listening. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here, okay? I can spare a few minutes. Big Al will understand. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She considered for a moment. She wanted to tell him everything, from the moment Rin had found her to that terrifying threat she'd cast over her, yet... she couldn't. Someday, maybe, but not now. If she told, Rin would be punished. If Rin were punished, she'd hate Gumi for tattletaling. If Rin hated Gumi, well... "I can't," she murmured.

Kiyoteru pet her hair and smiled reassuringly. "Alright, that's okay. I won't force you to tell me. If you need me, you have my number, alright? And then, if you can't reach _me_, there's also Iroha. You're in good hands, okay?" He grinned at her as he stood. Gumi didn't want him to leave. '_Please stay...!_' He paused at the door. "Mm! I mentioned this already, but my room is off-limits tonight, got it?"

Normally this would be interpreted sexually, assumed that the other person was bringing a girl over for some fun, but Gumi knew better. Her eyes widened. "I-I... Okay."

He waved goodbye to her and she waited for the sound of the door to close. And... there. As soon as he was gone, she ran out into the hall and into the same room he'd warned her not to enter.

Gumi liked Rin, very much so. She looked up to her - not as she was now, but rather, the way she'd been before. When she felt nervous around the blonde, all she had to think was, 'This girl nearly took a bullet for me.' She knew she didn't really interest Rin as a friend, and that made her a little sad. Still, she admired the girl in such a way that she naively ignored her faults.

She thought again to herself, 'That girl risked her life for me,' and felt herself relax a little. She shouldn't be so nervous... Rin wouldn't hurt her, would she? After all, Rin had been the one who'd saved her, not just from suicide, but from the streets as a whole. Rin was the one who'd given her Kiyo, Iroha, Len... Without Rin, Gumi would be nothing more than a bloodied puddle in some dirty alleyway. She held a belief within herself that Rin wouldn't hurt her, at least not purposely. And... besides... Rin had asked to spend a night out with her. As a friend.

She knew that wasn't true; whatever Rin's motive, she definitely didn't picture them as 'friends' just yet. But... it felt good to pretend. Just being near the blonde made her nervous, filled her with gratitude. (1) Even if they weren't friends yet, maybe they could be, eventually...?

_'Surely you wouldn't want your hated sister to pay you a visit, now, would you? She'd be able to do anything she pleases, you know. No one would be able to stop her, after all...'_

The blood ran cold in her veins and she shivered once again. The way she'd spoken to her... She'd said such a cruel thing, as if she really didn't care _what_ happened to Gumi as long as _**she**_ got what _**she**_ wanted. Maybe she didn't. Gumi had no way of knowing. She hadn't thought Rin held any grudge against her (what could she have done to deserve it?), but if she could say something so serious as casually as she had, then Gumi couldn't trust her. Or could she?

But... they were going out tonight. Sonika was always out at night-time. This was a person Gumi knew for sure, one-hundred percent certain, she couldn't trust. This was the danger of the night- not necessarily Rin. Sonika was the one to fear. Sonika was the one that made Gumi's stomach knot.

She'd been hesitating at the door to Kiyo's room, but she'd made up her mind now. She'd break a rule today because she wanted to live tomorrow. She... She _had_ to.

You see, tonight was Kiyoteru's turn to clean the weapons, which meant his room was littered with guns. **Real **guns with **real **bullets. _Protection_.

She nervously approached his bed and eyed the weapons nervously. Gingerly she picked up a black revolver, holding it up to her. She wasn't completely sure how to use it, but she knew enough to say the trigger was the thing to pull. But was there any security on this gun? It wasn't like she could test it, or Kiyo-nii would arrive to find a hole in his wall. If she was lucky, she wouldn't even _need_ to use it. She hoped she wouldn't. It was there to protect her, but hopefully, she wouldn't need to be protected.

She quickly backed out of the room of guns, panting from nerves. She felt so tense, so alert, she probably wouldn't be able to sit still tonight.  
>Gumi glanced back into Kiyo's room. Those guns weren't there for nothing; they belonged to the police. If she was caught with one, she might get herself into trouble. But she needed this! The fake gun that lay in her bottom drawer wasn't enough anymore; she needed the real thing.<p>

Hopefully he wouldn't notice one had gone missing.

* * *

><p>To say Len was worried was an understatement.<p>

Rin was being different, acting... strange. She seemed sick, from the way she looked, to the way she'd suddenly run to the bathroom, to the way she now sat so still, just staring at him. She probably only had a fever, maybe. Whatever it was, it couldn't be a big deal. So why did he feel so worried for her?

... _Too _worried. He was feeling too worried for her. That... was wrong.

He shook his head in attempt to chase away his thoughts and saw her tense from the corner of his eye. There was a long moment of hesitation. "Rin...?"

Her eyes focused, the lids stretching the slightest bit wider. "Mm... Yes?"

He stared at her for a long while, just... trying to figure out what he was thinking. His thoughts were so jumbled, he couldn't remember what he'd been meaning to say. "I..." He trailed off and tried again. "Is everything okay?"

She winced, her face tightening. "Um... Yeah, it's alright. I'm just confused with some things, that's all. There's just something bothering me."

Aha! He knew it! Just from that small confession, her cheeks began to regain their color. "What is it?"

"... You probably won't be able to answer me anyway," she mumbled, averting her gaze. Her hair fell in her face and she nervously swiped it away, risking a quick glance his way. He was worried of course, but for whatever reason, he almost seemed... panicked.

His heart had stopped for a moment, he could swear, though he still couldn't figure out why. "So it's something about _me_ that's bothering you?"

Another long pause. "I just don't understand why you're still here. I thought you didn't like me anymore." A long breath. "I thought you'd 'given up' on me. So why are you still here?"

"Are you saying you don't want me to be here?" Okay, that hurt a little.

"No, it's not that, I just... I don't get it." A sigh. "It really doesn't matter what you say. I still won't be able to understand. Just... yeah. Don't worry about me."

"Too late."

He was surprised to hear a small laugh. "Really, I'm fine. Tomorrow I'll be back to normal. Today, I'm just weird. Maybe it means my-"

Her cell phone rang. Both of them flinched at the sound, eyes darting towards the mobile on the small wooden table. It rang again. "I should probably get that," Rin mumbled, glancing over at Len as if asking for permission.

"Sure... go ahead."

She nodded curtly and flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey! How's mah favorite non-slut doing?"

"Piko!" She sighed, relieved about the distraction. "I'm alright. What's up? Are you coming to join us tonight after all?" She could feel Len's eyes on her, narrowing as he eavesdropped on her side of the conversation.

"Nope, sorry. I told you already, I have work to do. I mean, my money won't find its way into my pocket on its own!"

"You could always just come over here and seduce Len," she teased. "He probably wouldn't mind too much."

Len's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Huh? What?!"

Piko laughed. "Tempting, but I shouldn't. There are pedophilic old men out there just waiting for me to walk by. Maybe I'll try cross-dressing." Another laugh. "That might get me an extra tip or two. I'd take out my contact lens for that, though."

"Bi-colored eyes aren't as hot on girls?"

Huh. She'd put her hair up into pigtails for tonight. Len liked it, thought it was cute. He was tempted to tug on one just to see her reaction, but figured she'd find that weird. He dropped his raised hand to his side again.

"Bi-colored eyes on girls? Not really. On cute little boys, I guess it's pretty arousing, but on girls, it just makes you a freak." She could practically see his shrug. "Knowledge comes with experience."

"So you're saying you've cross-dressed before?" Rin giggled.

"Naturally."

"Oh wow, you're just a whole package, aren't you?"

Len was getting bored with their conversation and stopped paying attention to Rin's giggling. Or, tuned them out as best as he could. He couldn't help but feel strange every time he heard her laugh. Because... he couldn't make her laugh anymore. It was someone else now making her feel better. Piko was taking his place as Rin's 'brother'.

Naturally he hated that completely, but he couldn't hate the boy himself. Piko seemed to have Rin's best interests in mind and wasn't currently posing a threat. Or at least, Len hoped so. Piko was mysterious, that much was certain. He seemed more than just a friend to Rin, but he knew they weren't quite lovers- though that could very well become that further down the road. That thought made Len shiver.

There was something strange about Piko. Maybe it was just Len's paranoia saying that, but it'd been right when it came to Rin and Mikuo. It could very well be right again today.  
>Piko just didn't seem completely normal. It... It was hard to explain. Out of nowhere he appeared and acted like he and Rin had known each other for years. And then he sat across from Len and bluntly told him he thought Len was bad for Rin, that Len was hurting her. It should have been Len saying those words. Suddenly, Len was the bad guy.<p>

The question, however, was this: Why did Piko care? He and Rin had only known each other for about a week, yet Piko acted like he knew everything about the younger blonde. He was trying to protect her from harm- even from her ex-brother -and knew more about the way Rin thought than Len did, especially now.

But at the same time, it felt like Piko was somehow manipulating them both - though it was probably just paranoia.

"Len?"

He jerked his head upwards. Rin was thrusting the phone his way. "He says he wants to talk to you, Len."

He blinked a few times and grabbed the phone without a word. He hesitated but brought it to his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hello~!" Piko sang.

"Um... Hello?"

"Aw, that's so cute, you're repeating yourself! Aw, you make me want to give you a hug~!"

Len didn't know what to say.

"What's he talking to you about?" Rin asked. She'd been watching him intensely, curiously. Len ignored her.

"Don't just sit there so awkwardly!" Piko laughed. "You should be more social. More positive. You need more friends, kid."

"I have more important things on my mind, thanks," Len answered with a hint of sarcasm. Huh. He wasn't usually this bitter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Alright, I don't want you to get all suspicious of me n' stuff, so there's something I'm going to tell you that you can't tell Rin. Can you keep a secret?"

There was an awkward pause. Len spattered, "What?" What was this now? A secret Piko couldn't tell Rin but was completely prepared to tell Len? Why should Len need to hear this? Wouldn't Rin be the better listener?

"You probably think I'm going to completely wreck your sister or something, because you have... well, trust issues, or something." He snorted at his own comment. "To be honest, I kind of know you'll do the same thing to her. Well, technically, you already have- but let's not get into that."

"Wait, what?!" Len's temper was shaking. "What do you mean by that?! I'd never-"

"Like I said, let's not get into that," Piko quickly repeated. "You'd want to know if I'm posing a danger at all to your precious Rin, wouldn't you?"

"She's not my preciou-"

"Wouldn't you?"

Len hesitantly glanced over at the blonde. She was leant forward, straining to hear the voice on the other line, frowning, knowing they were talking about her. "What's he saying?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"... What's wrong with you?" It was phrased as a question yet spoken as an order, dull and monotone. His voice held the feeling of a threat. His free hand balled into a fist at his side.

Piko laughed. "Goodness, papa, calm down a bit! You really are a cocoon of a guy; I feel bad for poor Rin."

Len tensed. "I asked you a question," he hissed.

"Len, stop it!" Rin squealed, launching herself for the phone. Len pulled it away from her reach. "Len, stop being such an ass! Okay?! Give me that!"

"See what you've done?" Len heard Piko say. "Now you've got her all stressed out for nothing. It's okay, Len."

"Rin, calm down," Len ordered. One could have said his eyes looked like ice, yet there were the tiniest flames of rage locked within, a rage he was struggling to keep within. 'Why am I so angry...?' "It's alright."

"Just..." She grabbed again for the phone. "Give it... back!"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Rin froze, her lips forming a small 'o'. She turned towards the kitchen and read the time on the small digital microwave screen, swearing when she saw the current hour. "I can't go without my phone," she told him. Her voice shook ever so slightly as she remembered who she was going out to meet.

"You can't go without your phone?" Len repeated.

"I'll just give you my number," Piko's voice called out from the speaker. "Call me on _your_ phone, so Rin can take back hers."

Silence.

"That... or I could just come over after Rin's left."

Another long pause, then "Okay". Piko cheerfully bid goodbye and hung up. Len did the same. He felt like a robot as he handed the device back to Rin, his mind simply stuck elsewhere. Piko was a threat. Piko was a danger to Rin, somehow. He felt angry, pissed off, both with Piko _and_ with himself.

_'It's okay, Len.' _Piko's words echoed within his head. It's okay... It's okay... What the hell was **that** supposed to mean?!

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, Len." Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing slightly heavier from jumping around so much for the stupid phone. "You know... he's been through things that you wouldn't be able to handle. He has moments that hurt too, so... please don't judge him." Her head bowed down a little further, effectively hiding her face. "I know you don't like his job, but he has reasons for what he does. He told me, Len; You don't know what he's been through."

"What does it matter?" Len asked stubbornly. "I don't care who he is- if there's even a chance of him hurting you, I want to set him straight." His chin lifted in a way so unlike Len that Rin shivered.

"Maybe I don't want to be protected!" She was tip-toeingly close to yelling. "Don't you ever think that maybe I don't want you messing with my business all the time? I don't want you to 'set him straight'; I trust him. He won't hurt me. Don't you belie-" She stopped. "... Never mind."

Len winced and felt his chest grow tight. She didn't want him around. She'd never said anything like that before. That... hurt a little. "It's... He's the one who wants to talk. He says he wants to tell _me_ something. It's not just my fault." He felt like a child being scolded for hitting someone. "Really. I didn't start it."

Rin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just lay off."

... He didn't know how he was supposed to react. She looked annoyed. She was acting coldly. She was choosing Piko's side over his. He almost felt panicked for a moment. "Rin, I..."

"I'll be back at about one," she said as she walked to the door. She'd never given him a time before. Was she expecting him to wait for her? Or maybe she wanted him to make her something and have it ready by the time she came back. Maybe he'd leave her an orange. Hm...

She called out a quick 'Bye' and closed the door behind her, leaving Len alone in the hotel living room. As soon as the door was shut, she let out a deep breath. 'I need to fix this...'

'What's wrong with me?' Len wondered, pulling on his hair with his hands. He was overreacting, acting stupid. Sheesh...

How foolish you both are. Don't you know? The future is inevitable; it is near impossible to save yourselves from impending fate. The faster you realize this, the easier your lives will be. And yet, you remain in denial... But not for much longer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 27th, 2013; 11:36 PM<strong>

_... There were a lot of typos in the original document._

_Because I type quickly (or at least, I try), I tend to make a lot of mistakes. Of course, I usually notice them right away and correct them immediately after I make them (like just now- though you wouldn't have seen that. I just typoed like, five times. ^^" ... Make that six.), but sometimes when the letters are especially close to each other, I don't notice; because it FEELS like I pressed the right button. That's why you'll often see things like 'She's' where it should say 'She'd'. It's really bad, I know... ^^" I just want to make it clear that I know the difference between past and present tense when it comes to writing. Just... yep. I'm sorry I make so many typos... OTL_

**August 29th, 2013; 12:51 PM**

_Hehehe... I probably shouldn't have done what I did at the end of Rin's sort of monologue scene. You know... the part about the inevitable future. Or rather, right after that part. It was fun though, incorporating all other tales into one. Haha. Ha. ^^ It was fun. ... Though it's probably against the 'rules of writing'. Oh well. I like it, so that's all that matters~ Right?_

_Hopefully I'm not the only one who realizes what's so special about that part there._

**September 5th, 2013; 9:27 PM**

_This is... absolute hell. I can't do this anymore. I'll die of exhaustion._

_My first day of high school was this Tuesday (September 3rd). High school is okay, really no different from Elementary, pretty much exactly as I'd expected it would be. Most people are super excited for high school, but I've never understood why. Oh, okay, I'm going to a new school. ... So...? What's the big deal? I really don't get what people are so excited about._

_That isn't what's 'exhausting me', though. No, it's not the school itself; it's the timing of the school. You see, I used to get up at, hm... Eight o' clock, I think. Or was it seven-thirty? *shrug* Now, I have to get up at six-twenty. AM. I went to bed at nine and still couldn't get up. (Okay, lies, I stayed up 'til ten writing, but... That's still early for me, considering I usually stay up until 1AM writing.) It's only nine-thirty right now and I feel like absolute death._

_You should know by now that I write my stories at night-time. I like it, writing in the pitch black and the quiet, where nothing can distract me... It's far more difficult to concentrate during the day-time. Yet... I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that anymore. You should have seen me today... I must have looked high. See, when I'm tired, I'm bitchy and cranky. When I'm really tired, I'm always lost in thought and daydreaming and it's difficult to concentrate on my lessons. When I'm exhausted though? Google a video of some high high-school kid (heh, high high) and then replace his face with mine. Yep, that's me. =w= I've even got the drunken 'Hur-hur-hur' laugh. Well, at least I can walk straight. Seriously, I seem absolutely drunkenly stupid when I'm tired. It's not pretty at all and rather embarrassing, though I'd deal with it if it meant I'd be able to write.  
>Except... I can't.<br>Just writing this, my eyes are drooping. It's nearing nine-forty and I've only written like, two-hundred words. In ten minutes. UUUUGH.  
>Another thing about writing when I'm tired is that it comes out like a huge pile of shit. (Oh, and I swear a lot more too when I'm tired. My 'a lot' usually means five times in a day. When can I say? I'm Canadian. ^^) I really don't want this chapter to come out the same way it did the first time, cause that would just be totally and completely embarrassing. Oh, and it would also be disappointing to my readers. But it would mostly just be super embarrassing. My pride would probably take a bit of a beating if I were to post something as terrible as this original chapter as my redeeming. (Yeah, yeah, I'm a narcissist, get over it.)<em>

**September 6th, 2013; 3:58 PM**

_It's only four o' clock, but I think I may just go to bed now. XD I feel so bloody tired, even though I only fell asleep last night at around eleven... OTL Oh yeah, and for those of you who really hate long A/Ns, I'm sorry. ^^ It's been a long time since I've updated, so I have a lot to say. Maybe I should just start a blog or something... though I'd probably end up being my only follower. XD_

_OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!_

**Question of the Chapter: Did this chapter suck?**

_I'm serious. Don't sugar-coat me. I want to know if my fatigue is REALLY affecting my writing, because if it is, then I'll try and manage my time so I can work in the day. Which won't be easy for me, but hey, it'll be worth it! ... Right...? ^^"_

_And because that first question was really lame, you get a bonus question! *cheers*_

**Question of the Chapter #2: What is up with this Piko kid?**

_Of course, I know what it is. I just don't quite know how to explain it yet. ^^ It's not what he'll be revealing next chapter, though. What I mean is, why _**does**_ he cherish Rin so much? And why is he messing with their lives like that, meddling where he isn't wanted? Is there even any reason at all? ... Maybe not, actually. XD I know I'm kind of making a huge deal about it, so you're probably expecting something like, 'Oh, Rin probably reminds him of his younger sister who tragically died of a gorilla attack when he was young' or 'Duh, Piko is obviously a super secret serial killer; he hides bodies under his bed!' I promise you, if there's anything hidden under Piko's bed, it will definitely NOT be bodies... O-O I don't think he hides anything under his bed at all. (Does he even HAVE a bed?!) It's probably not as big a deal as you may think, that's what I mean to say. (Then why didn't you just say that instead of rambling about dead bodies?!)_

_Alright, my Author's Note is long enough._

_I'm sorry I had to split this chapter into two, but I thought it would take a lot longer if I were to cram everything into one chapter. So... yeah. It may or may not be short. I haven't checked the word count. XD (Edit: 6:27PM I just checked the word count... and it's over 11,000 words. O_O Never mind about the short part.)_

_Love,  
>Naty<em>

* * *

><p>(1) If any of you start asking if Gumi has a crush on Rin, I will throw pie in your faces. Blueberry pie. My favorite. ... On second thought, maybe I'll just eat it...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will sleep for reviews. =w=<strong>

**Oh wait, you may refuse to if I say that. o.o I WILL WORK REALLY HARD IF YOU (and even if you don't) REVIEW! ... After I take a nap... Zzzzzzzzz...**


	25. Honestly, In Complete Honesty

**Lost and Found**

**May 6th, 2014; 10:34 PM**

_Before I forget, you remember how I mentioned something special about that monologue last chapter? A lot of you managed to figure out it was like a cameo from one of my other stories- most of you guessed the Rin from Merry-Go-Round. I don't think anyone realized that it was in fact every Rin from every one of my on-going stories. I'll show you._

'If you're so afraid of yourself, think of it this way:  
>At least you aren't 'crazy', wondering what is real and what was just a dream.'<br>_That part was the Rin from The Girl in the Ward._  
>'At least you can decide who you love, free from worry of being found out and quieted.'<br>_That was the Rin from Puppy Mill._  
>'At least you haven't betrayed him so painfully that he refuses to look at you, facing the burning colors himself.'<br>_That was supposed to be the Rin from Dust in the Corner, although I confess it's a lot less clear._  
>'And at least... heh. At least your feelings aren't disgusting. Forbidden. Maybe to you, they are. But at least you didn't need to jump off a roof-top to finally make things better. Haha. Ha. Ha...'<br>_The 'ha-ha' gave that one away. ;) That, as most of you guessed, was the Rin from Merry-Go-Round._

_I really liked adding all my Rins in like that, it felt really special. ^^ Maybe I'll do it again someday._

**June 29th, 2014; 12:39 AM**

_You may have noticed if you looked at the date from the previous entry, but it's been nearly two months since I've started this chapter. So why is it only half done (so far)? I'll tell you, though you must mind my language._

This chapter is an absolute BITCH.

_I'm talking, like, as bitchy as my mother. Yeah. It's that bad._

_I don't want to spoil too much, but there are mainly two, maybe three parts to this chapter. The most important ones have to do with Len first and then Gumi._

_The one with Len, I had to redo about five times, because... ah, oh well, I'll risk spoiling a little just to tell you this: basically, Piko kept... um... making a mess of himself. In front of Len. o-o" No, it's not wrong of you to think perversely because it's exactly what you think it is. Yes. *shivers* THIS STORY IS RATED T, DAMNIT!  
>I had to redo it so many times because no matter what, Piko kept getting distracted and... *spurts* XD It wasn't even Len that got him so... hot and bothered. It was himself. That sounds completely narcissistic, but- nah, actually, it probably is narcissistic. Whatever, you'll see. Luckily, the final version, though still somewhat long, is a lot less... *spurts* Yeah. A lot less spurt. In fact, I think almost all of the dirtiness was removed. It almost makes me sad, because that actually was an interesting element... *spurts* Okay, minus the spurt.<em>

_Next, we've got that huge Gumi scene. ... So far, I've redone it twice, about to start on my third. I SUCK. SO BAD. I just can't get it right this time! I keep trying to get things to work and then the characters get distracted. Consider it like the tale of Little Red Riding Hood; I want Gumi to go straight to her Grandma's house but she keeps getting distracted by flowers and rabbits and unimportant things. By the time she starts to focus, she's strayed so far off the path that she's gotten lost, going round and round in circles. Yes, that is exactly how that scene has been turning out. It's like, let's say the final goal is that I want Gumi to adopt a cat. It starts out with, "Oh, that's a cute cat. I really love animals." Then the other person goes, "I'm more of a dog person." And then suddenly, we're no longer near the subject of adoption; we're far too engrossed in what kind of dog the Queen of England might have (wait, doesn't she breed beagles as a hobby?). Then suddenly Naty remembers the point and we return to, "No matter how cool dogs are, I still prefer cats. What kind of cat do you like?" "I'm more of a dog person." It's been happening all chapter, everyone gets so distracted! AAAAARRRGGGHHH! ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN CIRCLING AROUND! *Naty isn't one bit frustrated, nope, not at all*_

_Anyway, I apologize in advance if this chapter is lacking in quality. Believe me, I am slaving over it, trying my best to make this good, but I don't know, I'm starting to get tired of this. I'm probably going to end up taking scenes from the original Ch.24. In fact, I think I will, at least for the Gumi bit. Because, you know, it's pissing me off. ^^* Seriously though. I'm trying my best. And, actually, I have you guys to thank.  
>See, I was looking for something in the review section (I think it was a review that had something to do with the [still-impending] TGW bonus) and... well... wow. I've said this before and I'll say it again, but you guys really are amazing. I mean... I just had to stop and read them again. You're just all so nice to me that it's overwhelming. Sometimes, I feel like I might take you for granted, but... wow. Every time I check that reviews' section, I'm moved to tears. Really. You guys make my life.<br>If it weren't for you guys, I would have given up on this chapter a long time ago- hell, I probably would have given up this STORY a long time ago! It's thanks to you that I didn't decide to just write some crappy segment- I thought of all of you that really want to see a new chapter and that are hoping and expecting something really good, and, well... I just can't stand myself whenever I disappoint you. So really, thank you for always motivating me to do better, for praising me when I doubt myself, for giving me a slap of reality when my head gets too inflated. XD You guys really are amazing. I can't stop telling you how great you are._

_Be proud of yourselves. This chapter is here thanks to you._

_After all, I don't even make the story- the characters do it themselves. I'm just the girl that writes it all out._

_So, for the umpteenth time, thank you. Wish me luck so that this time, the chapter turns out. ^^"_

**July 30th, 2014; 1:02 AM**

_It didn't turn out._

_FUDGE-FREAKING-NUGGETS WHY CAN'T YOU KIDS JUST LISTEN TO ME ARRRGGGHH I HATE Y-_

_*cough* ... So. I tried to redo Piko's scene again. ... Yep. I think that's pretty self-explanatory. I think my level of frustration must be pretty obvious. Yep. *deep breaths* I thought to myself, you know what? This time, I'm just going to let him do what he wants. If it turns into a full-blown lemon, fine, whatever, at least the M will be out of my system. (If anything, I could post it as an M-rated oneshot~ =w= I'm sure you readers wouldn't mind, right?) ... What does he do? What exactly does the little brat do?! Nothing._

_... NOTHING._

_He acted like an innocent little schoolgirl. I had to actually PUSH him to flirt. He just completely REFUSED. I hate this kid. I hate him. Gosh damnit, I hate him, I hate him, I- *colourful burst of interesting language*_

_So... yep. I give up. It's staying like this.  
>Which is a shame, because I did want some dirtiness in it, not just to satisfy the fangirls (and Simon) but because it was also a really interesting look into Piko, but nope, SOMEBODY doesn't want to. Is it because I didn't let you spurt?!<em>

_Piko: *Spurts* ^^_

_... This... is T-rated. Just thought I'd remind you. (Even though I started it.)_

_So, those of you that read the original Ch.24 (before it was stealthily removed), you may find a few scenes familiar. This is because they weren't that bad and deserved to be included. ... And... because Gumi's scene went really badly again but the one in Ch.24 was actually pretty decent and I was just way too frustrated to spend another 5 months trying again so- *more colourful language*_

_Just read it. I'm just so done with this._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25 - Honestly, In Complete Honesty<strong>

* * *

><p>Len sighed for at least the hundreth time since she'd left. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so sluggish? It was rhetorical, of course. He really didn't care for the answer.<p>

_'I could just come over after Rin's left.'_

What had he agreed to? He was letting a prostitute into his home. For all he knew, he could be completely contaminated. After all, he did things like... _that_... to get money. He was probably coated with diseases, no matter what he said about regularly seeking healthcare.

At least, it was easier to think that way. Satisfying too. No matter what Piko said, well, Len was above him, so he'd be fine.

Ahh, no... It wasn't good to think like that. Sure, it made things easier to set himself above Piko, but it went against his morals. Len strongly believed in equality, no matter what. That should include even his enemies. It was easier to believe he was better, that Piko's opinions didn't matter, but it wasn't right.

Besides, Len knew Piko had reasons for his... decisions. Who was he to judge?

Ah, this was exhausting. Len really wished he'd just asked for Piko's number instead. Talking on the phone would have been much easier, right? But no, now Piko would be coming here in person to talk, free to do pretty much anything he so desired... Ugh. No way would he be getting a single yen from coming here. Len hoped that wasn't what he had in mind, or else... Well, he wouldn't hesitate to get a little more aggressive.

... Wait. How did Piko even know how to get here? He hadn't even asked for directions or anything, so did he just know them by heart? Did that mean he came here often? What was tha-?

The door. Someone knocked on the door.

Len practically jumped off the couch and ran to answer... only to cringe and wish he'd taken his time.

"Good evening!" Piko sang, waltzing in confidently. "Did you miss me?"

Leather, lots of leather. Fishnet stockings. Len wasn't sure that could be considered a shirt. Kami-sama, was that a collar?! And what was with that random blue eye?! "The bow isn't cute. Just take out the bow." Wait... what?

Piko laughed. "Of all the things you could say... I was expecting something a lot more colourful, like, oh, I don't know, 'Bitch get out of my house', 'Sluts aren't allowed through the door', maybe something like 'Piko, your ass is mine'..." His eyes widened. "Oops!" he teased. "Disregard that last one- That's what _I_ thought when _I _walked in!" Cue an adorable little wink. Teehee~!

'... Shoot me.' "Please don't say things like that. Can't you be serious?"

"Oh, I'm always serious," Piko said seductively, taking a bold step forward. "I mean every dirty word I say~..." The glare on Len's face made him laugh. "Aw, you're adorable. I want to ruffle your hair, but you'd probably bite me!" Len thought only girls giggled. Huh. "Alright, I understand, I'll be abstinent for a few minutes. That's what you want, right?"

"Please." Good.

"... Maybe I should charge you. Do you know how difficult it is _not _to completely rape you right now?"

Oh kami. After hearing that, Len was tempted to grab his wallet- to ensure he'd be able to keep his virginity at least a little while longer.

"Um... That's illegal."

"So are your looks, sweet pea." Was that a... purr?

"I've never heard of any law like that."

Piko laughed. "I like you, kid, you're priceless!"

Len sighed. "Can't you just... _please_ tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Maybe if he asked nicely...?

Piko suddenly gasped. Len was going to ask if he'd forgotten something when he suddenly whispered, "My gosh, you're adorable...!"

"I'm serious! Please?"

"Just stop talking already!" Piko made some sort of strange... _squealing _sound and giggled some more. "Can't I just take you home with me?"

Len didn't bother answering. He'd try and wait Piko out. Maybe Piko was like a child, high on energy but limited. Len would just have to wait for him to burn out.

"Is that a yes? That's a yes, right? I can take you home?"

He tried for a little longer but when he realized Len was ignoring him, Piko decided he might need a more... 'direct' approach.

"Oh, so this is your kink?" he teased. "Stay as still as you can, and so this way you aren't instigatin' nothin'! It's guilt-free, huh? You won't have to be lying when you tell people you 'didn't do a thing', right?"

Len refused to even listen.

"Sorry I didn't pick up on it sooner, then," Piko said, seduction seeping into his voice. He began to lean closer. "I can definitely pause my restraint for you... You can be my only exception!"

When Len felt a hand slide down his chest and looked up to see Piko's face just inches from his, he decided maybe being ignorant hadn't been such a great idea after all. He pushed back so quickly he nearly threw himself off of the couch. "What are you doing?!"

Piko suppressed his laughter, opting for a small smile. "Morning, Sleepin' Beauty."

Len sighed. He'd been outdone. "If you have nothing important to tell me, then I guess you can just leave," he said. He wasn't one to give up easily; now, to hope he'd take the bait...

"Len-kun!" Piko gasped. "So rude! You tsundere, why must ya push me 'way?" It was almost funny the way his accent always tended to come and go like an old habit. Sometimes it was stronger, other times it was harder to hear.

"I'm serious. Just leave."

For a moment, Piko's smile faltered. A few seconds later, it happened again. He seemed indecesive. Good.

"You're no fun..." he said quietly.

"I'm being serious. I didn't let you in for a friendly chat." For some strange reason, it semed like Piko... _flinched _when being told this.

"I know that..." His accent became heavier than ever. "'Know that. You don't give a shit 'bout these things..." Uh-oh. What was with these mood-swings? "No one evah does. 'Ah get it. Ya just want business..." Now it seemed like he was slurring his words on purpose. Was he under the influence of something? For some reason, while he was tempted to believe it, Len didn't think so. Perhaps he held too much trust in humanity, but Len wanted to think Piko wasn't into those things. "I'm right, right? All ya care 'bout is you, right?"

He wanted to protest- he wasn't selfish at all, was he? -but he didn't feel like offering the upper hand back to Piko. So instead he swallowed his pride and said, "I guess so."

"'Knew it. You no better than me..."

He wanted to insist he was, that he tried his best to always think of others first, but that wouldn't make Piko happy. So he nodded instead. "I... I guess not."

This seemed to please Piko. He nodded a few times and sighed. "I feel like shit." His accent had receded a bit.

That was great and all, but while he'd stopped the sexual harassment, this still wasn't what Len wanted to talk about. "Do you need an aspirin or something?"

"Nah... Don't need any drugs." A small smile tugged at his lips. "Even if they're not the bad kind."

And here Len couldn't help his curiosity. "Have you ever gotten into those? Drugs, I mean. I won't judge you."

Piko let out a breathy laugh. "You nosy kid." ... Maybe that was true. "Nah... I know ya think all street kids are the same, get into bad things, become bad things, but it's not like that. You're just too naive to know that." He smiled when he saw Len bristle a little. "It ain't an insult. It's a good thing. Keep that naivety."

And again, Piko's mood seemed to have quickly shifted as he quickly became more relax. It was strange and... minorly unsettling, to be honest.

"Although I have technically taken something, though it's not _really_ the same." He sighed through his nose. "You know those 'date rape' drugs? The pills, you dissolve them in someone's drink?" Len had heard of them but had never really seen or talked about the issue anywhere outside of the school's assemblies. "Don't look at me like that, I'm no rapist. I'm a rape _victim_, remember?"

... Huh. It felt strange to think of Piko that way (especially considering his employment), but if what he'd said about his backstory was true, then... he really _was_ a rape victim, huh?

"Anyway, those things are actually really easy to find. A lot of things are. In case you're wondering, there's no way I'll be telling you where they are, because while I'm sure you'll feel noble tipping off the police, you'll like it a lot less when you're at gunpoint." A small chuckle, as if it were actually supposed to be humorous. "I have some, but I've never actually used it on anybody- only me."

Len frowned. "On you? Why? To get more..." How to phrase it? "Clients?"

Piko shook his head, a crooked smile on his lips. "You're cute. Not how it works, kid. Just... sometimes, there'll be days when even I can't handle things. Sometimes I think I might not make it through the night. So I'll pop one in and then... well, it's kind of like skipping a day. I'll wake up somewhere and it'll be the next day and even though I'll feel like shit, it'll feel at least a bit better than before. ... Though my dick'll probably hurt like hell." Len didn't need to know that part. At all.

Okay, so they'd gotten seriously off-topic. "Um, so... What exactly was it that you wanted to tell me?" Piko looked confused. "On the phone? When Rin was still here? You told me you wanted to tell me a secret?

"A secret...?" Piko stared at him blankly for a few seconds before he let out a snort. "Oh, I know what you're talking about. S'not so much a secret as it is a favor." Len didn't like the sound of that. "I'm going to need you to keep Rin away from me for the next few days."

"... What?" Was he growing sick of her?

"See... I'm gonna be real sick. It might just be one day, but it could be two or three days. I just have to get it out of my system, then I have to make sure it doesn't happen again right away. Then I'll be fine. Yeah... for a while."

Len stared at him. "I... have no idea what you're talking about."

There was a strange dark look in Piko's eyes. "Isn't it kind of obvious?" He laughed bitterly. "I'm a sick kid, Len." He used his first name, without any honorifics. "I have problems a normal kid like you probably can't even imagine." He paused and suddenly he blinked a few times, as if just waking up. "Oh," he said.

"What is it?"

It took him a moment but eventually Piko managed a crooked smile. In a casual voice he said softly, "I'm losing it."

Something about the way he said it gave Len the shivers- his expression, maybe, or the tone of his voice. Either way, something felt... off. He wasn't sure how to decribe it. He wasn't necessarily scared nor disgusted, nor did he really feel very awkward. So... what was it exactly...? Ah, maybe. Yes, it was unsettling.

"Are you okay?" Len asked again.

"Not really." Piko leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his eyes. "... Sometimes I wonder if I'm breaking." Breaking?! Piko sighed. "Anyway, as I said before, I'll need you to keep Rin away. I don't care how you do it, tell her your parents have died, buy a trip to Hawaii, fuck her maybe-" A pause as he reconsidered. "Actually, no, you're not allowed to fuck her. If you do, I'll kill you, maybe."  
>Shouldn't that be Len's line? ... And why only maybe? Shouldn't he do it no matter what?<br>... Although considering he was talking about Len, perhaps Len should be grateful for that maybe...  
>Wait, what?! Len wasn't even thinking of doing anything like that! Ugh, Piko was messing with his mind again, this time without even meaning to!<p>

"But... why do I need to keep her away?"

Piko gave him such a look then. "I literally just told you." He was getting a little grumpy now. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Well... How do you know you're going to be sick? Does that mean you've already got a cold?"

The look intensified. Finally, after determining the other boy was indeed _not_ joking, Piko beckoned him over. "Come on, right here." Ugh, why?

... Oh. Piko could feel the warmth radiating off of Len. It was... nice. It'd been a long time since Piko had someone so near, so warm, so close and hot... It'd been at least five days. His head was starting to spin... N-No, not now again...!  
>Despite himself, Piko scooted closer to the other boy. He felt him tense, but he didn't really care all too much. He wasn't feeling... right.<p>

"Give me your hand for a second." It was so laughable. Len may seem like a difficult, complicated person, yet he was as quick to trust people as his sister.

"What are yo- YEEK!" He pulled his hand back right away and stared at Piko with a horrified expression. It was oh-so laughable.

"Did that answer your question?"

"I-I- Wh-What did- Why would-" He shook his head, his eyes still wide and shocked. "What the hell?!"

"I figured it'd be easier to show you," Piko said simply. That, and he'd really wanted to see Len's reaction. It was as adorable as he'd expected it to be!

"What kind of-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. Whatever. Getting flustered like this was just doing what Piko wanted him to. He couldn't be Piko's toy; he refused to be played with. He'd just pretend nothing had happened. "Whatever. I really don't get what that has to do with anything, which could be easily answered by **actually using words**, but I'm sure I wouldn't want to know anyway, so-"

"It's been too long."

"What?"

Piko was quiet for a while. It almost looked like he was sulking. "I'm sick. I can't go this long without it. I just can't. I'm stuck like this forever..."

Despite his dislike for Piko, Len couldn't help but feel guilty. He could again be manipulating him, but it seemed like Piko resented his 'condition'. Of course, it could all be an act, but if it wasn't...?

"I don't know why I'm like this, but I can't just... stop. So for the next few days, I'm gonna be punished for waitin' so long. Heh, not by my pimp, you - I don't have a pimp, stop looking at me like that! My body just can't take this 'abstinence' shit. Neither can my brain..." So that explained the mood swings. Huh...

It was then that Len thought, sex really is a scary thing, isn't it? It takes control of people, turns people against each other, greedily consumes emotions and promises.  
>What would Piko's life have been like if he hadn't been raped? He probably wouldn't be wandering around the streets of Tokyo with a 'For Sale' sign around his neck. He'd probably be a lot more normal, actually.<br>It made Len wonder, how much of this Piko here was the real Piko? Surely this obsession must have changed him drastically, so what part of this boy was the Piko from before? Was there any? Or had this boy been completely warped by his condition?

It was the first time Len thought that maybe Piko's actions weren't really his fault. If Len were in such a situation...

"Stop lookin' at me like that."

"Hm?"

Piko was curled up on his side with his head on the armrest, weakly glaring at him. "I liked it better when ya hated me. You're making me all depressed with yo' pity. Seriously, don't look at me like that. It makes me want to punch ya."

"Hm..." Len nodded slowly. "... Okay." He wouldn't want to be looked at that way either. So... he'd just look somewhere else.

"... Why do ya do things like that?"

Len forgot his new rule and glanced over, but Piko was hiding his face. "What do you mean?"

"Why ya gotta be so..." Piko searched for the word. "Nice?" He didn't seem to like the sound of it and squirmed a little.

"I don't get it."

"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

Len blinked. Well... yeah, probably, but... "Do you want me to?" Piko didn't answer. "Should I hate you?"

"Yes." He still wouldn't look. "Shouldn't you?"

"I don't know." It didn't seem like this conversation was going anywhere, but... Strangely... "Do you hate me?"

"Can't."

Can't? "So... Do you want to hate me?"

"No."

Len dropped his hands to his sides. "Okay, then I don't get it."

But even if it made no sense to him, he'd still listen. He'd still try to understand. Because that was how Len was. It made Piko feel even worse about himself. "Why are you so nice to people? You're supposed to hate me. I'm supposed to be the bad guy."

The bad guy...? "Wait, so if I'm supposed to hate you, does that mean...?" Len's eyes widened a little. "Have you purposely been trying-...?"

"I dunno." He lifted his head a little but continued staring towards the door, almost as though he considered making a run for it. "I don't know at all. I'm going crazy. I don't even know anymore."

Len didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to think about anything. I don't know why I do things or say things or why I exist or any of that shit. Things just happen. They just come out. I don't even know what I'm saying right now, but it's just... coming out. And I can't control it. That's why you have to keep Rin away from me for the next few days; because I can't control myself. I-..." He suddenly shivered and went quiet after that, as though coming to his senses.

"Piko?"

"Oh my god," he whispered, his accent heavy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"What? What is it?" Len reached over to try and see him better but stopped when he saw the boy move.

Piko finally turned. His expression was an odd mix of horror and exhaustion. He looked terrified for some reason, in a way that was even scaring Len. "F-Forget... everything I said." Oh, he looked like he was already starting to calm down, which was good. Len thought Piko would have a panic attack right then and there, but it seemed like he'd be alright. ... _For now._

"Forget what you said?" Len blinked a few times. Which parts did he mean? How much was he supposed to forget? "... Okay." It wouldn't be so easy. Already a part of his brain was busy dissecting Piko's words, trying to figure out what he could have meant. It wouldn't be so easy to forget.

Piko's eyes softened. They were red around the edges and Len wondered if he'd been crying. Maybe that's why he hadn't wanted to show his face. "I really don't get you," he whispered.

Maybe it was strange, but with his hair ruffled from his distress and those eyes big and watery, Len couldn't help but think Piko actually did look cute. Not that he was reconsidering Piko's offer or anything, just... It was strange, but he seemed a lot less superficial looking this way. Maybe that's what it was; his real self was much more attractive than his fake persona, the contact and dog collar. Huh.

So what was it he'd been asking about earlier...? Oddly enough, while he agreed that he was 'supposed' to hate Piko, Len wanted to help him, as much as he could right now. And if answering Piko's question would help him in any way, then... "I don't really know why."

"What?" Piko's brows furrowed in confusion. It was cute.

"You asked me why I'm... 'nice'?" Len shrugged. "It's not like I try to be. I just... can't stand seeing people unhappy."

Piko sat back on the couch, an amazed expression on his face. "And that's what I don't get... Most people couldn't care less. They take and take and take whatever they want, just because it's easier. They don't care about the other people. I'm the same, if I want something, I'll take it, 'cause... I'm selfish. It's so much easier not to care."

Len thought about that and sighed, leaning back. "I don't know... I guess it would be easier. I could just let Rin do whatever she wants, kick you out of this room, and run off to find my mom on my own. It's probably be way easier. It'd definitely cost me less. It'd might even make things a little faster. But... it wouldn't make me really happy. Do you know what I mean?" Piko slowly nodded but Len didn't think he really understood. "Seeing Rin-chan smile automatically makes me happy- if she's smiling at _me_ that is -and seeing her cry gets me upset too. So I could just kick you out without giving you a chance to say anything, but that would probably upset you, right? And knowing that, it'd upset me too. I guess I'm just... sensitive to the people around me."

For a few seconds, Piko just stared. "... Do you love her?"

Oh, he was talking about Rin again. Len knew he'd jump to that conclusion. "I've told you this already at least five times, I don't-"

"Be honest this time." ... Honest? Piko swallowed and lifted his chin, some of his usual arrogance seeping back. "I was honest with you (without meaning to, but still), so you have to be honest with me too."

Honesty? Honestly... Well... "I don't know."

Piko waited for a second part to his answer, an explanation of some kind. When he didn't get one, he sighed. "I guess that is a bit more honest than before..."

"Why do you want me to be with Rin so badly?" Len asked. It was something he'd been wondering for a while and this seemed like the only time Piko would ever answer seriously.

"... I don't know." Or not.

Len chuckled. "Serves me right, I guess."

To his surprise, Piko smiled back. "I should go," he said, and started pushing himself off the couch.

"Wait-" Len realized there was one other thing he urgently wanted to know. "What about you?"

"What about me?" This was interesting. Was he asking about...?

"Do you love her?"

So he was. Ha. And he dared say he didn't know. Piko took a few slow steps towards the door, stalling for the sheer dramatic thrill. "Am I allowed to say I don't know?" His voice became slightly higher-pitched as he tuned himself for tonight.

"You are not."

"Alright, then... Maybe a little." He winked at the cute younger boy. "Her brother isn't half-bad either, though."

So he was already reverting back to normal. Maybe it was too late to ask after all. Still... "Honestly?"

"Honestly?" he repeated. "Am I being honest? Hmm... Maybe a little, but I doubt it." He stared off aimlessly, a mysterious smile on his face. "Nowadays, I just take what I can get. I don't dare become greedy." He looked back at Len and cocked his head. "Don't worry, I won't steal her from you. It's only a matter of time before I lose her. I don't want to speed it up more than I have to."

Honestly, in complete honesty.

If only Len knew just what he meant.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the night life!"<p>

She felt uncomfortable. All the people around her seemed so much older than Gumi was, and as she scanned the room, she couldn't help but feel like the odd one out. And to think, the doorman hadn't even asked their age! Hadn't Kiyo-nii mentioned you had to be a certain age to get into clubs?

... Wait... Was this an illegal club?

"Don't look so shy, Gumi-san!" Rin seemed perfectly at home. "If you act shy, people will try to take advantage of you! You can't let that happen; it should be the other way around!" She spun and gestured at all. "Don't you just love it already? The lights, the music... it even _feels _like fun!"

No, no it did not. Gumi wanted nothing more than to leave, but... if she did...

"The dance floor is on that side and the bar is just up ahead." The music was so loud, Gumi could just barely hear her. "What do you want to drink? I'll get it for you!"

"I-It's okay, I'll go with you!" Gumi was quick to say. She definitely didn't want to be caught here alone... She didn't trust anyone around her. She didn't want to think of what they could do.

Rin paused for a moment and laughed. "Oh, I get it! You probably don't even know what to get in the first place! You're probably an alcoholic virgin!"

Well... There had been that make-believe champagne Kiyo had let her try, but Rin probably wouldn't consider that as 'real'.

The bar's counters were lit light blue, illuminating the different sized wine glasses on its shelves. Rin strode right up onto a black-cushioned swivel stool and leant as close as she could reach to the busy bartender, whispering something in his ear. He nodded in response and began fulfilling her request. Pleased, Rin glanced back at Gumi and waved her over. "Hey! Over here!"

As Gumi came and sat down, the bartender placed two drinks on the counter before her. Rin smiled sweetly. "Thank you, sir." He nodded in acknowledgement and busied himself with the next order. To Gumi she said, "I didn't mean for you to sit. If you sit right at the bar, you're bound to get slipped." Gumi wasn't sure what she meant but laughed nervously along with her.

She followed Rin to a small round table near the dance floor. It was a little embarrassing when she had to hop to get onto the stool, but she could handle such trivial things. Rin sipped her girlish drink and watched her companion carefully.

Gumi was obviously uncomfortable as she glanced around nervously, and in watching her, that sensation returned, that feeling that something was wrong. Something wasn't right. She was feeling nauseous again, but it wasn't just that; she felt **guilty** too! When she looked at Gumi and saw the innocence in her eyes being replaced by that fear, it made her feel bad enough to second-guess. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here...' To drown out the unwanted emotions, she took a big sip of her drink, ignoring the straw. It burned at her throat as she swallowed and brought a certain fuzziness to her brain. Perfect. She felt better now.

"Rin...?" It was an uneasy whine. The green-haired puppy-dog in front of her watched nervously as her guide downed her drink. Was it right to drink so much alcohol? Ever so hesitantly she lifted her own straw to her lips and took a sip. Oh, no. She cringed and sputtered, a few drips dropping onto her yellow-layered dress.

"Mm... It's gettin' hotter." Usually that was a good sign but the feeling wasn't going away. It was the opposite, actually; her chest seemed to grow heavier every time she looked at the girl across from her. It... didn't feel good at all... 'Gosh,' she thought as she took another burning gulp, 'we've only just gotten here and I'm already getting so wasted...' Yet the guilt made her want more. She didn't like it; she had to numb herself.

Rin strode back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Luka rolled over in her bed. It was eleven-thirty; she'd gone to bed at nine, yet hadn't managed even a wink of sleep. Her phone kept vibrating on her night-table.<p>

"Buzz buzz!" A new text. "Buzz buzz!" And another. "Buzz buzz!" That made it fifty-nine. "Buzz buzz!" Sixty.

Luka sighed and opened it, even though she knew she wouldn't like what she saw.

**To: Megurine Luka  
>From: Hatsune Miku<strong>

**Subject: No Subject**

**'I'm not going to stop until you pick up.'**

**'I know you're there.'**

**'Don't ignore me.'**

**'I'm sick of being ignored.'**

She'd probably keep sending messages all night and maybe all day tomorrow too. "Damn it," Luka muttered. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She'd been trying her best to forget about that girl, but now, she was making it near impossible. It was so hard not to think of her when she missed her so much.

She finally gave up on sleep and grabbed her robe from the chair. Mikuo was probably still awake; he always was.  
>She strode out into the living room to check up on him. Sure enough, there he was bent over pages of unfinished manga, a small lamp his only light. "You have an office, you know. Don't you ever use it?"<p>

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He leant his head onto his desk, cushioning it with his arms. "Luka-san... still awake? I thought you went to bed a while ago."

"I can't sleep. Your cousin won't let me."

Mikuo looked up at her, examining her expression. "... Hm." He stretched. "What's she want?"

She looked a little guilty. "I'll admit I've been ignoring her since I got here... on purpose."

"On purpose? How come?"

She smiled sadly. "I think you know already."

"You like her. Is that it?"

She averted her eyes to the pale wall, her chest tightening. "I thought you'd figure it out..." A sigh. "She has a boyfriend."

"I hear. She reminds me every few days." He chuckled as he re-sharpened his pencil. "He good for her?"

"In my opinion?" He nodded. "Yes. Kaito-kun... He's kind. He's normal. One of my best friends, actually. He acts very laid-back but I know he can be serious when he needs to be. He isn't stupid either. He's just a happy person... That's all. But, still... he's probably better for her than I am, especially right now."

Mikuo nodded. "You'd still rather it be you though, right?"

She didn't answer.

"There's nothing wrong with liking her. I'm her cousin, not her brother, so it's not my job to examine every candidate, but I'd support you both."

"While I appreciate that, it's not exactly _your_ support that I need..."

"Why don't you tell her?" Luka's gaze snapped up sharply at the suggestion. He paused to erase something in his sketching. "I know Miku-chan isn't _against_ gay romance, so that's a start."

"Tons of straight people support gay rights, Mikuo!" Oh no, she couldn't confess to her...!

"Tons of gay people support gay rights too, you know." Well, no shit.

"You don't get it, Mikuo-san, if I admit to her my feelings and she rejects me-"

"Then you'll go back to being the bestest friends ever and you'll marry some other girl." He shrugged. "Worst that can happen is that she rejects you. Isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" Mikuo was surprised at how agitated she'd gotten. Her bangs stuck up funny from being mussed by her hands. "If she figures out how I feel, she'll feel uncomfortable near me. She'll always be checking my reaction, worrying I'll take things the wrong way, and things will get awkward. Next thing you know, it'll be her avoiding _me_."

"Oh, how the tables turn." He looked up shamefully. "Sorry... I'm being an ass. I'm just kind of tired... sorry." He yawned. "I'm still saying you should tell her how you feel, and even when I'm completely awake, my opinion won't change. I can't force you, but you're obviously not getting anywhere just feeling bad about yourself. Besides... she'll probably find out eventually anyway. Better now while she's uncertain than later when she's married."

She was silent for a minute or two, taking it all in. Finally, "Is there something I can help you with? Screen-tones, inking... anything?"

He grinned. "While I appreciate the offer, I'm only drafting right now. I don't need any assistants for this part, just imagination. If you really want to help though, I can let you read it over tomorrow. You can tell me what you think _then_."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll go make you a coffee then while I'm up."

"Tch." He shook his head. "You spoil me, Luka-san."

* * *

><p>Gumi didn't know what to do.<p>

While her own drink remained nearly untouched, Rin was on her fourth or fifth glass of... of whatever _that _was. She literally tilted from side-to-side as she sipped, a lazy grin on her face. "Mm... Don't you want yours, Gumi-chaaan?"

Gumi quickly shook her head. She felt scared with Rin in such a state. What if someone dangerous came over? Rin wouldn't be able to do anything. Gumi would be alone and completely vulnerable...

... Well, not completely. It was a good thing no one had checked her purse.

"Mm... Gumi-Bear, darlin'," Rin slurred, "don't you feel like dancin'?"

"U-Um..." Would Rin get angry if she said no?

With her drunken stupor, every face Rin looked at wore that poor innocent puppy look Gumi was so good at. It made her feel trapped, but dancing could possibly lift that feeling. She could close her eyes. Or... if not, then maybe another drink. "Gumi-Beeear...! Ain't ya gonna answer?"

"Y-You... You don't look too good, Rin." Rin's status was scaring her more and more. "Your face is really red... Do you want me to get you something? Ice, maybe?"

"Tch." Rin waved her hand in dismissal. "Geeee, Gummy-Bear, if ya don' wanna, you coulda just said so..."

"I... I wasn't lying..." She was on the brink of tears now. Oh, no! She couldn't cry, not now! "I..." She couldn't do this. She couldn't be here! She was like an injured lamb surrounded by well-fed lions. They weren't hungry in the least, yet she looked so delicious that, hey, maybe they could make room for a little more... She didn't want to wait here any longer, terrified those 'lions' would notice her and eat her. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to get out!

For a moment she hesitated; she wasn't alone here. Rin would still sit there, an equally lost black sheep, equally appetizing to the felines' eyes. She wasn't safe here. Someone could have very well slipped something into her drink while she was at the bar. She certainly wasn't alert enough to have been paying good attention! Had Rin been drugged?

"Gummy-Bear...?"

The green-haired girl flinched, guilt finding its way within her. "I'm sorry, Rin," she said, backing away slowly. "I'm sorry... but I can't be here. Please, don't get hurt, I..." She turned and ran.

Rin watched her go in disinterest. "Meh," she snorted. This pretty drink had a pretty pink umbrella sticking out of it. It was so pretty with its pretty little designs... Aw. Pretty. Soon, she lost interest in that too.

She grunted and glanced around the dark club. "Hm." There wasn't much to do. She didn't want to drink any more; her throat felt itchy now and her head ached. She wasn't _completely _drunk- already she was beginning to regain her senses, though it would probably take the night to get back to normal. She was just craving something interesting now, something to entertain her...

"I'm sorry!" Gumi slowed her pace to a walk. She was out now, and her fear was replaced with immense guilt. She'd left Rin within that pack of wolves when she was possibly drugged and extremely vulnerable. What if they did to her what had once been attempted unto Gumi?

She hesitated and considered going back but changed her mind. Rin could fend for herself... Couldn't she? ... No, not right now, she couldn't. But what could Gumi do? Rin surely wouldn't let herself be dragged out. She'd surely swear vengeance unto her if Gumi called Len. In the end, Gumi decided, there was nothing she could have done to help. It made her feel better and gave her enough reassurance to continue forward.

"Hey, no way, is that...?" She heard a familiar laugh, a laugh that sent shivers down her spine and made her freeze on the spot. "Hey, Gumi!"

Run. _**Run.**_

She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She couldn't breathe.

"It _is_ you, isn't it, Goo-goo?" Nee-san. "Ha! Were you just in there?" Not nee-san. "I didn't know my darling sister went out at night!" Anyone but nee-san...! "Hey... Hey! Where you going?!"

She hadn't even realized she'd begun running until she nearly ran into a brick wall. She veered last second and continued down an alley. It was stacked with garbage bags, boxes and unused bins. "NYAN!" She nearly fell over as a tri-colored alley cat hissed at her from one of the boxes.

She kept going, running, until... "N-No..." A dead end. A large overfilled garbage bin backed by a ten-foot wall. There was no why she could climb or jump that high. She turned back and surveyed the mouth of the alley. It was clear; she still had time to hide.

There was a small amount of room between the garbage bin and the wall. She quickly squished into the space, flattening herself as well as she could. It was cramped and she wouldn't be able to get out very easily, but it hid her well enough. Now she was at least slightly safer, maybe. She waited, listening for the sound of footsteps. Paper scraped against pavement. The alley cat reassured her mewling kittens. The beat of the club's music could be heard even from here. But there weren't any footsteps.

No, wait- there they were. Shoes - no, boots clopped against the ground, stepping slowly and hesitantly, as if disoriented.

"Hm," Rin hummed. It hurt her head to make noise like that but it was soothing for whatever strange reason.

So... she was out now.  
>She remembered her way home, too; she'd been here enough times with Sonika to remember. Rin hadn't seen her as she'd exited, though it hadn't been as though she was expecting her. Sonika was probably fooling around with Dell at the moment. Maybe it wasn't even Dell she was fooling around with. It didn't matter.<p>

She shivered. "Ooh... cold." She hadn't brought a sweater or jacket. All she wore was a short-sleeved blouse and belt-held daisy-duke shorts. Thin lip-stain patterned leggings and black leather anklets she'd bought just recently clothed her too, but neither provided her legs with much warmth. Great. At least her pigtails kept the wind from howling in her ears.

She still felt dizzy but was adjusting with every second. Soon her head wouldn't be spinning quite as quickly and her feet wouldn't get so tangled, though there would still probably be a noticeable misbalance to her composure. "Mm..." Her senses were amplified with the influence of the alcohol and she felt her thoughts linger to her fellow traveler, most likely sleeping already in their room.

What was Len thinking right now? Was he dreaming of his sweet, innocent little Gumi-chan? Well, guess who suddenly wasn't innocent anymore? Ha... Ha! Take that! Len would see it now. He'd realize Gumi wasn't as pure as he'd thought and discover that bad girls were more fun, by far. And then... then...  
>Then what?<p>

Gumi peeked out from behind her hiding spot. It'd been over fifteen minutes now and no one had even looked down her alley. Either Sonika was lingering near the club's entrance or she'd given up completely. Gumi hoped for the latter.

She forced herself out of her cramped hiding spot and took in a deep breath. Then, she thought of Rin. "... I'm sorry, Len," she whispered, "for being selfish." She knew Len cared for her, yet the feelings he felt for Gumi were nowhere near the feelings her felt for his ex-sister. Gumi knew that; Gumi had always known. And yet she'd completely disregarded that knowledge and left Rin to fend for herself. _Abandoned_ her. In the end, she was no better than Sonika had been.

She fingered the weapon in her purse as reassurance then pulled back her hand. She needed to get home. She needed to be safe again.

In the end, she could only ever be a cowardly little lamb. Would she ever be able to stand up for herself?

As she carefully walked towards the mouth of the alley, she thought of a nursery rhyme her foster parents had taught her long ago:

_'All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again...'_

It struck home. She wasn't sure who or what the message applied to in her life, but it felt right. Right in a very wrong way. It was hard to explain...

"MROWR!" Lost in thought, the sound of that alley cat made Gumi jump back and, of course, trip over herself. The typical clumsiness of a heroine. Although... Gumi would never be good enough to be a heroine. She was just Gumi. Just Gumi, nothing special.

The cat stared at her, growling its warning. Behind her in a box (with a picture of an inflatable pool on its top), Gumi could just see the small heads of curious young kittens. It amazed her for some reason. To think that a cat would so willingly stand there protecting its young ones like that... That cat didn't seem afraid of getting hurt. She would do anything to protect her small kittens. Wasn't that amazing? How could she be so unafraid of pain? What was her secret? Could Gumi become the same way, somehow? And that stare... To think something as small as a cat could be so intimidating...

Without thinking, Gumi reached out her hand to pet it. The cat pounced. Thanks to good reflexes, only a single claw was able to pinch skin. It was very long but not very deep, though it _was_ bleeding a little.

Still Gumi wasn't angry. She wasn't scared either. She sat there in amazement, thinking of how that cat had seen the threat and immediately reacted without hesitation. That motherly cat had all the qualities of a true soldier, and what Gumi wouldn't give to be one of those baby kittens, protected by such a caring mother...

She had to go home. Kiyo-onii was probably there already waiting for her, wondering where she was, worried sick, calling Big Al to organize some search group... Heh. She missed him.

She had to get home.

She stood back up, glanced one more time at the alley cat and made her way back up the alley.

Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine. The worst was past. No matter what, she'd be oka-

"Took you long enough."

No.

No way.

Sonika wouldn't wait that long for her.

She couldn't have- No, Sonika wasn't that patient, she-

"Don't just stand there. You wasted practically my whole night, Goo-goo."

Only Sonika called her Goo-goo. It was a stupid name that made her sound like a baby, which was probably why Sonika liked it so much; because Gumi didn't. Because Sonika would do anything to bother her little sister.

She'd do anything to make Goo-goo's life a living hell.

"Seriously, say sooomething... You're so boooring..."

She couldn't look. Run, _**run**_, kami-sama, why couldn't she **run**?!

"I figured you'd come out eventually... I mean, s'not like you can gooo anywheeere..." The way she slurred her words sounded like she'd already had a few drinks. How much was she planning to consume?! "I just wanna taaalk, see how you beeen... See, I thought you were dead looong time 'go. They told me Yukio found ya, figured there was no way you was gettin' through that... Were you so good to him that he let you go?" She laughed. "Now _that_, I gotta see."

Shut up. Just stop talking.

"Y'know, I'll bet you're actually pretty good. I mean, you're mah sister, 'fter aaall... You probably know all the tricks by instinct." She kept laughing. "N'fact, I'll bet I could start a business through you or something. Hey, d'you wanna be a teacher?" And she kept laughing. She was her own favorite comedian.

Gumi swallowed. She had to be brave, she couldn't be scared of Sonika. If Sonika knew she was scared, Sonika would have the upper hand, and... Gumi couldn't let Sonika have the upper hand. Never again.

Shaking, Gumi took a step forward. And then another one. She wasn't sure whether it got easier or harder each time.

She'd made it four paces when Sonika finally picked up on it. "Wait, are you tryin' ta leave? After I waited all this time for you? Heh, you bitch..."

Gumi heard the sound of rustled clothing and froze. She knew Sonika was standing and that in only a few seconds she'd be right up behind her, yet there was that fear there. She could run and maybe be gone, but then Sonika would only be angrier when she found her. And so she hesitated. By the time she finally took that next step, it was already too late.

"Come on, don't leave me again, yooou!" Gumi could feel her breath in her ear. "You already abandoned me once, don't do it again now that I've finally gotten you baaack~!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ABANDONED ME!"

It came out on its own, surprising them both. What... was that, exactly?

Finally Gumi was looking at her. Sonika looked the same as she always had, despite the makeup she wore. Even her hair, though slightly shorter, was worn in that same wild ponytail on the left side, always on the left. The right side didn't look as good, she'd always say. Her eyes, Akina's eyes, amber-coloured and mischievous yet so cunning, the way they flickered over Gumi's face and that smile that stretched across her lips...

It'd been such a long time.

"You've gotten sassy. I like it." She cocked her head, smirking the way she always used to. "No hard feelings, right?"

No hard feelings? _No hard feelings?!_

"Please leave me alone." Something felt strange inside of her. This cold metallic feeling... She didn't like it at all.

"Leave you alone? After I spent so much time looking for you? You're funny." Sonika was sobering up already. This was bad, so bad-

"Just let me go." Whose voice was these? The words felt like giant marbles rising out of her throat. She wanted to close her mouth and stop the hurt but she couldn't, she wasn't in control anymore, something else deep down was taking advantage of her, something bad, something hard, something she didn't like it, she didn't like this at all, cold and reckless, she didn't like this, she didn't like this-!

"Go where? To your cute little daddy's house?" A bubbling laugh. "It's a nice place, isn't it? Nice n' homey, but not really my kind o' decorating."

What?

"What's with that face?" Sonika teased. "Of course I went n' checked out where you lived. I mean, I thought you were dead, n' here you are, bright n' perky. 'Course I had to see how you were doin'! And then Papa came home."

Gumi didn't say anything. She waited, even though she didn't want to hear it.

"He acted like he didn't want me there but I saw the way he looked at me." Her smile, Gumi could see it from the corner of her eyes; it was evil. "Next thing I know, I'm bein' told Momma'll be back in an hour and to make it quick. And boy," she sighed, "he was quick alright..."

No. There was no way.

"You don't know where I live."

"I followed you, stupid. Not that hard to do." She was only joking. She had to be.

"Kiyo-nii wouldn't do that."

Sonika lifted a brow. "'Nii'? As in 'Nii-chan'? I guess he really isn't much older than you, but I thought you were bigger than five. Sheesh, Goo-goo, you're still such a baby..."

Shut up.

"You should know by now that all guys are like that. They can promise you everything, but in the end, they're only in it for the lay." She smiled. "Then again, us girls really aren't that different, are we?"

Shut up. Shut up!

"Oh kami... Goo-goo, don't tell me you don't know? Do you honestly think a man would really just take in some poor street-girl out of the kindness of his heart? Seriously? Nobody is _really _that nice; we just pretend to be. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Hmm?"

... He didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest when it came to her nudity. In fact, earlier when she'd been getting ready, he'd walked in on her dressing and... he hadn't even averted his eyes. He'd just walked in and talked to her like nothing was the matter.

Was it more than just comfort? Had there always been some ulterior motive?

"See? I knew you couldn't be that dumb. You're figuring it out, right?" She laughed. "Come to think of it... He did say your name a few times while I was doing him. He's probably already dreamed of having you. Maybe you should give him a treat, show him just what you can do. Give to him what you gave to Yukio, right?"

_'If you need to talk about it, I'm here, okay? I can spare a few minutes. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?' _His eyes, so sincere and yet filled with a certain innocence despite his age... So sweet and caring, this was the man who'd taken her in upon hearing she had nowhere else to go to. This was the man who fed her, schooled her, made her happy.  
>Kiyoteru was a man that cared about her. He didn't match the description Sonika was painting. To have even doubted him for a second... it felt like a betrayal. She'd make sure to scold herself severely. Now, though...<p>

Sonika had tried to turn Gumi against the one person she loved most in the world. She'd lied yet again, and Gumi generally wasn't fond of liars.

"I've had enough of you."

"Oh?" Sonika grinned. "Aren't you bein' cute now. What'chya gonna do?"

"You lied. Kiyoteru-san would never sleep with someone like you because you're ugly, ugly!"

"I'd watch what you say. We're sisters, we look pretty similar."

"ON THE INSIDE!" Gumi shouted. She was losing it now. "You're ugly on the inside! You may think you're pretty, but the trash inside you seeps out and turns the outside an ugly colour too. And then someday, you're going to be old and wrinkled and you won't be pretty inside _or _out and nobody will even want to **look** at you anymore! N-No one will want t-to even look your way because... because..."

Sonika rolled her eyes. "You're stupid. Is that what you're scared of? Normal people don't like spiders or dogs or heights or somethin', you're afraid o' getting wrinkles?"

"No..." Deep breath. "I'm afraid of my insides turning as black as yours. I'm terrified."

Sonika snorted, a smirk toying her lips. "First of all, stupid, no one's 'insides' are any worse than the other. No matter how bad a person's been, you cut them open, only thing you see is red. 'Doesn't change. So, 'insides' don' matter. Don't spout weird spiritual shit, it's stupid."

... Just now... she sounded exactly like the Sonika from so long ago, always explaining why and how Gumi was so wrong.  
>Sonika used to be smart. She liked arguing about things like these. People used to say she'd become a lawyer. Even though it didn't make sense to her back then-<p>

"Second of all, chances are, neither of us are gonna live that long anyway. We're cursed, I'm tellin' ya. Mum died young, I'm gonna die young, you're gonna die young, so you really don' need to worry about wrinkles or stupid shit like that."

Even though at her young age Gumi didn't understand those things, it... had made her so proud to hear people call her older sister intelligent...

"You're dead."

"Hm?"

"The old Sonika..." Carefully she slipped her hand into her purse. "The one I used to know when I was little... remember her?" Safe. "She died a while back, but for some reason her body is still moving. I'll take care of that."

"Oh, ha-ha," Sonika mocked. "No, really, you're funny. I love hearin' death threats, really, I just can't get 'nough of those. Mind if I ask you though, how 'xactly are you gonna 'take care of it'? With your cute little fists? Or are you gonna keep swinging your words around hoping that'll hurt?"

Very slowly, Gumi pulled her hand out of her purse, pointing a real loaded gun at her own flesh-and-blood sister.

"Oh, wow. _Boy_, am I scared now," Sonika said flatly. She yawned as though bored, but that glimmer in her eyes gave away how excited she really was. She loved surprises. Always had. "Alright, so you got a gun. That's great, good show. You won't shoot it, though."

Why? Why wasn't she scared?!

"You probably don't even know how to work it. Probably never held one in your life before."

Why wasn't she running?! Why was she just... just standing there?!

"Well? What'chya waitin' for?" She stood there tapping her foot impatiently. "You gonna shoot me or what?"

Run. _**Run.**_

"I ain't got all day to wait for some stupid li'l girl. Either do it or I'm leavin'. Or actually... Maybe Dell might like you. He's been good lately, deserves a nice treat..."

_Shoot._

"Though you probably don't feel like a li'l girl anyway, ya little slut." Gumi hated that laugh. She hated it. So why couldn't she move...?!

Sonika waited another three seconds and sighed. "That's what I thought. Same ol' weakling kid, stupid li'l Gum-Gum, always such a stupid chicken... But what did I expect? And I thought you'd grown up a bit."

Die. **DIE.**

Finally she seemed to regain control of her body. She watched Sonika walk away and her grip tightened around the stupid gun in her hands. She was shaking so much her teeth chattered and she was so... so angry. A rage so powerful had charred her morality, her sanity, until what stood there was no longer Gumi. It was... something else entirely. A demon.

Die. _Die. _**Die.** Die. _**Die.**_

She felt it within her, the adrenaline so strong she felt she could jump off a building for the sheer thrill of it. It felt wrong but _good_, so good to finally be free and to finally be rid of this _thing_! She'd finally be rid of this monster, this... this-...!

Pow.

Sonika's eyes widened at the sound. Her mouth fell open in an 'oh'. She paused in her walk and waited a few seconds. ... No pain. Did death happen that quickly? She was still staring at the same brick wall. There wasn't any weird 'heavenly glow'. Was she a ghost already? She still felt things though, like the chill of nearing winter and the standing hairs on her ... no. She was alive. She was alive because the bullet had missed her. ... Or something like that.

Slowly she turned around, ready to duck if she heard any sort of sound. But she didn't hear any gun. All she heard were clumsy footsteps from a pair of people in the corner of her eye.

Green hair... and a flash of silver.

"Is that you?" she asked quietly, a small smirk on her lips. It probably was. Who else would be roaming such dangerous streets? Only the most desperate ever do. And boy, must he be desperate...

So she was right after all. Gumi only ever seemed to attract _those_ kind of men. Maybe she secretly controlled them. Either way... this would be an interesting twist.

Honestly, she was glad she'd be able to see it.

"You can come out now, Rin," she sang, sauntering over to another dark dead end. Sure enough, the young blonde stood there with the funniest of expressions, as if she were honestly shocked. In fact, with such a face, Sonika wouldn't be surprised if the girl had peed herself. "Are you scared?"

She couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything but reflect on what had just happened.

"Haha, you're so cute! Don't worry, a few drinks and you'll be right back to normal!"

'This was my fault.'

Honestly, it partially was, but not all; This is the inevitable. If not now, fate would have found a way to make it happen later.

Just like sooner or later, fate would have made me jump.

Without these inevitable events, progress can not be made. The only way to unlock level two is to first finish level one.

In the end, life is just a game, and it's time you figured out how to play.

Honestly, in complete honesty.

Roll your dice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 30th, 2014; 1:12 AM<strong>

_...Yep. So._

**Question of the Chapter: **What the hell happened at that end there? I don't get it. I'm like, so confused, where the hell did Gumi go? Was Rin just watching the whole thing? Were there actually two people on Gumi's side? Like, what the hell. Oh yeah, and did Sonika actually meet Kiyoteru, and if she did, did...? *ahem* ... Did Kiyoteru really get lucky?

Heh. Heheheheh. Kiyo-nii, you dirty boy~! Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. ... Wait, what were you thinking? I was talking about eating. A man's gotta eat to survive. What did you _think _I was talking about...?

*okay-seriously-now*

So.

My updates have become fewer and fewer over this past year. Not only that, but it's become a lot more difficult for me not only to write, but also to focus on writing.

This chapter especially took me forever, as you already know. Why? Because I couldn't write. Before you try to diagnose me, this isn't Writer's Block. Writer's Block is far different and I'm extremely lucky to have only once run into that problem (with Merry-Go-Round). Writer's Block is like having a clogged toilet; when at some point the ideas would come so easily, you're suddenly met with a plugged tube. The ideas just stop flowing. I don't have Writer's Block because I still have ideas. While writing this, I was already thinking about what to write next chapter and et cetera. My problem was that I just couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it to. Maybe I wasn't visualizing it enough. Usually I just start with some distant goal and let my characters work their ways towards it on their own. Improvising, basically. That didn't work so well this time. I'm hoping this was just a fluke. That, or maybe I'm just getting pickier about what I write, which is good. Still, when it feels like your A/Ns are written better than the actual story...? ^^"

That's what I'm afraid of. See, a possible reason why this may be is because my Author's Notes are not fiction. They are the manifest of my true emotions, my joy, my sorrow, my frustration. The actual story, on the other hand, is my imagination. I have to _pretend_ to be angry versus remembering how I actually felt. And that, my friends, is a lot more difficult to do when you don't feel angry.

Gumi's scene, for example. I still don't like it, but I settled. It's good enough as it is, but I can't help but feel it could have been... angrier. More emotion. It felt too blank to me.

And that could be because I don't _feel_ angry. In fact, lately, I've been happy, very happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. And no, it's not because of high school, I still hate it. =_= To be honest, the reason I'm in such a good mood is because of the people around me. I've made really good friends and I enjoy spending time with them- which also means less time to write. A lot of the time I could be using to write is admittedly spent talking to friends of mine. And while it is a good thing, it is also just as much of a bad thing. Ah, but... It's not like I really want to stop all that much...

Not only do I limit my own time because of this, but it's harder to write negative emotions. I've always said the best time to write is when you're depressed because when I feel like a terrible, ugly person, I can control those emotions and turn them into creative energy instead, pouring my heart and soul into these manifestations of my more interesting daydreams. On the other hand, when I'm happy, I don't need a creative outlet as much- I don't have many worries and I'm more interested in playing around with other, simpler things.

You know those 'happy pills'? Pills that doctors will prescribe to patients with depression or bi-polar disoder and stuff? I wish they made things like that, but with the opposite outcome: 'Unhappy pills'. 'Depresso-pop'. I'll bet angst writers around the world would benefit.

Hmm, now I'm craving bananas, oddly enough. Maybe because bananas are filled with endorphins, and those are in happy pills, sooo-  
>Enough, it's 1:30 AM. It's time for bed.<p>

I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter! ^^"  
>Goodnight.<br>~Naty17

* * *

><p>(1) <em>'Len hoped that wasn't what he had in mind, or else... Well, he wouldn't hesitate to get a little more aggressive.'<br>_=w= I'm sorry. I have to say it. ... Len likes it rough. *dies laughing*

(2)_ '"I really don't get what that has to do with anything, which could be easily answered by __**actually using words**__, but I'm sure I wouldn't want to know anyway, so-"'_  
>You were probably wondering. I don't blame you. There's probably a really long explanation for this (see the first AN), some deep psychological reason for doing this and that, but really, all you and I both need to know is... well... It's exactly what you think it is. No no, don't second-guess yourself- what was the first thing you thought of when you read that part? Yep. That's exactly what it was. ^^ Just so you know, it could have been way worse, so... yep. Rated T for Toddlers and Turtles. Gotta keep it T, kids. For those damn Turtles.

(3) _'"Alright, so you got a gun. You probably don't even know how to work it. Probably never held one in your life before."_  
>Yet little does Sonika know...<br>Addressing the first time we meet Gumi (or, second time, actually), you may remember we found her at her own gunpoint and that she did indeed manage to shoot that gun. HOWEVER, please remember that gun is not the same as this one. That gun was probably at least semi-automatic while this one, being a cop's gun, definitely has security. If I remember well, to unlock a gun's safety thing, you have to pull the trigger all the way until it clicks, then release it, and when you pull it again, you'll shoot a bullet. Then again, I can't be sure, I've only once held a gun. It'd be worth researching, but... (By the way, in case you haven't already figured it out, Naty has no idea what she's talking about. These are mumbled excuses that are supposed to sound intelligent.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naty now has a Twitter page! :D Hooray! Please take a minute of your time to look up thewritingNaty and follow me for some fun~! ^^ Plus, it's a new easier way to pest me when my updates take too long. Hooray! (The link is also on my profile.)<br>ALSO, I will be asking (on Twitter) which story you'd like me to update next, so if you don't want to wait another two years for your favorite story to be updated, well... You know what to do. ;)  
>*shameless advertising - OVER*<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
